Le Présent de la Déesse
by Ayame Nightbreed
Summary: Suite de Yuu'Gure no Shijo. Quatre ans après avoir débarrassé le monde de ses ennemis, Isyl et Sephiroth ont retrouvé la force de vivre. Mais que faire lorsqu'une vieille connaissance éprise de vengeance réapparaît subitement ?
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer_**_ : Cette fanfiction m'appartient, ainsi que les personnages de ma création. Le reste appartient à Square Enix. (En fait, c'est moi qui appartiens à cette histoire… pauvre esclave des temps modernes…) _

**_Rating :_**_ T. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce rating me parle… Oui, la nuit, il m'envoie des visions XD. Hem, désolée. _

**_Warning_**_ : Ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'avez pas lu la précédente, Yuu'Gure no Shijo. Je sais, c'est long, mais vous ne comprendriez pas tout sans l'avoir lue ! _

**--**

**Prologue : Le récit d'une vie nouvelle**

_Assis sur une large branche d'arbre, Kadaj observait Sephiroth et Isyl se livrer à une joute effrénée. Le jeune homme aimait beaucoup regarder Sephiroth donner des séances d'entraînement à sa compagne ; cette dernière s'y appliquait d'ailleurs avec soin. Il fallait dire que l'homme aux cheveux d'argent faisait un excellent professeur ! _

_Avec un sourire, Kadaj s'allongea à plat ventre sur sa branche, et posa la tête sur la paume de sa main. De cet arbre, il avait l'une des meilleurs vues sur le combat amical qui se déroulait en contrebas. Et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait manqué d'observer attentivement une séance d'entraînement ! _

_Si un étranger était arrivé là par hasard, il aurait pensé que Sephiroth et Isyl s'affrontaient dans un duel à mort. Le rythme des assauts des deux adversaires était si violent que l'ont aurait pu croire à un vrai combat. Mais Kadaj, lui, savait reconnaître au premier coup d'œil la différence subtile entre un entraînement et une vraie joute. Sephiroth retenait légèrement ses coups, pour ne pas trop brusquer sa compagne ; Isyl, quant à elle, hésitait à libérer l'énergie lumineuse de Seimei. Mais même si cette séance n'était qu'un jeu, il n'en était pas moins sérieux : la jeune femme avait conscience de l'importance de ces combats._

_D'après la sœur de cœur de Kadaj, manier Seimei et Shuuen était loin d'être aisé, surtout lorsque les deux compagnons n'activaient pas leur forme de Séraphin. Mais afin de s'endurcir et de ne pas perdre l'habitude des combats, ils s'obligeaient mutuellement à se servir de leurs armes divines sous leur aspect normal. Bien sûr, ils revenaient toujours de ces affrontements épuisés, et avec une fâcheuse envie de dormir jusqu'au petit matin ! Malgré cela, Isyl et Sephiroth étaient probablement les meilleurs guerriers de tout Ajiit… Même s'ils détestaient qu'on le leur fasse remarquer. _

_Isyl fit soudain tournoyer Seimei. L'arme, en s'entrechoquant avec sa jumelle, produisit une myriade de petites lucioles lumineuses. Lorsque ces particules eurent fini d'être emportées par le vent, Kadaj découvrit avec stupeur que pour la première fois, Isyl avait gagné un de leur combats ; elle avait réussi à désarmer Sephiroth et le tenait en joue avec la pointe de Seimei. Le jeune homme sauta au bas de sa branche, et se réceptionna comme un chat sur le sol. Il allait féliciter Isyl, lorsqu'il aperçut un petit sourire naître sur le visage de Sephiroth. Ainsi, c'était ça : l'argenté avait laissé sa compagne le vaincre ! Le contraire aurait étonné Kadaj ; jamais la jeune femme n'avait pu venir à bout de l'ancien général ! _

_-Bien joué, dit Sephiroth en se relevant élégamment. Avec un peu plus de patience et de précision, tu aurais pu me vaincre en situation réelle. _

_-Quoi ? s'offusqua faussement la brune. Tu veux dire que tu as fait exprès de perdre ? _

_Son compagnon acquiesça, puis alla récupérer Shuuen, qu'il replia et accrocha dans son dos. Isyl quant à elle se laissa tomber lourdement au sol, éreintée. Kadaj lui apporta une gourde remplie d'eau bien fraîche, dans laquelle elle but avec bonheur. _

_-Je n'y arriverai jamais… geignit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux. _

_-Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Kadaj. Plus tu t'entraîneras, et plus tu progresseras. C'est comme ça que ça marche ! _

_Il lui posa affectueusement une main sur l'épaule. Isyl lui sourit, puis hocha la tête. _

_-Tu as fait d'énormes progrès, lui dit Sephiroth en la rejoignant. Si j'ai volontairement perdu, c'est parce que je voulais t'encourager à donner le meilleur de toi-même. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. _

_-C'est vrai, approuva le jeune homme. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se rétablir aussi vite, surtout après avoir surmonté de telles épreuves ! _

_La jeune femme se releva, réconfortée par leurs paroles. Au-dessus des arbres, le soleil finissait de se coucher. Ses derniers rayons illuminaient la clairière dans laquelle les trois jeunes gens se trouvaient, lui conférant une atmosphère féerique. Féerique, et sereine. Déjà, le tronc des arbres commençait à luire ; le jour ferait place à la nuit, il y faudrait aller dormir. Le lendemain serait aussi calme que la veille… _

_Isyl récupéra donc Seimei, et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son frère, partit avec Sephiroth en direction de leur coquillage. Après s'être soigneusement lavés, tous deux allèrent vérifier quelque chose à l'étage. Isyl redescendit après son compagnon, enfila une chemise de nuit et s'avança vers une petite table. Là, elle saisit un pot contenant un onguent apaisant et en appliqua un peu sur les fines cicatrices qui striaient son ventre. Enfin, elle alla rejoindre Sephiroth dans leur hamac._

_Elle aurait pu dormir, mais n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Sephiroth non plus. Isyl alluma alors une bougie, attrapa un carnet, une plume d'aigle des neiges et un encrier posés sur une petite table de nuit. Et, tout en se pelotonnant confortablement contre le torse de son compagnon, elle se mit à écrire sur la première page, vierge de tout griffonnage._

--

A tous ceux qui ont aimé ce monde  
Et les compagnons qu'ils s'y sont faits :  
Nous vous dédions ces retrouvailles.

Pour les générations futures, nos amis, et tous ceux qui voudraient connaître notre histoire, Sephiroth et moi-même, Isyl, avons décidé que les évènements récents devaient être relatés par écrit.

Cet ouvrage consignera tout ce que nous avons vécu ces derniers temps ; que ce soit nos sentiments, nos découvertes, nos combats.

Car pour que le futur soit sauf de tout danger, de toute peur et de tout désespoir, le passé doit être connu de notre communauté entière.

Trop de peine, trop de cauchemars et de haine ont été libérés ces derniers mois.

Nous nous engageons donc sincèrement à rapporter la seule vérité, celle de nos cœurs, qui guidera, nous l'espérons, nos frères et nos enfants jusqu'au bonheur et à la prospérité.

Tout a commencé il y a maintenant quatre ans. A cette époque, cela faisait déjà un an que les Yuu'Gure avaient disparu de la surface de notre Planète. D'autres menaces ont vu le jour ; nous, habitants de Gaiya, les avons empêchées de mener à bien leurs projets… destructeurs.

Nous imaginions qu'après cela, Gaiya serait saine et sauve, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Mais c'était sans compter sur de vieilles douleurs, qui refirent surface au moment opportun.

A présent, laissez-vous emporter par le récit d'une vie nouvelle…

--

_Et oui, Ayame est de retour ! Je voulais attendre un peu plus longtemps avant de poster le début de cette nouvelle fan fiction. Mais, comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai pas pu résister !_

_J'espère que ce prologue n'est pas trop flou ; à vrai dire, je veux laisser une touche de mystère sur les évènements à venir (qui sont en fait des évènements passés). Donc si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, surtout, dites-le moi ! J'essayerai de vous répondre comme je le pourrai. _

_« A tous ceux qui ont aimé ce monde, Et les compagnons qu'ils s'y sont faits : Nous vous dédions ces retrouvailles. » J'imagine bien Isyl, qui a un sens de l'amitié exacerbé, dire quelque chose de ce genre. Imaginez que cette histoire se déroule quatre ans après Yuu'Gure no Shijo. Ce sont donc en quelque sorte des retrouvailles entre vous, fidèles lecteurs, et Isyl et Sephiroth._

_Voilà ! _


	2. Sérénité sous le firmament

_**Disclaimer : **__Oui, j'appartiens toujours à cette fanfiction. Ah lala, Pauvre de moi ! Me faire mener ainsi par le bout du nez ! _

_**Rating : **__Toujours T. Ouais je sais, y'a rien de choquant, mais ça m'amuse… 'Faut pas chercher à comprendre ! _

_**Notes : **__Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter une musique douce et calme en lisant ce chapitre.__« Princess Sakuya's Theme » de l'OST d'Ôkami ou bien « Eruyt Village » de l'OST de Final Fantasy XII font très bien l'affaire, si vous les possédez. Quoiqu'il en soit, n'écoutez pas du ACDC, par exemple ! Sauf si c'est une balade, bien sûr… _

_**Notes 'Numbeure Tout' : **__je publierai environ un chapitre par semaine. Je sais, il s'agit d'un long délai, mais croyez-moi ; entre huit heures d'Arts, six heures de Français et deux heures de Maths (Ô miracle !) je pinaille légèrement pour trouver le temps nécessaire à la rédaction ! _

--

**Sérénité sous le firmament.**

_Bonne est l'action qui n'amène aucun regret et dont le fruit est accueilli avec joie et sérénité._

_Bouddha_

--

_-PoV Isyl- _

Alors que je m'enfonçais peu à peu au pays des rêves, un mouvement brusque éveilla mon attention. Sephiroth s'était redressé, et observait l'obscurité avec inquiétude. Je pouvais lire dans son regard que quelque chose le tourmentait. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de se réveiller ainsi, en plein milieu de la nuit, et de scruter les ténèbres à la recherche de quelqu'un, ou quelque chose…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? m'enquis-je en posant un main sur son épaule. Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

Même si le passé n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir, il lui arrive encore de faire des mauvais rêves. Je m'efforce de lui faire oublier ces douloureux songes, mais le passé semble adhérer à lui comme les matérias à nos bras… Moi-même, j'ai parfois du mal à oublier les souvenirs qui nous hantent tous deux.

Mais, à mon grand étonnement, Sephiroth secoua la tête doucement. En effet, sa respiration était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale, il avait le regard clair ; il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de cauchemarder. Il tourna son regard vers moi ; ses yeux brillaient tels des émeraudes dans la pénombre.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…, murmura-t-il en se rallongeant à mes côtés.

-De quel genre ?

-C'est comme si une vieille blessure se rouvrait dans mon cœur… Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça.

Je passai une main dans ses cheveux. Il soupira longuement, signe que mon geste l'apaisait.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé ? C'est étrange, tout de même…

Il secoua à nouveau la tête, et ferma les yeux en me répondant que cette sensation était bien réelle. A cet instant, je ne me serais jamais doutée de ce que tout ce simple pressentiment provoquerait…

Avant de me recoucher à mon tour, je jetai un coup d'œil par la lucarne qui faisait face à notre hamac. De cette ouverture, je pouvais apercevoir la lune : bientôt, elle laisserait place au soleil, et le jour se lèverait, sûrement aussi radieux que les précédents. Sephiroth et moi devions partir dès l'aube chercher des provisions pour le village tout entier. Si je voulais être en forme et parvenir à faire l'aller-retour en une journée, il fallait que je dorme…

--

_Trois ans plus tard…_

-Et celle-là, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-La constellation du Léviathan, répondit Sephiroth après un temps d'hésitation.

Le Léviathan… Ce nom me rappelait bien des souvenirs ! Je n'oublierai jamais la bataille que nous avions du livrer contre le dieu protecteur de Wutai. Même s'il était sous l'influence de la Yuu'Gure Fubuki, j'espère que le serpent d'eau ne nous en veut pas trop pour l'avoir combattu…

Tandis que j'observais attentivement les courbes que formaient les étoiles à la recherche d'une similitude avec Léviathan, les doigts de Sephiroth se promenaient librement dans mes cheveux. Cette nuit était particulièrement claire, si bien que l'on pouvait facilement observer les étoiles brillant par milliers. J'ai découvert que mon compagnon adorait regarder le ciel nocturne. Quant à moi, j'aime beaucoup que Sephiroth m'apprenne les noms des différentes étoiles et constellations. A cause des cieux sombres de Tokyo, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'intéresser de près à la voûte céleste…

Nous nous étions donc allongés au milieu d'une petite clairière, un peu à l'écart du village. Cette nuit-là était particulièrement douce ; une brise tiède soufflait entre les feuilles, à tel point qu'elles en paraissaient murmurer de douces paroles. Les arbres-lunes, que nous avons nommés ainsi en raison de leur couleur si originale, luisaient moins intensément qu'au cœur de notre refuge. L'herbe bleu foncé qui foisonnait au sol nous assurait un matelas des plus confortables. Les lucioles voletant autour des arbres semblaient s'amuser à nous embrouiller, en se faisant passer pour des étoiles.

Inutile donc de préciser que cette clairière est l'endroit rêvé pour se reposer et méditer sous le firmament ! Nous venons souvent y passer du temps, tous les deux ; les autres savent pertinemment que lorsque nous nous retirons ici, c'est que nous avons besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Bien sûr, cela ne me dérangerait pas de voir Kadaj, Amaria ou n'importe qui d'autre nous rejoindre. Mais l'une des meilleures qualités de notre communauté est de savoir respecter la vie privée d'autrui. Néanmoins, je trouve qu'ils nous respectent un peu trop… ! Nous n'avons pourtant rien de plus qu'eux…

-Dis-moi, tu en sais des choses, sur le ciel ! fis-je remarquer avec un sourire.

-Quand j'étais enfant… Oh, je devais avoir sept ou huit ans ; le professeur Gast m'emmenait souvent en dehors de Midgar, lorsque les nuits étaient bien claires. Etant lui-même un passionné d'astronomie, il m'a appris le nom de presque toutes les constellations. Je n'ai jamais oublié ses enseignements…

Cet homme avait permis à Sephiroth de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir dès sa plus tendre enfance. De ce fait, même s'il était à l'origine du Projet Jenova, je lui serai à jamais reconnaissante. Après tout, il a fait de son mieux pour réparer son erreur…

-Un jour, il m'a même emmené à Cosmo Canyon au nez et à la barbe d'Hojo, reprit l'argenté avec un regard rêveur. C'était la première fois que je voyais un paysage aussi beau, et tellement différent de Midgar.

Cosmo Canyon… Nous nous y rendons de temps en temps ; là-bas, les sages nous ont transmis une partie de leur connaissance sur le monde de Gaiya. Le fait que nous soyons en quelque sorte les enfants des Yuu'Gure n'a pas l'air de les déranger plus que ça ! En plus de cela, Nanaki est toujours prêt à nous accueillir chez lui. Au fil du temps, nous avons tissé avec lui de puissants liens amicaux, que nous ne briserions pour rien au monde.

Tout comme le corbeau est l'esprit protecteur de Kadaj et le loup est le mien, Sephiroth aussi bénéficie de la protection de l'esprit d'un Cetra. D'après les chamans, il est placé sous la protection de l'œil clairvoyant du lynx. Cet esprit préserve les vieux secrets oubliés, et les personnes placées sous sa protection sont capables d'observer attentivement tout ce qui les entourent et de dépister les mensonges. Sephiroth a tendance à se dire que cet esprit ne lui a jamais permis de voir au travers des mensonges de Jenova, mais je suis sûre que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait pas pu échapper à son emprise. Etrangement, le lynx ne s'est jamais montré à lui… Je me demande pourquoi.

On dit que les étoiles et la lune nous envoient parfois des signes de nos esprits protecteurs. Ce soir-là, la lune brillait haut dans le ciel. Dans quelques jours, elle serait pleine. Et tout le village s'attelait à la préparation d'une grande fête qui aurait lieu durant la nuit de son apogée. Cette même nuit marquerait le début de l'été ; et avec elle, le retour des plus précieux cadeaux de la nature.

Alors que je regardais une autre constellation, celle du Phénix qui était facilement reconnaissable grâce à sa forme d'oiseau déployant ses ailes vers l'infini, Sephiroth se redressa, le regard tourné vers le ciel.

-Regarde ça, me dit-il en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

A ma grande surprise, j'aperçus une minuscule sphère lumineuse briller un court instant dans le firmament en tombant vers un lieu lointain.

-Une étoile filante ! m'exclamai-je, un sourire aux lèvres. Comment as-tu fait pour la voir arriver ?

-J'ai l'œil. C'est la première fois que tu en voyais une ? me demanda mon compagnon.

J'acquiesçai, avant de tendre la main pour attraper une feuille argentée tombée d'un arbre. Puis, je répondis en regardant Sephiroth :

-Sur Terre, on dit que lorsqu'on a la chance de voir une étoile filante, il faut faire un vœu, et il sera exaucé par le paradis. La Rivière de la Vie, si tu préfères…

-Vas-y, fais-en un, murmura-t-il en me caressant la joue.

Je réfléchis un moment. Ici, à Ajiit, je n'avais pas besoin de souhaiter quoi que ce soit ; la présence de Sephiroth et de ma famille me convenait à merveille. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais imaginé vivre ainsi, dans ces conditions. Notre mode de vie n'est pas précaire, au contraire ; les Cetras nous ont laissé de quoi vivre à la fois confortablement et simplement. Et c'est bien sûr beaucoup plus plaisant qu'à Midgar… Même si parfois, je regrette la modernité de mon ancienne vie, je me sens mieux à Ajiit, près des miens et de la nature. Depuis quatre ans, nous vivons au rythme de la Planète et des saisons ; et je ne retournerai à la civilisation pour rien au monde !

-Je souhaite… Que tous ceux qui souffrent puissent un jour trouver la sérénité.

Le jeune homme sourit en me serrant contre lui. A l'image des réfugiés et de lui, j'aimerais que toutes les personnes dont le cœur est fermé au bonheur et à la joie puissent trouver la paix ; la même que celle que nous avons trouvée en exorcisant la plupart de nos cauchemars, il y a quatre ans. Avec la chute des Yuu'Gure et de Deepground, Gaiya a retrouvé une ère pacifique telle qu'elle n'en avait pas connu depuis des siècles, mais la plupart de ses habitants ont du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'un nouvel âge est né.

J'ai conscience que nous avons énormément contribué à l'arrivée de cette quiétude dans notre monde. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que nous sommes en quelque sorte les « héros » de la guerre contre les Yuu'Gure. Dans un sens, c'est peut-être vrai, mais sans l'aide de nos amis, des habitants de Gaiya et de la Planète elle-même, nous n'aurions jamais réussi à sauver ce monde. Je ne me suis jamais sentie vraiment fière de ce que j'ai accompli… Et je ne sais pas si je le dois.

Si nous sommes toujours en vie, ce n'est pas pour rien… D'autres menaces, quelles qu'elles soient, viendront un jour répandre leur courroux sur ce monde. Et nous serons sûrement prêts à les « accueillir » de nouveau. Nous vivons donc chaque journée comme si c'était la dernière, en profitant de chaque instant pleinement. Bien sûr, nous n'oublions pas de penser à l'avenir, qui est entre nos mains…

On pourrait penser que nous passons notre temps à paresser dans la forêt, mais il n'en est rien. Même si en effet, nous ne travaillons pas à la manière des humains normaux de Gaiya, il y a toute une multitude de travaux journaliers à effectuer. Et bien que la plupart soient assez éprouvants, nous nous y attelons avec bon gré, car nous savons qu'ainsi, nous pouvons contribuer au bien-être de tous. Notre statut de Séraphins ne change pas le fait que nous soyons égaux à nos semblables. Et à toutes les créatures de la forêt.

-Je me demande quelle heure il est, fis-je tout en étouffant un bâillement et en me blottissant contre le flanc de l'argenté.

-C'est facile à savoir, répondit-il tout en me berçant d'une main. Il suffit de regarder la position de la lune par rapport aux étoiles et au sol. Plus elle est haute, et plus on se rapproche de minuit ; ça vaut aussi pour le soleil. Là, il doit être environ… une heure du matin.

-… J'ai l'impression de n'avoir passé que quelques minutes ici ! Ca aussi, c'est le professeur Gast qui te l'a appris ?

Sephiroth ne répondit pas tout de suite ; il se passa une main sur les yeux en soupirant.

-Non. J'ai appris ça lorsque j'étais SOLDAT. La plupart de nos missions se déroulaient en dehors de Midgar, et duraient souvent plusieurs jours d'affilée…

Il se tut, et le silence retomba dans la petite clairière. Le seul son provenait de la brise tiède qui soufflait inlassablement en agitant la végétation. Je réalisai avec amertume que j'avais touché un point sensible. Sephiroth n'aimait pas parler de son passé en tant que militaire, bien qu'il lui arrive parfois de s'ouvrir à moi. J'allais m'excuser, quand le jeune homme se tourna vers moi en me souriant :

-Il n'empêche que ça m'a été bien utile. La preuve : je peux te transmettre ces connaissances !

Je me mis à rire, rassurée. S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à Sephiroth. Il en a conscience, et s'efforce de me rassurer quand je pense avoir fait une erreur.

Le jeune homme se tourna à nouveau vers le ciel. Je pus ainsi détailler les courbes de son visage, comme j'aime le faire habituellement. Avant de découvrir la nature de mes sentiments envers lui, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'observer ce visage en détail ; aujourd'hui, je me demande parfois comment j'ai fait pour l'ignorer !

La physionomie de Sephiroth est androgyne, c'est indéniable. Nous pensons que cela est dû aux cellules de Jenova, mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs. Les traits de son visage sont fins et gracieux, comme sculptés dans une roche tendre par le meilleur des tailleurs de pierre. Ses yeux, aussi brillants et perçants que ceux d'un félin, sont mis en valeur par des sourcils d'une finesse surnaturelle et des cils aussi élégants que ceux d'une femme. Il possède un regard lucide qui, lorsqu'il se plonge dans les yeux d'autrui, oblige cette personne à ne pas détourner les yeux. J'en ai déjà fait les frais maintes fois ! Son nez, droit et fin, confère à son visage un équilibre parfait. Quant à ses lèvres… D'une tendre couleur rosée, encadrées par une mâchoire efféminée, elles relèvent, avec ses yeux, la grâce naturelle de son visage. A l'instant où je posais les yeux sur le bas de son visage, un léger sourire naquit sur ces lèvres raffinées. Quant à sa peau, dépourvue de toute imperfection, la lueur surnaturelle des arbres-lunes la rend radieuse. Pour finir, son visage captivant est encadré par des mèches de cheveux argentés, qui offrent un frappant et superbe contraste avec son regard émeraude.

Dire que Sephiroth est « beau » serait un euphémisme. Mais ce qui m'a toujours captivée, ce n'est pas tant son physique que son caractère. J'envie son calme olympien et son stoïcisme à toute épreuve ! Son air froid cache en fait un cœur sensible et tendre, qu'il n'a jamais révélé qu'à moi…Comme moi, il considère que l'amitié est une richesse que l'on ne peut se permettre de dédaigner. Malgré ses innombrables qualités, il a toujours du mal à avoir confiance en lui ; je pense qu'il s'imagine être faible mentalement car il s'est laissé influencer par Jenova. En outre, il est tellement réservé que j'ai parfois du mal à cerner ses pensées ! Mais ces petits défauts ne sont que des broutilles face à la profondeur spirituelle dont mon compagnon dispose.

Certains disent que l'amour meurt au bout de trois ou quatre ans, remplacé par un sentiment d'habitude. Cependant, cela n'a jamais été le cas entre nous : depuis le jour où nous avons réalisé ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre, nos sentiments n'ont jamais faibli. Au contraire, plus les jours passent, et plus j'ai l'impression que nos liens se renforcent. Jusqu'où cela ira-t-il ? Nul ne le sait… Mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que plus jamais je ne pourrai supporter la solitude sentimentale dans laquelle je m'étais enfermée, sur Terre. Je pourrais me sentir honorée par l'attention que me porte Sephiroth ; néanmoins, je sais que ses sentiments sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère en ce monde.

J'étouffai un nouveau bâillement. La journée avait été longue, et la nuit commençait à l'être un peu trop. Du matin jusqu'au soir, nous avions cherché les derniers fruits du printemps entre les branches garnies de feuilles des arbres. Ce travail n'était pas de tout repos, et après avoir arrêté de combattre pendant quatre ans, je m'étais un peu relâchée ! Tout en posant la tête sur mes bras et en me demandant si j'allais avoir le courage de rentrer au coquillage, je fermai à demi les yeux ; sans détacher mon regard de mon compagnon, toutefois.

-Tu veux dormir ici ? me demanda-t-il et se tournant à nouveau face à moi.

-Si tu restes avec moi, je n'y verrai aucun inconvénient, répondis-je en lui lançant un regard complice.

Il sourit et, en même temps qu'il m'enlaçait, nos lèvres se scellèrent doucement. Il m'a toujours été impossible de résister à ce genre d'étreintes… Passant mes bras autour du cou de l'argenté, je sentis alors une main ferme mais douce parcourir lentement la surface de mon dos.

Peu à peu, je m'endormis, vaincue par la fatigue et les caresses berceuses de Sephiroth.

--

_-PoV Sephiroth-_

Le hululement d'un hibou retentit, me sortant de mon profond sommeil. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi longtemps sans me réveiller en sursaut avec la désagréable sensation d'être poursuivi par mon passé. La présence d'Isyl et la sérénité de cet endroit devaient y être pour quelque chose…

J'entendis soudain un bruissement d'ailes à peine perceptible, et levai la tête vers les branches d'un grand arbre. Le hibou qui m'avait réveillé se posa sur une branche basse et m'examina de son œil inquisiteur. Puis il tourna vivement la tête en direction des profondeurs de la forêt, et s'envola dans le sens opposé sans demander son reste. Etrange… D'habitude, les oiseaux de la forêt étaient peu farouches.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine ; le temps commençait à se rafraîchir. Je me rallongeai près d'Isyl, qui s'était roulée en boule contre moi, avec l'envie de me rendormir sur-le-champ. Mais, tout en regardant brièvement la clairière, je me rendis compte que l'aube se levait déjà. Un épais brouillard envahissait la clairière dans laquelle nous nous étions endormis et certainement la forêt tout entière, conférant au paysage une allure fantomatique.

J'enfouis mon visage dans le cou de ma compagne. Tout à l'heure, il nous faudrait nous rendre jusqu'à Edge pour aller chercher des provisions ; Isyl voulait rendre visite à Tifa pour la remercier des toiles de tentes qu'elle et Vincent nous avaient aidées à transporter jusqu'ici. Habituellement, nous faisions du troc avec les villages proches d'Ajiit, mais ce jour-là, nous n'avions plus assez de denrées pour en échanger contre les biens frugaux que nous ne pouvons pas trouver dans la forêt. Heureusement, la forêt sait toujours se montrer généreuse avec ceux qui la respectent, même durant l'hiver.

Isyl s'étira soudain, tout en se serrant un peu plus contre moi. Je souris, attendri par la vue de ma compagne qui peinait à se sortir de ses rêves. Pour l'aider à se réveiller, je déposai mes lèvres sur son front à la peau de pêche. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, tout en laissant échapper un soupir.

-On doit déjà se lever… ? murmura-t-elle.

-Nous devons partir pour Edge, tu te souviens ? lui dis-je sur le même ton.

Elle referma les yeux, et soupira qu'elle voulait rester ici. Je décidai alors de prendre les choses en main ; en me relevant lentement, j'écartai les mèches folles de son visage et lui dis :

-Si on reste ici jusqu'au lever du soleil, on va se retrouver trempés par la rosée…

-Tout bien réfléchi…, hésita-t-elle en se redressant à moitié. Aide-moi à me relever !

Elle tendit les bras vers moi avec l'expression d'un chaton qui réclame des câlins. Isyl n'aime pas l'eau. Elle la déteste depuis le jour où elle a failli se noyer dans la mare de l'église des Taudis. Je pense que la vue du liquide, lorsqu'elle ne peut pas le contrôler, lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Et c'est compréhensible…

Je la pris dans mes bras, et la redressai sur ses jambes. Elle s'étira longuement en passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et épousseta ses vêtements.

-Il fait froid, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

-Si tu t'habillais plus chaudement, tu n'aurais pas ce problème-là, rétorquai-je affectueusement.

Isyl regarda ses vêtements. Ce jour-là, elle portait un ensemble qu'elle avait confectionné elle-même, avec l'aide des jeunes femmes du village. Il s'agissait d'une tunique sans manches avec un col en V qu'elle laçait sur les côtés, et dont le bas était frangé. Elle avait orné ses bras une paire de mitaines, elles aussi frangées, qui s'arrêtaient à ses coudes. Une sorte de jupe lui descendait sur les jambes, mais elle était coupée sur les côtés afin de lui assurer une plus grande liberté de mouvements. Sur le haut de ses cuisses nues s'entrecroisaient des lacets maintenant une paire de bas souples, aux semelles renforcées de cuir. Afin de parfaire cet ensemble, elle y avait cousu des plumes d'aigle des montagnes noires et blanches ; elle avait passé une journée entière à chercher ces rares plumes. Le tout avait été fabriqué à partir de la peau d'un daim brun qu'elle avait elle-même chassé. Cette pratique peut sembler barbare, mais pour nous qui n'avons pas usage de l'argent, c'est la seule façon de se vêtir et de se nourrir dignement.

-Je sais, mais… j'aime beaucoup cet ensemble ; et puis, c'est bien toi qui m'as dit que cela m'allait bien !

Elle me sourit, avant de se mettre en marche vers Ajiit. Alors que j'allais lui succéder, je perçus un mouvement derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement, et scrutai les ténèbres embrumées de la forêt. Je ne vis rien… Jusqu'à ce qu'une forme obscure traverse un petit sentier, aussi rapide qu'un éclair. Je secouai la tête. Soit j'avais rêvé, soit j'avais vraiment vu les contours d'une aile sombre… Probablement un aigle des montagnes qui était descendu dans la forêt afin de trouver des proies. Ces grands rapaces vivent dans les hauteurs du continent nord ; leur plumage blanc en hiver prend des teintes noires en été et ils n'hésitent pas à ce moment-là à venir survoler la forêt endormie.

Je poussai un soupir, et rejoignis Isyl. En me souriant, elle prit délicatement ma main dans la sienne. Chaque fois que je referme mes mains sur ces doigts fins, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont se briser comme du cristal. Pourtant, à la suite des combats que nous avons menés, son corps s'est beaucoup raffermi.

Nous n'avons plus participé à de grandes batailles depuis quatre ans. Deepground a bien essayé de s'en prendre à Ajiit, mais… nous n'avons eu aucune pitié. Pourquoi en aurions-nous eu ? Même si tout comme nous, ils ont été les victimes de la démence d'un seul homme, cela n'excuse pas le fait qu'ils aient essayé d'enlever les nôtres… Nous sommes restés plutôt discrets durant cette nouvelle guerre. Vincent nous avait conseillé de nous tenir à l'écart, car il savait que tout cela avait un lien avec lui. Cela ne nous a pas empêchés de lui donner un coup de main à l'occasion, lorsque des troupes d'assauts de Deepground cherchaient à envahir une ville.

Deepground… Je n'aurais jamais songé qu'une véritable armée de machines à tuer sommeillait depuis tout ce temps dans les profondeurs de Midgar. D'après Vincent, une véritable ville s'étendait sous la cité déchue. La guerre contre les Yuu'Gure qui a eu lieu a la surface a certainement dû les attirer jusqu'à nous. Leur objectif n'était pas tellement éloigné de celui de Jenova… En massacrant la population et en réactivant les réacteurs makô de Midgar, Deepground a cherché à réveiller Oméga, une des Armes créées par Gaiya ; celle-ci aurait dû absorber la Rivière de la Vie toute entière, avant de la transporter vers une jeune Planète… Ainsi, pour la troisième fois, la ville de Midgar a failli être responsable de la mort de notre monde.

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté la clairière, Isyl et moi arrivions à Ajiit. Même à cette heure matinale, le village était déjà en proie à une certaine activité. La plupart d'entre nous n'avaient jamais vu le monde extérieur avant qu'Isyl les libère des laboratoires ; ils se moquent donc de vivre le jour ou la nuit, et grâce aux arbres-lune, il n'y a pas de grande différence.

Ma vie ici est bien différente de celle que je menais autrefois, à Midgar. Plus de nuages de pollutions suffocants et de bruits infernaux des machines, mais un air frais au parfum enivrant et un calme serein uniquement troublé par le chant des oiseaux. Les réfugiés sont des personnes aimables et douces ; bien qu'elles aient connaissance de mes crimes, elles ne me craignent pas. Eux aussi ont entendu la voix de Jenova leur murmurer des idées de haine, mais enfermés comme ils l'étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas lui obéir. Alors, ils comprennent.

Nous vivons au même rythme que la Planète ; la forêt d'Ajiit recèle de trésors pour celui qui sait ouvrir l'œil. Les matérias que nous avons trouvées sous la cité perdue nous assurent un confort suffisant pour supporter les hivers, particulièrement rigoureux, et les autres intempéries. Les contacts que nous entretenons avec le monde extérieur sont distants, bien qu'assez cordiaux. Nous avons tendance à nous méfier des humains normaux ; ils pourraient penser que nous sommes encore sous l'influence de la Calamité des Cieux. Heureusement, les habitants des villages voisins évitent la forêt, et nous aussi par la même occasion. De temps à autre, il nous arrive d'échanger le surplus de denrées contre des effets que nous ne pouvons pas trouver dans la forêt, comme du tissu ou du savon. Lorsqu'un monstre menace un village du Nord, nous nous en occupons pour eux ; nous récoltons ainsi le peu d'argent dont nous avons besoin pour nous procurer les matériaux manquants dans la construction de tentes.

Isyl, désormais totalement réveillée, m'entraîna jusqu'à notre coquillage. Juste après notre victoire sur les Yuu'Gure, nous nous sommes établi à Ajiit. A notre grande surprise, nous avons découvert que les réfugiés nous avaient préparé un coquillage, comme s'ils avaient compris avant nous que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre… Il dispose de deux étages ; nous avons fait du rez-de-chaussée une pièce à vivre et du premier notre chambre. Le second est inoccupé… pour l'instant.

Tandis que nous gravissions l'escalier de nacre en colimaçon menant à l'étage, le soleil darda ses premiers rayons à travers les fenêtres arrondies. Notre chambre fut ainsi irradiée par les frais rayons matinaux. Cette pièce, singulièrement chaleureuse, semble avoir été figée dans le temps lorsque les Cetras y vivaient encore. Le sol, recouvert de parquet brun, absorbe naturellement les rayons du soleil et les libère lorsque vient la nuit. Comme dans tous les coquillages, cette chambre de forme arrondie s'étend autour d'un pilier en nacre. Près de la petite fenêtre, une petite table dotée d'un tiroir sur laquelle est posé un miroir fait office de coiffeuse pour Isyl. Juste à côté, nous avons installé une antique armoire que nous avons récupérée dans les décombres d'un coquillage. Aux murs sont accrochées nos armes : Usugurai, Masamune, Seimei et Shuuen.

En face de l'escalier, nous avons accroché au mur et au pilier les deux extrémités d'un lourd hamac en toile pouvant aisément accueillir deux personnes, si elles acceptent d'être serrées ; ce qui n'est pas un problème pour nous… Isyl me lâcha la main et alla s'asseoir au milieu des épaisses couvertures qui nous tiennent chaud la nuit. Au-dessus de notre « lit » sont accrochées deux lanternes qui diffusent habituellement une douce lumière.

Alors que je m'asseyais à mon tour à ses côtés, la jeune femme attrapa ses vêtements qui traînaient par terre, parmi une pile faite de nos habits à tous les deux. Elle attrapa la longue veste de cuir un peu froissée car enlevée précipitamment, et la lissa du plat de la main. Puis elle abandonna sa tâche apparemment vaine et se tourna vers moi, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres :

-A quoi bon essayer de la défroisser, puisqu'elle sera bientôt dans le même état ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il est agréable de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle elle a été mise dans cet état…, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Isyl secoua la tête en riant doucement. Puis elle saisit le reste de ses vêtements et les posa sur le hamac. Comme il était lui difficile de détacher seule les lacets de cuir de sa tunique, je repoussai ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et entreprit de dénouer les fines lanières pour elle. Elle se laissa faire docilement, en frémissant lorsque mes doigts effleurèrent sa peau pâle et rafraîchie par la nuit passée à l'extérieur.

Au même instant, un rayon de soleil à la fois chaud et doux vint miroiter sur le dos d'Isyl.

--

_Quoi ? Nan, il n'y a pas de sous-entendus. Du tout, du tout. Voyons, Ayame n'est point comme ça ! Je l'avoue, Sephiroth est un peu plus… proche, disons, d'Isyl qu'il ne devrait l'être. Mais vous savez, en quatre ans, il a du s'en passer !_

_On dit aussi que l'amour modifie le caractère de certaines personnes. Peut-être que c'est ici le cas ( même l'auteur ne le sait pas). Moi aussi, j'imagine mal ce personnage au caractère distant parler d'amour avec Isyl, mais en tout cas, la vie est faite de changements constants auxquels on peut parfois avoir du mal à s'habituer. Alors je pense que c'est un peu normal de voir Sephiroth aimer autant les « contacts » avec sa compagne. Voilà, tout ça pour dire que j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop choqués. _

_Les vêtements d'Isyl. Surtout, ne pensez pas au mot « sexy ». Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas ! En fait, je me suis fortement inspirée de la tenue que porte Luuna, l'héroïne de la bande dessinée éponyme de Crisse et Keramidas. J'aime beaucoup cette 'BD' et je me suis dit que ça irai bien à Isyl qui à l'image de Luuna, vit dans la forêt. Après tout, il lui faut être à l'aise dans la forêt, non ? Bref, n'hésitez pas à faire une recherche pour vous faire une idée précise. _

_Est-ce que vous aimez le récit à la première personne ? Ah ah, telle est la question ! Je me demande si ça ne met pas trop de distance entre Yuu'Gure no Shijo et ce nouveau récit. J'aurais peut-être dû continuer sur la même voie ? _

_Enfin bref, ce qui est fait est fait ! A bientôt ! _


	3. Les Kimonos de nacre

_**Disclaimer :**__ Comme d'hab ! Cette fanfiction me tient par les tripes. Et dire que je n'arrive à produire qu'un chapitre par semaine… _

_**Rating :**__ Ce « T » est trop beau pour être changé ! De toute façon, il n'y a aucun risque qu'un M se profile à l'horizon !_

_**Note : **__Emma, tu vas enfin l'avoir, ton bisou ! Hé hé, croyez-moi, il est extrêmement difficile de décrire la relation entre Isyl et Sephiroth. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, je ne me projette pas dans le personnage d'Isyl. Que voulez-vous ? Les sentiments et moi, ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage…Une fois encore, je vous conseille vivement d'écouter une musique « zen » ; si vous avez, un morceau de musique traditionnelle japonaise ferait très bien l'affaire ! _

_**Et une deuxième pour la route : **__Franchement, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour publier vos propres chapitres aussi vite. Je n'ai même pas le temps de tous les lire ! Espérons que cela s'arrange lorsque je me serai réhabituée au cours… Ah, Ayame, tu fais décidément peine à voir ! _

--

**Les Kimonos de nacre**

_Je ne crée pas des vêtements, je crée des rêves._

_Ralph Lauren_

**--**

_- PoV Sephiroth -_

Cinq minutes plus tard, Isyl terminait d'enfiler ses sobres vêtements de voyage. Afin de pouvoir déployer nos ailes sans craindre de déchirer ces vêtements, nous avons coupé le tissu afin que nos ailes puissent se déployer normalement à travers six fentes. La route serait longue jusqu'à Edge, et l'on risquait d'en avoir pour toute la journée, même en volant. Si nous partions d'Ajiit dès maintenant, nous sérions en ville en début d'après-midi… Mais on ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait arriver avant cela.

Isyl s'étendit soudain sur le dos en respirant profondément. Sa tête reposait désormais sur mes genoux ; elle resta un long moment à me fixer sans rien dire. Son seul regard plongé dans le mien suffisait à me communiquer tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait. Je me suis longtemps demandé comment elle parvenait à aimer un être aussi abject que moi. J'ai finalement réussi à trouver un semblant de réponse : ma compagne m'a connu alors que j'étais amnésique ; elle ne m'a presque jamais vu sous l'influence de Jenova. Et la seule fois où cela a été le cas, elle… elle a tout fait pour me sauver, au détriment de sa propre vie. Isyl ne connaît mes actes passés que parce que je lui en ai parlé… En plus de cela, elle possède un cœur empli de bonté ; pour preuve, elle est la seule personne avec Aerith a être en mesure d'utiliser l'énergie immaculée du Sacre. Alors… peut-être que l'amour qu'elle me porte vient du plus profond de son cœur, en dépit de ce qu'elle sait de moi. Oui, ce doit être cela…

Elle-même ne parvient pas à l'expliquer avec des mots. En revanche, son regard dit tout pour elle ; et d'après notre entourage, c'est aussi le cas pour moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, sans son amour… Même si nous avions réussi à défaire la Calamité des Cieux, je crois que je n'aurai pas réussi à retrouver le goût de vivre sans l'amour qu'elle me porte et me transmet chaque jour. Mais sa simple présence a suffit à me redonner le courage de supporter le fardeau accablant du passé.

Sans détacher mon regard du sien, je me penchai vers la jeune femme. Elle joua un court instant avec mes cheveux qui balayaient ses joues, avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains ; puis elle l'approcha du mien, un doux sourire flottant sur sa propre figure. J'hésitai un instant avant de me laisser entraîner par son sourire encourageant. Durant un long moment, nous restâmes enlacés alors que nos lèvres jouaient à la fois fougueusement et délicatement ensemble. Puis, tandis que je passais une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser, elle me repoussa doucement et murmura en respirant difficilement :

-Je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment…

-C'est pourtant toi qui m'as invité à t'embrasser, dis-je en réprimant un petit rire.

-Mais c'est toi qui as commencé !

-Sauf que c'est toi qui t'es allongée sur mes genoux…

-Oui, mais… Oh, d'accord, tu as gagné !

A court de répliques, elle laissa retomber ses bras au milieu des couvertures. Je lui souris, avant de me lever du hamac. Isyl aime beaucoup participer à ce genre de chamailleries, et moi… ça me détend, en quelque sorte. Une véritable complicité s'est instaurée entre nous, que ni moi ni Isyl ne pourrions partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Aucun de nous deux, lorsque nous venions de nous rencontrer, n'aurait pensé que nos liens se resserreraient jusqu'à se changer en un amour puissant, stable et solide comme un roc. Et pourtant, à cette époque, je sentais déjà que notre « amitié » était différente de celles que j'avais connues autrefois.

-Tu penses que l'on a besoin d'emporter nos armes ? me demanda Isyl en caressant la poignée de Usugurai.

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, dis-je tout en décrochant Masamune du mur puis en l'attachant dans mon dos.

Peu après avoir mis fin à la folie des Yuu'Gure, nous sommes retournés sur les lieux de notre dernière bataille. Usugurai et Masamune nous attendaient patiemment. Plantées dans le béton et penchées de telle sorte à former une croix, elles semblaient symboliser l'union de la lumière et de l'obscurité ; de la vie et de la mort… Notre union.

-En tout cas, Usugurai a besoin d'être lustrée ! s'exclama Isyl.

Elle fit coulisser la lame dans son fourreau pour vérifier qu'elle glissait bien. Depuis que je l'ai initiée à l'entretien des armes blanches, Isyl passe une grande partie de son temps à prendre soin de Seimei et Usugurai, ainsi que des dagues qu'elle a rapportées de la planète d'Alyssa.

Alors que je ressortais avec Isyl, un mouvement attira notre attention. Je me retournai, et sourit en découvrant Kadaj qui venait à notre rencontre. An quatre ans, il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Il a conservé ses cheveux mi-longs et son visage juvénile. Il en va de même pour nous ; je crois que c'est un effet des cellules de Jenova. Elles nous empêcheraient de vieillir physiquement… mais rien n'est sûr.

-Je suis passé chez vous hier soir, mais vous n'étiez pas là, dit-il en souriant. Je me demandais où vous étiez passés !

-Désolée, fit Isyl en se passant une main sur la nuque, j'aurais dû te prévenir ! Nous avons passé la nuit à la clairière.

-Oh, je comprends, acquiesça le jeune homme avec un regard entendu, avant d'ajouter : Vous partez ?

-Oui, nous allons jusqu'à Edge pour récupérer ce que nous avions laissé la dernière fois, répondis-je.

Kadaj nous demanda alors si nous avions besoin d'une aide supplémentaire.

-Ca devrait aller, ne te dérange pas pour nous, répondit Isyl. On n'a presque rien à porter, pour une fois ! Mais, merci quand même.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas !

Kadaj nous salua d'un signe de la main avant d'aller rejoindre Yazoo, qui était occupé à remplir de grandes outres d'eau à la rivière. Tous les trois s'entendent si bien qu'ils vivent dans le même coquillage. _La souffrance crée des liens solides_, disait souvent le jeune homme aux longs cheveux.

--

-Je déteste cette fichue pluie ! s'exclama Isyl.

Nous volions sous une pluie battante qui nous trempait jusqu'aux os. Il était visiblement un peu plus de midi ; difficile de savoir, avec les sombres nuages qui obscurcissaient le ciel du désert. J'avais nettement l'impression que mes ailes, alourdies par les trombes d'eau, peinaient à battre correctement. Néanmoins, les gouttes d'eau glissaient dessus, me permettant ainsi de ne pas être trop inondé…

Afin de protéger un peu Isyl de la pluie, je me mis à voler au-dessus d'elle. Elle m'en remercia d'un sourire, trop frigorifiée pour parler. Elle gardait ses bras serrés contre elle, et ses ailes blanches tremblaient de froid. Heureusement, nous étions bientôt arrivés à Edge. Les contours grisâtres de la cité se profilaient à peine à travers le rideau d'eau opaque ; si bien que nous aurions pu passer à côté d'elle sans la voir.

Alors que nous arrivions aux portes de Edge, j'amorçai une descente en douceur. Il était bien sûr hors de question de se poser au beau milieu de la place centrale. Les habitants de la ville avaient eu l'occasion de nous apercevoir lorsque nous étions sortis des ruines de Midgar, mais je ne préférais pas attirer l'attention… Ma compagne me donna la main, et nous filâmes comme des torpilles vers le sol. En quatre ans, Isyl a eu le temps d'apprendre à voler ; elle arrive bien souvent à me distancer lorsque nous volons au-dessus des montagnes surplombant Ajiit. En vainquant sa peur des hauteurs, elle s'est ainsi également trouvé un nouveau passe-temps.

En entrant dans Edge, je n'omis pas de changer d'apparence. Isyl secoua ses ailes pour que l'eau s'évacue avant qu'elle ne les rétracte, puis nous nous mîmes en route. Je crois que la population de cette ville ne m'a pas reconnu, il a y a quatre ans ; mais encore une fois, inutile de se faire remarquer… Je déteste devoir me dissimuler ainsi. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

Sans se lâcher la main, nous marchâmes silencieusement jusqu'au Septième Ciel, le bar d'Avalanche. Quelques jours auparavant, nous y avions laissé quelques provisions ; mais nous allions en avoir besoin sous peu. Tifa, la gérante, est une personne très aimable malgré la haine qu'elle doit encore me vouer ; elle n'hésite pas à nous dépanner en cas de besoin. Elle est au courant pour les réfugiés d'Ajiit, et semble apprécier de nous aider à survivre. Grâce à Isyl, nous arrivons à entretenir de bonnes relations avec Tifa ; et pourtant, j'ai eu du mal à leur rendre visite, au début…

Je ne me suis jamais remontré à elle sous ma véritable apparence ; je me fais d'ailleurs passer pour un jeune homme wutaien ayant passé la moitié de sa vie dans les laboratoires, du nom de Kaname. Il est déjà arrivé qu'elle nous demande pourquoi Sephiroth était apparu devant les ruines de Midgar, et pourquoi je portais Masamune. Je n'aime pas devoir lui mentir, mais je lui ai répondu que c'était une illusion due au pouvoir immense que les Yuu'Gure avaient libéré en mourant ; que l'homme qu'ils avaient combattu par deux fois était bel et bien mort. Je lui ai expliqué que nous avions trouvé Masamune parmi les ruines de Midgar et que j'étais désormais son porteur. Elle a eu l'air dubitative en apprenant que j'étais capable de la manier, mais n'a rien dit de plus. Qu'elle me croie ou non, cela m'est égal : l'important, c'est que personne ne puisse me reconnaître comme étant l'auteur du massacre de Nibelheim.

Quant à Cloud, lui… Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis les évènements d'il y a quatre ans. Et je pense que cela vaut franchement mieux pour nous deux. Même si je lui expliquais le même mensonge qu'à Tifa, je suis quasi-certain qu'il ne me croirait pas. Il est trop têtu, mais également trop tourné vers le passé. D'un côté, je le comprends : après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, il est normal qu'il m'en veuille autant… Je ne parviendrai jamais à faire disparaître totalement la douleur que me procure le souvenir de son regard empli de haine. A moi seul, j'ai brisé la vie de ce jeune homme qui à l'époque, ne rêvait que de me ressembler. Heureusement pour lui, nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de points communs… ! S'il m'avait ressemblé, le monde n'aurait jamais eu le même visage qu'aujourd'hui.

-Isyl ! Ca faisait longtemps ! s'écria une voix familière.

Yuffie sortit du bar en courant ; elle avait du nous voir de l'intérieur. Nous ne l'avions pas vu depuis plus de deux ans. L'adolescente, qui était devenue une jeune femme depuis le temps, avait été trop occupée à rénover sa ville natale, à moitié détruite par Fubuki et les soldats de Deepground qui avaient essayé d'envahir Wutai.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'habitez plus à Ajiit ? Ou vous venez faire les magasins ?

Pour Avalanche, Isyl et moi sommes ensemble depuis bien plus de quatre ans. Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, mais aucun de nous deux n'a intérêt à laisser sortir un mot de travers, qui pourrait trahir ma véritable identité. Si par exemple Isyl m'appelait par mon vrai nom par erreur, cela compromettrait nos relations cordiales…

-Non, non, répondit Isyl en riant. Nous sommes venus chercher le sac de provisions que nous avions oublié la dernière fois.

-Oh, c'est dommage, dit Yuffie avec une mimique triste. Je voulais t'emmener faire du shopping, il y a plein de magasins qui ont ouvert !

Isyl répondit que nous n'avions pas amené d'argent, et que nous ne voulions pas trop nous attarder sous cette pluie glaçante. La jeune fille nous invita à entrer ; à l'intérieur, de nombreuses personnes s'étaient réfugiées aux tables et au comptoir, afin d'échapper à la pluie torrentielle. Même en cette période de l'année, un feu chaleureux crépitait dans une cheminée, près du comptoir. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant d'avoir des températures si fraîches à Edge, alors que plus au nord le temps était radieux…

-Bonjour, tous les deux ! lança une voix aimable. Comment allez-vous ? Pas trop inondés ?

Tifa était occupée à récupérer les verres vides d'un groupe de trois clients, assis à une table éloignée du reste. En voyant leurs costumes sombres et leur air sérieux, j'eus comme un mauvais pressentiment. Les cheveux roux flamboyants d'un des deux hommes me rappelaient quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

-Je reprendrais bien un p'tit verre, moi ! dit justement cet homme à la barman.

-Si tu continues comme ça, Reno, tu vas finir par oublier comment rentrer chez toi, lança la brune en retournant derrière le comptoir.

L'autre se contenta de rire bruyamment. Reno… Je connaissais ce nom. C'était celui d'un des Turks à la solde de la Shinra. A l'origine employés comme gardes du corps personnels du président, ils exécutaient autrefois toutes sortes de missions dans l'ombre, que le SOLDAT ne pouvait pas se permettre d'effectuer. Ils étaient aussi à la recherche d'éventuels candidats pour ce groupe d'élite. A cet instant présent, je ne savais pas ce qu'ils étaient devenus depuis la chute de la Shinra. Mais leur présence ici n'augurait rien de bon…

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? nous demanda Tifa tout en nettoyant de la vaisselle sale.

-Rien, merci, répondit Isyl en s'asseyant sur un grand tabouret, en face de la jeune femme. Nous n'allons pas te déranger, aujourd'hui ; nous venons juste récupérer les affaires que nous avons oublié la dernière fois !

Yuffie s'assit à côté d'Isyl en disant qu'elle voulait bien un cocktail maison.

-Tu ne t'assois pas, Kaname ? s'enquit Isyl avec un regard appuyé.

Je tournai la tête, et me rendit compte que j'étais resté debout sur le palier à regarder les trois Turks. Tandis que je prenais place aux côtés de ma compagne, je dus me retenir de ne pas sourire ; j'avais du mal à m'habituer à ce faux nom… Tifa nous demanda des nouvelles d'Ajiit ; Isyl se chargea de lui répondre. Pour ma part, je surveillai du coin de l'œil les étranges clients du Septième Ciel. Une chose était sûre, ils n'étaient pas là pour seulement se détendre…

-Au fait, dis-je, que devions-nous récupérer ?

-Un sac rempli de flacons de shampoing, de savon et d'autres bricoles dont nous avons besoin pour la fête.

-Une fête ? Où ça !? Je suis invitée ? s'exclama Yuffie tout en sirotant son cocktail aux couleurs vives.

Isyl lui répondit qu'il allait s'agir d'une grande fête organisée par tous les habitants d'Ajiit. En disant ces mots, elle me prit discrètement la main avec un sourire.

-C'est pour quand ? lui demanda Tifa.

-Dans quelques jours. Ah, je suis si impatiente ! Mais en même temps, ça me fait un peu peur…

La gérante du bar se contenta d'offrir un sourire radieux à la jeune femme ; puis elle nous fit signe de la suivre derrière le comptoir. Nous montâmes un escalier, suivis de Yuffie qui avait gardé son verre à la main. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un chaleureux salon ; sur le divan, deux enfants, un garçon et une fille d'environ un peu plus de dix ans regardaient attentivement une série télévisée. A notre entrée, Marlène et Denzel sautèrent du divan et se précipitèrent vers Isyl. Dès leur première rencontre, la jeune femme s'était immédiatement liée d'amitié avec les deux enfants. Elle doit avoir un don, une aura, qui lui attire la sympathie des enfants.

-Il faut que je te montre les dessins qu'on a faits à l'école, Isyl ! s'exclama le jeune garçon d'une voix enjouée.

Isyl les suivit jusqu'à un coin de mur sur lequel étaient fixés toutes sortes de dessins, pendant que Tifa passait dans la pièce adjacente. Chaque fois que je vois Denzel, j'ai comme un pincement au cœur. Il y a quatre ans, il a miraculeusement survécu à l'épidémie de Géostigma propagée par ma faute. Même la maladie n'a pu entraver son enthousiasme enfantin… J'aimerais lui dire combien je regrette la souffrance que je lui ai infligé, mais je sais bien que cela m'est impossible. Je crois que Denzel ressent mon embarras et ma culpabilité, bien que j'essaye au mieux de dissimuler mes sentiments et la vérité sur mon compte.

-Vous dessinez vraiment mieux que moi ! les complimenta Isyl en ébouriffant gentiment leur tignasse.

A cet instant, Tifa revint dans le salon avec un grand sac en toile fermé par une cordelette et contenant les provisions dont nous avions besoin pour la « fête ». Yuffie finit son verre d'un trait en même temps qu'elle s'asseyait sans aucune gêne sur la table de la salle à manger, reliée au salon. Visiblement, elle était une grande habituée des lieux…

-Vous avez intérêt à vous entraîner si vous voulez battre la grande ninja Yuffie, princesse de Wutai et détentrice actuelle du titre de meilleure dessinatrice !

Marlène et Denzel s'approchèrent alors de la wutaienne, avec un grand sourire, des feuilles et des crayons à la main.

-Au fait, Isyl, s'exclama Yuffie en essayant d'échapper aux enfants qui la traînaient vers le divan. On m'a fait passer un message pour toi ! Euh… c'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Une certaine Izumi veut te voir, toi et… Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a dit… Marduk ! Oui, c'est ça !

Isyl passa d'un air amusé à une expression étonnée, voire presque inquiète. Izumi, une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'années, était une amie des parents d'Isyl et Marduk, que nous avons rencontrée à Wutai. Etant donné qu'elle a participé à la guerre de Wutai, je lui fais particulièrement peur ; de ce fait, lorsque Isyl lui rend visite, je ne l'accompagne pas. Je n'aime pas devoir laisser ma compagne effectuer un tel voyage seule, mais ni elle ni moi ne supportons les regards fuyants qu'Izumi me lance. Cependant, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça… Isyl ne l'a revu que quelques fois depuis notre première rencontre, mais, bien qu'elle apprécie la wutaienne, elle appréhende leurs discussions au sujet de ses parents.

-Vraiment ? fit la jeune femme. Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Pourquoi veut-elle nous voir ?

-Ben, elle a rien dit de spécial, juste que c'était important et qu'elle voulait vous voir à Wutai le plus tôt possible !

Je saisis le grand sac et dit à Isyl :

-Alors on ferait mieux de repartir à Ajiit.

-Oui… Je me demande ce qu'elle veut ?

-Peut-être vous parler de vos parents, répondis-je. Tifa, merci d'avoir gardé de côté ces provisions. Elles nous seront très utiles.

-N'hésitez pas à nous demander quoi que ce soit !

Lorsque nous redescendîmes dans le bar, je remarquai que les membres des Turks étaient partis. Ne sachant que penser de tout cela, j'essayai de penser à autre chose… peut-être me faisais-je des idées et qu'ils n'étaient là que par pure coïncidence.

En ressortant, nous découvrîmes que la pluie s'était arrêtée. Les rayons du soleil perçaient difficilement les épais nuages s'éloignant vers le nord. Nous allions pouvoir rentrer sans craindre de prendre froid, et les provisions resteraient sèches.

Alors que je descendais les marches du perron, j'entrevis un petit objet sombre. Je me penchai et ramassai une plume noire, effilée et soyeuse. Je la fis tourner entre mes doigts, tandis qu'un étrange sentiment me tiraillait les côtes.

-Bizarre, dis-je à Isyl. Ca me dit quelque chose…

Il ne s'agissait pas de l'une des miennes qui serait restée collée à ma veste. J'en étais certain…

-Les enfants s'amusent-ils à attraper des oiseaux ? demanda Isyl à la barman qui nous avait accompagné jusqu'à la sortie.

-Non ; c'est même d'ailleurs étonnant ! D'habitude, les oiseaux ne s'aventurent pas au-delà de Midgar.

-En tout cas, elle n'est pas humide, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'est pas là depuis bien longtemps, déclarai-je en la rangeant dans une poche.

Je préférais la conserver pour l'instant. Elle pourrait toujours nous être utile.

Ou bien je me faisais des idées, ou bien cette plume…

--

_-PoV Isyl -_

Le lendemain, je me levai aux aurores. Même en volant, je risquai de mettre un temps fou pour rallier Wutai ; cette ville était bien plus éloignée d'Ajiit que Edge ! En plus, je voulais rentrer avant le lendemain, car passer une nuit sans Sephiroth était inenvisageable… J'espérais qu'Izumi ne nous retiendrait pas trop longtemps. Ce n'était pas que je n'appréciais pas l'amie de mes parents, mais nous avions un grand événement à préparer…

Sephiroth m'accompagna jusqu'à la tente d'Opale. La jeune femme, impressionnée par le courage dont mon petit frère avait fait preuve face à la tyrannie des Yuu'Gure, avait décidé de le prendre comme apprenti, deux ans auparavant. Car Opale, en quatre ans, a eu le temps de découvrir et d'apprendre une bonne partie des secrets de la forêt. Elle est aujourd'hui devenue une chasseresse respectueuse de la nature et de ses habitants.

Marduk, quant à lui, n'a pas rechigné à laisser Opale lui transmettre ses connaissances. C'est un peu étonnant de sa part, mais il a l'air profondément attaché à la jeune femme. Je pourrai être jalouse de l'attention qu'il lui porte, mais il n'en est rien ; en effet, à l'époque où Marduk était encore prisonnier des laboratoires, Opale s'est beaucoup occupée de lui… Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour mon frère. Je crois qu'il aime beaucoup les longues promenades dans la forêt aux côtés d'Opale ; il peut ainsi s'isoler du reste du village. Même en quatre années, Marduk a conservé son caractère froid et taciturne. Mais malgré cela, tous les habitants d'Ajiit l'apprécient et bien qu'il n'ose pas l'avouer, mon petit frère se sent bien avec nous.

La tente d'Opale est située à l'extrémité nord du village. Surélevée par des rondins de bois afin d'éviter d'être inondée, comme toutes les autres tentes, elle est faite de toile, de cuir et de fougères séchées qui lui confèrent un côté ancestral des plus accueillants. La forêt se fait plus dense à partir de cette limite ; Opale doit être une des rares personnes à savoir combien de merveilles et de dangers recèle cette partie d'Ajiit. Elle a bien essayé de m'apprendre quelques trucs, mais il me faudrait des années avant de tous les retenir !

Par chance, la jeune femme et Marduk n'étaient pas partis explorer l'immensité d'Ajiit. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de les chercher à travers toute la forêt… Bien que nous puissions nous contacter via le même lien mental que celui que je partage avec Sephiroth, je n'aime pas trop m'immiscer dans l'esprit des gens. Accroupie devant un minuscule feu de camp, Opale expliquait à son cadet comment fabriquer un feu sans l'aide des matérias. Lorsque l'on part explorer la forêt, on peut à tout moment se retrouver perdu et sans moyens… Il faut alors se débrouiller avec l'aide de la nature !

A notre arrivée, la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent se releva gracieusement et nous accueillit avec un grand sourire :

-Cela faisait longtemps, mes amis ! Tout le monde est préoccupé par les préparatifs de la fête, alors on ne voit plus personne, ici.

Bien que de nature farouche, Opale se montre très affectueuse avec tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle nous a proposé son aide, nous lui avons demandé de s'occuper du « banquet ». Car j'ai oublié de préciser : Opale est une excellente cuisinière !

Marduk, quant à lui, nous salua d'un signe de tête. Son instructrice le laissa s'occuper du petit feu et vint à notre rencontre. Ce jour-là, elle portait un joli ensemble assez similaire au mien : fait entièrement de daim beige – les mâles arborent cette superbe couleur tout au long de l'année -, il était orné de perles en bois peintes. Ses vêtements laissaient son ventre découvert mais sa jupe lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds ; en outre, elle avait de petites bottines à semelle souple, l'idéal pour marcher dans la forêt ! Ses cheveux, naturellement ébouriffés, étaient relevés par une barrette en bois-lune. Le bois des arbres-lune possède l'étonnante capacité de briller la nuit, même s'il est séparé de son arbre. Opale m'a déjà offert une barrette de ce genre et de sa confection ; elle dit que cela s'accorde à merveille avec mon teint !

Son visage, quant à lui, était ceint d'un bandeau fait du même daim : il lui recouvrait entièrement l'œil droit, celui qu'elle avait perdu durant le combat contre un Yuu'Gure, Hayate. J'admire le courage et le stoïcisme avec lesquels Opale a accepté la perte de son œil. Après être rentrée à Ajiit, elle s'est entraînée jour et nuit au maniement de son arc avec un seul œil… A sa place, je ne serais jamais parvenue à me remettre aussi vite d'une telle perte. Néanmoins, je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle en souffre encore…

-Excuse-nous de te déranger, dis-je, nous aurions besoin de « t'emprunter » Marduk pour la journée. Cela ne t'embête pas ?

-Non, au contraire ! Marduk me parle si souvent de toi que ça m'étonne qu'il ne passe pas te voir plus que ça !

En entendant son nom, Marduk se leva à son tour et vint nous rejoindre. Il m'adressa même un petit sourire timide ; je ne doutais pas que « souvent » voulait en fait dire « quelques fois par semaine, voire par mois » !

-Izumi veut nous voir tous les deux, expliquai-je à mon frère.

-Aujourd'hui ?

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Après, nous risquons de ne plus avoir le temps…

Marduk me demanda d'attendre deux minutes. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers une branche taillée, maintenue au-dessus du sol par deux arbres-lune. Il retourna les peaux de daim accrochées dessus pour les aérer ; bientôt, il serait temps de les tanner. Il fila ensuite dans la tente située à quelques mètres de là. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, utiliser le cuir des animaux que nous chassons pour se vêtir peut paraître étrange pour une personne normale. Mais vivre dans la forêt n'est pas chose aisée ; en tant que créatures omnivores, nous devons nous nourrir de viande. Nous faisons usage de toutes les parties des animaux capturés et nous nous assurons que rien ne soit gaspillé ; dans la nature, tout a une utilité, même ce qui n'est pas consommable, comme les os ou la peau. Le cœur est la seule partie que nous n'utilisons pas : nous l'enterrons à l'endroit où nous avons achevé notre proie. Ainsi, nous remercions en quelque sorte l'animal pour s'être sacrifié afin que nous puissions nourrir nos familles, en rendant son âme à la forêt. Il serait également hors de question de compromettre le fragile équilibre de la forêt en chassant un trop grand nombre de proies à l'insu des autres chasseurs. Nous ne tuons que les animaux dont nous avons absolument besoin…

Tout cela, c'est Sephiroth et moi qui l'avons appris aux habitants d'Ajiit à partir de nos propres connaissances sur la Terre et Gaiya. Aucun d'entre nous ne voulait vivre à l'image des autres humains ; ce que les réfugiés ont vu de l'humanité leur a suffit… Cette vie nous convient à merveille, même si elle est bien moins aisée que la vie en ville !

Marduk ressortit de la tente. Depuis tout ce temps, il a perdu son air de pré-adolescent apeuré. Désormais, il est devenu un jeune homme d'environ seize ans, avec un air assuré et beaucoup moins lugubre. Il garde ses cheveux noirs et argentés lâchés sur ses épaules, qu'il attache parfois sur sa nuque. Vêtu de vêtements de voyage similaires aux nôtres, il avait attaché à sa taille sa dague maudite. Malgré le fait que cette arme soit un « présent » des Yuu'Gure, il n'a jamais pu se résoudre à l'abandonner.

-Je reviendrai le plus vite possible, murmurai-je à Sephiroth avant de l'embrasser doucement.

-Tu vas me manquer, me répondit-il sur le même ton.

Je le tins brièvement dans mes bras. Nous avons l'habitude de passer tout notre temps ensemble, et ni lui ni moi n'aimons être séparés. Même juste pour une journée…

--

Wutai a beaucoup souffert des assauts consécutifs des Yuu'Gure et de Deepground. Heureusement, ce pays a reçu énormément d'aide de la part de la WRO et aujourd'hui, la capitale est quasiment rénovée. Néanmoins, certains stigmates ne s'effaceront jamais totalement. Wutai a perdu nombre de ses merveilles traditionnelles, qu'aucun artisan ne pourra reproduire. En outre, d'épaisses couches de glace recouvrent toujours le mont Da Chao, comme pour rappeler à tous la puissance qui a manqué les annihiler. J'ai l'espoir qu'un jour, cette glace disparaisse et qu'ainsi, les wutaiens puissent oublier les Yuu'Gure.

Chaque fois que je viens ici, j'ai la sensation de me retrouver transportée dans un village de la Chine ou du Japon perdu au fin fond des montagnes. C'est dans cette ville aux similitudes étonnantes avec le pays dans lequel j'ai vécu pendant plus de dix ans que mes parents sont nés… Coïncidence ? J'en doute !

-Vous êtes arrivés plus vite que je le pensais, déclara Izumi lorsque Marduk et moi arrivâmes devant chez elle. Soyez les bienvenus.

Vêtue d'un kimono bleu azur, Izumi avait tressé ses cheveux ; ils lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle nous invita à entrer ; nous n'oubliâmes pas de retirer nos bottes de marche devant sa demeure. J'entrai dans un joli salon aux couleurs vives et aux décorations typiquement wutaienne. Au milieu de la pièce, une théière était posée sur une table basse entourée de coussins pourpres ; une délicieuse odeur de thé s'échappait de l'ustensile. Dans un coin, des encens se consumaient lentement près d'un autel dédié à une personne chère.

-Mon mari est décédé pendant la guerre de Wutai, m'expliqua Izumi en me voyant observer l'autel. Rassure-toi, il n'est pas mort sous les coups de ton compagnon…

-Sephiroth regrette sincèrement tout ce qu'il a fait, vous savez. Il était obligé d'exécuter les ordres de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, et ce malgré lui.

-J'en suis consciente, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit la wutaienne d'une voix douce. Tout cela appartient au passé ; à présent, nous devons nous tourner vers le futur.

J'acquiesçai, et Izumi nous invita cette fois-ci à prendre place sur les coussins. Une fois que nous fûmes installés, elle saisit la théière et remplit nos tasses de thé brûlant. Puis elle s'assit en face de Marduk, qui n'avait toujours rien dit mais observait le salon d'un air intéressé, et moi ; elle nous détailla un long moment du regard et finit par dire :

-Vous ressemblez vraiment à vos parents… S'il n'y avait pas ces étranges yeux, j'aurais juré avoir devant moi Ambuja et Hasu, votre père et votre mère !

Marduk leva les yeux de sa tasse de thé, étonné. Il est vrai que Marduk et moi, malgré notre différence d'âge, nous ressemblons beaucoup…

-Vous n'aviez jamais prononcé le nom de nos parents, dis-je en buvant une gorgée.

-Cela m'est tellement douloureux… Mais peut-être que le moment était enfin venu, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Voyez-vous, leur anniversaire de mariage aurait du être dans cinq jours… Malheureusement, ils n'ont jamais eu le temps d'officialiser leur union.

-Vraiment !? m'exclamai-je. Mais ce sera le même jour que…

Je lui expliquai brièvement la raison de la « fête » que nous organisions à Ajiit. Izumi eut l'air ravie, elle finit sa tasse de thé et se leva.

-Viens, Isyl, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers une porte coulissante. J'ai justement quelque chose à te donner…

Marduk hésita à nous suivre ; je le pris par le bras et l'entraînai gentiment dans la pièce adjacente. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une chambre spacieuse : derrière un futon d'un blanc immaculé, deux paravents en papier s'ouvraient sur un magnifique jardin. Parfaitement entretenu comme le reste de la maison, il m'évoquait une ode à la beauté naturelle.

-Voici la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir, déclara Izumi en sortant une malle en osier d'un placard.

Elle l'ouvrit, s'apprêta à en sortir quelque chose mais se figea avant d'avoir fait le moindre geste. Elle tendit la main dans la malle et en sortit une petite plume noire, identique à celle que Sephiroth avait trouvé la veille. Intriguée, je m'approchai et la lui prit des mains. Un morceau de papier était enroulé à sa base ; je le dépliai et y lut des mots minuscules, écrits en lettres élégantes, pour le moins étranges :

_« Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses,  
Rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour. »_

Izumi sortit deux pièces de soie soigneusement pliées.

-Ce n'était pas là hier, quand j'ai nettoyé la malle…, murmura-t-elle.

-Je me demande ce que ça signifie. Peut-être que Sephiroth saura quelque chose… Nous avons trouvé une plume similaire à Edge, dis-je en fourrant le petit objet dans ma poche.

La wutaienne haussa les épaules et déplia les deux vêtements sur le futon. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute des plus beaux kimonos que j'ai jamais vus ! Stupéfaite par cette beauté, je ne pus retenir une exclamation d'émerveillement.

Le premier, exclusivement féminin, possédait une couleur émeraude exceptionnelle, digne des yeux de Sephiroth. Sur toute sa surface, d'innombrables pétales de fleurs arboraient des reflets nacrés ; en y regardant de plus près, je remarquai que la disposition de ces pétales faisait qu'ils paraissaient emportés au loin par une douce brise. Je m'agenouillai pour toucher la douce étoffe : lorsqu'on l'agitait, elle s'illuminait entièrement de reflets de nacre !

Le deuxième kimono était quant à lui taillé pour un homme. Sa couleur bleu azur évoquait un ciel printanier, peu avant le crépuscule. Sur les manches et le bas du vêtement, des vaguelettes aussi chatoyantes que les pétales ondoyaient sereinement. Ce kimono-ci, bien que d'une couleur différente, arborait les mêmes reflets que le premier…

Visiblement, les deux vêtements étaient un peu différents de ceux que l'on pouvait trouver sur Terre… La qualité de la soie dans laquelle ils avaient été conçus était telle que leur douceur et leur finesse me faisaient penser à un rideau aqueux.

-Ce sont les kimonos que vos parents auraient du porter le jour de leur mariage, dit Izumi.

-Ne me dites pas… qu'ils sont pour nous !? soufflai-je, subjuguée par la surprise et la beauté époustouflante de ces tenues de mariage.

-Quel est le rapport avec moi ? demanda Marduk. C'est Isyl qui a l'intention de se marier, pas moi…

Izumi, tout en rangeant délicatement les kimonos dans leur malle, lui répondit :

-Dans la tradition wutaienne, ce genre de kimonos se transmet de génération en génération. Lorsque l'aîné s'est marié, il offre les kimonos que son conjoint et lui ont porté à ses frères et sœurs, pour leur futur mariage. Parfois, c'est le membre de l'autre famille qui offre ses kimonos. Isyl, tes parents auraient souhaité te voir porter ce vêtement lors de ton mariage…

-Je ne peux pas accepter un tel présent, dis-je. Je n'en suis pas digne !

-Bien sûr que si… J'ai gardé les vêtements de cérémonie que tes parents n'ont jamais pu porter, dans le but de te les remettre si je te rencontrais. J'aimerais que lorsque vous vous marierez, Sephiroth et toi portiez ces kimonos… Car la tradition qui perdurait dans la famille Yamiyo depuis plus de mille ans ne doit pas se perdre.

Je hochai la tête, incapable d'en dire plus.

-Merci, Izumi…, parvins-je finalement à dire. J'essayerai d'honorer mes ancêtres.

J'étais certaine que Sephiroth lui-même n'en reviendrait pas en voyant ces kimonos. La malle contenait tout ce qu'il fallait pour parfaire cette tenue ; Izumi la referma avant que j'aie pu voir ce qu'elle contenait. Nous verrions bien en rentrant à Ajiit…

-A présent, allez-y, fit la wutaienne en me tendant la malle avec un air affectueux. Vous devez avoir beaucoup à préparer.

Sur le pas de la porte, Marduk s'avança vers Izumi :

-Est-ce qu'un jour, vous pourrez… me parler de mes parents ?

-Bien sûr, Marduk, répondit-elle en caressant gentiment les cheveux de mon frère, et c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il ne se dérobait pas. Viens quand tu veux, je serais là… Et nous parlerons de tout cela.

A la sortie de la ville, je déployais mes ailes rayonnantes de lumière. Marduk saisit la malle alors que je l'attrapai par la taille. Heureusement, le coffre d'osier n'était pas trop lourd et n'entraverait pas mon vol !

--

_**Notes : **Pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre. Ah si : pourquoi avoir choisi comme nom d'emprunt pour Sephiroth le prénom « Kaname » ? Et bien, ce prénom est celui d'un personnage d'un manga appelé Vampire Knight, que les amateurs de Shôjo doivent connaître. Comme la fausse apparence physique de Sephiroth, ce personnage possède des cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les épaules. Voilà, tout cela pour dire que ce prénom s'est imposé tout seul lorsque j'ai imaginé à quoi pourrait ressembler notre protagoniste._

_Comme d'habitude, j'apprécie énormément les reviews. Vous savez, c'est le seul moyen pour moi de savoir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas !_

_PS : Je veux un kimono. Pourquoi est-ce toujours Isyl qui doit profiter des plus beaux vêtements que je connaisse ?_


	4. Une amie d'autrefois

**_Disclaimer : _**_La Terre est à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ahahahahah ! _

**_Rating : _**_eh bien, T, comme toujours ! (il faudrait que je pense à arrêter ces introductions trop longues…)_

**_Notes : _**_Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews. Il se peut que j'ai oublié de répondre à certains commentaires, dans ce cas, je m'en excuse. Ma boîte mail s'encombre de jour en jour, si bien que j'ai du mal à organiser mes réponses ! Vous savez, je commence à en avoir marre de ce couple. Ouais, vous avez bien entendu. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour l'amûr, si ? Bah, tant pis, maintenant que j'ai commencé, je ne peux plus abandonner ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Une amie d'autrefois **

_« Un des plus grands bonheurs de cette vie, c'est l'amitié ; et l'un des bonheurs de l'amitié, c'est d'avoir à qui __confier__ un secret. »_

_Alessandro Manzoni_

_Extrait du__ Comte de Carmagnola_

**--**

_-PoV Isyl-_

-Moi… ? Vous trouvez vraiment que j'ai des capacités pour ça ?

-On ne le saura que lorsque tu auras essayé, Isyl.

-Et Seimei a bien cette fonction là, non ?

-Et puis ça pourrait être amusant, tu ne crois pas ? termina Kadaj, allongé de tout son long sur l'espèce de canapé qui occupait un coin du rez-de-chaussée.

En cette heure matinale, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz et moi étions réunis dans le petit salon de notre coquillage. Tous les trois étaient venus nous voir alors que nous venions à peine de nous réveiller. Yazoo m'avait alors fait une étrange proposition…

-Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas ? Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien…, dit Sephiroth.

-C'est peut-être une bonne idée, répondis-je en faisant tourner un gros fruit ressemblant vaguement à une tomate entre mes doigts. J'avais déjà pu expérimenter cette technique avec Seimei, mais les balles de lumières se dirigeaient toutes seules vers leurs cibles…

Kadaj, satisfait, se leva et s'empara d'un autre fruit.

-Crois-moi, ce sera bien différent de ce que tu as pu voir, déclara calmement son aîné.

Je hochai la tête, puis mordis dans le fruit à la chair tendre, sucrée et juteuse qui constituait une bonne partie de mes petits déjeuners. Et tout en mangeant tranquillement, je me levai du tabouret en bois sur lequel je m'étais assise, et me dirigeai vers les marches de nacre. La bouche pleine, je fis signe à mes amis que j'allais enfiler des vêtements plus appropriés.

-Rejoins-nous à la falaise de diamant, lança Loz avant de se détourner.

Je lui adressai un signe de la main et montai rapidement dans ma chambre. Sephiroth me suivit, et me regarda enfiler en toute hâte une tenue de combat à la place de ma chemise de nuit. Comme les mâtinées étaient plutôt fraîches en ce moment, je n'omis pas de prendre mon éternelle veste longue. Elle est lourde, mais incroyablement confortable, si bien que je ne me lasse pas de la porter depuis quatre ans !

-Tu sais, ils ne vont pas t'oublier et commencer sans toi, dit Sephiroth avec amusement.

J'avalai la dernière bouchée de mon fruit en attachant en même temps le col de ma veste, et répondis :

-Je sais, mais c'est étrange… Je me demande comment je vais me débrouiller !

-Prends ton temps. Si tu arrives épuisée à la falaise de diamant, tu auras du mal à t'exercer convenablement.

Tandis que je finissais –plus calmement- d'attacher ma veste, je sentis un petit objet me piquer la main. En portant cette dernière à ma poche, je me souvins que j'avais laissé l'étrange plume trouvée dans la malle aux kimonos dans ma poche, depuis trois jours… Trop enthousiasmée par la découverte des tenues de cérémonie, j'avais oublié la plume et son message ! Je la tendis donc à Sephiroth en lui expliquant comment j'avais fait l'acquisition de l'objet ; il prit une expression soucieuse alors qu'il déroulait le morceau de papier.

-_Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses, Rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour…_Non… !

Son visage perdit ses pâles couleurs. Le jeune homme s'assit au bord du hamac, et se passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux. Inquiète, je m'assis à côté de lui et lui prit une main entre les miennes.

-Qu'y a t il, Sephiroth ? Tu connais ces mots ?

-Je les connais même très bien… Ces deux phrases proviennent d'une pièce de théâtre intitulée _Loveless_. Un de mes meilleurs amis était passionné par ce texte ; il le connaissait par cœur ! Genesis…

Il caressa la surface de la petit plume d'ébène. Je n'avais jamais vu mon compagnon avoir l'air aussi troublé ; et pourtant, ce n'était que de simples mots…

-Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, non ?

Sephiroth hocha doucement la tête, avant de m'offrir un faible sourire.

-Allez, pense à autre chose, lui dis-je en me relevant. Par exemple… rappelle-toi ce qui nous attend demain !

Cette fois-ci, l'argenté m'offrit un franc sourire. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est voir mon compagnon être tourmenté. Lorsque ses cauchemars, ses souvenirs ou ses vieilles blessures l'affligent bien qu'il n'en montre rien, c'est comme si… comme si une partie de sa souffrance se communiquait à moi ; je n'ai aucune idée de toutes les horreurs qu'il a pu vivre, mais ce petit aperçu ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je suppose que l'on retrouve cette empathie chez tous les couples, non ?

Lorsque je fut enfin prête, nous sortîmes à l'air libre. Sephiroth avait insisté pour venir voir comment j'allais me débrouiller. J'espérais juste ne pas me ridiculiser devant lui… Mais tel que je le connaissais, il se contenterait de me sourire et de me conseiller de ne pas me décourager et de ne persévérer. Contrairement à ce que je sais de l'époque où il était manipulé par Jenova, Sephiroth n'est pas du genre à faire des réflexions sarcastiques… Il ne rit d'ailleurs presque jamais ; néanmoins, à force de le voir, j'ai compris que ses yeux étaient la seule partie de sa physionomie qui reflétait son état d'humeur.

Tout en discutant de l'événement qui aurait lieu le lendemain, nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à la falaise de diamant. Cet endroit de la forêt situé au sud tient son nom de la dureté exceptionnelle de sa roche, que même nos lames ne peuvent entailler. En réalité, ce n'est pas une falaise mais une fosse couverte de feuilles mortes et encadrée par de hautes murailles de cette fameuse roche ; au fil du temps, elle s'est érodée, formant cette large cuve. Mais la falaise de diamant est surtout prisée par son isolement : les sons résonnent sur ses parois sans se répercuter dans la forêt ! De ce fait, Kadaj et ses frères passent la plupart de leur temps à s'entraîner près de la falaise de diamant.

C'est ainsi que j'appris le maniement des armes à feu. Plus complexe que je l'imaginais, j'eus au départ quelques difficulté à me familiariser avec cette forme de combat. Arriver à garder le contrôle de la gunblade à cause du recul produit lorsque l'on tirait fut notamment très problématique ! Mais au final, je crois que grâce aux conseils et à l'assistance de Yazoo et Loz, je réussis à me débrouiller assez bien pour une débutante.

En fin de matinée, je jetai un coup d'œil au soleil qui dardait ses brûlants rayons sur la falaise de diamant. Je vis alors que midi était déjà presque passé.

-Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! m'exclamai-je en baissant mon bras qui commençait à être lourd. Je dois aller chercher Hatsue, pour la fête.

Yazoo, qui était en train de me montrer comment viser correctement, s'écarta de moi et hocha la tête.

-Nous reprendrons un autre jour, dit-il alors que je lui rendais son arme.

-Tu en as pour longtemps ? me demanda Kadaj.

Il descendit du rocher sur lequel il s'était installé ; s'approcha de moi, la mine un peu attristée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais juste l'aller-retour. Sauf si Hatsue décide de me faire faire le tour de Tokyo, évidemment… En tout cas, je serais de retour pour vous aider à mettre en place les derniers préparatifs !

Je récupérai ma veste que j'avais enlevée en arrivant. Appuyé contre la dure paroi rocheuse, Sephiroth déclara alors :

-Nous t'attendrons à l'étang, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement en observant les yeux anxieux du jeune homme. Laisser mon compagnon seul alors que la découverte de la plume le troublait encore ne me disait rien. Mais je n'avais nullement envie de rencontrer une Hatsue surexcitée à l'idée de voir Sephiroth. J'avais déjà parlé d'elle à mes amis et lui de la jeune fille, sans pour autant leur décrire les étranges paroles qu'elle avait prononcées à leur sujet lors de mon séjour sur Terre. Inutile de les inquiéter pour rien…

Ce serait la première fois que les habitants d'Ajiit cohabiteraient avec une humaine normale ; cependant, je les avait prévenus et rassurés à son sujet : Hatsue, en voyant mes semblables, serait bien sûr plus intriguée qu'apeurée par nous !

--

En quatre ans, bien des affaires se sont déroulées sur Terre. Rien n'a vraiment changé à Tokyo, depuis que Fubuki est morte : le froid, omniprésent, continue de refroidir le pays et commence à se répandre dans les autres régions de la planète. Les terriens tentent de résoudre le problème comme ils peuvent, mais maintenant que le processus est enclenché, plus rien ne peut l'arrêter… Hatsue et moi avons essayé de trouver un moyen pour remédier au refroidissement de la Terre. Mais aucune science, aucune magie ne semble pouvoir stopper cette vague de froid. J'espère que tout finira par s'arranger un jour ou l'autre…

Dans le monde entier, de nouveaux conflits sont apparus. A cause de la présence du Yuu'Gure Gen'ei sur Terre, plusieurs pays se sont déclarés la guerre. Et comme d'habitude, c'est la population qui subit toutes les conséquences des désaccords… Le plan de Fubuki et Gen'ei était simple, finalement : leur but était de créer une situation chaotique sur Terre, pour que la planète finisse par s'autodétruire elle-même ; apparemment, ils n'avaient même pas l'intention de s'emparer de sa connaissance ! Elle était déjà fragilisée par les problèmes environnementaux et les crises économiques ; maintenant, je me demande ce qu'il va advenir du monde dans lequel j'ai vécu tant de temps…

Hatsue, elle, n'a pas changé. Bien qu'il y ait un décalage temporel entre nos deux mondes, elle a vieilli de seulement quatre ans. Et bien sûr, elle n'a pas pris une ride ! A maintenant vingt-trois ans, elle a gardé son air d'enfant rebelle et ses vêtements multicolores. Autrefois, ses cheveux étaient parsemés de mèches multicolores ; et bien aujourd'hui, ils sont entièrement colorés dans des tons rouges, roses, bleus et même verts et violets ! Même habituée à diverses excentricités de sa part, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander si je rêvais en voyant sa nouvelle apparence. Je me demande comment elle fait pour trouver un emploi stable… Mais l'important, c'est qu'elle se sente bien dans sa peau !

Je la revois de temps en temps, lors de petites visites sur Terre. Nous n'avons presque jamais reparlé de ce qu'elle m'avait dit au sujet de Gaiya. A vrai dire, comme ce sujet me fait un peu peur, je préfère l'éviter. J'essaye de ne pas y penser, mais… Bref, à chaque fois que je rends visite à Hatsue, elle affiche un air à la fois surpris et heureux et à l'en croire, je débarque d'un autre monde ! Ce qui bien sûr n'est pas tout à fait faux…

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que je n'étais pas venue sur Terre. Ce devait être l'hiver, mais il faisait si froid qu'on se serait cru en pleine montagne ; heureusement que j'avais ma fidèle veste sur moi… Nous étions tellement occupés au village durant l'hiver dernier que j'avais du mal à trouver le temps de passer voir mon amie ; j'avais donc oublié que les températures pouvaient à tout moment descendre aussi bas. Aujourd'hui, il neigeait abondamment, si bien que j'avais du mal à marcher et me repérer dans la petite forêt dissimulant le Terminal. A ce propos, je me demande toujours pourquoi les terriens n'ont jamais découvert l'édifice ; mais étant donné qu'il est couvert de mousse et de végétaux, ils en ont sûrement déduit que c'était un ancien autel ou un monument shintoïste.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'arrivais à la périphérie de Tokyo. Avec mes cheveux à demi argentés, mon manteau de cuir et mes yeux makô, je passai difficilement inaperçue. Néanmoins, il m'était plus facile de me fondre dans la population et de passer pour une personne à peu près normale que Sephiroth, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il ne m'accompagnait pas aujourd'hui. Ni les fois précédentes ; en fait, je crois qu'il n'aime pas vraiment la capitale. Son agitation frénétique lui rappelle Midgar à l'époque où elle était encore à son apogée, peut-être.

-Isyl ! s'écria Hatsue en me voyant, frigorifiée par la neige, sur le pas de sa porte. J'y crois pas ! C'est vraiment toi ?

J'acquiesçai, et retirai mes bottes couvertes de neige à moitié fondue. Même les rues les plus fréquentées de la capitale en étaient encombrées… Hatsue, souriante comme à son habitude, s'empressa de me faire rentrer au chaud dans son appartement.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tokyo te manque ?

-Et bien… Pas vraiment ! dis-je. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de toute cette foule, et il fait tellement froid… Comment fais-tu pour supporter un temps pareil ?

-Bah, on s'y fait, à force ! répondit-elle en riant gaiement.

Elle me fit asseoir dans son canapé ; sortit deux tasses qu'elle remplit de chocolat chaud. Ce jour-ci, elle était vêtue d'un T-shirt et d'une jupe noirs à moitié déchirés aux extrémités et agrémentés d'innombrables fermetures éclair. Une paire de chaussettes montantes lui couvrait les jambes et elle portait également de grosses pantoufles à l'air confortable. Ses cheveux multicolores quant à eux étaient relevés et ébouriffés en queue de cheval.

-Ca te manquait, n'est-ce pas ? me dit-elle en me voyant savourer le chocolat.

-Plus ou moins, je l'avoue.

Je retins un petit rire et Hatsue s'assit en plein milieu de la table basse, afin de me faire face.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il t'amène, s'exclama-t-elle en soufflant sur sa tasse.

-En fait, je ne viens pas pour rien…. Je voudrais t'emmener sur Gaiya.

-Quoi !? Attends… J'ai bien entendu, là !?

Tout en portant la tasse à mes lèvres, je hochai la tête. Hatsue m'avait souvent posé des questions au sujet de Gaiya, mais n'avait jamais évoqué l'envie de venir voir mon monde de ses propres yeux… Avais-je fait une erreur en l'invitant ? Mais son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire encore plus radieux :

-Dis-moi que je rêve, Isyl ! Ca… ça veut dire que je vais me retrouver dans un jeu vidéo !?

-Pas dans un « jeu vidéo », Hatsue, la corrigeai-je. Sur une autre Planète. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

La jeune femme faillit tomber à la renverse tant ma proposition l'avait secouée. Elle posa brusquement sa tasse, se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le petit salon en murmurant pour elle-même.

-Mais comment se fait-il que tu veuilles m'emmener chez toi !? s'exclama-t-elle en se penchant vers moi.

-En fait… Je sais que j'aurai du t'en parler avant, mais…

Je pris une profonde inspiration en prévision de la réaction volcanique de mon amie, et répondis :

-Je vais me marier, et je voudrais t'inviter à la cérémonie.

Hatsue, au lieu de hurler qu'elle était heureuse pour moi en me prenant dans ses bras, eut une expression incrédule. Elle se laissa tomber sur ses fesses et resta là un bon moment sans rien dire ; gênée, je préférai lui laisser le temps d'assimiler l'information. Puis, avant même d'avoir pu lever ma tasse de chocolat, une Hatsue au bord des larmes se jeta sur moi en ignorant le liquide brûlant qui se répandait joyeusement sur son canapé.

-MON ISYL VA SE MARIER ! C'EST GENIAL !! hurla-t-elle le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

Elle me serra dans ses bras à m'en étouffer alors que j'essayai désespérément de lui rendre son étreinte sans qu'elle me rende sourde. Je m'étais attendue à une vive réaction de sa part, mais… peut-être pas aussi violente !

-C'est vrai ? Tu vas vraiment te marier ? Avec Sephiroth !?

Elle ma lâcha et me regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a de si étonnant ? lui demandai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Ben, c'est que ça fait bizarre… Déjà que venant de toi, c'est pas commun, mais de Sephiroth… ! Il n'est pas vraiment du genre à se marier, si ?

-Tu trouves, toi aussi ? Disons qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux préjugés… Nous avons décidé ça il y a quelques mois… Et puis tout le monde avait l'air de vouloir qu'on officialise notre union, alors on s'est dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire !

Calmée, Hatsue me regarda avec des yeux brillants de joie.

-Alors, on part quand ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas. La cérémonie est pour demain soir, mais je voulais que tu viennes à partir d'aujourd'hui pour te familiariser avec Ajiit. Je te préviens, tu risques d'être assez dépaysée !

Elle secoua la tête négativement en disant qu'elle savait à quoi ressemblait la forêt et me fit signe de l'attendre là. Je ne doutais pas que ce qu'elle verrait de Gaiya la surprendrait à coup sûr. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hatsue revint avec une énorme valise pesant au moins deux fois son poids, qu'elle traînait derrière elle avec difficulté.

-Tu as vraiment besoin d'emmener tout cela ? Tu ne pars que pour trois jours, tout au plus…

-Hein !? Mais c'est juste le strict minimum, ça ! En plus, il y a quelque chose pour toi !

-J'espère que ce n'est pas un lave-vaisselle, parce qu'on en a vraiment pas besoin ! répondis-je en riant.

--

Nous arrivâmes devant le Terminal terrestre une heure plus tard. Si je n'avais pas aidé Hatsue à porter sa lourde valise, je crois que nous serions toujours bloquées dans Tokyo !

-Comment tu fais pour porter ça aussi facilement ? me demanda-t-elle en me voyant poser le bagage sur la plate forme du Terminal.

-Disons que j'ai l'habitude. Allez, ne nous attardons pas ici… Prendre le Terminal risque de te paraître étrange, mais tu verras, on s'y habitue vite !

-Ca ne fait pas mal, hein ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! dis-je. Ca ne dure qu'un instant ; tu auras juste l'impression de voyager à une vitesse inouïe.

La Japonaise monta prudemment sur l'édifice et se cramponna à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je prononçai le nom de Gaiya ; une vive lueur se mit alors à émaner du Terminal. Depuis le temps que j'effectuais des voyages entre la Terre et Gaiya, j'avais pris l'habitude de cette expérience déconcertante.

Mais pas Hatsue ; elle hurla à me fendre les tympans jusqu'à ce que l'on se retrouve de l'autre côté du Terminal !

-C'était gé-nial ! s'écria-t-elle une fois que la lumière se fut dissipée.

-Pas pour mes oreilles, rétorquai-je sans méchanceté.

Avec un grand sourire illuminant évidemment son visage, Hatsue s'inclina en signe d'excuse. Mais il disparut aussitôt au profit d'un air triste.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? m'enquis-je, vaguement inquiète par son attitude.

-Cet endroit…(elle observa le Terminal et les alentours) C'est ici qu'elle est morte, hein ? Je veux dire, Aerith.

-Oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça ; même dans la Rivière de la Vie, elle continue d'être présente et de veiller sur nous.

Un long silence succéda à mes paroles. Puis, comme si une mouche l'avait piquée, Hatsue sautilla sur place en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Alors, on y est vraiment ? On est sur une autre Planète !? Et dis ; je vais voir Kadaj ? Et Cloud !?

-Non, pas Cloud ; il n'est pas au courant… pour Sephiroth. Par contre, Nanaki et Vincent seront là.

Elle poussa un cri de joie et se précipita vers les tours de cristal, en manquant tomber dans l'eau peu profonde. Tout en poussant un soupir amusé, je saisis l'énorme valise et la suivit tranquillement. Hatsue, curieuse comme toujours, observait et touchait chaque détail des profondeurs d'Ajiit, sans oublier de me demander si c'était dangereux. Toutes les deux minutes ; j'étais donc contrainte et forcée de répondre à la même question !

-Au fait, Hatsue, dis-je lorsque nous gravîmes les marches de cristal. Evite de parler de ce que tu sais au sujet de Gaiya et de mes amis. Pour eux, tu ne connais rien à ce monde…

-Compris, chef !

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme me laissa prendre les devants. Nous descendîmes en bas du coquillage géant inoccupé. Dehors, énormément de monde s'attelait aux derniers préparatifs. Près de l'étang, une grande table tout en longueur finissait d'être décorée. Des guirlandes de fleurs printanières pendaient aux branches des arbres feuillus ; quelques lanternes de bois-lune y étaient accrochées et à l'intérieur brûlait déjà un feu magique produit par les matérias.

Lorsque je mis le nez dehors, la plupart des gens présents près de l'étang me saluèrent d'un sourire ou d'un signe de la main auxquels je répondis. Cependant, tous se lancèrent des regards appréhensifs quand ils virent une Hatsue joyeuse se précipiter au devant de moi ; elle-même dévisagea un bref instant mes semblables, puis leur sourit timidement.

-Je crois que je leur ai fait peur, souffla-t-elle en se cramponnant à mon épaule.

-Mais non ! Allez, je vais te présenter à tout le monde.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ils n'étaient pas apeurés, juste… curieux de voir une inconnue au beau milieu de leur forêt. Terrienne, qui plus est ! Je fis rapidement les présentations. Habituellement plus bavarde qu'une pie, Hatsue restait étonnamment posée et respectueuse envers les habitants de la forêt. Mis à part moi, mon amie n'avait jamais vu le moindre d'entre nous, bien que je lui en aie maintes fois parlé.

-Je vais t'emmener chez une amie ; c'est chez elle que tu dormiras cette nuit et la suivante.

-Tu en as marre de porter mes bagages, hein ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Elle pèse une tonne ! Tu es sûre que tu n'y caches pas un lave-vaisselle ?

La Japonaise éclata de rire alors que nous nous rendions jusqu'à la partie Ouest d'Ajiit. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait que quelques centaines de mètres à parcourir !

-Oh ! Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de voir tout ça en vrai, s'exclama soudain Hatsue. Mais on n'a toujours pas vu Kadaj ! C'est normal ?

-C'est moi, ou tu veux le voir _lui_ en particulier ? Tu es amoureuse ? lançai-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Hein ? Quoi !? Mais… mais ça va pas ? Imbécile, ne dis pas des choses pareilles !

Elle se mit à rougit signe qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Hatsue, amoureuse d'un de mes meilleurs amis. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! d'ailleurs, où étaient-ils, tous les quatre ? Sephiroth m'avait dit que nous devions nous retrouver à l'étang.

Nous arrivâmes devant la tente d'Amaria. La jeune femme aveugle s'était, à ma grande surprise, portée volontaire pour accueillir Hatsue chez elle. D'ordinaire, Amaria est plutôt du genre réservée, voire craintive envers les gens de l'extérieur. Un jour, nous l'avions emmenée avec nous jusqu'à Cosmo Canyon, car elle souhaitait s'entretenir avec les sages présents là-bas. Je me souviens qu'il lui avait fallu au moins quelques heures pour perdre son angoisse et discuter normalement avec les villageois.

-Voici la tente d'Amaria. Tu seras sûrement un peu surprise par son apparence, mais tu verras : c'est une jeune femme sensible et très gentille.

J'écartai lentement le rideau pourpre masquant l'entrée. Inutile de frapper ; Amaria, grâce à ses dons parapsychiques, savait que nous étions là.

-Je vous attendais, dit-elle lorsque nous entrâmes dans la tente. Soyez les bienvenus.

Amaria était assise en tailleur au fond de sa demeure. La lumière tamisée et les encens de Cosmo Canyon qui embaumaient l'air donnaient à la pièce ronde une ambiance chaleureuse et mystique. N'importe quel visiteur, quand il entrait chez Amaria, se sentait envahi par une sensation de bien-être et de calme.

-Euh…Bonjour ; je m'appelle Hatsue, hésita la Japonaise.

-Oui, je sais, Isyl m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. As-tu fait bon voyage ? Tu as l'air éreintée…

A ces mots, Hatsue sursauta imperceptiblement. Amaria est aveugle depuis le jour où la Shinra a commencé de lui faire subir de terribles expériences visant à développer au maximum ses capacités psychiques. Et pour cela… ils lui ont brûlé les yeux, dans le but de l'empêcher de prêter trop d'attention au monde physique. Elle aurait pu perdre ses autres sens pour la même raison si le déclin de la Shinra n'avait pas été amorcé peu avant cela. Je dois dire qu'elle a eu de la chance, en quelque sorte… Je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois ses yeux, lorsque je lui ai offert de nouveaux vêtements agrémentés d'un bandeau spécial. Et vraiment… ce jour-là, je n'ai pu qu'éprouver de la compassion pour cette pauvre jeune femme. Aujourd'hui, Amaria peut vivre normalement, sans le moindre handicap apparent. Ses autres sens, surdéveloppés, et son esprit lui permettent même de déceler des choses qu'aucun autre ne peut percevoir !

Amaria se leva, s'avança à la lumière du jour. Un peu plus petite que moi, elle n'en paraissait pas moins plus imposante par son bel esprit. Une aura particulière semblait émaner d'elle. Entièrement vêtue de bleu, sa couleur fétiche, elle portait la fameuse robe sans manches que je lui avais confectionnée. Faite de différentes nuances de bleu, des dizaines de petites plumes multicolores et des perles en bois peintes formaient des motifs abstraits. A ses bras, Amaria portait une multitude de bracelets de bois, d'os et de cuir. Mais pas de métal ; elle dit que cela l'empêche de se concentrer. Ses yeux étaient masqués par un bandeau lui recouvrant la tête. De petits bijoux de bois y étaient suspendus et cliquetaient au moindre de ses mouvements. Lorsque l'on se concentre sur ce son, on peut entendre une sorte de mélodie, envoûtante et mystérieuse. Quelques mèches de cheveux noirs s'échappaient du ruban azuré pour venir s'éparpiller sur ses épaules et son visage finement ciselé. Enfin, des motifs s'entrecroisaient gracieusement sur ses joues, son cou et ses bras. Ce n'étaient pas des tatouages, mais des dessins réalisés avec de l'encre noire produite par une plante de la forêt.

Ces marques quasi indélébiles ainsi que les ornements que la jeune femme arbore jour et nuit servent selon elle à l'aider à mieux se rapprocher des esprits avec lesquels elle communique. Je me suis toujours dit que les dons d'Amaria rappelaient plus ceux des Cetras que ceux des Yuu'Gure. Une partie des capacités exceptionnelles des premiers a sans doute été conservée au milieu de celles de leur antithèse, Jenova. Qui sait ?

-Isyl, appela Amaria alors que j'allais sortir. Sephiroth m'a fait passer un message pour toi ; il t'attend près de votre clairière.

Je remerciai la jeune femme et m'apprêtai à laisser Hatsue s'installer et faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle amie, quand elle m'attrapa par le bras et dit :

-Oh, s'il te plait ! Je peux venir avec toi ? J'ai toujours rêvé de le rencontrer…

Amaria sourit et hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle attendrait.

--

Hatsue, avec un air exagérément observateur, s'approcha de Sephiroth. Elle le détailla du regard un long moment, avec un index posé sur ses lèvres. Je constatai avec amusement que tandis que la jeune fille tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour l'examiner, Sephiroth amorça un pas en arrière. Cette scène me fit rire ; Hatsue est vraiment une fille amusante, dans tous les sens du terme. Amusante, mais vraiment chouette. On peut toujours compter sur son amitié débordante…

-C'est bizarre… Il n'est pas pareil que dans…, dit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Hatsue, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! coupai-je avec un sourire forcé.

Sephiroth ne savait pas qu'il était également connu sur Terre. Cela m'ennuyait de le lui cacher, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal vis à vis de Hatsue. La jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui, mais je préférais qu'il ne sache pas qu'elle connaissait son passé… Cela l'aurait mis très mal à l'aise.

Hatsue me lança un regard étonné, puis parut comprendre ce que j'essayais de lui dire.

-En tout cas, tu n'as pas choisi le plus laid, s'exclama-t-elle en me lançant un coup de coude complice dans les côtes.

Ses paroles nous firent rire tous les deux, d'embarras et d'amusement. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de 'choisir' qui que ce soit ! Alors que j'allais lui répondre, la jeune femme se retourna brutalement. Avec un 'oh !' émerveillé, l'énergique adolescente se désintéressa de nous pour aller regarder une nuée de lucioles qui voletaient autour d'un arbre-lune.

-Elle a insisté pour que je lui parle de toi, expliquai-je en souriant à mon compagnon.

Ce dernier acquiesça en me rendant mon sourire.

-Elle me rappelle un peu Zack. Energique, et insouciante…

Sephiroth me parle parfois de Zack, ce jeune homme dont nous avons croisé l'esprit il y a quatre ans. Tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, il avait été un de ses meilleurs amis ; son caractère enjoué amusait les employés, qui ne riaient pas beaucoup… J'aurais aimé le connaître ; s'il ressemblait tant que ça à Hatsue, je me serais sûrement très bien entendue avec lui ! Mais comme toujours, les circonstances avaient fait qu'il était parti rejoindre les méandres de la Rivière de la Vie…

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil me fuit. Je ne cessai de songer au lendemain. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que quelques détails. Mais moi… je ne me sentais pas du tout prête, et j'avais l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Un magnifique, rêve, bien sûr. Réaliser que j'allais me marier, alors que je n'avais jamais vraiment imaginé cet événement, me paraissait presque insensé !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Sephiroth en me sentant me retourner pour la dixième fois. Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr.

Rassurée par ses paroles et sa présence à mes côtés, je finis par m'endormir profondément, bercée par son souffle régulier.

--

_**Notes :**__ Encore une fois, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. En réalité, j'aurais dû fusionner celui-ci avec le suivant ; toutefois, vous auriez eu droit à un chapitre de trente pages. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, ce sont les chapitres trop inégaux dans leur longueur ! _

_Et comme ça, vous allez pouvoir vous languir jusqu'au prochain ! _


	5. Euphorique Cérémonie

**_Notes : _**_Le temps passe tellement vite ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir publié le chapitre précédent il y a seulement quelques jours. En tout cas, je suis contente d'arriver à tenir le rythme que je me suis fixée au début de ce récit. En effet, mon devoir est de vous faire rêver et voyager aux confins de mon imagination. J'espère que je me débrouille bien… _

_D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier encore une fois Melior d'avoir comparé mes récits à celui de Sylvie Brandford, Catharsis. Cette fanfiction est pour moi une œuvre de la littérature contemporaine (si, si ! Vraiment !) et cet auteur compte parmi mes modèles. Melior, tes récits à toi aussi sont des chefs d'œuvre ! (Mais j'ai un doute : as-tu reçu mon message de remerciement ? Mon navigateur marche mal de temps à autre, et je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre…)_

_Mes chers lecteurs, voilà donc en exclusivité, et pour vous seulement, le chapitre que vous attendiez tous. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Euphorique Cérémonie**

_Pourtant, sous la tutelle invisible d'un Ange,  
L'Enfant déshérité s'enivre de soleil,  
Et dans tout ce qu'il boit et dans tout ce qu'il mange  
Retrouve l'ambroisie et le nectar vermeil._

_Charles Baudelaire – Bénédiction, __Les Fleurs du mal_

**--**

_- PoV Isyl -_

-Ca va, l'eau est assez chaude ? demandai-je à l'argenté.

Il répondit par un soupir significatif en se laissant glisser au fond du bac. Accroupie devant celui-ci, je réchauffais lentement l'eau tiède grâce à une matéria de feu. Puis je resserrai les pans de mon peignoir en coton autour de mes épaules en jetant un regard vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le soleil terminait son inévitable descente, et une brise fraîche soufflait sur ma peau humide. Les lanternes accrochées à la paroi du coquillage illuminaient faiblement notre chambre, lui conférant une ambiance intimiste. En somme, un moment de détente qui ne durerait pas longtemps…

Alors que mon compagnon se détendait tranquillement dans le bain, je saisis sa chevelure mouillée. Il renversa la tête en arrière et dit :

-Tu veux encore me laver les cheveux ?

-Comme toujours. Mais si tu en as marre, j'arrête !

Sephiroth secoua doucement la tête. Alors que je m'emparais d'un flacon de shampoing de ma main libre, il repoussa quelques mèches en arrière et ferma les yeux. Bien qu'il ait eu du mal à s'habituer aux contacts physiques au début de notre relation, il a toujours énormément apprécié, et ce visiblement depuis toujours, que je lui touche les cheveux. Je peux passer des heures à laisser mes mains vagabonder entre les milliers de mèches argentées. Il adore cela, et me le fait savoir en se détendant et en s'endormant bien plus vite que d'ordinaire !

Personnellement, je n'ai jamais trop aimé sentir quelque chose remuer contre mon crâne. Mais s'il s'agit de mon compagnon… ça change tout !

Depuis que j'ai découvert, il y a quatre ans, que le jeune homme avait l'habitude autrefois de prendre très soin de ses cheveux –un de ses plus bels ornements, cela va sans dire-, laver et coiffer inlassablement cette chevelure si soyeuse est devenu un de mes passe-temps préférés !

-Quel parfum as-tu choisi, ce soir ? me demanda-t-il, frémissant en sentant mes doigts glisser dans ses longues mèches.

-C'est une surprise, répondis-je, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais ça devrait te plaire !

Je versai tout le contenu du flacon dans la paume de ma main tandis que Sephiroth se contentait de laisser échapper un petit rire. La lotion que nous utilisons habituellement provient d'un magasin spécialisé dans la vente de produits cosmétiques biologiques. A cause de notre besoin assez important en lotions capillaires, nous devons faire partie de leurs meilleurs clients ! En tout cas, nous n'avons jamais eu à nous plaindre de la qualité de leurs produits ; et même si Nami et Wabun, les herboristes attitrés d'Ajiit, sont en train de mettre au point un genre de lotion encore plus naturelle que celles auxquelles nous avons recours, nous aurions du mal à nous passer de shampoings aussi doux.

En répandant le produit dans la chevelure de mon compagnon, je respirai son parfum capiteux. De douces senteurs fleuries se mêlaient à un effluve plus acidulé. Cette odeur enivrante me rappelait le parfum de l'été lui-même ; vu les circonstances, c'était plutôt bien choisi !

Nous aurions du nous hâter de nous préparer pour la cérémonie, mais il m'était impossible de ne pas masser consciencieusement le cuir chevelu de Sephiroth. Quant à empêcher mes mains d'errer au cœur de cette abondante chevelure… C'était mission impossible ! Le shampoing moussa bien vite, et un parfum encore plus agréable embauma la pièce tout entière. J'achevai ma tâche en lissant du plat de la main les pointes qui, étonnamment, ne s'abîmaient jamais, puis demandai à l'argenté de se redresser.

Aucune réponse. S'était-il endormi ? Cela n'aurait pas été surprenant ; la journée avait été longue et épuisante.

Mais il se redressa lentement. Des centaines de gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son dos aux muscles élancés mais vigoureux. Je dus détourner les yeux de ce corps si parfait et me concentrer sur l'eau que je versais sur sa chevelure pour ne pas sentir le rouge me monter aux joues. Nul ne pourrait s'habituer à la troublante beauté de sa chute de reins… pas même après autant d'années !

L'eau du bassin devint vite opaque. Lorsque que toute sa chevelure eut fini d'être rincée, Sephiroth se leva et sortit de la baignoire, avant d'enfiler un peignoir en coton épais.

-Tu as raison, ça me plait beaucoup… C'est la première fois qu'on prenait ce parfum-là, non ?

-Je trouve qu'il symbolise le retour de l'été, avec son cortège d'odeurs épicées, dis-je alors que le jeune homme s'asseyait devant la coiffeuse.

Je pris un peigne en argent dans le tiroir. Puis m'assis sur un autre tabouret et entrepris de démêler ses longs cheveux. Un travail pouvant être fastidieux, mais que je trouvais au contraire plaisant et délassant. Rapidement, la plupart des mèches furent peignées et lissées. Et lorsque sa chevelure sècherait, elle retrouverait toute sa brillance et sa douceur…

-Désolée de vous interrompre, mais il va maintenant falloir vous séparer un moment… fit une voix familière dans mon dos.

Je me retournai, et vis Izumi et Hatsue qui montaient les marches menant à notre chambre. Toutes deux étaient vêtus d'un joli kimono rose pâle. Je n'avais pas oublié d'inviter la femme qui m'avait tant éclairée sur mes parents. Après ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi, il était tout naturel de lui demander d'assister à notre union !

-Vous voulez qu'on se prépare chacun de notre côté ? demandai-je ? Mais pourquoi ?

-A Wutai, il est de coutume que les deux moitiés ne se voient qu'au moment de la cérémonie.

-Nous allons t'aider à te préparer chez moi, Sephiroth, déclara Kadaj en arrivant dans la pièce.

Mon compagnon me lança un regard, puis acquiesça. Alors que j'ouvrai la malle contenant les kimonos pour en sortir ses affaires, Izumi me rejoignit et me dit qu'elle allait s'en charger. Elle savait mieux que moi ce dont Sephiroth aurait besoin…

-Bon, à tout à l'heure, dis-je à l'adresse du jeune homme. Prépare-toi bien…

-Toi aussi, répondit-il, en m'enlaçant tendrement.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis nous nous séparâmes l'un de l'autre. J'avais envie de me préparer pour la cérémonie avec lui, mais la tradition était ce qu'elle était… Et dans un sens, ce serait amusant de le découvrir au moment fatidique !

--

Izumi apporta la malle jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Puis déposa son contenu à même le sol : le kimono que j'avais déjà aperçu quelques jours auparavant, une combinaison en coton, une large ceinture de soie, une paire de sandales en bois avec des chaussettes blanches, et divers ornements. Je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était revêtir cette superbe tenue !

Tandis que la wutaienne s'occupait de tout mettre en ordre, Hatsue m'invita à m'asseoir sur le tabouret encore tiède de la présence de Sephiroth.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois venue toi aussi ? dis-je en lui tendant le peigne d'argent.

-Tu te souviens de ma sœur aînée qui s'était mariée, il y a quelques années ? Ma mère m'avait appris comment préparer une jeune mariée. En plus, Izumi va avoir besoin d'aide !

Pendant que la jeune Japonaise me peignait, je souris en repensant à cet épisode de ma vie sur Terre. Bien qu'à cette époque, je n'aimais pas trop ce genre de célébrations cela avait été un honneur d'être invitée au superbe mariage de la sœur aînée d'Hatsue.

-Je serais bien restée avec Amaria ; tu as besoin de calme et avouons-le, je ne suis pas la fille la plus silencieuse ! ajouta-t-elle. Mais elle doit parler aux esprits de la forêt pour qu'ils t'accordent un mariage heureux.

-Avec ou sans esprits, nous serons toujours « heureux » si nous sommes ensemble. Et ne t'en fais pas, c'est un plaisir d'être préparée par sa meilleure amie.

Hatsue et Amaria avaient vite tissé des liens d'amitié. L'énergie débordante et l'enthousiasme de la Japonaise avaient séduit Amaria qui retrouvait une seconde jeunesse en l'observant crapahuter dans la forêt. Hatsue, elle, se montrait très curieuse et passait son temps à poser des questions au sujet des aptitudes mentales et sensorielles d'Amaria.

-Dites, madame Izumi… Quelle coiffure voulez-vous qu'on lui fasse ?

-Appelle moi juste Izumi, répondit l'intéressée en s'approchant. Nous allons la coiffer selon la tradition de sa famille.

Elle donna quelques directives à la jeune femme qui s'empressa d'obéir. Tout en finissant de me peigner soigneusement les cheveux, elle me demanda :

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'y être ?

-C'est vraiment bizarre… J'ai l'impression de rêver et en même temps, je sais que tout cela est bien réel. Et ça me fait peur, même si je suis sûre que ça se passera bien.

-On est toutes un peu anxieuses, avant le grand moment, me rassura-t-elle. Mais tu verras, ta peur se sera vite envolée quand tu réaliseras que la joie indicible que tu ressens est bien réelle.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, je portais la coiffure traditionnelle des mariées de ma famille. Il s'agissait d'un gros chignon noué autour d'un ruban de soie verte et placé assez haut. Quelques mèches de cheveux reposaient sur mon visage et de chaque côté de mon crâne, deux peignes laqués miroitaient avec des reflets vert émeraude. Une multitude de petites perles de nacre y étaient accrochées et tombaient jusque sur mes épaules. Pour finir, Izumi piqua deux baguettes dans mon chignon, au bout desquelles pendaient d'autres perles. Magnifique… Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une telle coiffure m'irait à merveille !

-Tourne-toi vers moi, s'il te plait, dit Izumi en retournant vers la malle.

-Vous allez déjà me maquiller ? Pourquoi ne pas m'habiller maintenant ?

-Ca risquerait de tacher tes vêtements, expliqua Hatsue. Tu imagines ? Un kimono de mariage sale !

La Japonaise s'empara d'une énorme trousse à maquillage posée vers l'escalier. Avant même d'avoir fini de l'ouvrir, fards, poudres et flacons aux noms peu ragoûtants se déversèrent comme une marée sur le sol ! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi sa valise était si grosse…

-C'est gentil, Hatsue, mais nous avons déjà tout ce qu'il nous faut, fit Izumi d'un ton doux mais ferme.

Sa cadette émit juste un « Ah ! Tant pis alors ! » avant de revenir vers moi. Izumi, soudain très absorbée dans sa tâche, posa sur la petite table un bâtonnet brun, un pot contenant une poudre blanche, un autre de taille plus réduite avec à l'intérieur une substance nacrée, ainsi qu'un flacon de parfum dont le verre était décoré de pétales de fleur.

-Poudre de riz, dit-elle en commençant à appliquer la poudre blanche sur mon visage, à l'aide d'un petit pinceau. Elle se conserve très bien et devrait sublimer ton teint.

Je ne voyais pas ce que la Wutaienne faisait, mais elle le réalisait d'une main experte, comme si elle était habituée à ces gestes. Peut-être avait-elle préparé de nombreuses jeunes mariées, à Wutai ?

Lorsque Izumi eut terminé d'étaler la poudre de riz sur mon visage, mon cou, ma nuque et la naissance de mes épaules, elle referma le pot et prit le petit bâton brun et rigide. Je n'avais jamais vu un objet de ce genre, et pourtant quelque chose me disait qu'on en trouvait souvent au Japon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je alors qu'elle relevait mon visage d'une main.

-Une sorte de charbon utilisé depuis des siècles. On l'obtient à partir d'une racine que l'on trouve sur les pentes du mont Da Chao.

Hatsue, assise en tailleur sur un tabouret près de la fenêtre, buvait littéralement les paroles de la femme. Cette dernière, tout en me maintenant la tête levée vers elle, traça deux traits fins sur mes sourcils à l'aide de son bâtonnet. Oui, j'avais déjà vu cette technique de maquillage… Elle est d'ordinaire utilisée par les Geisha du Japon. Avec la poudre de riz, la courbe de mes sourcils s'était sans doute effacée.

Ensuite, Izumi remplit un petit bol en porcelaine d'eau, grâce à une matéria de Glace accrochée l'épingle à cheveux qui maintenait sa coiffure. Elle humidifia la pointe triangulaire du bâtonnet en le trempant légèrement dans ce récipient.

-Ferme les yeux, dit-elle simplement.

J'obtempérai, et sentit la main de la Wutaienne tracer une courbe sur mes paupières, puis sur mes tempes. Je me demandais si Sephiroth aussi « subissait » le même genre de traitement. Malgré mon calme apparent, je ne tenais plus en place ; et rien qu'en imaginant mon compagnon vêtu de son superbe kimono, mon cœur battait douloureusement la chamade.

Après m'avoir grimé les yeux, Izumi porta son attention sur mes lèvres. Elle s'empara du deuxième et à l'aide d'un pinceau encore plus fin que le précédent, déposa une fine pellicule de rouge à lèvres nacré sur ma bouche. Cette étrange substance, au lieu d'avoir un désagréable goût chimique, possédait une douce saveur fleurie. Etonnant !

La séance de maquillage terminée, Izumi ne me laissa pas le temps d'admirer le résultat et me conduisit jusqu'au centre de la pièce, tout près du gros pilier central. Hatsue et elle me laissèrent retirer mon peignoir et enfiler des sous-vêtements. Quand ce fut fait, la plus âgée ramassa la combinaison de coton vert pâle posée au sol, et me la fit revêtir. Cet habit constituait un genre de sous-vêtement permettait un port du kimono plus aisé. Le vêtement tombait sur mes mollets et s'attachait dans le dos grâce à une fine ceinture de coton. Les manches, assez larges, s'arrêtaient aux coudes ; le col lui se repliait à la manière d'un kimono et laissait mes épaules à demi-découvertes.

Avec une adresse et un soin particuliers, Izumi saisit le kimono au reflets nacrés. Elle m'aida à le mettre, lentement et formellement. Puis, après avoir lissé les quelques plis, elle déroula l'obi, ce large ruban d'environ quatre mètres de long qui faisait office de ceinture. Et entreprit, avec l'aide bienvenue d'Hatsue, de l'enrouler autour de ma taille et replier le kimono trop grand derrière lui. La plupart des kimonos étaient bien trop grands pour celles qui les portaient, aussi était-il normal de dissimuler le surplus derrière l'obi. Toutes les deux nouèrent ce dernier dans mon dos autour d'un petit coussin vert pâle. Je ne voyais pas quel genre de nœud elles réalisaient, mais cela avait l'air plus compliqué que prévu car elles en discutèrent longuement à voix basse.

L'habit pesait lourd et me forçait à me tenir bien droite. Mais qu'importe. Pour l'heure, je me souciais plus de deviner à quoi j'allais ressembler qu'aux contraintes de ma tenue. Une fois le tissu arrangé et bien disposé, Izumi noua adroitement une fine cordelette couleur nacre autour de l'obi, afin de le maintenir fermement. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la large ceinture se dénoue au cours de la soirée !

En me faisant rasseoir dos au miroir, la Wutaienne passa à mes pieds une paire de tabi, ces chaussettes blanches dont le gros orteil était séparé du reste. Je n'avais jamais porté cela, mais c'était plutôt confortable. Et chaud. Au moins, je n'aurai pas froid aux pieds ! Par-dessus les tabi, Izumi me fit chausser des sandales en bois, les zori si réputés au Japon. Légère et faciles à porter, en dépit de leur apparence rudimentaire.

-C'est exactement ma taille ! m'exclamai-je, oubliant la solennité de cet instant. Par quel miracle…

-Ta mère te ressemblait énormément, et pas seulement de visage. Vous faites la même taille !

Je songeai à cette jeune femme me ressemblant presque trait pour trait, si enthousiaste à l'idée de se marier et qui n'avait finalement jamais pu célébrer cet événement. Une pointe de tristesse me tirailla les entrailles. Mais on ne changeait pas le passé ; au lieu de me morfondre, je devais me montrer digne de mes parents.

Pour finir, Hatsue, qui était restée bouche bée pendant presque toute la séance d'habillage, déposa quelques gouttes de parfum au creux de mes poignets, derrière mes oreilles et au bas de mon cou. Une délicieuse senteur fleurie se mit à embaumer autour de moi ; jamais je n'avais respiré fragrance aussi douce !

Je pus enfin contempler le résultat. Et quel résultat ! Mon visage me paraissait presque étranger. La poudre de riz, au lieu de me blanchir exagérément la peau, l'éclaircissait tout en restant délicate et translucide. Mes yeux en amandes semblaient plus grands, grâce au trait de charbon brun qui partait du coin de l'œil et suivait la courbe de mes cils jusqu'à s'évader sur mes tempes. Je constatai avec une sensation étrange que la tendresse et la douceur du fard procuraient à mon regard un éclat plus… captivant. Quant à mes lèvres, le maquillage les faisait miroiter de milles éclats nacrés. Comme des perles…

Le kimono Wutaien, contrairement à ce que j'avais pu voir, ne ressemblait pas tout à fait à ceux que l'on trouvait au Japon. Le col de celui-ci s'ouvrait plus sur mes épaules et dans mon dos ; le tissu se croisait juste avant la naissance de mes seins. Heureusement, d'ailleurs : je déteste depuis toujours les décolletés ! Les manches, elles, s'évasaient à partir des coudes et traînaient presque au sol. Le bas du kimono s'évasait également, juste en dessous du ruban qui me couvrait le ventre ; au lieu de laisser mes chevilles découvertes, le tissu frôlait mes pieds.

Une fois porté, le kimono révélait des motifs encore plus complexes, aériens et délicats. Les petits pétales qui constellaient les manches, le col et le bas du vêtement comme autant d'étoiles dans le ciel avaient tous l'air d'émaner de l'obi de soie sur lequel étaient représentées des fleurs de lotus. Couleur nacre, elles aussi. Le nœud de celui-ci était extrêmement serré, ce qui me contraignait à me tenir aussi droite qu'une reine. Les boucles remontaient jusqu'à mes omoplates et les extrémités du ruban touchaient élégamment le sol.

-C'est magnifique, dit soudain Izumi. Une vraie princesse ! J'ai l'impression de revoir les vieilles photos de ta grand mère…

-Sephiroth n'en reviendra pas en te voyant ! s'écria Hatsue en me prenant par les épaules.

Je déglutis, soudain angoissée. Moi-même, j'avais du mal à reconnaître le visage de cette jeune femme à l'air étonné comme étant le mien. Que penserait Sephiroth lorsqu'il me verrait ainsi vêtue ? J'étais totalement différente de l'Isyl qu'il avait l'habitude de voir du matin au soir ! On eût dit qu'une robe de nacre et de fleur recouvraient mon corps tout entier ; cette vision était d'autant plus troublante que je n'avais pas pour habitude de revêtir ce type d'ornements… Etais-je vraiment moi ? A cet instant, je n'en étais plus tout à fait sûre…

Je fus soudain prise de vertige. Dépassée par les évènements dont j'étais un des deux protagonistes, je n'étais plus vraiment certaine de pouvoir tenir le coup. Ah ! Où était donc passée la jeune fille à peine entrée dans la majorité qui se battait vaillamment contre les Yuu'Gure ? Aujourd'hui, je n'arrivais même plus à tenir sur mes jambes à la simple idée de me marier !

-Isyl ? Ca va ? me demanda Hatsue en m'aidant à m'asseoir. Tu es toute pâle ! Rassure-moi… Tu as bien mangé tes cinq fruits et légumes quotidiens !?

J'opinai du chef en me retenant de rire. Hatsue avait toujours le chic pour trouver les phrases qui faisaient rire, même dans les moments les plus difficiles !

-Ce n'est rien, dis-je d'une voix faible. Juste l'appréhension…

-Tout ira bien, me rassura Izumi avec un sourire doux. Lorsqu'il te découvrira, Sephiroth ne pourra qu'être subjugué par la jeune femme que tu es devenue.

Je souris d'embarras en détournant la tête. Izumi observa un instant l'extérieur, et m'aida à me relever. Mes jambes tremblaient ; j'avais peur et je craignais de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais je sortis du d'un pas déterminé, au bras d'Hatsue et d'Izumi.

Dehors, la pleine Lune dardait ses rayons argentés sur la forêt. L'heure était venue.

--

_-PoV Sephiroth –_

Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir qui me faisait face. J'avais du mal à me reconnaître comme étant celui qui portait ce kimono Wutaien. A la lumière des torches disposées en cercle sur la paroi du coquillage, la soie bleu azur irradiait de milles éclats. Les vaguelettes nacrées cousues sur les manches et la partie inférieure du kimono paraissaient onduler paresseusement sous le soleil couchant. La ceinture de soie qui maintenait mon vêtement en place était très serrée, mais n'entravait nullement mes mouvements. Autrefois, ce kimono appartenait à une prestigieuse famille wutaienne ; désormais, c'était moi, un des ennemis jurés de ce pays, qui le portais pour mon mariage…

Kadaj, l'air sérieux et solennel, saisit une pince à cheveux en bleu laqué. Je n'approuvais pas vraiment le fait que l'on m'attache les cheveux ; néanmoins, ce détail faisait partie de la tradition et je m'y plierai de bon gré. Pour Isyl. Et pour ses parents, car c'était grâce à eux, grâce à leur amour de la tradition, que ce soir, nous portions les plus beaux costumes de Gaiya. Il ne s'agissait pas de costumes ordinaires, j'avais la sensation d'être drapé dans un rideau aqueux qui épousait chacun de mes mouvements. Et les manches larges qui recouvraient mes bras jusqu'aux poignets étaient plus douces que n'importe qu'elle autre matière. Sauf la peau d'Isyl, peut-être…

Une fois que ma longue chevelure fut nouée derrière ma tête en laissant quelques mèches de devant masquer à demi mon visage, Kadaj ordonna l'ensemble de ma tenue. Il s'était porté volontaire pour me préparer, et s'y attelait d'une main experte. Ce devait bien être la première fois que je le voyais arborer une expression aussi concentrée. L'événement se trouvait être important, certes, mais il était rare de voir le jeune homme abandonner son attitude décontractée.

Je me laissai aller à la contemplation du crépuscule. Au loin, le soleil agonisait en un brasier de couleurs chaudes. Et déjà, la lune le remplaçait, fidèle à son poste depuis la nuit des temps. Il serait bientôt l'heure… Où était Isyl en ce moment précis ? Etait-elle déjà prête ? Rien qu'à l'imaginer vêtue du superbe kimono émeraude qu'elle m'avait montré, mon cœur se serra. Je mourrai d'envie de la rejoindre enfin, et de ne plus la quitter…

Une odeur délicieuse me sortit tout à coup de mes rêveries. Kadaj venait d'asperger mes poignets et mon cou avec un parfum à la senteur étrange. Elle évoquait l'odeur des pins qui bordaient certains littoraux. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'avais jamais respiré une fragrance aussi agréable.

-Tu es prêt ? me demanda le jeune homme en retrouvant son sourire habituel. Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre Isyl…

-Si on veut, oui, répondis-je en poussant un soupir angoissé.

Nous sortîmes à l'air libre. Pour moi, qui avait l'habitude de porter des bottes confortables, il était peu aisé de me déplacer avec ces étranges sandales de bois. Mais je parvins à garder contenance, et me fit vite à ces chausses un peu particulières.

-Où allons-nous ? demandai-je à Kadaj, qui marchait à mes côtés.

-La cérémonie aura lieu à la chapelle des murmures. Ca me semble être le meilleur endroit pour ça, non ?

Il lissa nerveusement un pli de la tunique sombre qu'il portait pour l'occasion. Le fait que deux de ses plus proches amis se marient devait lui paraître fou, à lui aussi… Moi-même, je n'en savais pas énormément sur la fameuse cérémonie. Isyl avait tenu à conserver le mystère sur certains points. Ce dont j'étais sûr, c'était que Kadaj se chargerait d'être mon témoin ; Hatsue serait celui d'Isyl. Apparemment, personne ne savait qui officierait à la tâche immense que représentait la cérémonie.

La chapelle des murmures tient son nom de l'étonnant site qui la compose. Constituée d'une vingtaine d'arbres-lune plusieurs fois centenaires, ces derniers sont agencés en cercle parfait ; leurs branches feuillues obstruent complètement le ciel. Une véritable cathédrale naturelle… Lorsque l'on pénètre dedans, on peut entendre les murmures et les chuchotements de millions de feuilles argentées.

Alors que nous entrions silencieusement dans la chapelle des murmures, le soleil s'éteignit pour de bon, et les arbres-lune rayonnèrent de plus belle. Je sentis alors la présence de tout le village rassemblée en ce lieu. Mon cœur se serra d'appréhension. Ils étaient tous là, réunis pour nous…Massés entre les arbres, silencieux ; et surtout très impatients. Cependant, je ne décelais nulle part la présence si particulière, si lumineuse d'Isyl. Elle devait encore se préparer…

Le centre de la chapelle, couvert d'herbe grasse et de fleurs blanches, était désert. Désormais, il fallait que je me montre à la hauteur… Marchant lentement jusqu'au centre de l'esplanade, je jetai des coups d'œil furtifs aux gens qui m'entouraient.

Nanaki et Vincent se tenaient côte à côte à l'autre bout de la chapelle des murmures. Pour une fois, Vincent avait abandonné sa cape pourpre pour une tenue plus solennelle. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour nous, c'était un réel plaisir de les convier à Ajiit. Nous les avions donc invités tout naturellement ; le village comprenait qu'ils étaient bien différents de nos autres connaissances en dehors de la forêt.

Amaria, Opale et Marduk attendaient patiemment, accroupis sous les branches basses d'un gigantesque arbre. Je vis Wabun, le guérisseur, mais pas sa jeune apprentie Nami. Sans doute était-elle installée un peu plus loin.

La gravité de l'instant planait dans toute la chapelle. Une étrange atmosphère… Pas tendue, juste solennelle. En me constituant un masque d'impassibilité, je me plaçai au centre de gravité de l'esplanade. Kadaj resta bien sûr près de moi. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, rien ne se passa. Seul le murmure effréné des arbres osait agiter le silence. Je faisais confiance au village pour avoir concocté une magnifique cérémonie, mais je commençais à m'impatienter.

Soudain, la lune apparut au-dessus du cercle végétal. L'astre de la nuit, imposant, illuminait de ses rayons la chapelle des murmures. Et je la vis.

Isyl, plus majestueuse et rayonnante que la lune elle-même, pénétra dans la chapelle des murmures. Plus resplendissante qu'un être de lumière dans son kimono d'émeraude et de nacre, elle paraissait arriver tout droit des cieux. Du paradis, même… ! J'avais la nette impression de la redécouvrir une deuxième fois, et elle était aussi splendide, voire plus, que quatre ans auparavant.

La jeune femme s'avança lentement dans la cathédrale végétale, au bras d'Hatsue ; Nami, le sourire aux lèvres et vêtue d'une jolie robe blanche, se chargeait de porter le bas de son grand kimono pour qu'il ne traîne pas au sol. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme, et chaque paire d'yeux reflétait l'étonnement et l'ébahissement le plus total. Hatsue guida Isyl jusqu'au centre, la laissa se placer face à moi et resta derrière elle, à l'image de Kadaj. Puis, ma compagne, qui avait gardé les yeux baissés par intimidation et humilité, plongea doucement son regard dans le mien. Et m'offrit son sourire le plus radieux.

_« Tu es magnifique… » _murmurai-je mentalement.

_« Toi aussi ! » _

Les vives émotions, dont la joie, qui émanaient d'elle devenaient presque palpables. J'aurais voulu la toucher, la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer, mais oser effleurer la magnificence de cet ange descendu du firmament aurait été bien inconvenant. Nous restâmes donc face à face, incapables de détacher nos regards et briser l'échange silencieux qui nous reliaient l'un à l'autre.

-Nous voici tous réunis en ce lieu pour célébrer l'union de deux des plus éminents enfants de ce monde, s'éleva une voix familière. J'ai nommé : Isyl et Sephiroth, les Séraphins, garants de la survie de l'Univers.

Un vent tiède se mit à souffler entre les branches des arbres-lune, faisant onduler et murmurer plus encore leurs frondaisons. A l'extrémité nord de la chapelle des murmures, une silhouette sombre se dessina entre les arbres. Nous nous tournâmes alors pour faire face à quelqu'un que nous connaissions bien.

Drapé dans son éternelle toge brune, ses cheveux mi-longs encadrant son visage sans âge, Eressëa Ojie apparut dans le cercle humain et végétal. Que faisait-il ici ? Nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis notre victoire sur les Yuu'Gure. Alors comment pouvait-il être au courant pour notre mariage ? Isyl, elle aussi, affichait un air franchement surpris ; je pensais qu'elle était au courant, mais seuls les villageois ne montraient aucun signe d'étonnement.

-Il y a déjà quatre ans, poursuivit le Voyageur, les Séraphins se sont réveillés en la personne d'Isyl et de Sephiroth. Ce jour-là, nul d'entre nous, pas même eux, n'aurait pu prévoir que le lien les unissant alors les mènerait jusqu'ici. Et aujourd'hui, après tant d'épreuves qu'ils ont surmonté avec brio, puis tant d'années de vie commune marquées par la sérénité, le bonheur et l'amour, les Séraphins, protecteurs des mondes, nous offrent le plus beau cadeau qui soit.

Eressëa Ojie observa attentivement la foule. Puis, après avoir regardé chaque visage, il fit quelques pas de plus afin de se placer devant Isyl et moi. Je pus ainsi détailler sa physionomie : il n'avait pas pris une ride, mais son regard doré, bien qu'adouci depuis la fin des Yuu'Gure, s'était encore assagi. A sa taille il portait une besace frappée d'un sceau représentant une sphère autour de laquelle gravitaient trois anneaux. Probablement l'emblème des Voyageurs…

-Maintenant, si vous êtes prêts, nous allons pouvoir commencer, poursuivit-il, et nous hochâmes la tête à l'unisson. En cette nuit qui marque le début de la saison estivale, les esprits des êtres décédés, de la nature et de nos ancêtres les Cetras, ainsi que -et surtout- les membres de cette communauté sont tous rassemblés ici, à Ajiit, afin d'honorer de leur présence les Séraphins.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Amaria qui fermait les yeux et avait les mains posées l'une contre l'autre, au niveau de son front. Une posture de prière dont le but était de maintenir le contact avec les esprits…

-Kadaj, Hatsue, reprit enfin le Voyageur, vous vous êtes portés volontaires pour devenir les témoins de Sephiroth et Isyl. Acceptez-vous d'exercer cette tâche jusqu'à ce que votre corps redevienne poussière et que votre âme rejoigne la Rivière de la Vie ?

Tous deux acquiescèrent doucement.

-Isyl, désires-tu prendre pour époux Sephiroth ici-présent, ainsi que de lui jurer fidélité et amour éternel ? Acceptes-tu de demeurer à ses côtés aussi bien dans les meilleurs que dans les pires moments, et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Alors qu'Eressëa Ojie ouvrait la bouche pour poursuivre, Isyl glissa fébrilement sa main dans la mienne. Elle était à la fois brûlante et glacée.

-Sephiroth, désires-tu prendre pour épouse Isyl ici-présente, ainsi que lui jurer fidélité et amour éternel ? Acceptes-tu de demeurer à ses côtés et la protéger durant chaque instant, et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

-Oui. Je le jure.

Ma voix me semblait n'être qu'un murmure inaudible, et pourtant elle résonna dans tout le site. Eressëa Ojie porta alors la main à sa besace, et nous retînmes tous deux notre souffle. Le village entier en fit de même ; le temps, dans la chapelle bercée par le vent, se figea. Lentement, avec des gestes mesurés, le Voyageur sortit une petite boîte rectangulaire de son sac. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et la tendit vers nous : faite d'un bois vert à l'origine inconnue, elle contenait deux anneaux d'argent. Bien sûr ; comment avions-nous pu oublier les alliances ? Isyl me regarda avec un air amusé ; elle non plus n'y avait pas pensé.

Eressëa Ojie hocha alors la tête ; je saisis le petit bijou qui reposait dans son cocon de soie azurée. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une alliance standard, faite d'un simple anneau d'argent. Ciselées avec une dextérité et un soin incomparables, deux ailes d'ange s'effleuraient délicatement de la pointe de leur plumes. Je la fis tourner entre mes doigts : nos deux noms étaient gravés à l'intérieur de l'anneau en lettres ondoyantes.

Je me tournai vers Isyl ; elle m'observa sans ciller, tendit doucement sa main droite à plat. Ses doigts tremblèrent lorsque je lui passai l'alliance à l'annulaire. Elle lui allait parfaitement… Comme si le Voyageur avait su ce qu'il conviendrait parfaitement pour elle.

A son tour, la jeune femme prit la deuxième alliance et l'enfila à mon doigt. Mais sa main, au lieu de revenir se poser contre son flanc, s'empara fougueusement de la mienne.

-Au nom de la terre, des mers et du ciel, je vous déclare mari et femme.

Je n'attendis pas sa permission pour enlacer ma compagne. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou ; un parfum fleuri et entêtant émanait de toute sa personne. Le meilleurs des parfums… Nous n'avons jamais eu tendance à nous laisser aller à des gestes trop affectueux en public. Mais dans le cas présent, embrasser Isyl sous les vivats et les applaudissements des nôtres m'apparaissait comme la plus belle chose au monde. C'était un baiser tendre et amoureux, à l'image de notre toute première étreinte. Un de ceux que j'apprécie le plus…

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, mon épouse m'offrit le plus radieux, le plus heureux de ses sourires, auquel je répondis, la gorge serrée.

--

Le repas se déroula au bord de l'étang. Tout le village y participait. C'était la deuxième fois que nous organisions un tel banquet ; le premier ayant eu lieu peu après la fin des Yuu'Gure. Isyl et moi étions installés en bout de table, sûrement pour que tout le monde puisse nous voir… d'ailleurs, tous les regards se fixaient trop souvent à mon goût sur nous. Nous étions peut-être à l'honneur ce soir, mais j'avais la sensation d'être observé sous tous les angles.

A notre droite siégeaient Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz et à notre gauche se trouvaient Izumi, Hatsue et Opale. Tout le village avait adopté la jeune terrienne qui, de par sa sociabilité, s'entendait à merveille avec nos amis.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant une assiette d'un plat concocté par Opale. C'est quoi ?

-Du serpent de roche, répondit tout naturellement Opale.

A peine eut-elle entendu ces mots que la Japonaise s'étrangla avec la bouchée qu'elle avalait. Elle se rétablit tant bien que mal sous les rires amusés des convives.

-Tu… tu plaisantes !? Comment pouvez-vous manger du serpent !?

-De la même façon que toi tu manges des animaux terriens, répliqua Kadaj, ce qui lui valut un regard courroucé mais amusé d'Hatsue.

-Ca n'a rien de répugnant, ajouta Isyl ; dans certaines contrées, on mange bien des insectes !

Hatsue faillit s'étaler la tête la première dans son assiette. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de finir son serpent de roche, quoiqu'un peu plus lentement… Elle reprit deux fois de chaque plat, au grand étonnement d'Opale qui commençait à ne plus douter de ses compétences culinaires.

-Je cuisine vraiment si bien que ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-C'est délicieux ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant mangé !

-Fais attention à ta ligne, tout de même, lui conseilla Isyl en riant.

-Ah ! C'est toi qui me dis ça ? C'est pas parce que t'es mariée que tu dois te ramollir !

Après le repas, terminé dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde se réunit autour d'un grand feu érigé dans une grande clairière. Des nuées de lucioles voltigeaient autour de nous et du brasier magique, comme pour saluer la douceur de cet instant.

-Comment se fait-il que vous ayez été au courant pour le mariage ? demandai-je à Eressëa Ojie.

-Vos amis ont plus de moyens qu'on ne le pense, fit-il en jetant un coup à Kadaj qui se reposait contre l'épaule d'Isyl. Ce jeune homme est venu trouver notre cher Nanaki, qui m'a ensuite contacté grâce au carnet de voyage que j'avais confié à son peuple. Mais dites-moi, auriez-vous omis de me convier à votre mariage ?

-Non, pas du tout ! se récria Isyl, agenouillée dans l'herbe près de moi. Nous voulions vous inviter, mais vous avez disparu dans laisser de trace et nous ne savions pas comment nous contacter…

L'homme sans âge éclata d'un rire clair avant de dire, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Je préfère cela. Vous n'avez pas oublié qui était le Voyageur qui vous a révélé votre statut de Séraphins, même après tant d'années… j'en suis flatté. Au fait, j'oublie une chose essentielle dans le bon déroulement de cette cérémonie. Votre cadeau de mariage.

Avant que nous ayons pu répondre quoique ce soit, il sortit de sa besace une seconde boîte, plus grande que la première. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Isyl et moi étouffâmes une exclamation de surprise.

-Comment vous les êtes-vous procurées ? dis-je.

-Il y a quatre ans, je suis retourné sur les lieux de votre victoire. J'y ai découvert ces deux puissances à l'état pur, emprisonnées dans un cristal d'énergie. Après être parvenu –non sans mal- à les récupérer, j'ai sillonné l'Univers à la recherche d'un joaillier assez talentueux pour les travailler. Et voilà le résultat ; impressionnant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Frissonnantes de volonté brute au bout de deux chaînes entrecroisées entre elles et emprisonnées dans des ramifications d'argent, la matéria Blanche et la matéria Noire nous regardaient de leur œil lumineux. Je pensais qu'elles avaient disparu dans l'explosion d'énergie qu'elles avaient libéré pour détruire le mal… Mais elles avaient survécu, même après nous avoir offert l'intégralité de leur pouvoir.

Eressëa Ojie s'empara de la petite sphère sombre, et s'apprêta à me la passer autour du cou.

-Attendez, l'interrompit Isyl. Cette matéria rappelle de mauvais souvenirs à Sephiroth. Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais la porter à sa place.

Le Voyageur, contre toute attente, hocha la tête et lui remit le pendentif. Il était vrai que j'abhorrais le contact de cette matéria. Cependant, je craignais qu'Isyl supporte très mal son énergie considérable qui pouvait consumer n'importe quel être ayant voulu s'en emparer par désir de pouvoir. Mais elle me sourit en me donnant la main, et le « bijou » trouva vite sa place sur sa gorge.

Je compris pourquoi elle n'était nullement troublée par la présence de la pierre maudite quand le Voyageur me remit le Sacre. Contre toute attente, son contact était doux et chaleureux. Ce n'était plus la boule irradiant d'énergie que nous avions autrefois connue…

-J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à vous offrir, déclara Izumi en s'asseyant devant nous, un paquet recouvert de soie dans les mains.

-Izumi, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, je n'oserai accepter un tel présent, dit Isyl.

-Ne fais pas l'idiote, répliqua son aînée avec un sourire. Tout convive se doit d'honorer les deux mariés, et je le fais de bon cœur.

Elle retira l'enveloppe de soie. Une magnifique estampe Wutaienne représentant un lac illuminé par la lune apparut à nos yeux.

-C'est splendide, dis-je alors que la femme repliait son présent. Nous vous remercions.

Je m'inclinai humblement devant Izumi, et elle répondit de la même manière. Désormais, elle n'avait plus peur de moi. En voyant la manière dont je me comportais avec Isyl, elle avait sans doute compris que j'avais réellement changé.

-Voici un présent de tout Cosmo Canyon.

Nanaki et Vincent, installés à quelques mètres de là, se rapprochèrent tandis qu'Izumi leur cédait la place. Le brun nous tendit deux objets pour le moins singuliers : une pince à cheveux et un peigne représentant un ange à la beauté inouïe. Chaque objet avait été sculpté dans un ambre à la couleur dorée comme le soleil couchant. Vincent, lui, nous offrit à chacun une dague à lame droite ; sur la poignée et la lame étaient gravés des idéogrammes indéchiffrable, et sûrement très anciens.

-Merci du fond du cœur, murmura Isyl en observant sous tous les angles les reflets de l'ambre.

-Remercie plutôt le sculpteur qui les a taillés, répondit Nanaki avec son sourire de fauve. Je n'ai fait que te les transmettre.

-Comment va la vie, à Edge ? demandai-je à Vincent.

Après la destruction quasi-totale de Kalm, il s'était installé à Edge en attendant que la petite ville soit reconstruite.

-Plutôt bien, pour le moment. Ces derniers temps, la ville fut vaguement en proie à l'inquiétude car des habitants ont aperçu à plusieurs reprises un grand oiseau survolant la ville…

-Vraiment ? s'exclama Isyl. Tifa m'a dit qu'aucun oiseau ne s'aventurait en dehors de Midgar, mais c'est peut-être la plume de celui-ci que nous avons trouvée. Cela signifie donc que la vie recommence à prospérer dans le désert !

Fidèle à lui-même, Vincent acquiesça silencieusement. Puis Kadaj et ses frères nous remirent à leur tour un petit présent. C'était la première fois que nous recevions autant de cadeaux, et j'étais un peu troublé par ces attentions affectueuses. De la part de Loz et Yazoo, nous reçûmes un kit d'entretien pour nos armes – un des plus complets au monde selon eux. Je fus très touché par le fait qu'ils aient pensé à cela, car nous n'avions presque rien pour prendre soin de nos fidèles lames. Quant à Kadaj, il attendit le dernier moment pour nous remettre un sabre aux courbes familières.

-Souba ! s'étonna Isyl en sortant l'arme de son fourreau.

-A Wutai, j'ai déniché un forgeron qui créait autrefois ce type de sabre. Il a été très étonné de voir une arme de ce genre être brisée, mais malgré les morceaux manquants, il a réussi à reconstituer les lames.

Ces dernières étaient comme neuves. Jamais je n'avais vu un sabre brisé ainsi retrouver sa splendeur d'antan. Un de ces jours, il faudrait que je rende visite à ce fameux forgeron…

-Ne serait-il pas mieux entre tes mains ? dit Isyl.

-Non. Grâce à ce sabre, tu nous as retrouvé, tu nous as sortis des laboratoires et nous as conduit à la liberté. Alors je voudrais que Sephiroth et toi conserviez Souba.

Au bout d'un long moment, la jeune femme accepta le présent et le posa sur ses genoux. Un peu ému, Kadaj se pelotonna entre Loz et elle et commença à somnoler ; la journée avait été bien longue pour lui…

Ce fut alors le tour d'Hatsue, qui arriva avec deux énormes paquets. L'un d'eux possédait notamment une forme insolite. Mais Isyl le saisit sans efforts particuliers et ouvrit sa fermeture éclair ; visiblement, il s'agissait d'une housse. Incrédule, Isyl écarquilla légèrement les yeux en contemplant ce que contenait le paquet.

-Ce n'est pas vrai… Oh, Hatsue, c'est vraiment ma guitare !? s'exclama-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle détacha l'objet sanglé à son étui et le leva devant ses yeux, l'air à la fois perplexe et émerveillé. Je me souvins alors que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir cet instrument de musique aux courbes aussi élégantes que sa propriétaire, lors de mon premier passage sur Terre. J'avais déjà entendu la jeune femme en jouer : elle possédait vraisemblablement un talent remarquable, bien qu'elle ne s'en sente pas fière.

-Je l'avais complètement oubliée ! Quant l'as-tu récupérée ?

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, ton appartement a été mis en vente, tu te souviens ? Tes affaires ont fini aux enchères parce que tu es censée avoir disparu définitivement, mais je ne voulais pas que tes trésors atterrissent entre les mains de n'importe qui !

Isyl serra brièvement son amie contre elle en la remerciant chaudement.

-C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, dit-elle, mais comment vais-je faire pour en jouer ? Nous n'avons pas l'électricité, ici…

-J'ai peut-être la solution, déclara Kadaj en sortant de ses rêveries et en examinant l'instrument.

Il arma sa matéria de Foudre à son bras sous les yeux arrondis d'admiration d'Hatsue. Une petite décharge jaillit de sa main pour aller se loger dans la prise de la guitare.

-Espérons que cela n'en fera pas une arme, fit Isyl en plaçant adroitement ses doigts sur les cordes.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'un éclair fusa du manche ; en l'espace d'une demi-seconde, un rocher situé plus haut se retrouva littéralement carbonisé.

-Tu disais quoi !? s'exclama Hatsue, les bras levés pour se protéger, au cas où.

-Désolé, s'excusa Kadaj en se grattant la nuque. Je pensais qu'il lui fallait plus d'énergie…

Il leva à nouveau son bras ; cette fois-ci, un son clair et puissant s'éleva dans la clairière lorsque Isyl passa ses doigts sur l'instrument.

-Génial ! dit Hatsue. En plus de pouvoir griller tes ennemis, tu peux jouer sans prise !

-Normalement, tu auras juste à remplacer le sort une fois que celui-ci se sera dissipé, expliqua Kadaj à la jeune femme occupée à ranger précautionneusement son bien.

-Ce n'est pas tout, lança la Japonaise. J'ai encore quelque chose pour toi !

Elle présenta trois magnifiques robes noires à volants et à dentelle comme celles que ma compagne portait durant sa vie sur Terre.

-J'ai hésité avant de les ramener, tu sais. Tu es plus du genre « bottes et vestes en cuir », maintenant, non ?

-C'est parfait, Hatsue, répondit Isyl avec un sourire radieux. Elles me manquaient tellement !

-Super ! Pardon, dit-elle tout à coup en s'inclinant vers moi. Comme je ne connaissais pas vos goûts, je n'ai pas su quoi vous offrir…

-Le meilleur cadeau que tu puisses me faire, c'est l'amitié que tu portes à Isyl et à toute cette forêt. Le reste, par rapport à cela, n'a aucune importance

La jeune terrienne me fit alors un grand sourire tandis qu'Isyl, ravie, passait une main derrière ma nuque pour m'embrasser. Tout le monde nous lança un regard attendri et Eressëa Ojie déclara, les yeux rivés sur le ciel :

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour nos deux tourtereaux de s'éclipser…

--

Je refermai vivement le lourd rideau masquant l'entrée de notre coquillage. Tout en retirant ses sandales, Isyl m'entraîna vers l'étage. Une fois en haut, elle me serra contre elle en m'embrassant passionnément. Une vague de chaleur m'embrasa le ventre ; lorsque nous nous séparâmes enfin, à bout de souffle, je remarquai que la lumière avait été tamisée au maximum pour accentuer l'ambiance feutrée de la pièce. Des bâtonnets d'encens libéraient un parfum suave et entêtant qui aiguisait les sens tout en les brouillant.

Sur la coiffeuse était posée une petite bassine dans laquelle flottait une serviette soigneusement pliée. En serrant Isyl dans mes bras, je m'en emparai ; elle était chaude et sentait bon les fleurs d'été. La jeune femme me laissa essuyer son maquillage, soupira d'aise lorsque j'effleurai son visage angélique et ferma lentement les yeux.

-Tu es tellement belle naturellement, susurrai-je à son oreille.

-Vraiment ?

Elle rougit d'embarras, puis inclina son visage vers le mien. Lorsque nos lèvres se scellèrent en une union parfaite, elle poussa un gémissement étouffé auquel je répondis en l'attirant un peu plus contre moi. D'une main, elle guida ma propre main gauche vers le nœud de son kimono. Je trouvai vite la faille dans cette boucle complexe ; dénouai la large ceinture avec des gestes mesurés et voluptueux qui firent frissonner la jeune femme. Le kimono de soie nacrée, à l'image d'un filet d'eau courant sur un lit de sable fin, glissa avec fluidité de ses épaules.

Isyl m'enlaça alors de plus belle, entreprit de dénouer mon propre vêtement en s'abandonnant entre mes bras. La vue de ma compagne, éperdue, frémissante d'amour attisa les charbons ardents qui consumaient lentement mes entrailles… Son parfum se fit plus puissant au milieu de celui des encens, et acheva de me vriller les sens. Je ne pensais plus à rien d'autre qu'à elle, si alanguie, si belle, si séraphique…

Le reste des vêtements d'Isyl rejoignit vite les précédents : à présent, avec ses cheveux bruns ondulant librement dans son dos et sa peau rendue moite par la chaleur émanant de nos deux corps enlacés, elle ressemblait plus à une jeune mariée en quête de passions ardentes et d'émotions pures qu'à une timide princesse Wutaienne. Je déglutis difficilement, glissai mes doigts fébriles dans son dos et elle murmura d'une voix à demi-brisée par les émotions dont elle était désormais prisonnière :

-Ne me laisse pas seule… pas maintenant…

Même si j'en avais eu l'intention, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas, mon bassin soudé au sien et mes bras enserrant sa taille jusqu'à presque l'étouffer ne me permettraient jamais une telle folie. Alors pour toute réponse –je n'étais plus vraiment en mesure de prononcer une phrase intelligible-, je fis glisser mes lèvres humides dans le cou de la jeune femme. Ne pouvant résister à mes caresses sur son « point faible » que j'explorais sans retenue, elle laissa échapper un long soupir passionné, se servit de ses jambes pour m'enserrer la taille, puis se hissa à ma hauteur à la seule force de ses cuisses.

Nous nous trouvions proches de notre fidèle hamac. Les couvertures avaient été changées pour de plus fraîches dont l'odeur m'évoquait nos deux parfums mélangés ; une myriade de pétales de fleurs blancs était éparpillée dans la couche nuptiale. Isyl s'y allongea, véritable fleur de lotus dont les pétales se trouvaient être sa chevelure et ses yeux céruléens, et m'entraîna avec elle, près d'elle au cœur des couvertures de soie et de coton.

La nuit promettait d'être longue. Longue d'unions amoureuses et passionnées, se hissant d'abord à l'ordre du physique, puis traversant l'émotionnel, et enfin frôlant audacieusement le spirituel… telles des voyages, qui nous mèneraient tous deux à l'autre bout de l'Univers.

* * *

_**Notes : **__Eh bah nan ! __Je n'irai pas plus loin, ah ah ah ! Je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas comme ça. Ce chapitre est déjà bien assez long et je ne veux pas changer le rating de ma fic. Rien qu'en écrivant ce passage, je me suis dit « Oh, Ayame, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Bon, d'accord, il était plus de minuit et j'écoutais de la musique plutôt planante, mais quand même ! _

_Bref, ceci est le dernier chapitre d'une longue série décrivant une vie sereine. A partir de la semaine prochaine, la fête commence, mes amis ! Eh oui, il faut bien rentrer dans l'action ! Il y aura donc moins de romance et plus d'action ! Cependant, je ne pense pas décrire tout de suite des combats comme je le faisais dans Yuu'Gure no Shijo. _

_Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos impressions. Je m'excuse encore si j'ai omis de répondre à vos messages. _

_A la semaine prochaine ! _


	6. Nos orageuses retrouvailles

_**Notes : **Je suis terriblement désolée pour ce retard. J'ai eu quelques problèmes et de ce fait, je n'ai pas pu poster ce week-end. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, j'ai un peu de mal à suivre le rythme effrené du temps qui passe... J'ai vu que nombre d'entre vous avaient publié de nouveaux chapitres dans leurs récits respectifs. Dès que j'aurai un peu de temps, j'irai lire tout ça mais en ce moment, je nage ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Nos orageuses retrouvailles **

_« Qu'il est facile de se quitter, difficile de se retrouver ! » _

_Song Fang-Hu_

--

_-PoV Isyl- _

Le battement régulier d'un cœur en pleine santé me réveilla aux aurores. Tout en baillant, je m'étirai ; une sensation peu commune d'engourdissement parcourut mes membres. L'esprit encore embrumé par mon profond sommeil, je ne savais plus vraiment où j'étais… Mais la réponse ne tarda pas à s'imposer.

En levant les yeux, je découvris une sorte de toile d'araignée illuminée par les pâles rayons solaires matinaux ; elle recouvrait une bonne partie de mon champ de vision. Eblouie par le soleil, je me tournai vers l'obscurité douillette des couvertures. Mon visage rencontra le torse tiède près duquel j'avais passé la moitié de la nuit ; avec un soupir qui me fit frissonner, je me pelotonnais contre ce corps chaud et doux comme la soie. Le rythme du cœur de Sephiroth résonnait inlassablement à mes oreilles. Je fermai les yeux, apaisée par ce son à la puissance et à la douceur incomparables.

-Bien dormi ? murmura la voix encore ensommeillée de mon compagnon.

-On ne peut mieux…

Combien de temps avions-nous dormi, au juste ? Quelques minutes, quelques heures ou même quelques nuits… Enveloppée dans un confortable cocon, je perdais un peu la notion du temps. Les souvenirs de ce qui semblait être la nuit précédente me revinrent soudain en mémoire. Je soupirai de nouveau, puis passai mes doigts le long du flanc de l'argenté. Il tressaillit, se roula en boule contre moi en respirant profondément.

-J'ai les mains si froides que cela ? lui demandai-je en me redressant et en écartant des mèches de cheveux – principalement argentées- de mon visage.

-Mmh… Reste…

Sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure, mais sa suavité et son ton suppliant suffirent à me convaincre de rester emmitouflée entre les couvertures, le corps et les cheveux de Sephiroth. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était profiter au maximum de l'instant présent… Et à cet instant précis, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que les souvenirs de la nuit que nous avions passée ensemble. Danse du corps, valse de l'esprit et ballet des sens… Une boule émotionnelle se forma au creux de mon ventre encore engourdi par les intenses sensations de la veille.

Plus je repense à cette vie sans soucis, et plus je me dis que malgré tout ce que nous avons enduré, nous pouvons nous estimer heureux d'avoir connu une existence aussi paisible et agréable. A nous deux, nous nous sommes extirpés de la prison de douleur qui nous dévorait peu à peu de l'intérieur. La douleur d'avoir été manipulé et poussé à des actes abominables, celle de découvrir que les siens avaient passé le début de leur vie dans une abjecte fabrique d'armes vivantes. Ainsi que toutes les autres, notamment celle de voir son propre frère torturé par ses pires ennemis… Toutes ces souffrances, nous les avons exorcisées comme des démons infernaux.

Aujourd'hui, je suis mariée à l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde, et le passé n'est plus qu'un lointain et sinistre souvenir. Pourvu que cela dure…

J'observai un instant les reliefs d'argent de mon alliance. Sephiroth possédait la même, et je considérais désormais ce morceau de métal comme le symbole d'un mariage, d'une union dépassant les limites du concevable qui, je l'espérais de tout cœur, ne s'éteindrait jamais. Après avoir gravé dans ma mémoire les détails les plus subtils de l'alliance, mon regard se posa sur le visage angélique du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de mon visage depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Alors que je plongeai mes propres prunelles dans les siennes, il ferma lentement les yeux et serra ma main entre ses doigts.

Avec un sourire amusé, je rapprochai mon visage de celui de Sephiroth ; à présent, je sentais son souffle régulier sur mes lèvres. J'en eus la chair de poule.

-Je suis vraiment désagréable à regarder, on dirait ? fis-je.

Bien sûr, je savais déjà quel genre de réponse il me fournirait…

-Non, bien sur que non ! se défendit-il en ouvrant brusquement les yeux . Tu sais, tu ressembles tant à un ange que c'est comme si…(il soupira) Je me demande s'il est bienséant de te regarder ainsi.

Il détailla un instant les courbes de mon corps que les couvertures dissimulaient à peine. Contrairement à lui, je ne les trouve pas spécialement harmonieuses ; mais ça, c'est une autre histoire… Tandis que j'émettais un petit rire de gorge, Sephiroth détourna les yeux, comme embarrassé.

-Admettons que je sois un ange… Alors qui es-tu, toi ? Dis-je en passant deux doigts sur sa joue.

-Un démon tout droit sorti des Enfers d'Hadès qui a osé conquérir le cœur pur d'un des plus beaux anges de Minerva…

-Conquérir ? Possible… Cela fait donc de moi un ange déchu. Pourtant, mes ailes sont blanches comme la neige !

L'argenté éclata de son rare rire habituel en me faisant basculer sur le dos d'un mouvement du bassin. Avant d'avoir pu émettre la moindre protestation, six magnifiques ailes d'ébène se déployèrent autour de moi, m'entraînant dans une nouvelle danse.

Lorsque nous émergeâmes des couvertures réchauffées par notre présence, il n'était pas loin de midi. Je dus redoubler d'efforts pour convaincre Sephiroth de se lever, en partie parce que nous avions une fête à terminer. Lui qui d'habitude, était le premier debout, prêt et habillé en quelques minutes… visiblement, il désirait passer le restant de ses jours dans ce hamac. Et je pouvais difficilement m'opposer à une telle idée. Mais nous devions nous montrer à la hauteur de nos convives, qui devaient se demander pourquoi nous n'étions toujours pas sortis.

De ce fait, je me levai en repoussant de mauvais gré les mains suppliantes du jeune homme, pris quelques vêtements choisis au hasard dans l'armoire – j'aurais été bien incapable de revêtir le lourd kimono de mariage une seconde fois – et revins près du hamac.

Durant tout ce temps, Sephiroth ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux ; rougissant légèrement par pudeur, je lui jetai une couverture de soie au visage. Mais en effectuant ce geste, je levai les yeux vers une fenêtre. J'entrevis alors une ombre passer furtivement devant l'ouverture à peine voilée par le rideau. Bizarre… Les aigles des montagnes devenaient voyeurs, maintenant !?

-Qu'y a-t-il ? me demanda Sephiroth en me voyant fixer sans ciller la fenêtre.

-Rien, j'ai cru voir… Ah !

Une douleur vive, aiguë, éclata soudain dans mon ventre ; je m'écroulai en avant sur le parquet, sans avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette douleur !? Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal !

Heureusement, Sephiroth me retint juste à temps. La douleur reflua à ce moment-là, et je soupirai de soulagement.

-Il y a des jours où j'envie tes réflexes surdéveloppés…, lâchai-je en passant une main sur mon ventre encore sensible.

-Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Je n'en sais rien… C'était peut-être simplement nerveux.

--

-Alors comme ça, tu vis vraiment ici, dans un monde qui n'existe pas réellement…

-Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, Hatsue ? Tout ce qui t'entoure est réel, aussi réel que le Tour Eiffel ou la forêt amazonienne ! Après avoir vu tout cela, tu pourrais me croire, non ?

-Bien sûr que je te crois ! se récria la Japonaise. Mais tu sais, il y a des tas de gens qui aimeraient être à ta place, avoir la chance que tu as de vivre dans un monde aussi merveilleux. Cette forêt, ces personnes, cette planète… Tout ! Tout est incroyable, ici !

-Notre vie n'a pas toujours été aussi « féerique » qu'aujourd'hui. Nous avons dû surmonter bien des épreuves avant de connaître cette félicité. Même maintenant, c'est parfois difficile…

Hatsue et moi marchions au cœur d'Ajiit, là où la forêt n'était ni trop dense, ni trop clairsemée. Au village, la fête venait de se terminer ; nous n'avions fait que discuter, mais ces quelques heures avaient été vraiment agréables ! La plupart d'entre nous, dont Sephiroth, étaient occupés à nettoyer les restes de la fête. Vincent, Nanaki et Izumi étaient rentrés chez eux. En me voyant en grande conversation avec mon amie, Sephiroth avait insisté pour que l'on aille se promener ensemble.

Et nous avions pas mal de choses à nous dire.

-Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de ce qu'il t'était arrivé après que vous ayez combattu cet espèce de monstre à Tokyo…

-C'est une longue histoire. Fubuki –c'était son nom- s'est enfuie, on ne sait où, et nous sommes rentrés sur Gaiya. Afin de mieux comprendre nos liens avec les Yuu'Gure, nous nous sommes rendus au manoir de Nibelheim. Tu vois de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? Grâce à Vincent, Sephiroth a retrouvé sa mère. La vraie, pas Jenova. Ensuite, nous avons découvert que ces créatures, les Yuu'Gure, avaient envahi Gaiya tout entière durant notre absence, par le biais d'une horde de monstres sans âme. Nous avons beaucoup combattu, et au final… Jenova est revenue à la vie.

-Sérieusement !? s'exclama Hatsue. Comment avez-vous fait pour la vaincre ?

Je pris une grande inspiration :

-A Cosmo Canyon, Eressëa Ojie nous a appris que nous avions hérité des dons des Séraphins. Autrefois, les Séraphins faisaient partie de la race des Cetras, mais suite à la découverte d'une planète corrompue, ceux-ci ont perdu la raison et sont devenus des Yuu'Gure. Oui, comme Jenova. Apparemment, sa nature de Séraphin s'est transmise à Sephiroth et moi par le biais de ses cellules. Nous seuls étions capables d'anéantir la Calamité des Cieux et sa horde de démons. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Eressëa nous a dit.

« Suite à cela, j'ai retrouvé mon petit frère, que les Yuu'Gure manipulaient depuis plusieurs années. Tout ça pour l'obliger à me tuer, et ainsi éliminer une des seules menaces qui pesait sur leur folie destructrice. Mais j'ai réussi à le libérer, et nous sommes partis pour Edge. Ou plutôt Midgar, vu que les Yuu'Gure l'avaient transformée en gigantesque réservoir à mako. Ils voulaient absorber la Rivière de la Vie, avant de s'en prendre à d'autres planètes ! Mais alors que nous pensions avoir échoué, les Séraphins qui dormaient en nous se sont réveillés…

-Comment ça se fait ?

-J'ai failli mourir noyée. Mais j'ai survécu grâce à Sephiroth et sans le vouloir, nous nous sommes avoués les sentiments réciproques que nous tentions d'étouffer depuis le début… peut-être même depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Hatsue se mit à rire sous mes yeux étonnés. J'avais l'habitude de la voir rire pour n'importe quelle raison, mais mon récit n'était pas particulièrement drôle…

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait parlé, juste avant que tu disparaisses ? Tu m'avais raconté le rêve dans lequel tu avais vu Sephiroth, et moi, pour plaisanter, j'avais dit que tu avais rêvé de ton âme sœur…

-Ce jour-là, j'aurais mieux fait de te croire, au lieu de faire la sourde oreille, avouai-je. Tu avais bel et bien raison !

-Et moi, plutôt que de penser que tu délirais, j'aurais du te faire confiance, le jour où tu es réapparue. Si j'avais su que tout cela était vrai… ! Excuse-moi…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Hatsue.

Pendant un long moment, nous nous contentâmes de marcher sans rien dire. La forêt tout entière se parait de magnifiques rayons dorés dus au soleil estival. Il faisait plutôt chaud pour ce début d'été ; décidément, la saison s'annonçait bien chaude et radieuse ! J'avisai un grand arbre fruitier, grimpai entre ses branches alourdies par les fruits juteux qui s'offraient de bonne grâce aux habitants de la forêt. J'en tendis un à Hatsue, qu'elle accepta comme d'habitude avec joie.

-Alors comme cha, vous javez tué la Calamité des Chieux ? dit-elle, la bouche pleine.

-On a eu du mal, mais elle est définitivement morte. Nous pouvons enfin vivre en paix…

-Franchement, tu as vraiment de la chance de vivre ici. On n'a jamais le temps de s'ennuyer, pas vrai ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Mais cette vie est bien plus difficile qu'on ne le pense. Ce n'est pas aussi confortable qu'un appartement de Tokyo ; ici, il n'y a pas de supermarché où l'on trouve tout ce dont on a besoin. Et pourtant, on s'y fait vite. Vivre au contact de la nature et respirer un air pur sont bien plus agréable que devoir supporter la pollution excessive de Tokyo, même s'il y a beaucoup de choses à faire, là-bas…

Alors que nous arrivions vers notre clairière fétiche, Hatsue finit son fruit et s'exclama :

-Tu parles ! On s'ennuie à mourir, et il fait tellement froid qu'on ne peut même plus sortir ! En plus, les rues deviennent dangereuses à cause du froid qui pousse certains désespérés à errer dans les coins sombres. A force, on en a vite assez de passer ses journées devant Internet…

-Un de ces jours je t'emmènerai en voyage à travers Gaiya, assurai-je avec un sourire.

-Et celui-ci pourrait arriver bien plus tôt que prévu…

Je me retournai vivement, cherchant des yeux l'origine de cette voix. Je ne connaissais pas de voix masculine de ce genre, teintée d'ironie et d'arrogance, mais une chose était sûre : elle n'appartenait pas à un habitant d'Ajiit. Cependant, malgré mes efforts pour déceler une présence, une odeur ou une silhouette étrangère, je ne vis rien. Strictement rien… Je n'avais pourtant pas rêvé ! Qui donc pouvait être assez impudent pour oser s'aventurer au cœur de la forêt, qui plus est dans notre clairière ?

-Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous ! lançai-je dans le vide.

Tout à coup, Hatsue, qui était restée derrière moi, se retourna en poussant un cri.

Un homme bien étrange se tenait à l'entrée de la clairière. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais son visage et notamment ses yeux gris-bleu possédaient quelque chose de familier… l'éclat de la mako ! Mais malgré ce détail, il n'avait pas les caractéristiques de notre peuple. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient presque flamboyants, bien que de couleur roux sombre. D'après son visage, fin et plutôt efféminé, il avait entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Environ l'âge de Sephiroth…

Ses vêtements, eux, étaient assez singuliers. Il portait une tunique vraisemblablement faite de laine noire ; ainsi que des jambières et de hautes bottes, le tout en cuir. Sur la ceinture qui lui protégeait le ventre, je remarquai un emblème que je connaissais déjà ; le même que celui que portaient Zack et Angeal, les amis défunts de Sephiroth…. Par dessus-cela, il était vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir rouge dont le bas du côté gauche était coupé verticalement et régulièrement. Une foule de détails courait sur cette veste ; mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'y intéresser.

Non, ce qui m'intriguait le plus était cet air familier que j'étais sûre d'avoir déjà entrevu quelque part ; et surtout, son expression suffisante, presque méprisante, qu'il arborait sans retenue.

-Qui êtes-vous ? fis-je en intimant d'un geste à Hatsue de rester derrière moi. Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

-Ca, j'en doute, répondit-il avec un sourire sardonique. Les rats de laboratoire dans ton genre n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de nous apercevoir… A moins que tu fasses partie de cette vermine de Deepground.

Sous l'insulte, une bouffée de colère traversa chacun de mes nerfs et mon échine se hérissa comme celle d'un fauve. Comment cet inconnu osait-il injurier notre peuple de la sorte !? J'étais prête à bondir sur cet arrogant personnage ; je n'avais pas besoin de Seimei ou Usugurai, mes poings suffiraient à l'envoyer au tapis… Mais l'éclat métallique d'une garde d'épée sur son flanc me fit changer d'avis. Cet homme était armé, et au vu de sa silhouette athlétique, il savait se défendre. Mieux valait donc réfléchir avant de s'engager dans un affrontement inégal !

-Que faites-vous dans cette forêt ? N'êtes-vous pas au courant que les humains ne sont pas les bienvenus ici ?

-Je crains de n'avoir rien en commun avec ces infâmes êtres… (il se rapprocha jusqu'à n'être qu'à un pas de moi et murmura :) Car vois-tu… je suis un monstre… Tout comme tes semblables et toi !

Troublée, je reculai à bonne distance de l'inconnu. Que voulait-il dire ?

-Vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes, lançai-je d'une voix tremblante de colère. Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui vous étiez, vous. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de vous tuer pour avoir menacé la vie de mon peuple ?

-La curiosité, sans doute… « Mêmes si les lendemains sont vides de promesses, rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour ».

-Ainsi, c'était vous… Vous avez osé nous espionner !?

-Je vous ai seulement envoyé un petit présent, en prévision de la suite, répondit-il avec assurance. Sephiroth a-t-il apprécié de revoir ces vieilles lignes ? Il ne les a pas oubliées, j'espère !

-Vous le connaissez !? m'exclamai-je, interloquée.

Si c'était le cas, alors cela signifiait qu'il comptait parmi les vieilles connaissances de Sephiroth. Mais le jeune homme m'avait dit qu'ils étaient pratiquement tous morts, et je ne connaissais toujours pas son nom…Néanmoins, je détestais déjà sa façon de parler et d'insulter les miens.

-Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, viens avec moi dans le gouffre de la destruction…

-Isyl ! s'écria soudain Hatsue.

Un rideau noir voilà tout à coup mon champ de vision. Je me baissai, roulai sur le côté pour esquiver cet objet qui s'était jeté sur moi. Une onde de choc balaya bruyamment le sol de la clairière ; on aurait dit le battement d'une énorme aile ! Lorsque je me relevai, l'inconnu avait disparu…

Et Hatsue aussi !

-Hatsue ! criai-je en la cherchant des yeux.

Un cri lointain me répondit. Une silhouette rouge s'élevait dans le ciel d'où chutaient quelques plumes, en portant une deuxième forme qui se débattait. Une aile noire se déployait majestueusement dans le dos de l'inconnu. Bon sang, mais qui était-il !?

Je fus tentée de le poursuivre, mais il était déjà trop loin et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de blesser Hatsue en me battant avec lui dans les airs. Mieux valait courir avertir Sephiroth et partir à leur recherche ensemble. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître…

--

_-PoV Sephiroth- _

-Un manteau rouge, des cheveux roux et une aile noire, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Occupé à détacher les guirlandes de fleur d'un arbre, je sautai à terre pour faire face à Isyl. Elle venait d'arriver en courant, l'air paniqué ; et seule, sans Hatsue, alors qu'elles étaient parties faire une promenade ensemble…Un frisson glacé traversa mon dos. Genesis ? Pourquoi Isyl me parlait-elle de lui ? Elle ne le connaissait pas ; je lui avais parlé de lui quelques fois, sans entrer dans les détails. En outre, il était censé être mort…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Isyl ? Où est passée Hatsue ? demandai-je, un mauvais pressentiment m'envahissant.

-Cet homme, cet inconnu… Il est venu et a enlevé Hatsue. Mais c'est moi qu'il voulait ! C'est de ma faute… Si j'avais été plus prudente… ! Apparemment, il te connaît, mais il ne m'a pas dit qui il était. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est lui qui a laissé les plumes et le message !

Jamais je n'avais vu Isyl afficher un air aussi désorienté, apeuré et angoissé. Cela m'inquiétait terriblement ; mais ce qui s'était passé semblait être encore plus inquiétant. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et lui dis d'une voix douce :

-Calme-toi… Tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu ? Il avait vraiment une aile noire ?

-Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Il avait aussi une étrange ceinture, la même que Zack… S'il te plait, il faut aller chercher Hatsue ! Qui sait ce qu'il va lui faire !?

-Oh mon dieu… Genesis… murmurai-je.

Le frisson glacé remonta de plus belle le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie ? Je le croyais mort, dévoré par les cellules de Jenova… Mais tout bien réfléchi, il avait tout simplement pu trouver un moyen de survivre et de disparaître quelque part.

-Tu le connais, hein ? Qui est-ce ? Est-il dangereux ?

-Un vieil ami qui s'est retourné contre le Shinra, à l'époque…, dis-je, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse. Mais c'est une longue histoire. Dis-moi, a-t-il mentionné un lieu, ou n'importe quoi qui puisse nous mettre sur sa piste ?

Isyl hésita un court instant. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, que je m'empressai d'essuyer.

-Il m'a dit… de venir avec lui « dans le gouffre de la destruction », quelque chose comme ça. Cela te dit quelque chose ?

Le gouffre de la destruction ? Cet endroit pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Mais connaissant Genesis, il n'avait pas choisi un lieu au hasard, surtout s'il avait appris les évènements ayant suivi sa disparition. Il y avait bien un lieu qui pouvait correspondre à ce nom : le Cratère Nord, là où j'avais amorcé la destruction de Gaiya.

-Il est parti vers le Sud, me répondit Isyl lorsque je lui posai la question. Sephiroth, pourquoi ne le suit-on pas ? Nous pouvons certainement voler plus vite que lui !

-Rien ne sert de s'affoler. S'il est dans un endroit précis, il sera facile de le retrouver.

Si ce n'était pas le Cratère Nord, alors où pouvait-il être parti ? Il s'agissait assurément d'une faille, d'un gouffre ou d'un autre cratère… Mais je ne connaissais rien de tel dans le Sud. Quant à la « destruction »… Sans le vouloir, je jetai un coup d'œil sur le cou d'Isyl. La matéria Noire s'y balançait et brillait de son plus sombre éclat, comme pour me dire quelque chose… Mais oui !

-Le Temple des Anciens ! Il ne peut s'agir que de cet endroit. Mais… c'est à des lieues…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un temple érigé par les Cetras, dans le but de protéger la matéria Noire, qu'on appelle aussi la magie de Destruction Finale, de personnes mal intentionnées.

-Je ne comprends pas tout…, hésita Isyl.

Alors que nous marchions rapidement vers notre coquillage, je lui expliquai brièvement l'histoire du Temple des Anciens. Comment Jenova et moi avions découvert son existence et celle de la matéria Noire, et le piège qui se refermait sur les intrus qui tentaient de s'en emparer

-Il serait donc parti pour ce fameux temple ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?

Tout en attachant Masamune dans mon dos, je réfléchis à la situation. J'étais tenté de demander à Marduk de nous transporter instantanément jusqu'au Temple des Anciens, mais utiliser son pouvoir rappelait à l'adolescent les souvenirs des massacres perpétrés aux côtés des Yuu'Gure. Et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le contraindre à se souvenir de cela…

-Partons, dis-je.

-Il faut prévenir les autres ! protesta Isyl.

-Pas le temps. Je ne pense pas que Genesis se montrera malveillant envers ton amie, mais nous ne devons pas nous attarder ici.

--

La jungle de la région du Temple des Anciens s'était encore étoffée depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venu. De nombreux dangers, aussi bien animaux que végétaux, y rodaient jour et nuit. Et maintenant, un nouveau danger, bien plus habile, rusé et sournois se terrait entre ses arbres. Mieux valait donc être prudent…

Isyl et moi avancions lentement, rasant le sol et les arbres millénaires. Genesis pouvait être n'importe où, que ce soit dans ce qui restait du temple ou dans la forêt. Il nous observait peut-être, à l'heure actuelle. Et quelque chose me disait qu'il n'était pas forcément animé de bonnes intentions à notre égard. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée… Mais dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas insulté les nôtres et enlevé Hatsue. Mes mauvais pressentiments se confirmaient…

Heureusement, nous avions tous les deux acquis au fil du temps une grande habileté en forêt. En presque une heure, nous atteignîmes le cœur de la forêt : le gouffre de la destruction, autrefois appelé Temple des Anciens. Dissimulé derrière de hautes fougères, je scrutai un instant le pont de bois et les murailles en ruines encerclant le gouffre, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Hatsue ou Genesis. Mais je ne vis strictement rien.

-Et si c'était un piège ? murmura soudain Isyl, tendue comme un félin prêt à bondir.

-Dans ce cas, nous sommes déjà tombés dedans. Regarde…

Je lui désignai une plume noire accrochée à une branche basse à demi brisée. Genesis était passé par ici ; au vu de la sève qui s'écoulait encore de la branche cassée, cela remontait à tout au plus quelques minutes. Il savait déjà que nous étions là…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On y va, et on improvise lorsqu'on le trouvera ?

-Genesis nous attend. Je ne sens pas sa présence, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il est tout proche.

Je me levai et dégainai Masamune. Il nous fallait agir, au risque de se faire attaquer par l'homme au manteau écarlate. Nous étions armés, prêts à se battre et deux contre un seul homme. Toutefois, Genesis disposait d'un avantage considérable : il tenait en otage l'amie d'Isyl. Cette dernière ne supporterait pas que l'on fasse du mal à sa meilleure amie et serait prête à se livrer à notre ennemi pour la protéger. Un sens de l'amitié admirable, mais vu les circonstances, il risquait d'être problématique.

-C'est trop silencieux…, dit Isyl en caressant la poignée de Usugurai.

-Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il dispose d'une armée ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête, et se leva à son tour. Nous sortîmes de la jungle et traversâmes en silence le pont moisi et sur le point de s'effondrer. Des plantes grimpantes envahissaient les murs qui protégeaient autrefois le Temple des Anciens de visiteurs incongrus. Tout était tombé dans la décrépitude… Et le sombre gouffre qui se tenait derrière n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-Tiens donc. Mais qui voilà ! lança une voix familière.

Cette voix, je ne l'avais pas entendue depuis près de dix ans. L'entendre après tout ce temps fut comme un poignard planté en plein cœur. Genesis, debout sur la muraille nous faisant face, nous toisait de son regard bleu-gris. Je déglutis. Mis à part ses vêtements qui différaient un peu de son uniforme habituel, il n'avait pas changé. Le même visage, les mêmes cheveux et le même air assuré…

-Content de te revoir, vieux frère, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Je ne répondis pas. Son sourire n'avait rien d'amical ; il se moquait ouvertement de nous. Mais pourquoi ?

-Ainsi, tu as survécu à la Calamité des Cieux… Tu l'as même anéantie une bonne fois pour toute. Devrais-je te remercier ? Grâce à toi, ses cellules ont cessé de me ronger de l'intérieur.

-Genesis, où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps ? lui demandai-je. Ta dégradation s'est stoppée ? Vraiment ?

L'interpellé leva la tête vers le ciel encombré de nuages orageux et ferma les yeux. Son aile unique se déploya ; allait-il s'envoler ?

-Demande donc à ces rats de Deepground. Ils le savent mieux que moi, je suppose, fit-il en plantant son regard brûlant de haine dans le mien. Après tout, je suis leur frère….

-Leur frère ? m'étonnai-je.

-Hm. Etant donné qu'ils sont aussi monstrueux que moi, je peux considérer ces choses comme mes frères. (il leva sa main droite et la regarda fixement) Te rends-tu compte de ce que j'ai enduré dans les profondeurs de Midgar, au milieu des ordures et des rebuts des Taudis que la Shinra avait fait enfermer là-dessous ? Te rends-tu compte que pendant que toi, tu arpentais la surface de cette maudite planète, j'ai été contraint et forcé à subir une lente dégénération !?

Genesis cria presque ces derniers mots. Surpris, je fis un pas en arrière. Mais de quoi voulait-il parler ? Plus j'en apprenais, et plus j'étais perdu. Isyl, elle, serrait la poignée de son sabre en observant l'homme sans ciller.

-Où est Hatsue ? s'écria-t-elle en pointant son arme vers lui.

-Plus tard, répondit Genesis en chassant la question d'un geste. Que dis-tu de cela, Sephiroth ? La makô a fini par ralentir le processus de dégradation des cellules de ta chère mère. Seulement, tu es revenu à la vie, et tu as mis fin à l'existence de mon bourreau.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as plus de cellules de Jenova en toi ?

-Oh si, j'en ai encore. Mais tout comme les tiennes et celles de tes semblables, elles ont plongé dans un long sommeil. Qui sait quand elles se réveilleront ? En attendant, nous devons continuer à chercher le présent de la déesse.

Le présent de la déesse ? Ce n'était qu'une simple légende contée dans une pièce de théâtre. En dix ans, je pensais que Genesis avait oublié un tant soit peu son livre fétiche, mais visiblement, il était toujours obsédé par cet ouvrage.

-Quand comprendras-tu que ton livre n'est qu'un récit imaginaire ? lançai-je.

-Imaginaire ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Détrompe-toi, vieux frère. Le présent de la déesse est là, tout près d'ici. Ce n'est encore qu'une étincelle palpitante, mais je le sens, il m'appelle et veut retrouver sa Déesse ! Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, toi qui du statut de héros, est passé à celui de prisonnier…

-Ca suffit, Genesis. Tu parles comme un fou. Qu'as-tu fait d'Hatsue ?

-_Le prisonnier réussit à s'échapper, mais gravement blessé, il n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à une femme appartenant au camp adverse_, récita Genesis en m'ignorant. N'est-ce pas proche de la vérité ?

Je ne pouvais pas faire la sourde oreille. En effet, d'un certain point de vue, j'avais été le prisonnier de Jenova. Elle m'aurait tué, si Isyl ne m'avait pas sauvé la vie. Isyl, qui appartenait au camp de Gaiya…

-_Il vécut retiré du monde, avec l'être aimé, promesse de félicité éternelle… _, poursuivit l'homme au manteau rouge. Te rappelles-tu la suite de _Loveless_ ?

Je secouai la tête, incapable de parler. Il n'avait pas tort, cette pièce paraissait relater des faits véridiques…

-Quel dommage ! Je t'assure qu'elle est intéressante.

Soudain, l'homme ferma les yeux, comme s'il se concentrait sur quelque chose de précis. Vu son air absorbé, on eût dit qu'il écoutait quelqu'un parler.

-Ton amie se trouve là-dedans, dit-il en désignant le gouffre.

Sur ces mots, il s'envola d'un battement d'aile et disparut dans les ténèbres de la jungle. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il avait voulu me dire. Comme à son habitude, Genesis s'était montré excessivement mystérieux. Et cette histoire de présent de la déesse et de prisonnier ne me disait rien qui vaille. Pour une fois, mon ancien ami avait eu l'air sérieux en parlant des faits se déroulant dans _Loveless_.

-Isyl ! hurla Hatsue depuis le fond du gouffre.

Sans hésiter, la jeune femme plongea dans le profond trou ; elle en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, toutes ailes déployées. Déposa Hatsue sur le sol et la prit par les épaules.

-Ca va ? Il ne t'a rien fait de mal ?

-Non, non, au contraire, il était gentil… Oh ! Isyl, j'ai eu si peur !

Hatsue s'effondra dans les bras de son amie.

-C'est bizarre. Je pensais qu'il serait plus méchant que cela, mais il m'a fait découvrir plusieurs endroits que je rêvais de voir !

-Etrange, en effet, murmurai-je. T'a-t-il dit quelque chose à propos de la raison de ton enlèvement ?

-Je crois qu'il voulait vous attirer jusqu'ici afin d'avoir une petite conversation avec vous.

A cet instant, je ne savais plus que penser. Isyl ressentit mon inquiétude et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Nous ferons mieux de repartir à Ajiit, maintenant, dit-elle. Hatsue, je vais te demander de rentrer chez toi plus tôt que prévu ; ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non. Je pense qu'il faut que j'aille me changer les idées ! Mais dites… Comment va-t-on retourner à Ajiit ? C'est loin, quand même !

Avec un sourire amusé, je déployai mes propres ailes. Nous devions rentrer à Ajiit le plus vite possible pour avertir les autres de la présence de Genesis. Car quelque chose me disait qu'on n'allait pas tarder à réentendre parler de lui…

--

Deux jours après être retournés à Ajiit, Hatsue rentra chez elle. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie de partir. En découvrant notre vie et nos amis, la jeune femme s'était profondément attachée à la forêt et surtout à Amaria. Toutefois, après ce qu'il s'était passé au Temple des Anciens, je préférais qu'elle reste chez elle, en sûreté. Il fallait bien l'avouer, je me sentais un peu coupable de son enlèvement ; d'un côté parce que j'étais en quelque sorte responsable de sa sécurité ; et d'un autre, parce que Genesis et moi étions étroitement liés…

Malgré cela, Hatsue ne m'en voulait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire ; vivre une « aventure » de la sorte avait exacerbé son enthousiasme naturel. Je ne comprendrai sûrement jamais pourquoi… Enfin, elle n'était pas traumatisée. Heureusement. Isyl lui avait fortement déconseillé de parler de cette histoire à ses amis terriens. Au départ, je n'avais pas vraiment compris la raison de cette mise en garde. Mais les terriens ne connaissaient ni l'existence de Gaiya, ni celle d'autres planètes habitées.

Si Hatsue commençait à parler de notre monde à son entourage, on risquait de la prendre pour une aliénée. Et aucun de nous ne souhaitait ça…

-Surtout, évite de dévoiler l'existence de Gaiya, fit la jeune femme alors qu'Hatsue montait dans le Terminal avec son énorme valise. Qui sait comment les terriens pourraient réagir ?

-Pas de problème, _mon colonel_ ! répondit la Japonaise avec un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'elle partit, tout revint à la normale. Non pas que la présence d'une étrangère à Ajiit gênait les nôtres, mais avec son départ, la fébrile agitation due au mariage s'était dissipée. Pourtant, je ressentais toujours un arrière-goût amer au fond de la gorge. J'avais l'impression que le cocon de bonheur dans lequel nous vivions depuis la fin des Yuu'Gure venait d'éclater en morceaux, à cause de la réapparition de Genesis. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en faire ; il ne souhaitait peut-être que me passer le bonjour à sa façon… Mais ses mots contenaient une autre signification, un peu trop mystérieuse à mon goût…

-Et si tu me parlais de Genesis ? me demanda un soir Isyl. Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire de déesse et de pièce de théâtre…

Je croisai les bras en frissonnant. Je lui devais des explications, mais cela allait être laborieux…

-Genesis a toujours été un grand amateur de littérature. Tu as entendu quelques citations de son œuvre favorite. Il ne parlait presque que de ça et était tellement passionné par cette pièce qu'il la connaissait par cœur. A tel point qu'il a commencé à croire que les faits se déroulant dans _Loveless _s'avéraient vrais.

-A ce point ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Ce n'était qu'une lubie, une manière de se détacher du sombre univers de la Shinra. Néanmoins, il cherchait jour et nuit diverses interprétations au sujet de _Loveless_. Apparemment, il en a trouvé une nouvelle…

Isyl me regarda sans comprendre.

-Commençons par le début, tu veux ? Si ça ne te dérange pas…

Je secouai la tête et me mis à parler d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

* * *

_**Notes :** C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Par contre, j'ai un léger problème : en ce moment, j'ai du mal à gérer études, vie sociale et rédaction. A cause de cela, je ne posterai plus qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines. Croyez-moi, ça me fait mal au coeur de devoir ralentir le rythme que je m'étais fixé, mais sans cela, je risque de lâcher prise pour de bon. Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi ! Si je pouvais, je mettrais tout de côté pour me concentrer sur cette fanfiction, mais là..._

_Comme il n'y aura plus qu'une chapitre tous les quinze jours, je me suis dit que je pourrai faire un petit résumé de la situation en début de chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Les évènements vont commencer à se précipiter prochainement, et vous risquez d'oubler certains détails piuvant s'avérer utiles. _

_Bref, j'attends vos avis avec impatience :) _


	7. Compagnons d'armes

_**Notes** : Ce chapitre est essentiellement centré sur les souvenirs de Sephiroth à propos de Genesis. Il est donc normal de retrouver la plupart des scènes de Crisis Core, que je me suis efforcée de traduire (merci à Chocolinx de Youtube d'avoir tout traduit en anglais) ! Mais étant donné que je n'ai pas ce jeu, il se peut qu'il y ait quelques fautes scénaristiques. Je m'en excuse d'avance et j'espère que ça ne choquera personne ; de toute façon, j'ai fait en sorte que Zack ne soit pas trop mis en avant (on l'a assez vu dans Crisis Core... Quoique...!). _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Compagnons d'armes **

_«La fraternité du malheur est la fraternité la plus rapide.»_

_José Marti_

--

Genesis et moi nous sommes rencontrés un jour de pluie. A cette époque, nous étions tous deux âgés de seize ans et faisions déjà partie du SOLDAT. Mais Genesis venait d'entrer en Seconde Classe alors que moi, j'étais déjà dans les rangs –plutôt réduits- de Première Classe. Ils se sont encore rétrécis avec le temps, lorsque que la guerre contre Wutai battait son plein.

Ce jour-là, j'avais été envoyé avec quelques Secondes dans les rues de Midgar. Le but de cette mission était d'arrêter un groupe d'opposants à la Shinra qui se terraient dans la ville. Mais… Tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Les rebelles avaient capturé des monstres du désert qu'ils projetaient de libérer dans le QG de l'organisation. Sachant qu'ils étaient acculés par des membres du SOLDAT, ils les ont lâchés sur nous, en dépit de la sécurité de la population.

Avec la pluie battante qui tombait sur la cité, la visibilité était plutôt réduite. Alors que nous avions réussi à terrasser une bonne partie de ces monstres, l'un d'eux, particulièrement violent, s'est jeté sur l'un des Seconde Classe. Mon devoir étant de protéger mes camarades, j'ai bondi sur lui avant qu'il ne le dévore. Mais je suis arrivé trop tard le SOLDAT a été projeté en arrière alors que j'achevais le monstre.

Ensuite, je me suis tourné vers le blessé avec l'espoir qu'il n'ait rien de grave. Dans le SOLDAT, nul n'aimait perdre un de ses compagnons d'armes…

-Comment t'appelles-tu? lui ai-je demandé en m'agenouillant près de lui.

Son casque s'étant détaché sous le choc, j'ai pu voir son visage. Des cheveux mi-longs d'un brun roux flamboyant encadraient un visage fin et avenant, dont les yeux gris portaient la marque bleutée de la mako. Dès cet instant, il m'a paru bien plus sympathique que la plupart des membres de notre élite. Néanmoins, j'ai remarqué que le regard stupéfait et fuyant qu'il me lançait de temps à autre prouvait qu'il avait déjà entendu parler de moi. Et pas qu'un peu.

-Genesis, mon général, a-t-il répondu d'une voix rendue faible par la douleur.

Une plaie béante s'ouvrait sur son torse. Ce n'était pas très joli à voir, et ça le serait encore moins si je n'agissais pas vite. Avec la pluie acide et polluée qui tombait des cieux, une simple blessure avait tôt fait de s'infecter… Toutefois, avec des soins appropriés, il guérirait sans problème. J'ai donc activé la matéria de Soin incrustée dans la poignée de mon épée; je lui parlais en même temps pour qu'il puisse garder conscience.

-Très bien, Genesis. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt aller mieux.

-Ne vous occupez pas de moi, a-t-il protesté. Les autres ont encore besoin de vous et je pense…

Il s'est interrompu en grimaçant à cause de la douleur qu'entraînait la cicatrisation de ses plaies. J'avais presque oublié que les autres SOLDATs se battaient toujours. Mais je savais qu'ils menaient le combat à leur avantage; déjà, je n'entendais presque plus le hurlement des monstres appâtés par l'odeur de sang planant dans les airs.

-Ils peuvent se débrouiller seuls, ai-je dit, impassible. Tu peux te lever?

Genesis a acquiescé, un peu à contrecœur. Il ne voulait pas que je me préoccupe de lui, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser un de mes subalternes à la merci de ces créatures cauchemardesques. Je me devais de prendre soin des hommes sous ma responsabilité, surtout s'ils étaient blessés.

De plus, quelque chose me disait que Genesis et moi avions beaucoup de choses en commun, et qu'il aurait été injuste de ne pas lui laisser une chance de vivre.

--

-Puis-je vous poser une question, mon général?

Genesis venait d'être transféré à l'infirmerie de l'étage du SOLDAT. Ses plaies finissaient de guérir. Le lendemain, il serait sur pieds.

-Etes-vous toujours aussi attentionné envers vos camarades, mon général? a-t-il demandé

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Eh bien… Vous auriez pu me laisser me soigner seul et continuer de combattre. Pourtant, vous avez préféré vous occuper de moi et maintenant, vous avez insisté pour rester à mon chevet. Sauf votre respect, mon général, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu un homme de votre rang prendre autant soin de ses subordonnés…

-On n'est pas tous pareils, en Première Classe, ai-je assuré en esquissant un sourire. Pour moi, il est plus important de veiller sur la vie de ses collègues que de venir à tout prix à bout d'une mission.

Genesis s'est redressé avec un air interrogateur et embarrassé. A cette époque, le SOLDAT venait d'être créé et la plupart des généraux de l'armée régulière avaient été transférés en Première Classe sans pour autant recevoir de makô. D'ailleurs, certains prenaient un malin plaisir à rudoyer une bonne partie d'entre nous. Leur prétexte? Ce n'était pas parce que nous étions plus résistants et endurants qu'eux que l'on devait se sentir supérieurs aux autres. Si nous nous plaignions, ces généraux s'arrangeaient pour nous attirer les foudres de nos supérieurs. Heureusement, cette situation n'a pas duré bien longtemps…

-Pardonnez mon incompétence, mon général, s'est excusé Genesis. J'aurais dû être plus prudent et me montrer capable d'abattre cet ennemi.

-Tu as un grand potentiel, Genesis. En as-tu conscience? Tout le monde fait des erreurs et personne n'est à l'abri d'une blessure.

-Vous savez…, a-t-il hésité. Si je me suis engagé, c'était pour vous ressembler. Je suis loin d'arriver à votre cheville, mais ce fut un honneur d'avoir eu la chance de vous rencontrer et de constater que vous étiez comme je l'imaginais…

A cette époque, déjà, j'étais réputé pour être un des meilleurs SOLDATs. On m'a fait engager à quatorze ans, alors que je sortais à peine des laboratoires. Un an plus tard, j'entrais en Première Classe pour devenir l'un de «héros» de la Shinra. Des dizaines de jeunes hommes s'engageaient dans l'armée pour espérer passer le concours d'entrée au SOLDAT. Mais très peu avaient l'opportunité de venir grossir nos rangs. Même en Troisième Classe.

-Je ne fais que ce que l'on me demande de faire, ai-je assuré. Et pourtant, vous avez tous l'air de me considérer comme un héros.

-C'est parce que vous en êtes vraiment un, mon général.

Genesis s'est tut et a fixé le pied du lit avec une expression indéchiffrable. Puis il a repris en secouant la tête:

-Mon meilleur ami, Angeal, et moi, on est arrivés à Midgar en sachant que nos destins étaient étroitement liés à la Shinra. De là d'où nous venons, il n'y a rien de vraiment… prometteur. Alors vous savez, garder espoir en essayant de me hisser à votre hauteur est pour moi un moyen de supporter le stress dû à toutes ces missions.

-Tu fais preuve d'un grand courage, Genesis. J'espère sincèrement que tes efforts seront un jour récompensés. Toutefois, tu devrais surtout prendre exemple sur toi-même et sur ta détermination. Malgré ce que l'on dit sur moi, je ne suis pas un si bon exemple que cela.

-Puis-je vous poser une autre question, mon général?

-Oui?

-Quel âge avez-vous? a-t-il demandé.

J'ai passé une main sur ma nuque. On ne m'a jamais dit quel jour j'étais né, mais j'avais déjà réussi a soutirer quelques informations sur moi…

-Selon les archives de la Shinra, j'ai seize ans.

-A vous entendre, on dirait que vous êtes bien plus âgé… Merci, mon général. Je n'oublierai pas vos conseils.

--

Genesis n'a jamais oublié mes conseils. Suite à cet entretien, il s'est démené pour entrer en Première Classe et réaliser son rêve. Quelques mois plus tard, il rejoignait avec son ami Angeal les rangs de la plus haute division du SOLDAT. Tous les deux étaient exceptionnellement talentueux pour leur âge, ce qui m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup étonné. En temps normal, il fallait un temps fou pour s'élever à ce niveau. J'avoue les avoir aidés à gravir les échelons de notre hiérarchie, mais tout de même…

Nous sommes très vite devenus proches. Genesis et Angeal étaient mes premiers amis et les seules personnes à qui je faisais totalement confiance. Sans eux, il m'aurait été impossible de tenir le coup pendant dix ans. J'ai même réussi à prendre goût à l'escrime grâce aux heures que nous passions tous les trois dans la salle d'entraînement. Ils étaient les seuls membres du SOLDAT qui arrivaient à me tenir tête durant un affrontement; sans pour autant pouvoir me vaincre.

Je crois que grâce à l'amitié que me portaient Genesis et Angeal, j'ai réussi à briser la barrière protectrice que je m'étais formé dans les laboratoires et derrière laquelle je me réfugiais pour échapper aux contacts avec d'autres gens. J'ai ainsi pu m'ouvrir à eux, leur parler naturellement comme je le fais aujourd'hui. Notre quotidien n'a jamais été tout rose, bien sûr, mais avoir des amis à qui confier mes émotions, mes doutes et mes craintes m'a fait prendre conscience que tout le monde ne ressemblait pas aux supérieurs peu attentifs au bien-être de ses soldats.

Puis la guerre est arrivée. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une guerre au sens propre du terme, durant laquelle deux armées s'affrontent en continu. Wutai et la Shinra se querellaient sur de nombreux sujets, notamment celui de la recherche de makô: Wutai refusait que ses terres riches en énergie spirituelle soient exploitées jusqu'à ce qu'elles se dessèchent. La Shinra a promis aux habitants de Wutai qu'ils pourraient bénéficier de la majeure partie des ressources, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas dupes. Le pays entier s'est farouchement opposé aux propositions de l'organisation mondiale, ce qui lui a valu de s'attirer les foudres de celle-ci.

Au bout d'un moment, la Shinra a perdu patience; voyant que Wutai refusait catégoriquement ses avances, elle s'est décidée à asseoir sa domination sur l'île. Par la force. Le conflit s'est donc envenimé, à tel point que des groupes anti-Shinra Wutaiens se sont formés jusqu'aux abords de Midgar.

La guerre s'éternisa pendant près de dix ans. Nous étions régulièrement envoyés en mission sur le territoire Wutaien. Genesis, Angeal et moi avons participé à des batailles terribles, dans tous les sens du terme. C'était la première fois que nous voyons la guerre de nos propres yeux, et aucun d'entre nous n'en est ressorti indemne. Surtout Genesis…

J'ai toujours su que nous n'étions pas comme les autres SOLDATs. Lors de la guerre de Wutai, les quelques membres encore normaux ont soit péri, soit quitté le SOLDAT. Au final, il n'est resté en Première Classe que nous trois. A part Zack, aucun Seconde Classe n'a jamais réussi à monter en grade. Il y avait une bonne raison à cela, et pas des moindres…

C'était peu avant la fin de la guerre. Genesis a commencé à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Ce n'était ni une maladie, ni une fatigue liée aux missions qui s'enchaînaient sans relâche. J'ai très vite compris que son affliction n'avait rien de comparable avait tout ce que j'avais déjà connu. Genesis lui-même sentait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…

Cela a commencé à cause d'une simple blessure récoltée durant une séance d'entraînement un peu trop mouvementée. En temps normal, les SOLDATs, lorsqu'ils étaient blessés, devaient juste se rendre à l'infirmerie pour se faire administrer un traitement à la makô qui leur permettrait de guérir quasi-instantanément. Mais quand Genesis a voulu se faire soigner, on lui a répondu que les injections de makô ne suffisaient pas. Angeal et moi nous sommes beaucoup inquiété pour lui; savoir que notre ami avait un sérieux problème ne nous rassurait pas vraiment. Apparemment, il avait besoin d'un don sanguin, ce qui m'a étonné étant donné que sa blessure n'était pas sérieuse. Je me suis proposé car c'était en partie ma faute s'il était blessé, mais ma «candidature» a été refusée au profit de celle d'Angeal. Pourquoi? Je ne savais pas, à l'époque…

--

Suite à cela, Genesis a commencé à prendre ses distances avec la Shinra. Alors qu'il souhaitait toujours devenir un héros, il s'est montré de plus en plus réticent à partir en mission. En contrepartie, il s'est plongé dans une étude de Loveless encore plus assidue qu'auparavant; il cherchait à en décortiquer tous les détails. Durant les derniers instants de sa vie en tant que SOLDAT, il s'est même éloigné de nous deux. Nous qui étions ses meilleurs amis avons vu Genesis prendre ses distances vis à vis de nous. Ce fut une expérience bien troublante que je ne pourrais jamais oublier…

Pour finir, il a disparu. Durant une mission sur les terres de Wutai, il s'est volatilisé sans laisser de trace avec une troupe de Seconde Classe.

Zack et moi avons été envoyés sur les lieux pour effectuer un raid sur un fort Wutaien. Alors que la mission était presque terminée, Angeal, qui faisait partie de l'unité de Zack, a lui aussi disparu. A la place, nous avons trouvé les cadavres de deux guerriers, à priori Wutaiens. Mais… quelque chose me tracassait. Je n'avais jamais vu de soldats portant de tels uniformes et armes. Je me suis donc penché pour retirer le casque du premier…

-Genesis…, ai-je murmuré, incrédule.

-Le SOLDAT de Première Classe disparu! s'est exclamé Zack, aussi étonné mais plus expansif que moi.

Ce n'était pas Genesis; j'en étais certain. Du moins, pas le vrai, celui que je connaissais depuis tant d'années. Mais son visage était la copie conforme de mon ami… Alors que je dévoilais le visage du second cadavre, mais mauvais pressentiments se sont vérifiés.

-Le même visage!? s'est étonné encore plus Zack.

-Des clones de Genesis…, dis-je stupéfait.

-Des clones? Des clones humains!?

Comment était-ce possible? Comment pouvait-on créer des clones de quelqu'un? Et surtout, comment se faisait-il qu'ils soient apparus à l'endroit même où Genesis avait disparu? Bien sûr, je connaissais les activités expérimentales de la Shinra. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce en quoi elles consistaient. Si ces clones étaient liés à l'affliction et à la disparition de mon ami… Comme je l'ai dit, Genesis, avant sa disparition, prenait de plus en plus ses distances avec la Shinra. Il pouvait très bien être devenu un déserteur…

En ce court instant, je me suis posé des tas de questions. Mais l'une d'entre elles s'avérait plus urgente que les autres.

-Où est Angeal? ai-je demandé à l'apprenti de ce dernier.

-Il était censé se battre ici mais…

-Alors il est également parti avec lui…, ai-je murmuré.

Zack s'est retourné brusquement alors que je me relevais.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire!?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'Angeal nous a lui aussi trahi.

-C'est impossible! a rétorqué Zack. Je connais très bien Angeal, il n'est pas le genre de personne à faire ça!

Je me suis retourné et ai dévisagé Zack. Qui était-il pour prétendre connaître aussi bien mon ami? Il n'avait pas passé près de dix ans en sa compagnie, lui…

-Angeal ne me trahirait jamais!

Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas y croire. Mais Genesis et lui avaient déjà évoqué l'idée de quitter la Shinra. Par lassitude, par désillusion; je n'en savais presque rien. Mais leur disparition quasi-simultanée était liée, cela ne faisait aucune doute. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas tardé à me rendre compte que des liens bien plus solides que je ne l'imaginais les unissaient.

--

Un mois plus tard, nous n'avions toujours de nouvelles d'Angeal et Genesis. J'ai bien essayé de les appeler et de leur envoyer des messages par téléphone, mais tous deux restaient délibérément injoignables. J'aurais du être envoyé en mission dans leur village natal, Banora, mais la perspective de les rencontrer et de peut-être devoir les affronter parce qu'ils étaient considérés comme des traîtres m'effrayait. Exceptionnellement, j'ai refusé cette mission d'inspection. Cette attitude était sûrement lâche, mais je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas faire ça. Quitte à ne jamais les revoir, je préférais ne pas devoir combattre mes seuls amis.

Zack fut donc envoyé à Banora à ma place. Il y a rencontré Genesis et Angeal. J'avais raison; ils s'étaient bien alliés contre la Shinra. Au fond, ça ne m'a pas surpris. Mais j'ai alors compris que mes amis étaient devenus des ennemis; cette fois, si on m'envoyait en mission, je serais obligé de les combattre…

A cette époque, il restait beaucoup de mystères non résolus. Pourquoi Angeal et Genesis s'étaient-ils retournés contre la Shinra? Qu'avait donc fait l'organisation pour qu'ils se mettent à éprouver une haine aussi faroucheenvers elle? Cela me tracassait d'autant plus qu'Angeal était quelqu'un de très posé et loyal. Son sens de l'honneur en étonnait plus d'un, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, alors qu'il parlait toujours de fierté d'être SOLDAT et d'honneur, il avait quitté Midgar.

Le plus dur à supporter était sans aucun doute leur absence. Je me suis retrouvé seul, avec pour uniques compagnons le désarroi et la solitude. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà ressenti cela auparavant, quand je ne connaissais pas encore Genesis et Angeal. Mais une bonne dizaine d'années passée auprès d'eux m'avait fait oublier cette pesante sensation. Si seulement j'avais pu les contacter pour savoir ce qui leur était arrivé…

La guerre s'est terminée quelque temps plus tard. La Shinra a retrouvé calme relatif, jusqu'à ce que Angeal, Genesis et ses clones refassent parler d'eux. Zack et moi avons été convoqués au QG par Lazard, le directeur du SOLDAT. Une nouvelle mission, et pas des moindres, nous a donc été assignée… Une lourde tâche attendait le jeune homme devenu Première Classe suite au succès de sa mission à Banora et moi.

-Mes félicitations, a déclaré Lazard à Zack. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es maintenant un SOLDAT de Première Classe.

-C'est étrange… Je ne me sens pas vraiment heureux.

Son meilleur ami et mentor était considéré comme un traître part tout le monde, à part nous deux. N'importe qui d'autre, à sa place, aurait eu la même réaction…

-Je pense que ce n'est pas surprenant, a dit le directeur. Il est arrivé beaucoup de choses, après tout.

Il s'est interrompu. Je savais déjà quel genre de mission nous avait été assigné; à la base, j'aurai dû l'effectuer seul. Mais je n'en avais ni les moyens ni la volonté, et pour cette raison, j'ai demandé à ce que Zack m'accompagne.

-Zack, je sais que c'est un peu soudain, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander.

-Tu me refiles une autre de tes affectations? m'a lancé Zack.

-Désolé, ai-je dit sans grande conviction.

-Ca va…

Que pouvais-je faire d'autre? A nous deux, nous avions plus de chances de retrouver Angeal et Genesis et de… Mais je ne voulais même pas y penser. C'est alors que tandis que Zack s'en allait revêtir l'uniforme standard de Première Classe, j'ai eu une idée.

-La compagnie a décidé que Genesis et Angeal devaient être éliminés, a déclaré Lazard en se levant, lorsque Zack revint.

Ce dernier a prit une expression indignée et a répliqué:

-Vous me demandez de faire ça!?

-Non. L'armée de la Shinra s'en chargera.

-Et après, je devrai…

-Ils ne semblent pas te faire confiance… vis à vis d'Angeal, a coupé le directeur.

Je me suis approché de Zack et ai dit:

-Le sens de la camaraderie du SOLDAT pourrait obscurcir tes décisions et…

-C'est une pauvre excuse!

Zack semblait littéralement désespéré. Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas éliminer mes amis… Et j'avais déjà ma petite idée à ce sujet.

-C'est pour ça que je viendrai aussi, ai-je assuré.

-Pour les tuer?

Son regard réprobateur m'a en quelque sorte rassuré. Il fallait qu'il pense le contraire de ce que j'avais en tête; dans le cas contraire, nous aurions nous aussi été considérés comme des traîtres.

Soudain, une alarme a résonné dans tout le bâtiment. Le QG de la Shinra était attaqué, et nous n'avons pas tardé à découvrir qui se permettait de s'en prendre directeur à l'immeuble. Comme je l'ai dit, Zack et moi avons trouvé des clones de Genesis à Wutai. Lorsque Zack s'est rendu à Banora, il a dû se battre contre d'autre de ces clones. Et aujourd'hui, des dizaines et des dizaines de copies de mon ami tentaient d'investir la Shinra. Visiblement, ces clones ne semblaient pas capables de penser par eux-mêmes; ils étaient sans doute contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre: Genesis.

Pour faire court, nous avons réussi à endiguer l'assaut. Ensuite, je me suis rendu dans le réacteur numéro cinq, duquel les clones étaient sortis. Là-bas, j'ai découvert que le fond de ce réacteur servait de repaire à mes deux amis. Il leur était donc facile de planifier une attaque sur le QG… J'ai appelé Zack, car il me fallait maintenant son aide; à l'heure actuelle, il était en train d'inspecter le Secteur huit de Midgar.

-Lorsque tu auras fini de nettoyer le Secteur huit, viens au réacteur makô numéro cinq.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose? m'a demandé le jeune homme.

-J'ai obtenu des informations: Angeal y a été vu il y a quelques temps.

Zack a étouffé un juron. Il pensait que j'étais en route pour tuer mon propre ami…

-Tu vas le tuer quand tu l'auras trouvé?

-L'armée se déploie mais il semble que nous avons assez de temps. Nous le trouverons avant eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire!? s'est-il écrié, furieux.

Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais tuer Angeal? Sa naïveté commençait sérieusement à m'ennuyer.

-Ne pas arriver à le tuer, ai-je répondu à la grande surprise de Zack.

-Vraiment!?

-Oui, vraiment…

-T'es le meilleur!

J'ai raccroché. A cette époque, je ne connaissais pas encore très bien Zack, et je ne savais pas s'il s'était lui aussi engagé pour me ressembler. Faire semblant de ne pas arriver à tuer Angeal était le moins que je pouvais faire; de toute façon, j'aurai été bien incapable de combattre mon ami. Je me suis demandé si j'allais vraiment le revoir, et comment se dérouleraient nos retrouvailles. Pourvu qu'il ne me prenne pas pour un ennemi…

Quant à Genesis, je n'ai pas tardé à le revoir. Au fond du réacteur, nous sommes tombés sur un genre de laboratoire, dont le propriétaire n'était autre que le scientifique qui avait dû soigner Genesis, Hollander. Il était l'auteur d'un autre projet de la Shinra consistant à créer un être surhumain. Le Projet G… Ou Projet Genesis. Je ne savais pas encore qu'on avait greffé des cellules de Jenova à Genesis; en fait, je ne savais même pas qui était vraiment Jenova. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Genesis s'était retourné contre la Shinra; néanmoins, Angeal et Genesis avaient choisi de rejoindre Hollander plutôt que de se venger de lui.

En chemin, nous avons dû nous battre contre une créature étrange que nous n'avions jamais vue auparavant. En y regardant de plus près, nous avons découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un clone d'Angeal. Apparemment, Hollander était aussi capable de créer des clones de mon ami… Genesis et lui possédaient donc un point commun dont j'ignorais les particularités.

-Genesis est né du Projet G, ai-je expliqué à Zack dans le laboratoire.

-Le Projet G..?

-Le Projet Genesis.

Et dire qu'un de mes deux meilleurs amis était en fait un cobaye de laboratoire… J'étais à la fois stupéfait, indigné et consterné. Evidemment, j'avais conscience que la force exceptionnelle de Genesis ne provenait pas que de la makô, mais je n'avais jamais songé à une telle vérité. De plus, d'après les rapports que j'avais lus dans le laboratoire, son affliction était liée à l'expérience qu'il avait subie avant sa naissance.

-Selon ces rapports et contrairement aux autres, Genesis est en train de «dégénérer».

-Dégénérer?

-Et ce n'est pas tout, ai-je dit en m'approchant d'une cuve à mako.

-Les clones?

J'ai acquiescé silencieusement. Plus j'en apprenais, et moins je supportais le poids de ces révélations…

-Ces choses.

Une bouffée de colère envers les scientifiques de la Shinra m'envahit alors que je désignais le monstre flottant dans la cuve. Au même instant, Hollander est apparu.

-… Sephiroth!? s'est-il étonné.

-Hollander. Alors tu étais vraiment là, après tout.

Nous ne nous sommes jamais beaucoup appréciés. Par bien des aspects, il me rappelait les scientifiques ayant «pris soin de moi» lorsque je vivais dans les laboratoires.

-Qui penses-tu être capable d'arrêter la dégénération de Genesis et Angeal?

Alors comme ça, Angeal aussi souffrait des mêmes maux… Les informations venaient à moi sans que je m'y attende, et c'était bien pire que ce que je pensais. C'est alors que Genesis est apparu devant le scientifique. Une grande aile noire se déployait dans son dos; Zack m'en avait parlé, mais j'avais du mal à y croire. Et pourtant, c'était bien vrai. Genesis m'a regardé avec un sourire mauvais. Depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il avait bien changé. Il paraissait plus… sombre.

-Genesis, ai-je dit.

Il a alors tendu son épée rouge vers moi. Ce geste m'a surpris autant qu'il m'a blessé. Je l'ai regardé, avec l'espoir de le voir se mettre à rire et baisser sa lame. Il plaisantait peut-être… Mais malheureusement, il s'est contenté d'étendre son étrange aile et de dire:

-Je ne te céderai pas Hollander.

Celui-ci a compris le message et s'est enfui vers le cœur du réacteur makô. Lui aussi était considéré comme un traître, et nous devions le capturer à tout prix.

-Zack! Suis Hollander.

Le jeune SOLDAT a immédiatement obtempéré. Je préférais rester seul avec Genesis, même si je ne savais pas où allaient nous mener ces retrouvailles. Une chose était sûre, je ne le combattrai pas. Même s'il cherchait à m'attaquer, je ne ferai que me défendre sans le blesser.

Mais Genesis a baissé son arme en s'approchant de moi, puis en me croisant sans m'adresser le moindre regard.

-_Généreusement, tu es béni par l'amour de la Déesse, pour haïr le monde, même comme un héros. _

-_Loveless_? Tu n'as pas changé.

-Les trois amis sont maintenant rassemblés, a-t-il dit en m'ignorant. L'un devient prisonnier, un autre prendra son envol, et le dernier ami devient un héros.

-Ce n'est qu'une histoire, ai-je murmuré en secouant la tête.

-Si c'était un jeu, aurais-je le rôle du héros? Ou l'aurais-tu?

Genesis et moi avons toujours étés rivaux. Il souhaitait arriver à mon niveau depuis son entrée dans le SOLDAT, et désormais, il voulait me dépasser. Mais moi, je me moquais de savoir qui d'entre nous était un héros… Je désirais seulement rester ami avec lui.

-Tu peux être le héros si tu veux, ai-je répondu en me retournant.

Genesis fit semblant d'être surpris.

-Ta renommée aurait dû être la mienne dès le début.

Sur ce point, il n'avait pas tort. Lors de la guerre de Wutai, il m'avait aidé à ne pas craquer et à aller de l'avant. Sans lui, le «héros» de la Shinra n'aurait jamais existé. Pourtant, je me demandais pourquoi Genesis ne se contentait pas de son statut. Même s'il était perfectionniste au possible, des milliers de gens l'adulaient à travers le monde. Malgré cela, il voulait toujours voler plus haut, au risque de se brûler les ailes au contact du soleil.

-Quelles futilités, ai-je lancé en fermant les yeux.

-Même maintenant, elle devrait l'être. Ce que je souhaite par-dessus tout obtenir est _le présent de la Déesse. _

Je l'ai regardé, incrédule. Voilà qu'il se mettait à croire que sa stupide pièce de théâtre détenait une part de vérité! Il m'a souri en me fixant sans ciller, l'air sûr de lui. Puis il a déployé son aile et s'est envolé aussi vite qu'il s'était posé dans le laboratoire. J'avais eu peur qu'il soit belliqueux, mais au final, le fait qu'il se moque éperdument de notre amitié m'était plus douloureux. J'aurais voulu le suivre, le retrouver et le raisonner. Ensemble, nous aurions pu chercher un moyen de le guérir de son affliction. A mon avis, Hollander manipulait Genesis afin d'avoir une arme à lâcher contre la Shinra. Je ne pouvais rien faire, sinon attendre et espérer qu'il ne meure pas…

Il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant dans le réacteur. Mais où était Zack? Depuis le temps, il avait sans doute déjà capturé Hollander. Je suis donc parti sur leurs traces. Mais en arrivant au sommet de l'édifice, je ne vis personne. Il ne restait que des traces de brûlure le long du sol et une grille avait été détruite, laissant un trou béant dans le sol. Un combat avait donc eu lieu… Plus loin, de grandes plumes blanches étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Je n'en avais jamais vu, mais je savais à qui elles appartenaient.

-Angeal…

--

Juste après, la tour Shinra a été attaqué par Genesis et ses clones. Hollander et lui ont dû attendre que les meilleurs SOLDATs soient dispersés pour lancer leur second assaut. Nous l'avons encore une fois repoussé, cette fois avec l'aide d'Angeal. Je n'ai pas tout à fait compris ses motivations, mais j'étais heureux de pouvoir me battre de nouveau à ses côtés. De son omoplate droite saillaient deux ailes d'une blancheur immaculée. Le signe de sa dégradation…?

Après cela, Angeal et Genesis ont encore disparu. De mon côté, j'ai cherché à obtenir des renseignements sur ce fameux «Projet G». Par chance, les Première Classe comme moi avaient le droit de passer autant de temps qu'ils le voulaient dans la bibliothèque de la Shinra. J'ai donc étudié chaque dossier traitant d'expériences biologiques mais… je n'ai strictement rien trouvé. Ni sur Genesis, ni sur Angeal, et encore moins sur moi. Je n'en avais pas encore conscience à cette époque, mais je pense que les gérants du département scientifiques ont sciemment retiré les dossiers compromettants que je risquais de lire.

Nous avons finalement retrouvé la trace de Genesis et Hollander, à Modeoheim, dans une région du continent Nord. Zack y a été envoyé afin d'inspecter le réacteur makô qui s'y trouvait. Là bas, il y a retrouvé mon ami et le scientifique renégat. Ils se sont battus, puis… Genesis est mort. Du moins, il semblait être mort. Puis ce fut le tour d'Angeal. Il n'a pas pu supporter le poids de révélations à son sujet…

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je n'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver. Et comme ils étaient considérés comme des traîtres, ni Zack ni moi ne pouvions décemment faire le deuil de leur mort. Pendant près de deux ans, j'ai eu tendance à éviter le jeune protégé d'Angeal. J'avais peur que son regard me dise«où étais-tu quand ils avaient besoin de toi?» Mais il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir plus que ça. Je suppose qu'il comprenait et qu'il ressentait la même détresse que moi.

Ce fut les deux pires années de ma vie. J'aurais voulu m'enfermer ou bien fuir quelque part, mais les missions s'enchaînaient à une cadence folle. La Shinra ne me laissait aucun répit. A mon tour, j'ai perdu ma fidélité envers la compagnie. Par sa faute, mes deux meilleurs amis avaient perdu leurs rêves et leur honneur et seul quelqu'un d'insensible aurait pu supporter cela sans faiblir. Et malgré mon caractère impassible et froid, je n'ai pas pu accepter leur mort un peu trop brusque à mon goût. Et savoir qu'ils étaient issus d'une terrible expérience me perturbait à tel point que j'ai commencé à perdre ma fidélité envers la Shinra.

La compagnie elle-même fut très perturbée par tous ces évènements. Avec la disparition de Genesis, on aurait put penser que le calme était revenu mais les choses se dégradaient de jour en jour. Le directeur du SOLDAT, Lazard, a lui aussi disparu sans que je sache un jour ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Après cela, les clones de Genesis ont recommencé à se montrer un peu partout dans le monde…

-Il semble que dans l'un des réacteurs makô, des monstres soient apparus, ai-je expliqué à Zack dans la salle de briefing. Tous les employés qui y travaillaient ont disparu. Nous n'avons même pas réussi à contacter les SOLDATs envoyés là-bas. La Shinra a décidé d'envoyer d'autres SOLDATs afin d'enquêter sur la situation. Nous irons tous les deux.

-Compris…

Zack ne semblait pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de partir en mission. D'habitude, il était le premier à vouloir qu'on lui assigne des ordres…

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Eh bien, tu sais… Il devrait y avoir plus d'informations que ça.

-Les SOLDATs dont nous avons perdu le contact sont ceux qui recherchaient Lazard. De plus, ils ont dit avoir vu des sortes de monstres.

Zack s'est rapproché, l'air inquiet:

-Ce sont ceux d'Hollander?

-Il pourrait s'agir de l'équipement volé de Modeoheim.

-Ce qui veut dire…

-Lazard, Hollander…

-Et Genesis ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut y aller.

Le jeune SOLDAT a acquiesçé; il paraissait déjà un peu plus motivé à partir en mission.

-Va au premier étage du SOLDAT. Les autres soldats qui vont partir et toi, vous devriez vous préparer avant le départ.

-Compris! a lancé Zack avant de courir vers la sortie

-Nous devons examiner le réacteur makô, ai-je coupé avant qu'il ne parte. Même si mes vieux amis ne m'ont rien dit à ce sujet…

Zack s'est retourné, intrigué, et j'ai poursuivi:

-Selon les évènements, je quitterai peut-être la Shinra.

Autant être sincère avec lui. Qui savait ce que nous allions trouver dans cet autre réacteur? Je préférais qu'il sache que je faisais plus confiance à Genesis qu'à la Shinra.

-Mais avant cela, je reste un obéissant SOLDAT de la Shinra, ai-je dit avec une pointe d'ironie.

Nous sommes donc partis pour Nibelheim. Dès que je suis entré dans le village, j'ai su que quelque chose clochait. L'odeur de makô qui planait dans l'air, l'ambiance lugubre et surtout la présence de Genesis imprégnant les lieux ne me disait rien qui vaille. Comme prévu, nous nous sommes rendus au réacteur le lendemain de notre arrivée. Ce que j'y ai découvert m'a laissé incrédule et encore plus dubitatif vis à vis de la Shinra. Mais j'ai déjà parlé de ça.

Genesis n'était pas mort. Cependant, son état de dégradation était tel qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à mourir. Le voir ainsi m'a fait mal, mais ses paroles ont été encore plus incisives… Il est apparu alors que je doutais de mes propres origines et de mon humanité.

-Suis-je seulement humain?

-Malheureusement non. Tu es un monstre, a-t-il déclaré.

Genesis s'est posé sur les marches de ferraille du réacteur, nous envoyant au passage une boule de feu que j'ai paré sans problème. Zack, lui, fut touché de plein fouet par l'attaque, mais à cet instant, j'étais tellement perturbé que je ne l'ai même pas remarqué.

-Sephiroth… Tu es issu du Projet Jenova, le meilleur monstre qui soit.

-Genesis! s'est exclamé Zack. Alors tu étais encore en vie…

-Comment peux-tu dire que je suis vivant, dans ces conditions?

-Qu'est-ce que le Projet Jenova a à voir avec moi? lui ai-je demandé.

Le SOLDAT renégat s'est tourné vers moi avec un sourire torve.

-Le Projet Jenova est le nom général regroupant toutes les expérimentations de la Shinra. Les expérimentations qui se servent des cellules de Jenova.

-Les cellules de ma mère? me suis-je étonné.

Lorsque j'étais enfant, on m'avait dit que ma mère s'appelait Jenova. A part ce nom, je ne savais rien d'autre de mes origines. A cet instant, je n'osais pas croire que ce que Genesis me révélait était la vérité. Et pourtant…

-Mon pauvre Sephiroth…, a lancé Genesis d'un air méprisant. Tu n'as jamais rencontré ta mère, et la seule chose que tu aies entendu à son sujet était son nom, n'est-ce pas?

Je n'ai pas répondu. Genesis se moquait de mon ignorance sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Nous étions censés être amis et lui, il semblait me mépriser comme il mépriserait un de ses vulgaires clones…

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi elle ressemble, mais ce que je sais, c'est que…

-Genesis! Arrête ça tout de suite! l'a interrompu Zack.

Apparemment, Zack savait quelque chose au sujet du Projet Jenova. Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il jamais parlé? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne me faisait sans doute pas confiance à ce point…

-Jenova a été découverte dans une strate il y a deux mille ans. C'est un monstre.

J'ai reculé, abasourdi. J'avais l'impression de faire un mauvais rêve… Ce ne pouvait pas être la vérité; c'était impossible! J'ai toujours su que j'étais différent des autres, des autres SOLDATs, mais pas de cette manière… Et pourtant, même s'il se riait de moi, Genesis était on ne peut plus sérieux. Apprendre la vérité de sa bouche me faisait encore plus mal que si elle provenait de quelqu'un d'autre. Comment savait-il tout ce que je n'avais pas réussi à trouver au QG de la Shinra? Hollander était sans doute mieux informé étant donné qu'il travaillait autrefois au département scientifique, mais tout de même…

-Sephiroth, prête-moi ta force, a dit Genesis avec une main sur le cœur, comme s'il souffrait atrocement. Sans quoi, ma dégénération ne s'arrêtera jamais. SOLDAT de Première Classe Sephiroth!

Plongé dans mes pensées, j'ai brusquement redressé la tête. Il s'adressait à moi comme si j'étais un de ses subordonnés…

-Angeal est né du Projet Jenova G. C'était juste un monstre, comme moi et les autres. Le Projet Jenova S, lui, avait pour but de créer un monstre parfait.

Un monstre… En étais-je vraiment un? Plus j'en apprenais, et plus je commençais à penser comme Genesis…

-Qu'est-ce tu veux de moi?

-Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de créer des clones. Et tes gènes ne peuvent pas se répandre. En d'autres termes, il n'y a aucun risque de dégradation.

La folie qui perçait dans sa voix était presque palpable. La peur de mourir lui faisait dire des choses insensées… Néanmoins, il restait étonnamment lucide.

-Prête-moi tes cellules. _Mon ami, ton désir est ce qui donne la vie, le don de la Déesse_.

D'une de ses poches, il a sorti une pomme de Banora. Sa famille était productrice de ce genre de fruit. Mais quel était le rapport avec moi? Je me suis tourné vers lui, ai jeté un coup d'œil vers le panneau portant le nom de Jenova et les cuves à makô qui contenaient des créatures difformes. Etais-je né de la même façon que ces choses?

-Essayes-tu de m'embrouiller avec tous ces mensonges ? Ou alors… est-ce la «vérité» que je recherchedepuis toujours ? Ca ne fait aucune différence.

J'ai repoussé son bras tendu vers moi. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était m'utiliser pour ses desseins. Notre amitié ne comptait plus, Angeal lui-même ne comptait plus, simplement parce que Genesis était effrayé par la perspective de mourir. Il s'était fait passer pour mort puis avait laissé périr notre ami commun. Manipuler ses amis pour se servir d'eux au lieu de leur demander leur aide, était-ce là sa définition de l'amitié?

-Va pourrir, ai-je jeté en me détournant de lui.

C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu Genesis. Après cela… je n'ai plus eu vraiment conscience de tout ce qui m'était arrivé avant de découvrir mes vraies origines. Maintenant que j'y pense, Genesis a très bien pu trouver un moyen de stopper sa dégradation et il a sans doute disparu quelque part… Dans Deepground.

--

-Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, dit Isyl, les yeux baissés.

-Genesis non plus n'en est pas un. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est issu d'une expérience qu'il…

Je m'interrompis. Isyl me fixait avec des yeux embués de larmes. Mon récit l'avait plus touché que je ne le pensais et pourtant, une étincelle de colère brillait au fond de son regard.

-Il a enlevé Hatsue, a insulté les nôtres et s'est moqué de nous. Tout ça pour cette histoire de théâtre !?

-Mais c'est le désespoir qui l'a poussé à agir ainsi…, protestai-je doucement.

-Dis-moi, Sephiroth… Le considères-tu encore comme un ami ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a dit, crois-tu encore en votre amitié?

Je réfléchis un instant.

-Je n'en sais rien… On sait tellement peu de choses sur lui que je n'ai aucune idée de ses motivations et de ce qui l'a poussé à vouloir me revoir.

-Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de redevenir ami avec toi, remarqua Isyl en croisant les bras.

Il paraissait même plus sombre que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. J'avais envie de le retrouver et parler avec lui de ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant toutes ces années mais en même temps, je craignais ses réactions. Et cette histoire à propos de _Loveless_ … Pensait-il vraiment que sa pièce de théâtre favorite pouvait être comparée à la réalité?

-Je sais que c'est un peu brusque, dis-je soudain, mais je crois qu'il faut le retrouver. Et savoir ce qu'il désire réellement…

-Ca me fait un peu peur, avoua Isyl. Et s'il était animé de mauvaises intentions?

On ne pouvait omettre une telle perspective. Mais je persistais à croire qu'il souhaitait seulement retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Dans ce cas, je l'aurais volontiers accueilli à Ajiit… Tous ceux qui avaient souffert des mêmes atrocités que nous avaient le droit de se reposer dans la forêt. Et même s'il s'imaginait que nous étions tous des monstres, je parviendrais bien à le faire changer d'avis. Lorsqu'il verrait à quoi ressemble notre monde, il ne pourrait pas démentir le fait que nous soyons comme tout le monde. Et bien que les cellules de Jenova fassent partie de nous, nous n'étions pas des monstres assoiffés de destruction et de vengeance.

-Isyl, Sephiroth lança soudain une voix familière. Quelqu'un d'étranger à la forêt veut vous voir, il dit que c'est important.

--


	8. Une autre vérité

_Notes : Je suis un peu en retard, mais ça vient, ça vient ! On va y arriver, pas d'inquiétude… Oui, étant donné que j'étais sur Paris tout le week-end, je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre. Enfin, c'est surtout que je ne l'avais pas fini. Bref, bonne lecture !_

**--**

**Une autre vérité**

_**« **Lorsque l'erreur porte les livrées de la vérité, elle est souvent plus respectée que la vérité même. »_

_Nicolas de Malebranche_

_Extrait de De la recherche de la vérité_

--

_-PoV Isyl-_

Je suivis Opale et Sephiroth à l'extérieur. Dehors, le soleil se couchait lentement. Ses derniers rayons offraient à la forêt une aura féerique que je ne cessais d'admirer. Décidément, l'été allait être radieux. Il promettait de douces journées à l'ombre des arbres, agrémentées par des heures de cueillettes entre leurs branches généreuses. La forêt d'Ajiit, depuis que la Rivière de la Vie était retournée dans son lit tellurique, prospérait chaque jour de plus en plus. On eût dit que la planète elle-même accordait sa bénédiction à notre univers.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation d'Ajiit. Opale était venue nous trouver alors que Sephiroth achevait son récit à propos de Genesis. Il m'avait laissé une mauvaise impression de son ancien ami. Et l'expression inquiète d'Opale ne me disait rien qui vaille. Et si c'était Genesis qui revenait ? Je n'éprouvais presque aucune compassion pour lui. Il avait délibérément insulté les nôtres et Sephiroth, puis enlevé Hatsue… Alors ce n'était pas maintenant que j'allais l'accueillir cordialement chez nous !

Heureusement, je fus rassurée en apercevant le fameux visiteur qui se tenait immobile devant l'étang. Vincent avait remis son éternelle cape cramoisie et ses cheveux ondulaient librement dans son dos ; c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Opale ne l'avait pas reconnu. Durant le mariage, la jeune femme s'était tenue à l'écart des personnes étrangères à la forêt. Non pas qu'elle détestât le contact avec des gens « normaux ». Leur présence l'intimidait, si bien qu'elle n'osait pas engager la conversation avec eux.

-Vincent ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? fis-je en allant au-devant de lui.

-De nombreuses nouvelles, répondit-il de son habituel air impassible.

Sephiroth s'approcha de lui, intrigué. Opale quant à elle se posta un peu à l'écart.

-Il y a peu, reprit Vincent, on m'a remis un certain nombre de… dossiers, trouvés dans les ruines de la tour Shinra. Avec votre mariage, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous les consulter. Néanmoins, j'ai pu examiner le reste en revenant à Edge.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Même si ses traits restaient figés, je le sentais étrangement tendu.

-De quoi parlaient ces dossiers ? lui demanda Sephiroth.

-De choses et d'autres concernant le Projet Jenova… Mais aussi de ta mère.

En entendant parler de sa mère, Sephiroth croisa les bras, un peu embarrassé. Depuis la dernière fois que nous étions allés la voir dans sa grotte, il n'avait guère parlé d'elle. Je crois qu'il a du mal à admettre le fait qu'elle soit enfermée, quelque part entre la vie et la mort. J'aimerais moi aussi qu'elle puisse sortir de sa prison de makô et vivre normalement, à l'air libre. Mais je sais bien que c'est impossible…

-Que disaient-ils au sujet de ma mère ?

-Je crois que le moment est mal choisi pour en parler, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours.

-Vous ne nous faites pas confiance ? intervint alors Opale, toute timidité envolée.

-Bien sûr que si, protesta Vincent. Je fais plus confiance aux habitants de cette forêt qu'à la plupart des humains normaux. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je préfère vous montrer ces dossiers. Vous comprendrez mieux…

Opale hocha alors la tête d'un air entendu. Vincent lui rendit son regard puis le ramena sur Sephiroth. Ses yeux carmins brillèrent plus intensément. Qu'avait-il lu pour que la vue de mon compagnon lui inspire telle expression ?

-Un hélicoptère de la WRO nous attend à l'orée d'Ajiit. Si vous n'avez rien de prévu, j'aimerai que vous veniez tous deux avec moi jusqu'à Edge.

-C'est si important que ça ? lui demandai-je, étonnée.

Vincent acquiesça. J'échangeai un regard avec Sephiroth, lequel déclara :

-C'est d'accord. Laissez-nous juste le temps de prendre quelques affaires…

Tandis que nous allions chercher nos manteaux de voyage, Opale se posta au sommet d'un arbre-lune dont les branches surplombaient toute la clairière. Je me demandais où était passé Marduk. Il était peut-être parti chasser quelque proie dans les profondeurs de la forêt. La plupart du temps, en été, Opale le laisse explorer seul la forêt.

-Vous repartez déjà ? nous demanda Yazoo lorsque nous le croisâmes devant son propre coquillage.

-On a juste quelques petites choses à régler, répondis-je.

-Encore cette histoire de Genesis, hein ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, les alentours de la forêt sont surveillés jour et nuit.

-Peut-être… Vincent à trouvé de nouvelles informations concernant le Projet Jenova, et il aimerait nous en faire part.

Le regard de jade de Yazoo se perdit dans le lointain, et il dit à mi-voix :

-Soyez prudents… Plus on en apprend sur le Projet Jenova, et moins on supporte la triste vérité.

-Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas, le rassurai-je avec un sourire qu'il me rendit.

-Isyl, quand tu seras revenue, j'aimerais que nous reprenions ton entraînement. Tu veux bien ?

J'acquiesçai. Combattre un peu ne me ferait pas de mal, et m'aiderait à ne plus penser à Genesis et à ce qu'il lui était lié. J'espérais aussi que Sephiroth parviendrait à songer à autre chose qu'à ses douloureux souvenirs…

Lorsque nous atteignîmes l'orée de la forêt, la nuit était déjà tombée. Un hélicoptère de petite taille nous attendait à l'écart du Village des Ossements, un site archéologique où se pressaient les plus grands savants. Vincent s'engouffra sans hésiter à l'arrière tandis que le pilote faisait démarrer sa machine. Après que Sephiroth eût changé d'apparence, nous montâmes à notre tour. Le voyage risquait d'être long jusqu'à Edge, et la présence de cet hélicoptère était la bienvenue.

Lorsque l'engin s'éleva dans les airs, je me retins de regarder par le hublot. Même si j'aime beaucoup voler de mes propres ailes, j'ai toujours du mal à supporter les hautes altitudes, que ce soit en hélicoptère ou en haut d'un immeuble. Je m'appuyai donc au dossier de cuir de la banquette en observant le sol. Rien que la sensation de se déplacer et le bruit des moteurs me donnait le tournis. Vivement que le voyage se termine…

De temps à autre, Vincent fixait sans ciller Sephiroth. Ce dernier faisait mine de ne pas remarquer son regard posé sur lui, mais je savais qu'il en avait conscience. Qu'avait donc découvert Vincent au sujet de Lucrécia et lui ? Je ne cessais de chercher une réponse cohérente à cette question, mais aucune réponse ne survint. Nous allions de toute façon rapidement obtenir une réponse. Le pilote, lui, n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards furtifs dans son rétroviseur. Je ne voyais pas ses yeux mais je me doutais que même en étant un membre de la WRO, il nous craignait un peu. Au bout d'un moment, je soutins son regard à travers le petit miroir, si bien qu'il détournât les yeux pour de bon.

--

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à Edge, la lune brillait déjà de son plus bel éclat. Pour une fois, aucun nuage ne couvrait le firmament surplombant la « capitale du monde ». Ce fut donc en observant attentivement les motifs que formaient les constellations que je réussis à supporter sans broncher l'atterrissage mouvementé de l'hélicoptère. L'appareil, secoué par les rafales de vent qui agitaient sans cesse les sables du désert, tanguait violemment de gauche à droite. Le pilote se démenait pour le faire se poser au sol ; pendant un instant, je me demandai si nous allions nous en sortir indemnes. Mais en voyant l'air impassible et presque ennuyé de Vincent, je compris que ce genre d'atterrissage était le lot quotidien des habitués de la W.R.O. et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire.

Une fois que l'hélicoptère se fût stabilisé, nous descendîmes tour à tour. Mes jambes engourdies me donnèrent l'impression que le sol se dérobait ; nous avions voyagé pendant plusieurs heures sans halte… Comme j'aimais voler de mes propres ailes ! Avec un soupir, je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours. Nous nous trouvions devant l'entrée du QG de la W.R.O. Mais contre toute attente, Vincent remercia le pilote et prit la direction opposée à celle du grand immeuble.

-Il est préférable que nous discutions de tout ça chez moi. Certaines oreilles… indiscrètes pourraient nous surprendre, déclara-t-il sans se retourner.

Nous le suivîmes sans discuter. A cette heure-ci, rares étaient les passants qui déambulaient encore dans les rues de la ville. Nous en croisâmes tout de même quelques-uns, l'un nous jetant un regard intrigué, l'autre saluant Vincent d'un léger hochement de tête. Après tout ce qu'il avait accompli en faveur de Edge, notamment durant la guerre contre Deepground, nul doute qu'il était très connu. Mais le voir en compagnie de deux jeunes gens aux yeux makô devait les surprendre !

Il nous fallut moins d'un quart d'heure pour rejoindre le centre-ville au sein duquel se trouvait l'appartement de Vincent. Même à cette heure, la plupart des boutiques restaient ouvertes aux éventuels clients. Je regardai les articles proposés au passage, sans pour autant m'y arrêter : nous n'avions pas le temps de nous attarder ici. Et Vincent était anormalement tendu ; il ne cessait de vérifier que le revolver attacher à sa ceinture coulissait bien dans son baudrier. Pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ?

Sephiroth le remarqua et passa une main sur la poignée de son sabre, rangé à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans son fourreau. Bizarrement, la nervosité qui les touchait ne m'atteignit pas. Je ne leur demandai ce qu'il se passait. S'il y avait un véritable problème, nous en serions bien vite alertés.

Nous ne nous étions jamais rendus chez Vincent avant ce soir-là. Situé près du Septième Ciel, entre la place principale et un boulevard, il donnait directement sur la rue – utile en cas d'une quelconque attaque. Nous montâmes jusqu'au troisième et dernier étage. Je savais que sur le toit, comme sur beaucoup d'autres, les citoyens de Edge cultivaient une multitude de variété de plantes. Une initiative originale imaginée par le leader de la W.R.O., Reeve Tuesti, autrefois responsable su développement urbain de la ville de Midgar. Elle permettait à tous de profiter relativement de la nature et de redonner vie et gaieté à Edge.

Vincent nous fit entrer dans son appartement dont le seuil était éclairé par un néon blafard. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un petit salon sobrement meublé et décoré.

-Après que celui de Edge ait été détruit par Deepground, la W.R.O. m'a alloué ce logement.

Vincent contourna le canapé qui faisait face à une télévision pour se rendre vers la salle à manger, séparée du reste par un mini-bar. Il mit un peu d'ordre dans le tas de dossiers et de documents qui jonchaient la table et tira deux chaises en nous invitant à nous asseoir.

-C'est moins chaleureux qu'à Kalm, mais on finit par s'en contenter, ajouta-t-il alors que je m'asseyais.

-C'est vrai que votre ancienne maison avait plus de « caractère ». On dirait que celle-ci n'a pas encore absorbé la personnalité de ses occupants, si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. Vous auriez pourtant pu élire domicile au siège de la W.R.O., non ?

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil au dossier sous mes yeux. Le titre était écrit à l'envers, je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'il était écrit ; mais je réussis à déchiffrer un mot qui attira mon attention : _Dr Crescent_.

-Sans façon, répondit Vincent en secouant la tête. Trop de monde, trop de proximité… vous comprenez ?

Sephiroth acquiesça avec un regard entendu. Les casernes de la W.R.O. ne devaient pas être bien différentes de celles de la Shinra… hormis le régime totalitaire !

-Bien. Et si nous parlions plutôt de ce qui m'a poussé à venir vous trouver ?

Il s'empara du dossier devant moi et le feuilleta un instant. Puis il fixa Sephiroth sans ciller, en affichant son habituel air impassible.

-Sephiroth, je crois que tu es le plus concerné de nous quatre.

Par le terme de « nous quatre », Vincent souhaitait parler de Lucrécia. Lucrécia, qui était toujours enfermée dans sa grotte, entre la vie et la mort…

-Comme vous le savez sans doute, Lucrécia, toi et moi sommes bien plus liés que beaucoup ne le pensent.

A peine eût-il prononcé ces mots qu'un morceau de papier s'échappa du dossier qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Sur ce petit rectangle en papier glacé, je vis une image qui attira encore plus mon attention que le dossier. Vincent cessa d'ailleurs de le consulter et le posa à côté de lui, l'air soucieux. Sur cette photo, on pouvait voir un couple assis à l'ombre d'un arbre sur lequel se fanaient quelques dernières fleurs printanières. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux brun sombre qui souriait à la jeune femme agenouillée en face de lui ; elle tenait une matéria jaune vif dans ses mains et riait gaiement.

-Lucrécia, dit Sephiroth d'un ton neutre à l'instant où je reconnaissais le visage de sa mère.

-Et celui qui se tient à côté d'elle, poursuivis-je, c'est…

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

-Je ne vous avais pas reconnu, avec ce sourire, avouai-je avec un rire nerveux.

La seule fois où j'avais vu rire Vincent, c'était lors de notre mariage.

-Cette photo fut prise avant ma « mort » en tant qu'humain et ma transformation en Chaos.

-Quand était-ce ? lui demanda Sephiroth.

-Peu avant que Lucrécia tombe enceinte de toi, je suppose. Je me souviens que ce jour-là, elle m'avait parlé de nouvelles matérias synthétisées par la Shinra… Mais comme tous ses employés, les Turks comme moi n'échappaient pas à une certaine surveillance.

-Vous voulez dire que cette photo a été prise par un espion ?

-Effectivement. Pour rejoindre ce dossier.

Il nous tendit le fameux dossier, et à l'instant où le regard de Sephiroth et le sien se croisèrent, ses yeux se couvrirent d'un voile de tristesse. Je n'avais aucune idée des secrets que ce dossier renfermait, mais ils étaient assez lourds pour attrister notre vieil ami. Et nous n'allions pas tarder à les découvrir, nous aussi… Mais lorsque je vis son titre, je compris la raison de cette soudaine émotion.

-_Rapport sur les relations entre le Dr Crescent et le Turk Vincent Valentine_, lut Sephiroth. Attendez… la Shinra a fait rédiger un dossier entier à propos de votre amitié avec ma mère !? Je sais qu'ils avaient des soupçons envers chaque employé, mais tout de même…

-A cette époque, les mesures de sécurité de la compagnie étaient plus strictes que celles que tu as pu connaître, répondit Vincent. Et compte tenu de la situation –entendez par là la naissance du Projet Jenova et de l'ère de la makô-, chaque employé résidant au manoir était placé sous une surveillance quasi-constante. Imaginez ce qu'il serait arrivé si l'un de nous s'était mis en tête de révéler la vérité sur le manoir de Nibelheim aux médias… et ce n'est pas tout…

Vincent se leva et s'empara de la photographie de sa jeunesse en tant que Turk. Puis il soupira en croisant les bras :

-En tant que chien à la botte de la Shinra, je pouvais difficilement entretenir une « relation » avec qui que ce soit. Et pourtant…

-Pourtant ? l'encourageai-je, intriguée.

Il eut un demi sourire avant de plonger ses yeux carmins dans ceux de Sephiroth.

-Sephiroth, tout à l'heure, tu as parlé de mon « amitié » avec Lucrécia. Sache que nos liens affectifs allaient bien plus loin que cela…

Un silence incrédule s'empara de la pièce. L'atmosphère déjà alourdie par le poids du passé se fit un peu plus pesante. Cependant, je ne fus pas étonnée par la révélation de Vincent. Tout dans sa voix, ses gestes et son visage, lorsqu'il parlait de Lucrécia, sous-entendait que les deux jeunes gens, malgré les drames qu'ils avaient connus, avaient autrefois trouvé un peu de bonheur ensemble.

-Alors c'est ça, votre fameuse révélation ? dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres. Si elle vous a aimé, c'est génial…

-Vous nous aviez pourtant dit que ma mère vous avait repoussé, intervint Sephiroth. J'avoue ne plus comprendre…

-Elle l'a fait. Une fois que Hojo se soit rendu compte de ce qu'il y avait entre nous et qu'il lui ait ordonné de m'évincer. Mais le mal était déjà fait.

-Le « mal » ?

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment un homme aussi repoussant, d'après ce que vous m'avez décrit de lui, avait pu donner naissance à un si bel enfant ? avançai-je avec un regard en coin à mon compagnon.

Ce dernier, après avoir baissé légèrement les yeux, releva brusquement la tête dans ma direction. Il venait de réaliser la portée de l'hypothèse que je venais d'émettre. Moi-même, j'avais du mal à envisager un tel fait, et encore moins à m'en convaincre !. Mais sur Gaiya, rien n'est impossible…

-Isyl, te souviens-tu du jour où tu m'as parlé d'un possible lien de parenté entre Sephiroth et moi ?

-Comme si c'était hier.

-Eh bien, tu étais proche de la vérité. Je devrais même dire qu'elle est plus importante pour nous deux que ce que tu pouvais imaginer.

-C'est-à-dire ? lui demanda Sephiroth d'une voix blanche.

Vincent ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, puis déclara :

-Sephiroth, je…je suis ton père.

--

_-PoV Sephiroth- _

De stupeur, je me levai de table, en renversant au passage la chaise. Mais je ne m'en souciais guère.

-Hein !? m'exclamai-je, incapable d'en dire d'avantage.

Isyl nous regarda tour à tour alors que je dévisageais Vincent avec incompréhension. Elle hésita, se leva elle aussi et me tendit le dossier concernant Vincent et ma mère.

-Toutes les preuves de notre parentés y sont regroupées, expliqua-t-il. Il y a même les relevés d'ADN de ta mère et toi, qui prouvent que Hojo n'est pas ton père.

Rien ne trahissait une quelconque nervosité chez lui, à part ce tic nerveux qui lui agitait parfois les doigts. Vincent, mon père ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire…

-Vas-y, m'encouragea Isyl. Lis-le.

Je tournai la première page : une série de notes rédigées à la va-vite que je n'essayai même pas de déchiffrer. Avide d'en apprendre d'avantage mais inquiet à l'idée de découvrir une vérité plus terrible que celle à laquelle je pensais, je tournai les pages une à une. Sur certaines d'entre elles, on pouvait voir divers clichés montrant Vincent et Lucrécia. N'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'ils ne mettaient en scène qu'une simple amitié, mais la lueur dans les yeux du jeune couple, cet éclat particulier, prouvait le contraire.

-Si je comprends bien, vous avez eu une aventure avec ma mère et celle-ci serait tombée enceinte de vous ? Et ce, au nez et à la barbe d'Hojo ?

-Pour être franc, je pense qu'il s'en est aperçu peu de temps après… Pourquoi l'aurait-il poussée à me quitter et à se marier avec lui ?

-Pour pouvoir utiliser son « propre » fils sans impunité durant ses expériences, répondit Isyl avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait très bien pu avoir un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre ; ça aurait été plus simple…

-Cette grossesse inopinée était une véritable aubaine pour lui, d'une part parce qu'en cachant ça sous un mariage arrangé, il pouvait se permettre d'effectuer toutes sortes d'expériences sur Lucrécia et toi. Et d'autre part, parce qu'à part en trouvant une femme enceinte et volontaire pour ses expérimentations, il lui aurait été impossible de tester le Projet Jenova sur un fœtus humain. Il était incapable d'avoir des enfants. Et ça, Lucrécia l'a toujours su.

Je commençais à comprendre ; mais de nombreuses autres questions se bousculaient dans ma tête…

-Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais rien révélé ? demandai-je à Vincent.

-La Shinra approuvait le Projet Jenova sous tous ses aspects. Il n'y avait que le Professeur Gast et moi-même pour s'y opposer, mais nous sommes intervenus trop tard. Regarde, ajouta-t-il en tournant quelques pages du dossier.

Une page de cahier jaunie et rongée par le temps était protégée par un film plastique. Elle était couverte d'une écriture élégante et aérienne, effacée à certains endroits par des gouttes d'eau. Ou des larmes…

_« A celui ou celle qui lire cela : je vous en supplie, faites éclater la vérité ! Il faut les arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que leur folie se soit répandue dans le monde entier…  
Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps à vivre. Déjà, mon corps éprouvé par les expériences me fait défaut. Jenova cherche à prendre le contrôle de nous deux ; cela paraît insensé, fou, mais je sais qu'elle veut mon fils pour elle toute seule. Et lorsque je serai morte et quelle l'aura sous son contrôle, personne ne pourra prédire ce qu'il adviendra de lui, de nous tous. La Calamité des Cieux n'est pas une Cetra : c'est un parasite, un être infâme qui s'infiltre dans l'esprit des gens pour les manipuler à sa guise. Parfois, je l'entends qui nous appelle, mon enfant et moi… Et c'est bien trop réel pour n'être qu'un délire provoqué par les tests à répétition._

_Je dois tout faire pour stopper ce processus infernal. Même si je meurs avant qu'il puisse se souvenir de moi, je veux qu'il sache qui sont ses vrais parents. Car je suis persuadée que la Shinra lui mentira, comme elle nous a menti à tous. Mon mari n'est pas le père de mon enfant… Non, il serait bien incapable d'assumer ce rôle, même lorsque son « oeuvre », comme il l'appelle, verra le jour. Son vrai père est Vincent Valentine, le seul qui se soit opposé à ce projet démentiel, et que j'ai du repousser pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop coupable d'avoir participé à tout cela…_

_Je vous en conjure, dites la vérité à mon fils, lorsqu'il sera en âge de comprendre. En espérant que Jenova ne l'aura pas totalement corrompu d'ici là… Il doit apprendre la vérité sur ses origines avant que mon mari fasse de lui une machine de guerre. Dites-lui aussi que je l'aime malgré tout ce que je lui ai fit subir, et que je regrette profondément mes actes. _

_Lucrécia Crescent. »_

Je levai les yeux du dossier et rencontrai le regard rubis de Vincent. Avec la sensation de rêver, je lui demandai :

-Ca fait longtemps que vous… _tu_ es au courant ?

-La W.R.O., qui menait des fouilles dans la tour Shinra, a retrouvé plusieurs dossiers de ce genre. Ca remonte à quelques jours avant votre mariage.

-Alors vous saviez depuis tout ce temps, et vous n'avez rien dit ? lui demanda Isyl.

-Je ne savais pas comment vous l'avouer…, se défendit-il calmement.

Qu'avait-il pu ressentir le soir de notre mariage ? Inutile de lui poser la question, il se serait probablement contenté de secouer la tête sans rien dire. Réaction que je comprenais tout à fait ; moi non plus, je n'étais pas du genre à dévoiler comme ça mes sentiments. Moi non plus… Cependant, le sourire qu'il avait affiché lors de la cérémonie n'avait rien d'innocent ; je venais juste de le réaliser.

-Qui d'autre sait que tu es mon père ?

J'avais fini par accepter la vérité. Cela me rassurait, dans un sens. Longtemps, j'avais craint d'être le fils biologique de Hojo, et ça me dégoûtait au plus au point. Je préférais nettement avoir pour père Vincent, bien qu'il fût autrefois un de mes ennemis, que cette ordure dont on ne compte plus les crimes. Mais tout de même… je m'attendais à tout, sauf à cela. Isyl, elle, souriait doucement ; elle devait être soulagée, elle aussi, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'en doutait depuis longtemps.

-Personne, à part ta mère. J'ai pensé en informer Reeve, mais il vaut mieux que cela reste entre nous. Après tout, tu es un fantôme du passé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Merci… , murmurai-je, plein de gratitude à son égard.

-Ne me remercie pas. Ta mère et toi avez tellement souffert par ma faute… Il est normal que personne ne sache qui est le monstre qui a osé vous infliger cela. Je comprends que tu aies honte d'être mon fils et…

-Ne te méprends pas, le coupai-je. Je te remercie d'avoir si bien gardé notre secret.

Ainsi, c'était donc ça. Vincent… mon père s'en voulait à la fois de n'avoir pas su protéger Lucrécia et de m'avoir en quelque sorte forcé à subir ces expériences. Son fardeau devait être si lourd… Et je me sentais bien incapable de l'aider à l'alléger ; pourtant, il devait bien y avoir un moyen.

-Sachez que vous êtes une des personnes du monde extérieur en laquelle nous avons le plus confiance, poursuivit Isyl. Et même si vous avez commis des péchés –ce qui est humain-, je suis certaine que ni Lucrécia, ni Sephiroth ne vous en veulent.

-Mais il est des crimes dont on ne peut se faire pardonner.

-Dans ce cas, nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité, dis-je. Je suis ton fils, et c'est pour moi un honneur d'être l'enfant de celui qui a sauvé le monde par deux fois. Il y a trois ans, tu t'es débarrassé de tes vieux démons ; alors s'il te plait, ne te sens pas coupable d'être mon père. N'alourdis pas encore ta peine alors qu'aucun de nous ne t'a fait de reproche.

Vincent détourna les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise. J'avais touché un point sensible. Mais lui exposer ainsi mon point de vue me paraissait être le bon choix et il sembla que j'avais raison, car il s'approcha et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as bien changé, Sephiroth. Autrefois, j'ai cru tuer l'enfant de mon unique amour, et je m'en suis voulu durant deux longues années. Mais la créature que j'ai tuée ce jour-là n'était que Jenova. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils.

Je lui répondis par un franc sourire. C'est alors que le téléphone portable de Vincent, posé sur la table, se mit à sonner. Son propriétaire vérifia à qui il avait affaire et décrocha. S'ensuivit un court échange durant lequel Vincent ne prononça que quelques mots. Puis il raccrocha, glissa le téléphone dans une de ses poches.

-Je vais devoir m'absenter un instant. Reeve vient de me demander d'inspecter les alentours du Q.G de la W.R.O.

-Pourquoi faire ? fit Isyl.

-Un inconnu a été aperçu à plusieurs reprises en train de rôder autour du bâtiment. Tout à l'heure, il a neutralisé quelques gardes avant de disparaître.

-Cet inconnu… à quoi ressemblait-il ?

-Ceux qui l'ont aperçu ont dit qu'il portait un long manteau et une épée rouge.

J'échangeai un regard avec Isyl, qui hocha la tête et dit :

-Ce doit être Genesis… Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?

-Vous le connaissez ?

-C'est un vieil ami…, fis-je en croisant les bras. Nous le croyions mort jusqu'à ce qu'il enlève l'amie d'Isyl, il y a peu.

Je lui résumai brièvement l'histoire de Genesis, le Projet G et son lien avec Jenova, et la récente réapparition de mon ancien ami.

-J'ai déjà entendu parler du Projet G. Durant la guerre contre Deepground, j'ai trouve plusieurs fichiers concernant ces expériences.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Isyl. Est-ce qu'on peut y jeter un coup d'œil ?

-Ce ne sera pas possible, je le crains. Je les ai confiés à la W.R.O., et seuls les haut gradés ont le droit de consulter ce genre de documents confidentiels.

Je réfléchis. Nous cherchions des renseignements sur ce qu'avait vécu Genesis pendant ces dix dernières années, et toute information pouvait se révéler utile. Nous ne pouvions pas manquer cette occasion d'en apprendre plus.

-Genesis est quelque part sur Gaiya, et comme tu as pu le constater, il n'est pas animé que de bonnes intentions. Ce qu'il cherche doit avoir un lien avec son passé ; il nous faut donc absolument voir ces fichiers.

-Y a-t-il un moyen de les consulter sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? demanda Isyl.

-La nuit, on doit pouvoir entrer discrètement dans l'immeuble. Je peux vous aider à y entrer, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

-S'il vous plait, Vincent ; il se peut que le passé de Genesis et beaucoup à voir avec celui de Deepground, de Sephiroth et de tous les habitants d'Ajiit.

-Aucun de nous n'a envie de le voir faire les mêmes erreurs que moi. Je me dois de le raisonner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Vincent hésita un long moment.

-D'accord, concéda-t-il finalement. Je te dose bien ça. Mais promettez-moi de ne pas vous faire prendre.

--

_Notes : Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais va y'avoir de l'action ! Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; j'ai un peu peur que le fait que Vincent soit le père de Sephiroth fasse cliché. Mais vous savez, ce sera primordial pour la suite. HEM ! Je n'en dirais pas plus…_


	9. Infiltration

_Disclaimer : A part Isyl et la parenté de Vincent vis à vis de Sephiroth, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Infiltration**

_"Pour que demeure le secret  
Nous tairons jusqu'au silence."_

_Max-Pol Fouchet  
Extrait de Demeure le secret_

--

_- PoV Sephiroth -_

Nous sortîmes discrètement par la sortie de service, à l'arrière du petit immeuble. Le rez-de-chaussée était occupé par une boutique d'armes ; pour faciliter les livraisons, une porte s'ouvrait sur une cour cerclée de bâtiments qui donnait elle-même sur la rue. Aucun d'entre nous ne voulait se faire remarquer par cette nuit claire, c'est pourquoi nous nous séparâmes de Vincent à quelques rues du siège de la W.R.O.

-Couvrez-vous la tête, nous dit-il, et veillez à ce que personne ne vous reconnaisse. Si cela se passait mal, vous seriez les premiers suspectés.

Isyl et moi nous étions quelques fois rendus ici. J'étais caché sous ma fausse apparence, bien sûr, mais il suffisait que quelqu'un remarque nos yeux luisant dans la pénombre pour se rappeler de nous. Rares étaient les Ôkannis qui s'aventuraient sur le continent Est. Surtout pour venir à Edge…

-Lorsque vous serez prêts, envoyez-moi un signal mental, ajouta Vincent.

-Comment faire ? s'étonna Isyl. Si aucune cellule de Jenova n'est présente en vous, nous ne pourrons pas avoir de connexion télépathique.

_« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il y a d'autres moyens de communiquer à votre façon. »_

-Tu y'arrives ? m'étonnai-je à mon tour. Pourtant…

-Chaos m'offre certaines dispositions… Surtout depuis que j'ai récupéré la protomatéria, qui me donne la possibilité de le contrôler en permanence. Nous pourrons ainsi rester en contact sans avoir besoin de PHS.

J'étais en quelque sorte soulagé de pouvoir communiquer avec lui durant toute la durée de notre infiltration. Vincent connaissait mieux que nous le siège de la W.R.O. qui, d'après lui, était un véritable labyrinthe truffé de caméras et de soldats prêts à intercepter tout intrus.

-Je vous tiendrai au courant de la situation à l'extérieur. Mais une fois que vous serez entrés, je ne pourrai plus faire diversion, alors vous devrez vous débrouiller pour éviter les caméras et les gardes. Soyez prudents, et n'hésitez pas à me demander des conseils.

-Merci, Vincent, répondit Isyl avec un sourire anxieux.

Il hocha la tête à l'instant où une camionnette chargée de sacs en toile traversait la rue. Lorsque le véhicule eut tourné au croisement, il avait déjà disparu. Nous prîmes alors la direction opposée à la sienne. En faisant un détour, nous pourrions arriver devant l'immeuble peu après lui, ce qui nous laissait un certain temps pour réfléchir à la façon dont nous allions nous y infiltrer.

Puisque quelques passants traînaient encore dans la ville, je pensai qu'il serait plus judicieux de passer par les toits plats et couverts d'arbres et de fleurs des immeubles. Les habitants entendraient à peine le bruit de nos pas sur le béton. Isyl me suivit sans hésiter, bien que je sentis sa peur d'être découverte. Mais si nous avions tout bien calculé, tout se déroulerait sans problème. Et dans le cas contraire, nous trouverions bien un moyen de nous échapper.

Pour monter sur les toits, nous empruntâmes l'escalier de service en colimaçon menant au dernier étage d'un des immeubles ; par chance, rien n'était verrouillé. Comme prévu, nous découvrîmes une échelle qui nous conduirait de nouveau sous le clair de lune. Ensuite, il nous suffit de sauter furtivement de toit en toit, ceux-ci n'étant pas très éloignés les uns des autres. Autrefois, j'y étais habitué, et je savais qu'Isyl s'était beaucoup entraînée dans les rues sablonneuses de Pharos, sur la planète Alyssa.

Enfin, j'aperçus le sommet de la W.R.O. Nous redescendîmes au sol dans l'ombre des bâtiments. La lune ne nous était d'aucune aide, ce soir… Néanmoins, elle me permit de distinguer la silhouette de Vincent se glisser près de l'entrée. Deux hommes en armes et vêtus de l'uniforme le plus courant, celui des soldats de base, montaient la garde devant l'immeuble.

-J'espère que ça va aller, chuchota Isyl, accroupie derrière un groupe électrogène.

-Vincent sait ce qu'il fait. A mon avis, dans sa carrière de Turk, il a dû en voir d'autres…

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Puis, sans raison apparente, elle se mit à rire doucement.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-D'un seul coup, on dirait que tu le connais mieux que quiconque !

-Tu as raison. Je n'oserais pas prétendre que c'est comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours, mais j'ai parfois l'impression de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Tu dois bien être la seule personne à en être capable.

Je souris, et répondis :

-Et pourtant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être mon père.

-Pour moi aussi, c'est étrange… devrions-nous porter le nom de Crescent, ou bien celui de Valentine ?

J'allais répondre, lorsque des éclats de voix étouffés et portés par le vent parvinrent jusqu'à nous.

-Vous dites qu'ils sont arrivés par le nord ? Ils étaient donc plusieurs ?

-Eh bien… il y avait cet homme, répondit un des deux gardes, apparemment le plus jeune. Mais il était accompagné par ces sortes d'ombres…

-Des ombres ? répéta Vincent.

L'autre garde s'avança à son tour, et déclara d'une voix encore teintée de peur :

-On n'a pas bien vu ce que c'était, on aurait dit que leur forme changeait sans cesse. Je vous jure, ça faisait froid dans le dos… Elles ont enlevé plusieurs de nos gars, allez savoir où, et puis elles ont disparu. Bon sang, j'aurais pas aimé être à leur place !

Des ombres… voilà qui était étrange. Je n'avais pas le souvenir que Genesis eût un jour invoqué ce genre de créatures, du temps où il était SOLDAT. Et quand bien même, à ce jour, aucune matéria d'invocation connue ne permettait d'en appeler dans le monde des vivants.

-Cet homme a-t-il réussi à pénétrer dans l'immeuble ?

-Non… il a disparu en même temps que les bestioles qui le suivaient. Vous savez, ça me rappelle ces jeunes qui s'étaient mis à invoquer leurs chimères sur la place centrale… Ce jour-là, on avait eu un mal fou à toutes les refroidir !

-Ils sont morts, coupa Vincent d'un ton sec. Ca ne peut pas être eux.

L'autre acquiesça avant d'allumer une cigarette. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que la conversation prenait, mais Vincent avait su y couper court. Dans quelques minutes, ce serait à nous d'entrer en scène. Isyl se prépara à se faufiler dans l'ombre des bâtiments bordant la W.R.O. Ces derniers n'étaient jamais surveillés et le lieu était quasiment désert, mais d'après Vincent, des caméras filmaient à toute heure la zone proche du portail principal.

Le plan était simple : Vincent devait distraire les gardes le temps que nous arrivions. Lorsque nous serions devant la façade sud et qu'il nous apercevrait, il ferait diversion pour nous permettre de passer par l'entrée principale, qui restait ouverte de jour comme de nuit. Ensuite, l'opération deviendrait plus délicate. Suites aux assauts et aux infiltrations des soldats de Deepground trois ans auparavant, la surveillance avait été renforcée. Mais ces derniers temps, à cause de la paix qui, bien qu'en ne tenant qu'à un fil, persistait jour après jour, tout le monde avait tendance à relâcher sa concentration. Une aubaine qu'il ne fallait pas négliger…

D'après Vincent, un escalier emprunté chaque jour par les femmes de ménage du siège de la W.R.O. menait jusqu'au dernier étage. Les documents confidentiels y étaient conservés mais il ne serait pas aisé d'y parvenir. Nous devions tout de même le faire. Selon toute vraisemblance, Genesis convoitait quelque chose, quelque part dans cet immeuble, et nous allions trouver ce dont il s'agissait. Et s'il comptait s'emparer des documents que nous cherchions, alors il faudrait les récupérer avant lui.

Enfin, Vincent nous jeta un coup d'œil furtif. Nos regards se croisèrent durant un dixième de seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour que je comprenne qu'il était temps d'entrer en scène. Isyl se redressa, prête à bondir vers la porte. Je la saisis par l'épaule avant qu'elle n'agisse et secouai la tête. Pas maintenant. Nous nous ferions repérer avant même d'être entrés. Isyl se ravisa, comprenant mes pensées, et continua d'observer la scène qui se déroulait sous nos yeux, immobile. Elle ne battit même pas des cils ; mais ses muscles tendus d'impatience reflétaient notre état à tous les deux. L'agitation qui nous parcourait faisait pulser la makô au rythme de notre cœur.

Vincent et les gardes parlaient toujours de l'apparition de leur mystérieux ennemi. Comme par magie, les deux hommes en uniforme blanc se détendaient de plus en plus. A présent, ils ne craignaient plus d'attaques inopinées et leur supérieur n'était pas là pour les réprimander. L'un alla même jusqu'à profiter de la présence de Vincent pour rédiger un message sur son téléphone. Je soupçonnais mon père de faire baisser la vigilance des gardes ; sûrement une astuce de Turk destinée à endormir la méfiance de l'ennemi par une série de geste ou de je ne sais quoi. Mais en l'occurrence, ces deux humains n'étaient pas nos ennemis. Hors de question de leur faire du mal.

Après une éternité durant laquelle nous retînmes difficilement notre impatience, Vincent nous tourna le dos puis porta la main derrière lui. Alors que les gardes n'avaient même pas remarqué son geste, il fit semblant de chercher quelque chose. La suite se déroula très rapidement. Le brun créa au creux de sa paume une boule de feu qui grossit peu à peu, jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un œuf de chocobo. Heureusement que sa cape étouffait les rayons de lumière qui s'en échappait…

D'un claquement de doigts, il la fit s'envoler à toute vitesse derrière le bâtiment, de sorte à ce que personne d'autre que nous ne fusse capable de suivre des yeux ses mouvements saccadés. Cependant, les soldats levèrent les yeux en poussant des exclamations de surprise. Le sort avait laissé derrière lui, dans le ciel, une longue traînée orangée. Ils pensaient sans doute que le phénomène provenait d'un lieu éloigné. Quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion ébranla tout le bâtiment d'un fracas sourd.

-Par ici ! s'exclama Vincent en désignant les flammes qui s'élevaient déjà dans les airs.

Les deux gardes hésitèrent, puis se lancèrent vers le brasier qui, étant d'origine magique, devait se contenter de brûler sur le béton. Il n'avait rien endommagé. Tout de même, ils n'étaient pas très futés pour se lancer ainsi à l'assaut de l'inconnu… N'importe quel soldat de la Shinra aurait tout d'abord averti son supérieur, qui serait lui-même intervenu avec des renforts. Mais cette « incompétence » était pour nous un atout. Vincent prépara promptement un sort de cécité qu'il lança vers la porte. Au même instant, Isyl et moi bondissions vers l'entrée. Une épaisse fumée noire aveugla les caméras surveillant le passage ; nous nous couvrîmes les yeux d'un bras afin d'éviter d'être nous aussi atteints. Sans nous adresser un seul mot, Vincent ouvrit la porte et nous disparûmes dans les ténèbres.

--

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un long couloir large de plusieurs mètres. Plus loin, de l'autre côté, j'aperçus le hall d'entrée. Il devait être bien gardé, mais nous ne passerions pas par-là. Trop risqué. La porte se referma sèchement derrière nous. Plus question de faire demi-tour, désormais. Vincent comptait sur nous pour mener à bien notre mission. Il devait déjà être en train de scruter le bâtiment avec attention, campé sur quelque toit. L'image de sa cape aux reflets rubis claquant dans le vent du désert me donna le courage de persévérer. Au risque de trahir ses alliés, il nous avait aidés à s'infiltrer dans leur forteresse. Je ne doutais pas que les fichiers concernant Genesis l'intéressaient, mais je me devais de réussir, au moins pour lui, car les conséquences de notre échec seraient fâcheuses pour nous tous.

Isyl épousseta les filaments de fumée aveuglante qui s'étaient agglutinés autour de ses vêtements. Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière, vérifia que son sabre était toujours en place et me fit signe qu'elle était prête.

-Et maintenant, que fait-on ? murmura-t-elle. On fonce où on attend le bon moment pour agir ?

Nous n'allions bien sûr pas nous précipiter dans le hall d'accueil. Cela aurait été le meilleur moyen d'attirer tous les soldats de garde à nos trousses.

-Tu n'as pas écouté Vincent ? Il faut que l'on trouve un escalier de service… Il doit se trouver vers la gauche. Si tout se passe bien, nous devrions atteindre notre objectif d'ici quelques minutes.

-Si tout se passe bien, répéta-t-elle avec un soupir accablé.

-Faisons-nous discrets, et il n'y aura pas de raison pour qu'on échoue. Fais-moi confiance.

La jeune femme opina du chef et regarda autour d'elle. Le couloir s'étendait sur environ cinq mètres mais de chaque côté, des portes en acier devaient conduire directement aux étages supérieurs.

-Ce doit être par-là, fit Isyl en désignant la première porte.

Elle s'avança à pas de loup puis l'entrouvrit. De mon côté, j'examinai les lieux. Aucune caméra. Je pensais qu'une entrée aussi importante serait bien gardée. Tout à coup, Isyl recula en refermant brusquement la porte. Celle-ci résonna presque imperceptiblement, mais suffisamment fort pour donner l'alerte si quelqu'un se trouvait derrière.

-C'est la salle de commande de toutes les caméras, expliqua la jeune femme. On ferait mieux de chercher ailleurs…

-La salle de commande… ça me donne une idée.

Toujours à voix basse, je la lui expliquai brièvement. Dans le hall, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie.

-Le garde est à moitié endormi… mais j'ai peur de faire trop de bruit. Il donnerait facilement l'alerte.

Elle entrouvrit de nouveau la porte, et je regardai à l'intérieur. Assis devant le tableau de contrôle des centaines de caméras disséminées un peu partout, un homme nous tournait le dos. Mais il ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se passait sur les écrans en face de lui, préférant somnoler et se tourner les pouces. L'occasion rêvée…

-Laisse-moi faire, dis-je à Isyl.

Je me faufilai sans bruit derrière l'imposant fauteuil. Le garde ne se doutait absolument de rien. Je me redressai et, saisissant l'homme par les cheveux, lui frappai le crâne contre le rebord du tableau. Il s'évanouit sans émettre le moindre bruit. La surveillance faisait vraiment pâle figure à côté de celle de la Shinra…

-Il faut trouver l'interrupteur qui désactivera toutes les caméras, dit Isyl en entrant à son tour dans la pièce mal éclairée.

-Il y a un moyen plus rapide, je crois. Mais moins silencieux…

La jeune femme comprit instantanément où je voulais en venir. Elle dégaina son fidèle Usugurai puis projeta une onde d'obscurité sur les écrans et le tableau de contrôle, assez puissante pour les faire court-circuiter. Les machines grésillèrent, s'éteignirent dans un sifflement assourdi. Désormais, plus aucune caméra ne devait fonctionner dans l'enceinte de la W.R.O. Avec un peu de chance, la tâche nous serait amplement facilitée.

-Maintenant, montons. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, sinon Vincent s'inquiétera.

Nous ne prîmes aucun risque. Nous trouvâmes le fameux escalier dont nous avait parlé Vincent, derrière une porte à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Etrangement, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, que ce soit dans le hall ou dans les escaliers. Pas même un employé sous-jacent… Soit ils se cachaient adroitement, soit ils n'avaient rien à faire de la sécurité de leur QG. Par contre, la cage d'escalier était truffée de caméras dissimulées derrière les poutres ou les néons. Nous avions bien fait de nous occuper de ce problème-là avant toute chose. Mais le plus dur restait à faire.

Nous montâmes quatre à quatre les marches de métal ; elles cliquetaient d'un son bruyant et froid sous nos pieds, si bien que je craignais qu'elles nous fassent repérer. Mais par chance, cela n'attira pas l'attention des employés –s'il y en avait. N'importe qui connaissant un temps soit peu le siège de la W.R.O. s'y serait infiltré sans problème. Néanmoins, la surveillance avait sans doute été renforcée aux étages supérieurs.

_« Faites attention, des gardes supplémentaires ont été placés au troisième. Ils pensent que Genesis a peut-être réussi à s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment, »_ nous avertit Vincent comme en écho à mes pensées.

Les avaient-ils repérés de là où il se trouvait ? Il s'était probablement rendu lui-même au QG… Au troisième étage, nous nous arrêtâmes brusquement en entendant des éclats de voix. Des soldats descendaient sans se presser, mais s'ils nous voyaient… Je saisis Isyl par le bras et l'entraînai par la porte coulissante menant aux bureaux. Une fois de l'autre côté, nous nous plaquâmes contre le mur, derrière une grande plante verte. Un couple de scientifiques passa à quelques mètres de nous. Nous nous trouvions donc à l'étage scientifique… Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu au tournant, nous soupirâmes de soulagement et nous détendîmes un instant.

-Il va falloir qu'on passe par un autre escalier, murmura Isyl. Ou bien un ascenseur.

Elle enroulait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

-Les ascenseurs sont trop risqués à emprunter. Imagine que l'on tombe sur des employés en voulant en sortir. Et je suppose que les autres escaliers sont bien surveillés.

-Alors comment va-t-on faire pour monter ? On ne va tout de même pas se battre contre la W.R.O. !

Je secouai la tête, levai les yeux vers le plafond. Une bouche d'aération était fixée au plafond. Et qui disait bouche d'aération, disait conduits faisant le tour du bâtiment… Celle-ci était trop haute et il ne serait pas discret de l'emprunter, mais on pouvait espérer trouver un autre accès un peu plus loin.

Autant continuer vers l'avant. Au croisement, nous prîmes la droite car un garde nous tournait le dos dans le couloir de gauche. Je suivis du regard l'épais tuyau qui serpentait sous l'aération pour évacuer les eaux usées. Il traversait le mur au-dessus d'une porte tout à fait banale que j'ouvris en essayant en vain de l'empêcher de grincer. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, nous ne tombâmes pas sur un cabinet de toilette mais dans un débarras encombré de divers ustensiles. Au plafond, je vis une plaque semblable à celle que j'avais précédemment aperçue.

-Et si nous passions par-là… ? hésitai-je.

-Il doit y avoir un accès aux étages supérieurs, répondit Isyl. Je me souviens que quand j'étais petite, des amis à moi s'étaient mis en tête d'explorer les conduits d'aération. Ils se sont retrouvés deux étages au-dessus de leur point de départ, juste dans le bureau de la directrice… Je ne te dis pas à quel point ils ont eu honte d'eux !

-Si nous avons un peu plus de chance, nous atteindrons notre objectif du premier coup. Mais restons prudents.

Je montai sur une pile de carton et entrepris de faire fondre les vis maintenant la grille en place à l'aide d'un sort de feu. L'opération se révéla plus longue que je le pensais. Mais au bout de longues minutes, la plaque se décrocha ; Isyl la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase avec fracas sur le carrelage.

J'aidai la jeune femme à se hisser dans le conduit, une fois à l'intérieur, nous avançâmes à tâtons. L'obscurité régnait en maître mais la lumière blafarde des néons la perçait de temps à autre. Des courants d'airs chauds et nauséabonds, des croisements sombres qui nous menaient vers une destination inconnue et un silence oppressant rythmaient notre progression. Nous ne savions pas vraiment ou nous allions ; mais nous nous fiions à ce qui se trouvait en dessous de nous. Nous finirions bien par trouver une sortie vers l'étage supérieur. Pour l'instant, toutes les grilles donnaient sur le troisième étage. Nous y fîmes d'ailleurs d'étranges découvertes.

-Regarde, s'exclama Isyl à voix basse en s'arrêtant devant une ouverture. Je croyais que les réserves de makô étaient à sec ; pourtant ils continuent d'en utiliser !

-Ce doivent être les derniers réservoirs. Les recherches sur le développement des énergies durables avancent vite et les réacteurs makô sont tous hors-service, maintenant.

Je m'approchai et jetai un coup d'œil en contrebas. Un vent frais chargé des effluves familiers de la makô s'échappait du laboratoire qu'Isyl observait. Je vis deux réservoirs remplis du précieux liquide, dernier vestige de la suprématie de la Shinra sur le monde. Une demi-douzaine de scientifiques s'activait autour d'une serre placée à hauteur d'œil, au beau milieu de la pièce. Régulièrement, un gaz verdâtre et brillant se répandait sur les feuilles des plantes de différentes variétés.

-Mais…ils font des expériences, ici ! soufflai-je, incrédule. Je croyais que cela avait été interdit par la loi…

-C'est peut-être exceptionnel, répondit Isyl avec une pointe de scepticisme. On dirait qu'ils testent la réaction des végétaux face à la makô. Mais si c'est illégal, il faudra en avertir Vincent.

Elle déglutit et se détourna de la scène, puis continua sa progression. Je la suivis, presque à contrecœur. J'aurais aimé en apprendre plus sur ces expérimentations…

--

Après un long moment, le conduit fit un brusque détour vers le haut. Une échelle, probablement conçue pour les techniciens, permettait de passer aux étages supérieurs. Nous l'empruntâmes en faisant le moins de bruit possible ; un autre conduit s'enfonçait dans les méandres du quatrième étage. Inutile de perdre du temps dans ce labyrinthe. Nous continuâmes de gravir les échelons. Le pesant silence était uniquement troublé par nos respirations, le grincement du métal et les bruits de pas des employés qui travaillaient de nuit. J'espérais que l'on n'entendait pas les nôtres de l'extérieur, mais à mon avis, l'alerte aurait été donnée depuis longtemps. Jusque là, tout s'était bien déroulé et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela cesse.

Nous émergeâmes enfin à l'air libre. Je repoussai la grille métallique puis aidai Isyl à sortir à son tour. Elle soupira de soulagement, regarda autour d'elle avec étonnement.

-On est où, là ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Nous nous trouvions en bas d'un immense amphithéâtre, dont les murs étaient entièrement tapissés de soie pourpre. Le trou par lequel nous étions sortis se trouvait juste devant l'écran géant, lui-même surplombé par une vingtaine de rangées de fauteuils. Heureusement que rien n'était projeté en ce moment… Mais vu que toutes les lumières étaient allumées, elle devait s'être vidée peu avant notre arrivée.

-Salle de conférence, lus-je à voix haute en désignant un panneau, un peu plus haut. Continuons.

Je lui indiquai la porte à double battant, au sommet de l'amphithéâtre. Isyl s'avança sans hésiter ; je la suivis en jetant des coups d'œil autour de moi. Soudain, j'entraperçus une ombre entre deux fauteuils. Ce fut juste un léger tressaillement, mais il suffit à éveiller mes soupçons. En temps normal, j'aurais pu croire à la défaillance d'une lampe. Mais lorsque cela se répéta, je dégainai Masamune d'un geste sec.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! ? s'étonna Isyl en empoignant sa propre arme.

Une créature ténébreuse jaillit soudain d'entre deux rangées. Avec un hurlement d'outre-tombe, elle se jeta sur nous deux en rampant le long des sièges. On aurait dit un croisement entre un énorme lézard et un dragon : son corps disposait de deux ailes effilées, comme des lames amovibles, mais il se déplaçait au ras du sol. Plus surprenant, le monstre paraissait être constitué d'ombre et éprouver des difficultés à se maintenir sur sa trajectoire, à l'image d'un ballon qui se dégonfle dans les airs. Je n'avais jamais vu pareille créature et je restai quelques instant à l'observer ; néanmoins, la vue de sa queue tranchante fouettant l'air me sortit de mes pensées.

Isyl fut plus rapide. Elle bondit à la rencontre du monstre, sa lame pointée devant elle, mais le terrain n'était pas à notre avantage. Difficile de se battre entre les rangées de sièges… Je restai derrière elle, prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Elle esquiva la première attaque de son ennemi, raffermit sa prise sur Usugurai et plongea en avant. La lame d'obscurité mordit la chair ténébreuse du monstre par deux fois, apparemment sans résultat. Bizarre… Habituellement, Usugurai détruisait tous ceux qu'elle blessait. A moins que…

-Sephiroth ! s'écria Isyl en bondissant hors de portée du monstre. Ca ne lui fait rien !

Si l'obscurité n'avait aucun effet sur l'ombre, alors peut-être que la lumière pouvait marcher. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper Isyl, je projetai une onde de lumière d'un coup horizontal. La vague toucha de plein fouet notre adversaire ; ce dernier poussa un hurlement déchirant et s'effondra dans un nuage obscur. Puis il disparut en volutes de fumées.

-Est-ce le même monstre que ceux qui ont attaqué les soldats ? demanda Isyl.

-Possible… En tout cas, ce n'est pas une arme de la W.R.O.

Nous nous détournâmes du lieu de la bataille. Tandis que nous gravissions les marches matelassées, d'autres hurlements retentirent de tous les côtés.

-Derrière-toi ! fis-je en reculant.

Isyl se retourna, juste à temps pour éviter un coup de griffe mortel. Une demi-douzaine de monstres claquait des mâchoires en prévision du festin qui les attendaient. Ils s'étaient massés sans bruit autour de nous et nous ne pouvions plus leur échapper sans se battre. Mais nous n'allions pas les laisser nous dévorer ainsi.

-D'où est-ce qu'ils viennent ? On dirait qu'ils sortent de nulle part !

L'un d'eux fondit sur moi ; je le repoussai d'une nouvelle vague de lumière. Visiblement, ils étaient extrêmement sensibles à mes attaques ; aussi je ne me privai pas d'en envoyer plusieurs au tapis. Isyl resta de mauvais gré derrière moi, bien consciente que ses attaques étaient pour une fois inefficaces. Une créature remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Elle rugit et balança sa queue sur la jeune femme. Par réflexe, celle-ci lui envoya un sort de feu, du niveau le plus puissant qu'elle pouvait produire. Le monstre s'écroula avec un long sifflement. Parfait. Cela nous faciliterait amplement la tâche.

Lorsque la dernière créature disparut enfin, nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre la porte de sortie. Je la claquai derrière nous ; d'autres monstres s'étaient peut-être lancés à notre poursuite, et nous n'avions pas le temps de les combattre. La pièce suivante contrastait avec la première. Faite de métal du sol au plafond, elle contenait des dizaines de bureaux garnis d'ordinateurs. Derrière ce revêtement métallique, elle était sans doute blindée pour parer à toute éventualité.

-Nous y sommes enfin, dis-je avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Voici la salle des archives.

L'immense pièce n'était percée d'aucune fenêtre. Seuls quelques néons l'éclairaient ; je pressai l'interrupteur permettant d'éclairer la salle dans son ensemble. Et dire qu'il nous fallait examiner tout cela…

-Bon, fit Isyl, plus déterminée que jamais. Par où on commence ?

-Je suppose que les mêmes données sont regroupées dans chaque ordinateur. Mais on devrait quand même en essayer plusieurs, au cas où.

-Compris. Je prends la gauche, ça te va ?

J'acquiesçai puis me mis à la tâche. La salle des archives étant uniquement réservée à quelques élus, aucun ordinateur n'était protégé par un quelconque code. Et pour cause : il n'y avait rien. Aucune donnée, aucun dossier renfermant les secrets de la Shinra. Ils devaient bien être ailleurs… Je posai la question à Vincent, qui me répondit immédiatement :

_« Regarde dans l'armoire, au bout de la pièce. » _

Isyl avait aussi entendu. Elle força la serrure et l'ouvrit alors que je la rejoignais. Nous cherchâmes un instant entre les piles de dossiers et de disquettes, jusqu'à ce que la brune saisisse une enveloppe de papier kraft et me la tendisse.

-J'ai trouvé ; _Projet G_. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Espérons que oui, répondis-je.

Nous retournâmes près d'un des ordinateurs. Je glissai une des trois disquettes dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet ; un écran de démarrage s'activa. Le programme voulait absolument que j'entre un code spécifique au fichier.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? _Deepground_… ?

J'entrai ce nom, sans résultat.

-Plus que deux tentatives, et le programme sera bloqué. Réfléchissons… Qu'est-ce qui a un lien avec le projet G ?

-Eh bien… _Genesis_ ? hasarda Isyl.

Le code fut de nouveau refusé. La dernière entrée devrait être la bonne, sans quoi nous aurions fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

-Comment s'appelle la pièce que Genesis lisait sans cesse ? me demanda la jeune femme.

-_Loveless_. Oui, ça pourrait marcher…

Cette fois, le code fut accepté et le programme commença à charger les données de la disquette. Nous poussâmes à l'unisson un soupir de soulagement. Mais ce répit fut de courte durée. Je sentis sa présence avant de l'avoir reconnu. Une voix désagréablement familière s'éleva soudain :

-Je me doutais bien que vous seriez en train de fouiner là, tels des rats de laboratoires.

-Genesis…, lâchai-je en découvrant l'ex-SOLDAT qui me regardait de son habituel air condescendant. Alors c'était bien toi…

-Oh, vous avez apprécié la compagnie de mes nouveaux serviteurs ? Pas étonnant…

Isyl s'avança, son sabre à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, encore ?

-Juste récupérer ce qui m'appartient de droit. Vous ne m'en voudrez donc pas si je vous emprunte ceci ?

Il leva la main ; l'autre tenait sa fidèle épée rouge. Avec un sourire satisfait, il claqua des doigts, et les trois disquettes apparurent dans sa main.

-Ces ombres, et maintenant ça… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces pouvoirs ?

-Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Ma déesse est généreuse, quand elle le veut bien.

-Ta déesse ? répéta Isyl, intriguée. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Genesis baissa la main et rangea les disquettes dans une des ses poches. Je voulais l'empêcher de les voler, mais j'étais comme pétrifié devant ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Comment les avait-ils obtenus ?

-Vous ne tarderez pas à le savoir, si vous êtes curieux. Quoiqu'au vu de votre présence ici, j'imagine que vous l'êtes assez pour continuer à me suivre.

Je ne répondis pas. Isyl serra la poignée de Usugurai à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Je savais qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Genesis l'enlèvement de son amie.

Alors que j'allais lui demander les vraies raisons de sa venue, il leva les yeux vers la porte que nous avions empruntée peu de temps auparavant. Puis, sans un mot, il déplia son aile et nous toisa du regard. Après nous avoir observé un certain temps, il la replia contre lui et disparut dans un tourbillon de plumes noires. Sa voix s'éleva une dernière fois dans la salle des archives.

-Je vous conseille de sortir d'ici, si vous ne voulez pas être considérés comme des traîtres…, dit-il d'un ton narquois.

Sa présence s'évanouit peu à peu. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici. Nous avions échoué… Maintenant, il fallait sortir d'ici au plus vite.

-Dépêchons-nous, dis-je à Isyl.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je crois, répliqua Reeve, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

De stupeur, nous laissâmes les quatre gardes qui l'accompagnait nous lier les bras dans le dos. En voyant Isyl, son visage se figea et une ombre de tristesse survola ses traits. Mais lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il ne parut même pas surpris. Juste… furieux. Je remarquai alors que ma capuche avait glissé sur mes épaules lors de la bataille contre les ombres. Durant l'infiltration, j'avais relâché ma concentration et repris ma véritable apparence.

D'un geste de leur supérieur, les gardes nous firent avancer vers une destination inconnue. J'essayai de contacter Vincent mentalement, en vain. Que se passait-il ?

* * *

_Notes : C'est fou ce que ce chapitre me paraît court ; j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien écrit ! _

_Comme d'habitude, laissez-moi des review pour dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci d'avance ! _


	10. Emprisonnement

_Notes : Enfin ! J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à publier ce chapitre. Mais pour fêter le nouvel an, et parce que j'ai pris un sacré retard, j'ai décidé de le poster dès maintenant. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard. Les évènements de ces derniers temps n'étaient pas propices à ce que mon imagination se développe...Allez, hop ! Une cure de vitamines, et on est repartis. Entre temps, j'ai trouvé de nombreuses idées à propos de la suite, de la trèèès lointaine suite que je vais m'efforcer de rendre intéressante. Soyez au rendez-vous ! ;) _

_PS: Melior, Lunastrelle et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review et encouragée...Merci. Beaucoup. _

_Bonne lecture! _

**

* * *

**

**Emprisonnement **

_« La __souffrance__ de l'__emprisonnement__réside__ dans le __fait__ que l'on ne __peut__, à aucun __moment__, s'__évader__ de soi-__même__. »_

_Abe Kobo  
__Extrait de __La face d'un autre_

**_--_**

_-PoV Isyl-_

Les soldats nous conduisirent à travers une enfilade de couloirs. Reeve et eux faisaient preuve d'un mutisme absolu, ce qui ne me rassurait guère. Le regard peiné que le premier m'avait lancé quelques minutes plus tôt m'avait fait l'effet d'une douche glacée. Nous nous sommes plusieurs fois rencontrés durant ces quatre années, et aujourd'hui encore, je le considère comme un homme de confiance digne de diriger la W.R.O. Je savais qu'il m'appréciait et nous était reconnaissant des efforts que nous avons fourni durant la guerre contre Deepground.

Mais à cet instant, je compris qu'il tenait Sephiroth et moi pour responsables des attaques nocturnes et du vol des disquettes. J'essayais de ne pas imaginer à quel point la découverte du jeune homme était grave, et lorsque que je réalisai sa portée, une vague de panique me submergea. J'échangeai un regard avec Sephiroth ; devions-nous combattre et nous échapper ? Pour toute réponse, il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux. Lui non plus ne savait pas où toute cette histoire allait nous mener.

Et Vincent qui restait obstinément muet… Avait-il des ennuis, lui aussi ? Il n'y avait aucune autre explication ; il ne nous aurait jamais trahis. Surtout pas après nous avoir révélé la vérité sur sa paternité ! Vincent a été l'une des premières personnes à accepter le fait que Sephiroth ait survécu à leur dernière bataille. Pourquoi nous vendrait-il à la W.R.O ?

Je fermai les yeux et chassai de mon esprit ces pensées insipides. J'avais honte de mes soupçons sur la sincérité et l'honnêteté de Vincent. Je me laissai donc entraîner vers ce qui allait certainement devenir notre prison. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de se tirer de ce mauvais pas… Si seulement nous pouvions entamer une discussion avec Reeve… Mais son calme impassible ne me disait rien qui vaille. Il menait la marche et nous tournait le dos, néanmoins, je devinai que notre « trahison » l'avait plus touché qu'il le laissait paraître. Etrange expérience que de voir cet homme trentenaire et rompu aux aléas de la vie manifester une déception telle que l'on percevait presque son aura autour de lui !

Je n'osai plus regarder Sephiroth. Si j'avais réagi plus tôt, nous aurions retenu Genesis et Reeve aurait alors su qui était le vrai coupable du meurtre de ses soldats. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se battre contre son vieil ami ; il m'était impossible de l'en blâmer car à sa place, j'aurais fait la même chose. Comment aurais-je pu me battre contre Hatsue, par exemple ?

Cependant, j'aurais dû défier Genesis. Même s'il paraissait aguerri et aussi bien entraîné que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, il m'aurait été aisé de le vaincre. J'aurais au moins pu le retenir quelques instant ; voir même libérer mes pouvoirs de Séraphins si la situation devenait sérieuse. Mais à la place, j'étais restée hypnotisée devant l'aura surnaturelle de l'ancien SOLDAT.

_« Je ne t'aurais jamais laissée le combattre seule »_, me dit soudain Sephiroth à travers le lien de nos esprits. _« Trop risqué, et surtout lâche de ma part. »_

_« Il y a quatre ans, je ne me serais pas laissée impressionner comme ça. »_

_« Moi non plus », _répondit-il simplement.

_« Sephiroth, comment avons-nous pu tomber aussi bas ? »_

Nous échangeâmes encore un regard, cette fois chargé de douleur. Où cela allait-il nous mener ? Nous étions seuls avec nous-même dans cette galère. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de contacter les nôtres parce qu'à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de distance, les communications mentales devenaient impossibles. Et à part Vincent, nous ne connaissions personne en mesure de nous aider. Je m'imaginais mal frapper à la porte de Tifa en exposant Sephiroth à la rancœur de Cloud !

On nous fit entrer dans une cellule flambant neuve, mais froide et exiguë. Elle disposait de deux lits superposés et d'un lavabo, ainsi que d'une minuscule fenêtre à barreaux. Même en détruisant ces derniers, nous n'aurions pas pu sortir par-là tant l'ouverture était réduite.

Les gardes nous lâchèrent et je frottai mes mains engourdies et endolories. Reeve ne nous adressa aucun regard lorsque ses employés refermèrent et verrouillèrent la porte. Avec un soupir, je m'assis sur un des matelas. Sephiroth s'appuya contre le mur d'en face.

-J'avais promis à Vincent de ne pas échouer, et voilà où nous en sommes, se reprocha-t-il.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. On ne pouvait pas prévoir que Genesis serait là, et qui sait, peut-être que c'est lui qu a donné l'alerte !

-Mais avec toutes les rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet, j'aurais dû me méfier. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de nous, et je n'ai même pas senti sa présence…

Je réfléchis un instant. D'habitude, nous décelions facilement la présence de ceux qui portaient les cellules de Jenova.

-C'est comme s'il se dissimulait. Il apparaît et disparaît... comme une ombre…, murmurai-je.

-Maintenant, que pouvons-nous faire pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

Je ne répondis pas mais, prenant ses mains dans les miennes, les lui serrai affectueusement. Nos deux alliances se frôlèrent et brillèrent d'un éclat diamantin. Réconfortée par cette image, je déclarai :

-On va s'en sortir. Il suffira d'expliquer la situation à Reeve et je suis certaine qu'il comprendra. Ce n'est pas comme si l'un de nous se retrouvait seul, n'est-ce pas ? On fera face aux événements ensemble.

Plusieurs heures s'égrenèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Je m'ennuyais tant qu'au bout d'un moment, j'eus la certitude que le temps ralentissait peu à peu. Les hauts gradés de la W.R.O. étaient-ils en train de déterminer notre sort ? La peine de mort avait été abolie après la chute de la Shinra mais je me demandais, avec inquiétude, ce qu'ils nous réservaient.

Je me frottai les yeux en étouffant un bâillement. J'étais épuisée par cette dure journée et le manque de sommeil lié au décalage horaire commençait à se faire sentir. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de dormir pour le moment, pas avant de connaître le sort qui nous était réservé. J'étais trop tendue et l'inquiétude me rongeait. Pourtant, je doutai qu'après cela, je trouve le sommeil…

_« Restez calmes. Je vais me débrouiller pour vous faire sortir de là. »_

_« Vincent !_ s'exclama Sephiroth. _Où étais-tu passé ? »_

_« J'ai eu quelques détails à régler avant de vous contacter. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété. »_

_« C'est nous qui sommes désolés_, Vincent , fis-je. _Nous n'aurions pas dû nous faire surprendre ainsi. »_

Vincent ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il nous en voulait sûrement…

_« Ce n'est rien_, dit-il finalement. _Dans quelque temps, on devrait venir vous chercher pour que vous subissiez un interrogatoire. L'aide pourrait bien provenir de quelqu'un qui vous surprendra, mais fiez-vous à elle. »_

Sur ces mots, il rompit la communication télépathique. Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls et un peu perdus dans notre cellule. Je me levai et me mis à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Décidément, Vincent était bien généreux avec nous ! Nous allions peut-être pouvoir sortir d'ici, et grâce à lui.

Tout à coup, nous entendîmes la serrure de la porte se déverrouiller. Par réflexe, je portai la main à ma ceinture, puis me souvins qu'on nous avait confisqué nos armes et nos matérias avant de nous enfermer. La porte s'ouvrit. Deux des gardes qui nous avaient conduits ici entrèrent, suivis de la jeune Shelke. Elle était autrefois membre de l'élite de Deepground, les Tsviets. Mais après avoir retrouvé sa grande sœur Shalua et été trahie par ses coéquipiers, elle s'était définitivement rangée du côté de la W.R.O. Je ne la connaissais que trop peu, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à son apparence enfantine : elle avait l'air d'une fillette de dix ans, mais elle était en réalité âgée de deux ans de moins que moi. La lueur de maturité qui brillait dans ses yeux le prouvait.

Sans un mot, la « jeune fille » nous fit signe de la suivre. Les gardes nous succédèrent en gardant précautionneusement une main sur leur arme de service. S'attendaient-ils à ce que nous attaquions celle qui semblait être leur supérieure ? Je faillis leur dire que nous avions beau vivre au cœur de la forêt d'Ajiit, cela ne faisait pas de nous des bêtes sauvages sans scrupules !

Nous traversâmes à pas lents un long couloir, le long duquel s'alignaient d'autres cellules. La plupart d'entre elles étaient vides, comme le montrait le voyant vert au-dessus des portes. Je fus soulagée de constater qu'aucun détenu ne pouvait nous observer. Sans doute avais-je honte de me retrouver entre les mains de gens qui n'étaient même pas mes ennemis ! Shelke prenait son temps pour nous emmener à notre interrogatoire ; je me demandais pourquoi. Après un temps d'hésitation, je me risquai finalement à engager une conversation :

-Où allons-nous ?

Je lui posais cette question d'une voix tout à fait innocente. Mais grâce à Vincent, je savais pertinemment quelle était notre destination ; en essayant de se repérer, nous pourrions tenter de nous échapper s'il le fallait –et j'étais convaincue qu'il le faudrait d'ici peu.

-Le directeur m'a demandé de vous mener en salle d'interrogation, répondit simplement Shelke.

-Pour quoi faire ? Reeve sait très bien de quoi nous sommes coupables.

-M. Tuesti désire connaître les causes de vos actes, pas les conséquences, dit-elle sans froide, mais avec indifférence.

Elle prit une inspiration et ajouta :

-Cela lui permettra de définir votre peine.

Je ne répondis pas, troublée. Je craignais qu'il ait prit toutes les précautions pour nous enfermer durant plusieurs jour, peut-être même… plusieurs années. Avec un frisson d'horreur, je revis le froid cachot, d'un blanc trompeur, où les nôtres et nous-mêmes avaient tenté tant bien que mal de survivre. Et s'il décidait de nous enfermer là-bas, pour être sûrs que nous ne causerions plus d'ennuis à la société humaine ? Et si les humains se mettaient à s'en prendre au peuple d'Ajiit, croyant se défendre de voleurs et de meurtriers ?

Plus tard, je devrais apprendre que sous l'effet de la peur, j'envisageai des idées absurdes, mais pour le moment, mes mains tremblaient et un filet de sueur glissait le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-Que risquons-nous ? demanda Sephiroth à Shelke. Lui, comme toujours, gardait son calme surnaturel.

-Cela peut aller de la simple amende à la prison à vie dans le désert de Corel.

Le désert de Corel… J'en avais entendu parler plusieurs fois, pendant que nous voyagions vers Cosmo Canyon ou Midgar. Sous le parc d'attraction géant de la Shinra, le Gold Saucer, s'étendait une immense prison à ciel ouvert, d'où personne ou presque n'était jamais sorti. Un bien triste paradoxe : les plus aisés s'offraient en haut du bonheur et des distractions, tandis que les laissés-pour-compte et les marginaux, poussés à la criminalité par la misère, se mouraient sous un soleil de plomb… Même en essayant de voler au-dessus du désert, nous ne pourrions jamais traverser cette immensité sablonneuse ; la chaleur finirait par nous écraser de ses mains d'acier avant que nous ayons atteint des régions plus tempérées.

-Pourquoi Reeve ferait-il cela ? dis-je en peinant à contrôler les tremblements de ma voix. A-t-il une raison particulière de nous en vouloir, outre le fait que nous ayons infiltré votre QG ?

-Demandez-vous plutôt pourquoi vous vous êtes faits surprendre, répliqua Shelke en se tournant et en plantant ses yeux makô dans les miens. Etait-ce le fruit du hasard et de la malchance, ou bien a-t-on fait en sorte que l'on vous découvre ?

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, elle détourna le regard, et je crus brièvement y déceler une infime trace de douleur et d'amertume. Je restai perplexe jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Elle avait l'air d'en savoir plus qu'elle ne le disait…

Les gardes se retirèrent silencieusement et Shelke nous fit entrer dans une petite pièce sombre, au même étage que les cellules. Dans la semi-obscurité, je vis une table métallique et trois chaises, toutes fixées au sol. Ainsi, nul ne risquait de blesser quelqu'un durant un accès de violence… En face, un grand miroir rectangulaire nous renvoyait l'image de nos visages anxieux. Nous étions bien dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

En allant s'adosser à un mur, Shelke nous dit de nous asseoir et de patienter. Nous obéîmes avec appréhension. D'interminables secondes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles je me tordais les doigts, ravagée par l'appréhension. Je n'aurai peut-être bientôt plus l'occasion de faire ce geste ; on me lierait les mains dans le dos, comme un vulgaire criminel.

--

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Reeve, accompagné d'un homme dont l'identité m'était inconnue. Il portait un uniforme clinquant orné de nombreuses médailles ; sous ses sourcils broussailleux, son regard était sévère et dédaigneux. Je suivis Reeve du regard tandis qu'il prenait place face à nous, avec l'espoir de déchiffrer son expression. Malheureusement, il gardait un visage impassible, plus encore que Sephiroth !

-J'espère que vous avez bien conscience que vos actes ne resteront pas impunis, déclara-t-il sans nous jeter le moindre coup d'œil.

Nous acquiesçâmes d'un hochement de tête. Sephiroth prit la parole d'une voix posée. Il cherchait ses mots.

-N'allez pas vous imaginer que nous avions l'intention de vous voler. Il était d'une importance cruciale que nous lisions ces documents, et nous n'avions pas l'embarras du choix quant au moyen d'y parvenir.

-Et ensuite, qu'auriez-vous fait ? Vous vous seriez servis des connaissances que vous auriez acquises pour vous emparer des cellules de Jenova que le corps de Genesis contient, tout ça pour faire revenir votre _mère _à la vie ! ?

Sephiroth ignora l'allusion à son passé, mais il s'exclama :

-Vous connaissez Genesis ?

-Ex-SOLDAT de Première Classe, et général, au même titre que vous. A déserté les rangs de la Shinra après avoir découvert ses origines, et s'est servi de ses propres gènes pour créer une armée de clones, lancée à l'assaut de la Shinra.

-Genesis représente probablement une menace pour chacun d'entre nous, intervins-je. C'est lui qui a attaqué vos hommes ; il s'est également infiltré dans le bâtiment et nous…vous a volé les disquettes.

-Et c'est lui qui est rentré par effraction, a saboté notre système de surveillance, a arpenté notre siège clandestinement et dévasté notre amphithéâtre ? Vous pensiez qu'on ne vous voyait pas, mais chaque caméra est branchée sur un réseau de secours, justement pour éviter ce genre de situation.

Je me tus. Ainsi, ils avaient vu tous nos déplacements… et agi au dernier moment, pour nous prendre au piège en flagrant délit de vol. Je n'y croyais pas ; Reeve paraissait défendre Genesis !

-Croyez-vous vraiment que nous désirons voir Jenova envahir cette planète, alors que c'est nous qui l'avons défaite il y a quatre ans ?

-Même…lui ? me demanda Reeve, désignant mon compagnon.

Je n'aimais pas le mépris qui perçait dans sa voix, mais je répondis par l'affirmative. Après un silence, le directeur reprit :

-D'abord les Incarnés, et puis le fils de la Calamité en personne… J'ai toléré votre présence ici car vous nous avez aidés à combattre ceux qui tuaient et enlevaient nos familles, nos amis. Mais je ne peux pas laisser un homme aussi dangereux que Sephiroth en liberté.

-Quand comprendrez-vous que je ne suis plus le même qu'il y a quatre ans ! ? s'emporta le concerné. J'ai tué celle qui se faisait passer pour ma propre mère, afin de sauver ce monde ! Après cela, comment pouvez-vous imaginer que je sois encore à sa solde ?

-Pendant toutes ces années, ajoutai-je, notre peuple et nous avons vécu en paix avec les sociétés humaines, bien que nous ayons préféré rester à leur marge. Si nous avions eu des intentions hostiles envers vous, nous aurions agi il y a bien longtemps, quand vos défenses étaient encore affaiblies par Deepground. Pire encore, nous aurions pu nous rallier aux Yuu'Gure. Au lieu de ça, nous avons combattu à vos côtés, parce que nous aimons cette planète, nous aussi.

Reeve ne trouva rien à répondre. Je vis l'homme qui était entré en même temps que lui froncer les sourcils et nous considérer d'un œil noir. Si lui n'aimait visiblement pas ceux de notre « espèce », Reeve nous avait toujours appréciés, sans doute pour notre discrétion et la simplicité de notre vie. Aujourd'hui, nous étions les porte-parole de tous les nôtres. Il ne tenait qu'à nous de ne pas montrer une mauvaise image d'eux.

-J'avais confiance en vous, finit-il par lâcher en nous regardant à tour de rôle. Mais vous nous avez trompés en vous dissimulant sous une fausse apparence et en tentant de nous voler des documents ultra-confidentiels. Des documents qui, entre de mauvaises mains, pourraient corrompre le fragile équilibre de cette société !

-Et les mains de Genesis sont propres, peut-être ? répliqua Sephiroth. Nous vous l'avons déjà dit : ces documents étaient pour nous le seul moyen d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il n'a pas seulement tué plusieurs de vos hommes ; il a aussi tenté d'enlever une amie humaine et a menacé ouvertement les habitants d'Ajiit. Cela nous a suffit pour le soupçonner de comploter contre Gaiya. Il l'a fait une fois, et je suis bien placé pour savoir que ceux qui portent des cellules de Jenova ne renoncent pas facilement, surtout s'ils sont influencés par elle.

-Si Sephiroth s'était montré à vous sous sa véritable apparence, vous l'auriez enfermé ici, de toute façon ! Pensez-vous que ça a été facile, pour lui comme pour moi, de cacher la vérité à nos amis humains pendant tout ce temps ! ?

L'obstination de Reeve commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Il se montrait méfiant parce que l'ancien ennemi de Gaiya se tenait en face de lui, alors que ce dernier avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il était désormais inoffensif…

L'officier se racla tout à coup la gorge et déclara :

-Directeur, il me semble que l'heure n'est pas appropriée à ce genre de discours…Il vaudrait mieux songer au jugement de ces…jeunes gens.

-Vous avez raison, colonel Despise. Une tentative de vol par effraction équivaut à une peine assez lourde, je me trompe ? Ce n'est pas mon domaine… Colonel, je vous laisse vous charger de cette affaire.

-Nous n'avons pas volé ces documents ! m'exclamai-je, furieuse de m'adresser à un sourd.

Reeve m'ignora, se leva et sortit sans un mot. Il n'avait jamais été aussi borné qu'en cette nuit, si bien que j'étais encore plus sidérée. A croire que nos actes lui avaient fait l'effet d'un lavage de cerveau !

L'autre nous toisa du regard, l'air satisfait. Il nous dit avec une lenteur exagérée, sans doute pour nous blesser plus que nous l'étions déjà, que nous avions bien mérité notre sort. Les gens comme nous feraient mieux de remercier le ciel, car c'était un miracle que nous ayons le droit de vivre. Une bouffée de dégoût à son égard m'envahit et je m'entendis répondre :

-Nous ne rendons hommage qu'à la planète, qui nous a offert la rédemption et un monde que nous aimons et respectons au-delà de votre entendement.

S'il voulait jouer à celui qui serait le plus méprisant, il n'allait pas être déçu !

-Ce n'est pas que vous affirmiez, il y a encore quelques années. Shelke ! Laisse-nous seuls, veux-tu ? ordonna-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux à la jeune fille.

-Le directeur m'a demandé de rester aux côtés de nos prisonniers. Je ne dois les quitter sous aucun prétexte.

Shelke conservait son expression impassible, mais je vis qu'elle se faisait violence pour rester calme. Son interlocuteur émit un sifflement d'agacement mais ne contesta pas les ordres de son supérieur hiérarchique. Le colonel Despise n'aimait pas ceux qui étaient nés des expériences de la Shinra et le faisait bien savoir ! Comment un homme aussi exécrable pouvait travailler à la WRO, une organisation qui se chargeait de faire respecter la paix sur Gaiya ?

-Connaissant les individus de votre genre, je sais pertinemment que vous faire enfermer dans une cellule standard ne vous empêchera pas de vous échapper… Peut-être seriez-vous plus à votre aise sous le soleil de Corel ?

De stupeur, je me levai de table. L'homme eut un sourire plein de méchanceté gratuite.

-Quoi ! ? Une détention dans la prison de Corel pour une simple « tentative de vol » ? Vous vous moquez de nous !

-Pas du tout ; Corel manque cruellement de pensionnaires, ces derniers temps. Beaucoup se perdent, et leur os finissent par être rongés par les charognards. Bientôt, nous devrons licencier des dizaines de surveillants à cause de leurs détenus inconscients. Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas assez idiots pour tenter le diable, n'est-ce pas ?

-Espèce de… !

Sephiroth se leva à son tour en foudroyant du regard l'homme qu'il dépassait d'une bonne tête. Ses poings serrés en disaient long sur son état actuel…

-Vous êtes complètement fou. Tout le monde saura que notre peine est bien trop lourde pour notre faute.

-Rajoutons à cela des insultes verbales faites à un officier, ainsi que quelques autres outrages, et tout le monde n'y verra que du feu, murmura-t-il doucereusement afin que nous soyons les seuls à pouvoir l'entendre.

Il prit une feuille et un stylo, puis commença à y inscrire les détails de l'affaire. C'était de la folie, et pourtant nous nous contentions de l'observer sans réagir ! Je pense que l'étonnement, la colère et le désarroi nous pétrifiaient, nous empêchant de penser correctement.

Une fois que le colonel Despise eut finit, il se redressa avec orgueil. Je voulais parler, mais il m'interrompit :

-Vous serez donc condamnés à vie à l'emprisonnement dans le désert de Corel. Au revoir, « jeunes gens ».

_--_

_-PoV Sephiroth -_

Après que Shelke nous eut raccompagnés à notre cellule provisoire, Isyl s'écroula sur un des lits, abattue. J'étais moi-même trop agité par des émotions contradictoires pour dire un mot. De la haine envers cet orgueilleux et méprisant officier s'opposait à de l'incompréhension envers la peine nous ayant été attribuée. Bien d'autres déplaisants sentiments bouillonnaient en moi, et je ne trouvai aucun remède digne de ce nom pour les chasser.

Nous ne méritions pas un tel sort, d'autant plus que nous avions clairement expliqué la situation à Reeve. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ? Nous n'avions même pas eu droit à un jugement digne de ce nom… Pire encore, Reeve savait très bien qui était Genesis et de quoi il était capable. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de la menace que représentait l'ancien SOLDAT. Il y avait anguille sous roche dans cette histoire, et je comptais bien la sortir de son repaire.

Mais pour le moment, Isyl et moi nous contentions de rester là sans rien faire. La jeune femme, découragée, me regarda et secoua la tête. Je savais à quoi elle songeait : _Il y a quatre ans, nous nous serions battus, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait, et nous aurions fait face au destin sans fléchir. Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?_ Et je comprenais cette étrange sensation, cette honte et cette déception mêlées qui nous empoisonnaient lentement. J'avais moi aussi bien du mal à admettre que nous soyons devenus aussi passifs avec le temps.

Mais je repensai soudain à une raison encore plus effarante : et si le fait d'avoir pour ennemi un ancien frère d'arme m'empêchait d'agir comme bon me semblait ? C'était tiré par les cheveux, mas il fallait avouer qu'affronter Genesis ne m'enchantait guère. Nous avions partagé tellement de choses autrefois que le voir aussi sombre et désabusé m'avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Où étaient ses rêves, ses espoirs, auxquels il se consacrait tant ? Je me demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre, mais nous ne pouvions plus le savoir, à présent.

Comment convaincre Reeve de notre bonne foi ? Vincent pourrait sans doute lui expliquer la situation ; ils étaient amis de longue date et se faisaient confiance mutuellement. Mais pour le moment, il restait injoignable. J'espérais qu'il se fut rendu à Ajiit… Avec tous les autres, nous échapper d'ici serait un jeu d'enfant. D'ailleurs, eux aussi étaient impliqués là-dedans. En passant pour des voleurs peu scrupuleux, c'était tout notre peuple qui était rabaissé aux yeux des humains normalement constitués. Ils se méfieraient toujours de nous, à présent. Ils sont comme ça, après tout : il leur suffit d'un exemple pour juger le reste d'une communauté. Enfin, c'est une autre histoire… Et dire que dans notre cas, il s'agissait juste d'un quiproquo, d'une erreur qui allait peut-être s'avérer fatale…

-Ca ne va pas se finir comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda soudain Isyl d'une voix rauque.

Je m'aperçus tout à coup que je contemplais la lune sans vraiment la voir. Elle était déjà basse dans l'immensité du firmament ; l'aube ne tarderait pas à se lever.

-Non, répondis-je en me tournant vers elle. Tu te souviens de ce que disait la prophétie des Séraphins : nous protégerons ce monde et ceux qui nous entourent jusqu'à ce que nous ayons transmis nos dons. Nous ne pouvons pas mourir maintenant.

-Les Séraphins…comme ce temps est loin…

La voix de ma compagne se brisa, et elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main. En m'agenouillant près d'elle, je constatai que le drap qui recouvrait le fin matelas était trempé de ses larmes salées.

-Tu pleurais ? fis-je, honteux de l'avoir ignoré pendant mes réflexions.

-Ce n'est rien, se défendit-elle sans me convaincre.

Elle ferma ses yeux bleu saphir en tentant de dissimuler ses émotions. Alors, saisi de compassion, je la pris dans mes bras avec toute la douceur du monde, si j'en étais capable. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre moi avec un soupir déchirant.

-J'ai peur, Sephiroth…

-C'est de ma faute ; je t'ai poussée à me suivre dans cette folie.

-Non, répondit-elle, et son ton était ferme. Nous avons fait ce choix à deux, et tu sais bien que nous prenons toutes nos décisions ensemble.

-Mais ce fut une erreur de vouloir à tout prix retrouver un passé qui s'est envolé sous nos yeux…

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. J'avais honte…

-Ou peut bien être Genesis, maintenant ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

-Va savoir….Songeons plutôt à la façon dont nous allons sortir d'ici.

-S'il y en a une… Et Kadaj et les autres qui ne se doutent de rien…

Sa voix se perdit de nouveaux dans ses larmes. Même si elle avait su montrer une force incommensurable à d'innombrables reprises, Isyl laissait parfois éclater sa fragilité. Et je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle aurait du s'en priver maintenant, alors que, loin des nôtres, la détresse s'était emparée d'elle… Je me souvins qu'elle ne montrait ses larmes qu'à moi et moi seul ; une preuve de plus de sa confiance en moi, mais j'en éprouvais de l'amertume car je ne savais pas comment la consoler.

-Je ne veux pas mourir dans cet horrible désert, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Je te promets qu'on sortira de là avant même d'avoir posé le pied sur ce maudit sable, lui assurai-je en caressant sa joue.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, rassurée. Au bout d'un moment, sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, je restai à regarder son visage assoupi et éreinté par les épreuves de la journée. Tout ça à cause de ma stupide idée… Au lieu d'avancer, nous avions reculé, peut-être assez pour avoir atteint le point de non-retour.


	11. De surprises en mauvaises rencontres

_Résumé (il en faut un...) : Après avoir rencontré Genesis et s'être fait voler les dossier sur lui au QG de la W.R.O, Isyl et Sephiroth ont dû subir un interrogatoire en compagnie de Reeve et d'un mystérieux officier, le colonel Despise. Ce dernier semble les détester pour une raison inconnue et leur a attribué une peine insensée, pour un crime qu'ils n'ont pas commis. De retour dans leur cellule, les deux jeunes gens s'interrogent : Vont-ils finir leur vie sous l'écrasant soleil de Corel ? _

**

* * *

**

**De surprises en mauvaises rencontres. **

_« La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine, la haine mène à la souffrance. »_

_Georges Lucas_

--

­_-PoV Sephiroth- _

J'ignore combien de temps je demeurais à réfléchir ainsi. Mais au bout d'une éternité, j'entendis un bruit qui me sortit de ma somnolence. La porte d'entrée cliqueta puis s'ouvrit silencieusement. Venait-on déjà nous chercher pour nous conduire à notre prochaine destination ? Etrange… Il ne faisait même pas encore jour… mais le colonel Despise et même Reeve voulaient que tout se déroule discrètement. Ils ne prendraient pas le risque d'attirer les rumeurs : si des gens voyaient un fourgon blindé faire route jusqu'au désert, ils le feraient savoir autour d'eux.

Mais on nous réserva une tout autre surprise. Le battant s'entrebâilla lentement, comme si notre visiteur ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer. Inquiet, je me redressai en scrutant l'obscurité. La lourde porte s'ouvrit pour de bon, puis une petite silhouette se faufila dans la cellule. Je décidai de ne rien dire, de ne rien faire, et d'attendre que l'inconnu se soit présenté. Et qu'il ait au passage annoncé ses intentions.

Dans le noir, je distinguais mal ses contours ; je crus d'abord que Shelke venait nous rendre visite pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais la silhouette se déplaçait à pas rapides et saccadés, comme un enfant. Lorsqu'il se prit les pieds dans un de ceux de notre lit de fortune et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, je compris qu'Isyl et moi avions affaire à un bien étrange personnage.

D'un bond, je descendis du lit et allumai les néons de la chambrette. L'inconnu et moi laissâmes échapper une exclamation de stupeur : lui, parce qu'il pensait que nous dormions et moi, car je ne m'attendais pas à le voir, _lui_.

-Cait Sith ! ? m'exclamai-je, oubliant toute discrétion.

-Chut ! souffla le petit robot en courant refermer la porte. Ne faites pas de bruit ou les gardes viendront !

Isyl, réveillée par le bruit que nous avions causé, se releva brusquement et prit aussi une expression étonnée.

-Cait Sith ! ? répéta-t-elle.

-Oui, oui, c'est bien moi ! Mais bon sang, parlez moins fort !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi ! ?

-Plus tard, les questions, plus tard. Nous devons faire vite ou les gardes nous trouveront. Ils sont tous à la botte de ce maudit Despise…

Je regardai le petit automate, à l'apparence d'un chat en peluche, sans comprendre. Il obéissait à la W.R.O. et était même dirigé à distance par Reeve, alors pourquoi…

-Faire vite ? Mais quoi ? lui demanda Isyl.

-Partir d'ici, pardi ! Vous vous imaginez vraiment qu'on va vous garder dans ce trou à rat pour un crime que vous n'avez pas commis ?

-Mais tu n'es pas… ?

-Vite, vous dis-je ! coupa-t-il de sa voix fluette. J'entends déjà leurs pas !

Il fit volte-face sans attendre notre réaction, ouvrit rapidement la porte de la cellule et se glissa dans l'obscurité du couloir. Isyl me regarda, incrédule. Je haussai les épaules en réponse à sa question muette, et sortis à sa suite après avoir soigneusement éteint et refermé derrière moi. Il ne fallait pas qu'on se doute tout de suite de notre soudaine absence.

Nous suivîmes Cait Sith à travers un nouveau dédale de couloirs. Heureusement que sa cape rouge vif se détachait dans le noir, car dans le cas contraire nous n'aurions pas pu suivre ses déplacements. Pour un être aussi petit, il courait drôlement vite. Mais après tout, c'était un robot… Un robot contrôlé à distance par un homme qui nous avait jugé coupable d'un certain nombre de crimes…

Le bâtiment, du moins l'étage, était plongé dans l'obscurité, même si nous croisions des gardes de temps à autre.

-Attendez-moi là, chuchota Cait Sith lorsqu'il aperçut la faisceau d'une lampe torche.

Ni une ni deux, il s'élança vers le mur et y planta ses petites griffes d'acier. Alors que nous allions nous cacher derrière une armoire, il disparut au détour d'un couloir, en se déplaçant le long du plafond.

-Etonnant… Est-ce qu'il sait ce qu'il fait ? se demanda Isyl.

La lampe du garde tomba au sol, suivie de son propriétaire. Assommé. Comment une si frêle peluche disposait-elle d'une telle force ? Cait Sith revint en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, un air satisfait sur ses traits artificiels.

-Il ne l'a même pas vue venir, celle-là ! rit-il. (il posa un doigt sur son museau :) Dépêchons-nous avant que d'autres n'arrivent !

Et il repartit de plus belle. Nous atteignîmes un escalier, malheureusement surveillé par deux soldats. Avant qu'ils ne nous repèrent, je bondis dans la cage d'escalier et me laissai tomber juste derrière eux. Le premier s'écroula sans un mot quand je le frappai à l'arrière du crâne ; mais le second se retourna avec un cri horrifié. Son expression terrorisée s'accentua alors qu'il braquait sa torche sur moi. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je l'assommai avant qu'il ne donne l'alerte. Quand il se réveillerait, il risquerait de se souvenir de moi… Mais nous serions déjà bien loin.

Suite à cela, nous dévalâmes à toutes jambes deux étages, puis Cait Sith se rua vers un couloir plus large. Et sans doute plus surveillé.

-Où allons nous ? lui demandai-je.

-Récupérer vos armes, répondit-il.

Voyant que j'avais du mal à comprendre sa démarche, il poursuivit :

-Vous n'allez quand même pas partir sans elles, et moi, je ne tiens pas à vous les envoyer par colis postal ! Vous n'avez même pas d'adresse !

Isyl sourit et suivit le chat en peluche. Quant à moi, bien que je leur emboîtai le pas, je restai sceptique : nous conduisait-il vers un piège ? Reeve désirait-il ajouter à nos fautes une tentative d'évasion, afin que la lourde peine puisse être justifiée ? Vincent avait parlé d'une aide inattendue… A vrai dire, j'avais oublié sa promesse de nous faire sortir de là, avec tous ces évènements. Cait Sith représentait en effet une aide inattendue, mais il était contrôlé à distance par Reeve. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre…

Cait Sith s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de nous faire trébucher. Il plaqua son oreille pointue contre une porte coulissante, puis hocha la tête. D'une poche cousue à même la fausse fourrure de son ventre, il sortit une petite feuille de papier pliée en deux, qu'il glissa sous la porte. Ensuite, il tapa deux fois contre le battant. Un silence. Il recommença son manège, et nous le regardâmes faire. Quelqu'un attendait-il derrière cette porte ?

Un instant plus tard, elle coulissa sans bruit. Shelke accueillit alors le robot dans ses bras – ce dernier semblait heureux de voir la jeune fille.

-Enfin, vous êtes là ! chuchota-t-elle. J'ai cru que tu avais échoué, Cait, ou que tu avais oublié le code.

L'intéressé se débattit de l'étreinte de Shelke, qui le posa au sol.

-Tu me prends pour un débutant ? lança-t-il avec une moue contrariée. Despise avait bien caché les clés des cellules, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on les lui dérobe !

Shelke secoua la tête.

-Il a bien vu que je prenais parti pour Isyl et Sephiroth. Et j'ai assez vécu pour voir que la différence engendre la haine… A tel point qu'il passe son temps à se méfier de tous mes gestes.

En entendant son nom, Isyl posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis notre fuite inopinée :

-Je croyais que nous étions déjà condamnés, comment se fait-il que vous nous aidiez à nous enfuir ?

-Despise a toujours haï ceux qui étaient issus des expériences de la Shinra…

-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, dis-je.

-Comme il a beaucoup d'influence sur la W.R.O., Reeve l'a laissé vous attribuer la peine qu'il désirait. Il va s'en vanter dans tout Edge, croyez-moi… J'ai appris qu'à l'époque où la Shinra régnait sur le monde, il n'a pas pu rejoindre les rangs du SOLDAT – un poste qu'il convoitait depuis des années - car une « expérience » comme vous et moi a été sélectionnée à sa place. Il n'avait pas de bonnes conditions physiques, ce qui fait qu'il a été recalé. Et depuis… il aimerait par-dessus tout nous voir disparaître de la surface de la Planète. Mais Reeve en a eu assez de ses élucubrations. Lorsque le conseil des généraux apprendra que votre peine est démesurée, il l'écartera de l'armée, mais avant cela, Despise ne devra pas apprendre que vous êtes en liberté, sinon il s'arrangera pour lancer des troupes à votre recherche. Despise est dangereux, vous savez…

Et nous avions suffisamment fait les frais de son orgueil et sa haine… Je jetai un coup d'œil à Cait Sith. Il me sourit d'un air indéchiffrable.

-Vous nous devez des explications, Reeve.

-Je sais. Mais plus tard. Tout le monde vous croit au frais, dans votre cellule.

Shelke nous conduisit dans le petit débarras qui sert d'entrepôt pour les armes. Je récupérai Masamune et mes matérias avec soulagement. Isyl en fit de même avec Usugurai. Etrangement, récupérer nos fidèles armes nous redonnait une énergie et un courage considérable. A cet instant, je me sentais capable de défier chaque soldat présent dans ce bâtiment. Une fois que nous eûmes vérifié que tout notre matériel était à sa place habituelle, Shelke nous fit signe de partir.

-Maintenant, allez-y avant qu'on ne vous découvre, dit-elle. Cait, nous nous reverrons tout à l'heure.

Comme nous nous apprêtions à nous fondre dans l'obscurité avec Cait Sith, la jeune fille nous interpella :

-Bonne chance. Et surtout, prenez soin de vous.

Dans sa bouche, ces mots sonnaient comme des adieux. Je me demandais si nous la reverrions un jour. Nous allions devoir nous éloigner le plus possible de Edge. Je ressentis comme un pincement au cœur : la majorité de nos alliés et amis y vivaient et nous ne pourrions plus nous voir avant longtemps. Shelke en faisait partie ; sans nous connaître, elle nous avait aidés sans rien demander en retour. Je l'appréciais d'autant plus qu'elle nous comprenait et nous respectait en tant que semblables. Dire que quelques années plus tôt, son cœur était rongé par la haine au point d'en vouloir à la planète entière…

Je hochai la tête avec gratitude. Nous reprîmes notre progression en longeant le couloir sombre. Seul le bruit de nos pas perçait ces ténèbres et je commençais à me méfier du double-jeu qu'elles pouvaient jouer. Elles pouvaient nous trahir et révéler notre présence à nos « ennemis » à tout moment. Et j'avais raison sur ce point… Le corridor n'en finissait pas. Vu de l'extérieur, l'immeuble avait l'air moins spacieux, et j'aurais dû me douter que des employés y travaillent de nuit. Cait Sith, lui, devait avoir trop confiance dans sa propre organisation pour se méfier d'une quelconque menace.

Lorsque nous entendîmes des bruits de pas précipités derrière nous, il était déjà trop tard pour espérer distancer ceux qui nous poursuivaient. Je me retournai et vis trois gardes qui sortaient d'une salle se mettrent à courir dans notre direction.

-Les prisonniers s'échappent ! s'écria l'un d'eux. Rattrapez-les !

Un autre hurla quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son talkie-walkie. Sans perdre de temps, nous fonçâmes à travers le couloir. Cait Sith s'était glissé dans la pénombre, et nos poursuivants ne le remarquèrent pas une seconde. Heureusement pour Reeve et lui, car le premier aurait eu de sérieux ennuis. Nous courions plus vite que les gardes ; leur tapage devenait de moins en moins audible mais les faisceaux de leurs torches balayaient notre dos et l'étroit espace qui nous entourait.

-Par ici ! dit Isyl en bifurquant à gauche, vers un autre couloir.

Je la suivis avec un peu de réserve. Ce n'était pas le moment d'aller se perdre dans ce labyrinthe ; nous aurions plutôt dû chercher l'escalier menant aux niveaux inférieurs. Mais je compris soudain l'idée d'Isyl : A chaque extrémité de l'immeuble se trouvaient d'immenses baies vitrées semi-circulaires. Pourvu que nous ne soyons pas trop hauts par rapport au rez-de-chaussée… et que personne ne nous y attende.

Cait Sith refit soudain surface devant nous. Sa voix trahissait son affolement :

-Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir passer par là ?

-C'est risqué, répondit Isyl, mais plus vite on sortira, et mieux ce sera. Ne t'inquiète pas : nous enverrons ce qu'il faut pour réparer la vitre !

-C'était censé être de l'humour ? Ca vaut cher, ces trucs-là !

Un sourire s'épanouit tout de même sur le visage du chat en peluche. Il bondit droit au devant de nous et nous le vîmes disparaître de nouveau. Mais il revint très vite, en nous forçant à nous arrêter et s'agrippa à l'épaule de ma compagne.

-Ce n'est pas bon, vraiment pas bon ! D'autres gardes vous attendent de pied ferme, et ils sont armés jusqu'aux dents !

-Despise ? lui demandai-je.

Il acquiesça avec une moue désolée. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, après tout… Le colonel avait à coup sûr remarqué la disparition de la clé. Nous continuâmes d'avancer, tout en ayant ralenti notre pas. Les premiers gardes nous avaient perdus de vue ; en tout cas, on ne les entendait plus mais je n'avais aucune envie d'aller voir où ils étaient. Inutile de se jeter dans la gueule du loup…

-Ils sont juste devant la baie vitrée, lança Cait Sith pour nous empêcher d'aller plus loin. Impossible de les éviter, à moins…

-…De combattre, termina Isyl. Je ne veux plus me rendre, mais pas me battre non plus. Ce ne sont pas mes ennemis.

-Ces idiots sont à la botte de Despise. Ils lui obéiront, quels que soient ses ordres !

Il s'interrompit, puis Reeve reprit à travers les traits de son avatar :

-Cependant, ils demeurent mes soldats et mes camarades…

-Nous ne les tuerons pas, c'est promis, lui assurai-je.

-On n'en avait pas l'intention, renchérit la jeune femme.

Cait Sith s'apprêta à se faufiler dans un couloir adjacent, mais Isyl le retint par sa cape écarlate.

-Tu as des explications à nous fournir, tu te rappelles ?

Son ton était ferme, pas menaçant ; le robot s'agrippa pourtant docilement à ses épaules. Isyl ouvrit son manteau, sous lequel il se glissa sans un mot. L'avait-elle vexé ?

-J'espère que vous savez négocier les atterrissages forcés ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

-Oh ! On a l'habitude, le rassura-t-elle.

Je tendis l'oreille. Comme tous ceux qui portaient les cellules de Jenova, mon ouïe est bien plus développée que la normale. Je me concentrai sur le bout du couloir, et perçus des voix atténuées par la distance. A priori, ils étaient postés à une vingtaine de mètres. J'entendis aussi le son métallique de leurs armes à feu, qu'ils tournaient et retournaient nerveusement entre leurs mains. Il nous faudrait être plus que prudents ou bien ils n'hésiteraient pas à vider leurs chargeurs sur nous.

-Allons-y, dis-je en sortant Masamune de son fourreau.

Isyl, un bras plaqué contre Cait Sith et l'autre tenant fermement son épée, fit de son visage un masque d'impassibilité.

-Nous ne tuerons pas, ajoutai-je.

Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait fait des efforts surhumains pour ignorer la mort semée autour d'elle. Elle se détendit un peu. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à courir le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Nous finirions bien par être vus, mais avant cela, nous aurions peut-être le temps de fausser compagnie à quelques soldats. Même si c'était impossible, j'aurais aimé me rendre invisible. Ainsi, il n'y aurait pas eu de blessés, et nous serions rentrés chez nous tels les ombres insaisissables et mystérieuses que nous avions appris à devenir.

Après quelques secondes, nous aperçûmes plusieurs silhouettes à travers la pénombre. Les soldats. Vêtus de blanc, ils se fondaient très mal dans leur environnement. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne nous virent qu'au dernier moment. Les plus vivaces se dressèrent face à nous et nous tinrent en joue ; avec l'espoir de les intimider, je ne ralentis pas ma course. Mais en voyant que nous passerions de gré ou de force, les autres soldats rejoignirent leurs camardes de première ligne. Ils nous firent face ; derrière eux, la lune brillait de son dernier éclat, celui qui précédait l'aube. La sortie, enfin. Je ne peux affirmer que je ressentis du soulagement à cette vue. Je pouvais me faire tuer avant d'atteindre la liberté. Et Isyl aussi.

Nous parâmes les premiers tirs du revers de nos lames. D'autres balles fusèrent en sifflant près de nous, à quelques millimètres seulement de notre épiderme. Je sentis le mien se hérisser à leur passage, et cet instant me parut durer des heures. Plus que quelques mètres… Un des soldats se jeta sur moi avec un cri de rage et d'effroi. J'avais envie de lui dire _« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi ! Nous n'avons pas à nous battre ! »_ Mais ç'aurait été vain quoiqu'il arrive. A leurs yeux, nous n'étions qu'une monstrueuse menace qu'il fallait éliminer. A tout prix. J'esquivai le coup de crosse qu'il tenta de m'asséner puis, sans hésiter, l'assommai et le projetai sur ses collègues.

Les autres soldats réagirent alors avec hargne. Voyant qu'Isyl avait du mal à les repousser –sans les blesser- à cause de Cait Sith, toujours dissimulé sous son manteau, ils concentrèrent sur elle leurs assauts. Ils avaient peur de moi car ils savaient, pour la plupart, de quoi j'étais capable, mais ils ne connaissaient pas Isyl et n'avaient pas reconnu en elle l'être angélique qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins aperçu quelques années plus tôt. Je m'interposai entre eux et elle ; s'ils voulaient la tuer, ils devraient d'abord me passer sur le corps.

Alors que nous avions presque atteint la grande baie vitrée, des exclamations de stupeur retentirent parmi nos ennemis improvisés. Repoussant une dernière balle, je tournai la tête vers l'extérieur et souris malgré moi. En se laissant tomber dans les airs avec l'aisance d'un aigle en train de chasser, Vincent tira par deux fois sur la vitre en verre blindée. Ses balles, renforcées par l'énergie survoltée d'une matéria de foudre, la firent littéralement exploser. Profitant de la stupeur des gardes, nous courûmes en direction du trou béant par où un air frais et revigorant s'engouffrait. Isyl, qui m'avait rattrapé et même dépassé, hésita un instant avant de sauter. Les autres reprirent leurs esprits :

-Ne les laissez pas s'échapper !

-Sautez, vite, lança Vincent avant d'amorcer sa descente en chute libre.

Indifférent aux cris des soldats, je pris mon élan et attrapai la jeune femme par le bras. Nous sautâmes dans le vide. Vincent atterrit au sol avec une grâce féline ; notre chute à nous dura une éternité. Le vent siffla à mes oreilles, les soldats hurlèrent des mots que je ne compris pas.

Mais alors que j'allais déployer mes ailes pour m'envoler loin d'ici, quelqu'un se mit à tirer frénétiquement dans notre direction. L'une des balles toucha le bras gauche d'Isyl… Un grimace de souffrance se dessina sur son visage, mais elle ne dit rien et entama une descente en douceur dans un tourbillon de plumes immaculées.

Avant de la suivre, je me tournai vers l'immeuble éventré ; il ne me semblait pas avoir entendu la détonation d'un fusil ordinaire, mais plutôt d'un revolver. C'est alors que le regard de Despise croisa le mien. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une haine farouche. S'il avait pu, il m'aurait tué d'un regard.

-Soit maudit…, murmurai-je entre mes dents.

Je rejoignis Isyl et Vincent. La jeune femme, hors de danger mais souffrante, s'était allongée à plat dos, à même le béton. Agenouillé près d'elle, Cait Sith la regardait d'un air inquiet pendant que Vincent s'occupait de la sa blessure. Toute trace d'innocente malice avait disparu du faciès du chat en peluche. Inquiet moi aussi, je me penchai vers ma compagne et lui passai une main apaisante sur le front. Elle me sourit, me fit signe que tout allait bien. Evidemment, une telle blessure était bénigne et Vincent la guérirait en un instant. Mais de quoi Despise était-il capable pour nous mettre hors d'état de lui nuire ?

La balle de plomb sortit de la plaie avec un cliquetis et Isyl soupira de soulagement. Heureusement, le projectile n'avait pas été ensorcelé par une quelconque matéria. La jeune femme se redressa et leva la tête vers le deuxième étage. Despise nous défia du regard. Il n'avait sans doute pas vu Cait Sith, dissimulé derrière la grande silhouette de Vincent. Mais que savait-il sur ce dernier ? Il ne cachait pas le fait d'être attaché aux nôtres, ce qui pourrait lui valoir quelques ennuis à l'avenir…

-Je vous aurai ! s'exclama Despise dont la voix était portée par le vent. Maudits monstres !

Isyl se recroquevilla derrière moi.

-Cet homme me fait peur, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Quelque chose a changé en lui, il est différent de tout à l'heure…

-Il dégage une étrange aura, ajouta Vincent. Une grande et sombre puissance plane au-dessus de lui.

J'observai le colonel. En effet, je sentis quelque chose autour de lui. A un moment, je crus même entrevoir une ombre se glisser dans les ténèbres tandis qu'il s'agitait vainement. Mais je devais souffrir d'hallucinations dues au manque de sommeil. Un soldat ; ce n'était qu'un simple soldat partant faire son rapport…

-Je vous aurai, vous m'entendez !? Je vous aurai tous ! Jusqu'au dernier ! hurla-t-il.

Il se détourna enfin et disparut. Vincent nous fit signe de le suivre ; il était dangereux de traîner par ici. Quelques rues plus loin, il demanda à Cait Sith d'une voix calme :

-Qui était cet homme, Reeve ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant…

-A vrai dire, il évite soigneusement les « individus de votre genre » comme il dit… même si ses nouvelles fréquentations tendent à prouver le contraire.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ce ne sont que des soupçons, mais Despise aurait rencontré Genesis à plusieurs reprises. Ces derniers temps, les gardes l'ont vu quitter la W.R.O. au coucher du soleil, puis revenir tard dans la nuit. En plus de cela, j'ai entendu dire qu'on avait aperçu un homme arborant l'emblème du SOLDAT –ce qui ne se voit plus beaucoup de nos jours- accompagner un officier de la W.R.O.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Genesis possède des cellules de Jenova, et vous avez dit vous-même qu'il haïssait les membres du SOLDAT !

Cait Sith s'appuya contre une gouttière et soupira :

-C'est justement cela qui m'inquiète… Par précaution, j'ai fait comme si je ne m'inquiétais pas de sa présence à Edge durant l'interrogatoire. Despise nous espionne peut-être pour le compte de Genesis. Mais en réalité, je suis sur le pied de guerre. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, il vous a plusieurs fois menacés. Qui peut affirmer qu'il ne s'en prendra pas à la population, voire à la planète elle-même ?

-Et vous pensez que Despise pourrait l'épauler ? s'étonna Isyl.

-Comme je l'ai dit, ce ne sont que des soupçons. Les autres officiers et moi avons pris la décision de limoger Despise, car il demeure attaché à la Shinra et depuis des années, il tient des propos dégradant à votre encontre.

-Merci, Reeve, dis-je avec gratitude.

J'attendais avec impatience de pouvoir à mon tour l'interroger. Les rôles allaient s'inverser…

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier. Je devrais m'excuser de vous avoir traité ainsi. Néanmoins, j'étais vraiment furieux contre vous… avant d'apprendre les vraies raisons de votre venue. Imaginez le choc que ça a été de se retrouver nez à nez avec le fils de la Calamité en personne !

-Je ne suis pas son fils, protestai-je pour l'énième fois. J'ai bien changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-Et je le constate en ce moment même. J'étais obligé de faire croire à Despise que vous alliez vraiment être envoyés à Corel. Je suis persuadé qu'il aurait agi différemment. Un convoi vide aurait dû partir pour Corel et Despise en aurait été informé dans la soirée. C'est trop tard, désormais… Il a du être mis au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Alors tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu, conclus-je. J'espère qu'on ne vous causera pas plus d'ennuis.

Nous nous tûmes un instant, songeurs. C'était une bonne chose que Despise quitte la W.R.O. Mais je craignais qu'il ne recrute des espions, et les envoie dans la paisible forêt d'Ajiit.

-Au fait, dit soudain Isyl, que font ces plantes à l'étage scientifique ? Des chercheurs les inondaient de makô…

-Quelles plantes ? intervint Vincent avec méfiance.

-Oh, ça ? Moi-même, je suis contre ces expérimentations, mais que voulez-vous, les anciens scientifiques de la Shinra ont conservé une grande influence… Il y a quelques semaines, les capteurs placés dans le Cratère Nord ont détecté une activité anormale dans la Rivière de la Vie et nous avons également repéré une agitation semblable près de Mideel et Nibelheim.

-Vous avez installé des capteurs dans le Cratère Nord ? l'interrogeai-je. Pour quelles raisons ?

La peluche robotisée croisa les bras.

-Suite aux événements qui y ont eu lieu, nous craignons qu'il y demeure des… traces de notre ancienne ennemie. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. Les habitants de Mideel et de Nibelheim ont juré avoir vu la faune et la flore se comporter étrangement, comme si l'agitation de la Rivière de la Vie les irritait. Et dès que nous mettons des végétaux en présence de makô, ceux-ci réagissent en se protégeant –épines, phéromones… ce genre de choses.

-Se pourrait-il que cela soit lié à Genesis ?

-J'ai plutôt l'impression la Planète intime aux plantes de se défendre par le biais de la makô, argua Isyl. Elle doit se sentir menacée par quelque chose.

Genesis… J'avais du mal à m'en persuader, maiss force était de constater qu'il était le seul suspect potentiel. Vu que le sang de Jenova coulait en lui, la Planète le prenait peut-être pour un ennemi, ou plutôt un intrus dont chacun devait se méfier. Se pouvait-il que la conscience de la Calamité des Cieux se soit réveillée en Genesis, et était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait parlé d'un réveil des fameuses cellules ?

Non, c'était impossible. Jenova définitivement morte, la moindre de ses cellules avait été « scellée ». Où qu'elle soit, en considérant que sa conscience persistait encore, elle ne pouvait pas nous atteindre. Son influence avait été annihilée depuis le jour où elle était retournée d'où elle venait.

-En tout cas, fit Cait Sith, et sa voix avait retrouvé son ton habituel, vous feriez mieux de retourner veiller sur vos amis. Ici, nous avons la situation bien en main.

Il effectua un salut militaire, souriant. Avec tous ces problèmes qui s'accumulaient sans cesse, je me demandais comment Reeve parvenait à jouer ce rôle.

-Ils doivent s'inquiéter pour vous, à Ajiit, poursuivit Vincent.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Isyl avec embarras. J'avais promis à Opale et Yazoo que nous reviendrions bientôt… Mais et vous, Vincent ? Ca ira, de votre côté ?

-Je vais m'installer quelque temps au QG afin de me renseigner sur ce Despise et pour mener ma petite enquête auprès des employés. Je crains qu'il y en ait du même avis que lui. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez mis en danger à cause de ses préjugés.

Alors que le ciel se parait d'une superbe nuance gris-mauve, nous fîmes nos adieux à Vincent et Cait Sith, puis nous prîmes la route pour Ajiit. Même si nous étions libres et hors de danger, il ne fallait pas oublier que Despise s'était probablement lancé à notre recherche ; c'est pourquoi nous restâmes à l'affût d'une quelconque menace et ne profitâmes que relativement de l'air matinal.

--

_-PoV Isyl-  
(Note: si vous le pouvez, écoutez ce passage avec le morceau_ _Aerith's Theme_ _de la B.O. de Final Fantasy VII.)_

Nous devions vite rentrer à Ajiit et avertir tout le monde du danger que Genesis représentait. Je me promis qu'il ne ferait plus un pas dans la forêt sans que tout le village soit au courant. Bien que je le connaisse peu, j'avais l'impression de le détester. Il agissait de manière sournoise, et cette attitude ne me rappelait que trop les Yuu'Gure que nous avions autrefois affrontés. Aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de réfléchir à deux fois avant de me laisser aller à de tels sentiments à son encontre… mais le passé est irrémédiable.

Notre soulagement d'être enfin libre fut de courte durée. Le soleil se montra lorsque nous prîmes notre envol à la sortie de la ville, près des ruines de Midgar. Comme il était plaisant de pouvoir sentir la caresse du vent sur son visage et entre ses plumes ! je n'avais plus volé depuis une éternité, et je me sentais comme une colombe dont la cage aurait été ouverte. Libre.

Tout à coup, Sephiroth amorça un plongeon en piqué. Je le suivis, curieuse ; il avait l'air d'avoir vu quelque chose d'intriguant.

-Pourrions-nous nous poser un instant sur cette colline ? me demanda-t-il.

-Si tu veux, répondis-je sans hésiter. Mais qu'y a-t-il ?

Maintenant, nous étions hors de danger. Despise ne viendrait jamais nous chercher jusqu'ici !

-Je crois avoir quelque chose qui m'est familier.

Nous atterrîmes au sommet de ladite colline. Elle surplombait le désert dans son ensemble et de là, nous disposions d'une belle vue de Midgar et ses alentours. Une fois que j'eus fait disparaître mes ailes, je vis qu'une épée avait été plantée dans la roche couleur sable. A voir la rouille et les lichens qui s'épanouissaient sur sa large lame, elle devait avoir été placée là depuis un paquet d'années. Par qui ? Je n'en savais rien, mais je fis remarquer à Sephiroth que sa forme me rappelait l'épée de Cloud. Il approuva silencieusement.

A quelques mètres de l'épée, je découvris une chose surprenante…

-C'est un miracle ! lâchai-je, incrédule.

Ses racines bien ancrées dans le sol qui reprenait lentement vie, un arbrisseau à peine âgé d'un an dressait avec fierté ses branches vers le ciel venteux. Son feuillage émeraude tranchait nettement dans la monotonie du paysage. Où avais-je les yeux pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant ? A ma connaissance, aucune arbre n'avait encore poussé ici ; seuls résistaient les buissons et les herbes qui savaient résister aux vents violents et aux tempêtes de sable.

Ce jeune arbre, à la fois si frêle et si robuste, m'apparut alors comme une lueur d'espoir, la prémisse de la renaissance des magnifiques plaines de cette région. J'en étais désormais persuadée : un jour, ce lieu retrouverait sa splendeur d'antan !

Avec un sourire, Sephiroth observa un instant l'arbrisseau. Puis il porta de nouveau son regard sur l'épée, et une ombre passa sur son visage. Que représentait cette arme pour lui ?

-Zack…, murmura-t-il en s'approchant.

Je compris instantanément. Ceci appartenait autrefois à son ami Zack. Je fermai les yeux ; malgré moi, bien que je ne pouvais regretter une personne que je n'avais pas connue personnellement, j'étais assaillie par la douleur, la douleur de savoir qu'un être cher ne reviendra jamais. En réalité, je ressentais les propres sentiments de mon compagnon… Je connaissais bien cette étrange empathie : nous la rencontrions chaque fois que l'un de nous souffrait.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, Sephiroth avait posé un genou en terre et appuyé son visage contre la vieille lame. Je ne fis pas un geste. Ce moment appartenait à lui et à lui seul.

-Il est mort en héros, dit-il soudain. J'ai survécu et pas lui, alors qu'il méritait tellement d'honneurs…

-C'est ici… qu'il est mort ? lui demandai-je en effleurant le métal froid du bout des doigts.

-Je crois, oui. Cette terre a autrefois bu son sang et aujourd'hui, ce dernier nourrit cet arbre…

Il eut un rire sans joie.

-Considère-le comme son héritage, proposai-je pour mettre fin à son amertume.

-Hum. (il hocha la tête) Cette épée appartenait à Angeal. Il ne cessait de répéter que le pire aurait été qu'elle rouille et s'ébrèche ; il en prenait soin comme de sa propre personne. Regarde à quoi elle ressemble, désormais. Je me demande qui a eu le culot de la laisser exposée aux éléments…

-Quelqu'un qui ne l'a jamais connu, sans doute.

-Avant de mourir, Angeal a offert son épée à Zack, comme s'il voulait qu'il témoigne de son existence. Si seulement j'avais pu…

Sephiroth ne put achever sa phrase. Un ronflement de moteur retentit au pied de la colline. Trop absorbés par cet instant de recueillement, nous ne l'avions pas entendu arriver. Lorsque je voulus déployer mes ailes et m'envoler, Sephiroth me retint par le bras.

-Mais c'est… ! m'exclamai-je.

-Non… Que fait-il ici ?

-Il faut partir ! S'il te voit…

Mais il était déjà trop tard… Le jeune homme, concentré sur sa route, nous remarqua et leva la tête vers notre direction. Je voulus dire à Sephiroth de changer d'apparence mais ça n'aurait servi à rien ; Cloud l'avait de toute façon déjà reconnu.

-Toi… , lâcha-t-il, haineux, en descendant de son véhicule. Tu as le culot de venir ici… (il s'interrompit et planta son regard dans le sien) Tout le monde s'est moqué de moi quand j'ai cru te voir, et finalement, j'avais raison… Tu nous as tous trompés, ce jour là, hein ?

Il dégaina son épée, menaçant ; je notai au passage qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de Zack.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! intervins-je.

-Quoi ? Tu espères me faire croire que ce n'est pas _lui _qui se tient là, ce salaud qui nous a volé nos vies !? Et sur la tombe de Zack, en plus !?

Cloud, d'habitude si calme et réservé, montrait d'étonnants signes de fureur… Ses mains gantées tremblaient et son visage était crispé par la haine. Je le savais à deux doigts de se jeter sur son prétendu ennemi juré et j'étais trop surprise par sa présence pour intervenir !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, maintenant ? lança-t-il en direction de Sephiroth. Attenter à la mémoire de Zack pour tes idéaux mégalomanes, encore une fois ?

-Tu te méprends, répondit l'argenté sans se départir de son calme. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai abandonné cette idée insensée depuis quatre ans.

-Tu mens… Tu es incapable de redevenir comme avant, de mener une vie normale !

Il tendit son épée dans sa direction, comme pour le mettre au défi de nier cette évidence. A l'entendre, j'avais la vague impression qu'il regrettait le temps où Sephiroth était SOLDAT.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une vie normale à tes yeux ? Une existence discrète auprès des siens ou une vie de combats sans fin et une gloire qui ne vaut rien ? Arrête. Je ne veux pas me battre. C'est terminé, Cloud ! J'ai laissé le passé derrière moi.

-Venant de toi, ça m'étonnerait… Si tu crois mériter de vivre, alors bats-toi comme un homme !

Il était encore plus borné que les autres personnes à qui nous avions dû expliquer la situation. Comme je le connaissais à peine, je ne savais pas s'il fallait se montrer patiente ou employer la manière forte pour lui faire comprendre les choses.

-Pourquoi devrais-je me battre contre toi ?

-Parce que tu as voulu anéantir ce monde et que tu as brisé la vie de milliers de gens ; ils doivent être vengés !

-Et tu oublies aussi le fait que ton _terrible _ennemi a sauvé le même monde de Jenova et ses semblables, et qu'il a reçu la bénédiction de la Planète et d'Aerith… , rétorquai-je.

En entendant le nom de son amie, Cloud eut l'air déstabilisé. Mais il reprit contenance et son expression renfrogné se raffermit.

-Tu me dois, une revanche, Sephiroth, lança-t-il.

Son nom était du poison dans sa bouche.

-Une revanche pour quoi ? Il me semble que tout le monde s'accorde à dire que j'ai payé ma dette.

Cloud leva son épée pour frapper. Son « adversaire » porta la main à la sienne, mais ne fit aucun geste menaçant. Sephiroth ne voulait pas se battre ; pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Je me préparai néanmoins à m'interposer entre les deux anciens militaires, au cas où la situation dégénèrerait. Cloud avait beau m'ignorer, il ne prendrait pas le risque de frapper l'amie de Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent et Nanaki.

Malheureusement, le jeune homme s'élança vers mon compagnon. Sans me laisser impressionner par son imposante arme, je bondis entre eux deux sabre au clair, et le premier s'arrêta net. J'avais redouté ce moment depuis des années…

-Laisse-moi passer ! s'écria-t-il.

-Tu devras piétiner mon cadavre avant de pouvoir t'en prendre à Sephiroth, le provoquai-je.

-Tu es comme lui ou tu cherches vraiment à protéger la Planète ? Laisse-moi passer.

-C'est hors de question. Combien de fois devrai-je te répéter que Sephiroth n'y est pour rien !? Si tu voulais te venger, tu n'avais qu'à aller défier Jenova à l'époque ! C'est elle la vrai coupable !

Je compris que j'étais allée trop loin lorsqu'un éclat de fureur sourde passa dans son regard. Il lâcha que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, puis se mit en position de combattre.

Il se produisit alors quelque chose se si stupéfiant, de si impossible, de si miraculeux que je commençai à douter de ma propre raison – avant de me ressaisir. Un vent puissant agita l'air en emportant avec lui quelques feuilles d'arbre. Mes cheveux volèrent devant mes yeux et me bouchèrent la vue. Je les écartai d'un geste brusque et laissai échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Zack se tenait entre Cloud et moi. Il était là, bien réel, apparition si spectrale et pourtant presque palpable. Je me revis quatre ans plus tôt, quand il était apparu devant nous avec Aerith et Angeal. Je crus rêver, je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un fantôme désincarné. Si je l'avais touché, j'aurais pu sentir sa chaleur corporelle. Pourtant, il émanait de lui une aura invisible, tout juste perceptible par les pores de ma peau, qui se hérissèrent au contact d'un courant d'air inexistant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez, à me regarder comme ça ? s'exclama le spectre de Zack en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque. Vous n'avez plus l'habitude de voir des fantômes !?

-Zack !? s'exclamèrent Cloud et Sephiroth, oubliant un instant leurs ressentiments.

* * *

_CA Y'EST !!! J'ai_ enfin _trouvé le temps de rédiger la fin de ce maudit chapitre (merci les vacances) !_  
_Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de pouvoir écrire à nouveau ! Ca m'a manqué, j'avais presque oublié ce que c'était d'écrire jusqu'à deux heures du matin, en écoutant les plus belles musiques des Final Fantasy ou en écoutant distraitement un programme télévisé quelconque !_

_Je tiens à m'excuser de mon immense retard. Vous savez, ces deux derniers mois étaient surchargés : TPE à finir et à rendre, Bac blanc et devoirs à la pelle... Je n'en pouvais plus *blasée*.  
Heureusement, c'est fini pour le moment, et je vais pouvoir rattraper une partie de mon retard.__ Normalement, le prochain chapitre sera achevé la semaine prochaine, mais je ne le posterai que dans environs deux semaines (si possible, je dis bien_ si possible_)._

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre. A cause d'une erreur technique du site, je n'ai pas pu le poster avant-hier (ce que j'avais prévu de faire). Ca m'a permis de vérifier l'orthographe, la grammaire : il y avait un paquet de fautes ! _

_Bon... je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. S'il vous plait, j'aimerais connaître vos avis sur ce chapitre. Il y a beaucoup de dialogues, et j'ai peut-être mal expliqué la situation... Dites-le moi, si vous n'avez pas tout compris ! _

_ A bientôt !_


	12. Résolutions

**Résolutions**

_« La fatalité veut que l'on prenne toujours les bonnes résolutions trop tard. »_

_Oscar Wilde_

_Extrait du Portrait de __Dorian Gray_

**-- **

_-PoV Isyl-_

-Zack !? s'exclamèrent Cloud et Sephiroth.

-En chair et en os ! Enfin, si l'on veut…, fit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

J'échangeai un regard avec lui. Il secoua la tête sans un mot. Je ne cache pas le fait d'avoir espéré sa résurrection parmi nous, bien que je sache pertinemment que c'était impossible. Ainsi, il n'avait fait qu'apparaître temporairement dans le monde des vivants, à l'instar d'Aerith. Mais si loin de la zone où la Rivière de la Vie était la plus concentrée… et pourquoi ?

-Vous deux ! lança Zack à l'attention de ses deux rivaux. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous battre !?

-Mais… Zack, tenta de répondre Cloud, il t'a…

-Je suis mort ici-même, tué par à peu près cinq cents fichus troufions de la Shinra et tu étais là pour le voir ! Tu ferais bien de te rentrer ça dans ta petite cervelle de chocobo au lieu d'accuser les autres à tout bout de champ !

Sa véhémence impressionna le blond, qui s'empressa de se taire. On aurait dit qu'il respectait toujours autant son supérieur, à moins que son apparition soudaine l'ait sérieusement déstabilisé. Au moins, il avait cessé de tempêter contre Sephiroth…

-Bon, il y a plus important que ces petites querelles, poursuivit Zack, radouci. Un grand danger se profile à l'horizon. Personne n'est à l'abri, désormais…

Devant le silence de mort qui succéda à ses paroles, le spectre secoua la tête, l'air désolé.

-J'ai l'un d'un prophète à deux gils, c'est ça ? (il soupira) Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les rumeurs que j'ai entendu sous la surface de la Planète m'inquiètent sérieusement. Vous êtes contents ? Vous m'avez fait sortir du royaume des morts pour vous en avertir, tout ça parce que vous êtes incapables de vous rendre compte du danger qui plane sur nous !

-Nous savons cela, dis-je. Nous étions en route pour Ajiit, pour prévenir les nôtres et surveiller nos arrières, quand nous avons été… interrompus par Cloud.

-Oh, je vois… Mais la Planète sait des choses qu'il faut absolument vous dire. En fait, j'aurais dû laisser Aerith s'en charger mais contrairement à elle, je pense que c'est vraiment urgent. Et vous m'avez fait une peur affreuse en levant vos armes comme ça !

Je me rendis compte que je serrais toujours la poignée de mon sabre. Je le rangeai avec précaution, mais j'étais prête à le dégainer à tout moment.

-Que devons nous savoir ? lui demanda Sephiroth.

Zack fusilla du regard Cloud, qui baissa prudemment son arme, attentif. Il commença alors son récit :

-Il y a peu de temps, la Planète a senti une présence étrangère en son sein. Comme vous le savez, elle ressent chaque individu qui pose le pied à sa surface, étranger ou pas, ennemi ou ami. Et là, d'après elle, une sorte d'entité s'est infiltrée sur Gaiya. Elle n'arrive pas à percevoir ses intentions, et ça l'inquiète.

-Jenova ? l'interrogeai-je, parcourue d'un frisson.

-Non, ça vient d'ailleurs. De la Terre, visiblement. Et ça a l'air lié à Genesis. Ah, si seulement j'avais pu me méfier de lui…

Je lui demandai s'il le connaissait. Il répondit que peu avant de mourir, ils s'étaient affrontés et que par honneur, le jeune homme avait laissé la vie sauve à son ancien frère d'armes. En plus de ça, le renégat était, d'après Zack, perdu au milieu de toutes les horreurs que commettait la Shinra. Pour lui, sa propre haine l'aveuglait et il n'était pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

Aujourd'hui, Genesis avait refait surface, plus puissant que jamais.

-Et il doit tirer cette puissance de l'entité avec qui il s'est allié. Il a dû l'appeler lui-même dans nos contrées.

-Il ne serait pas plutôt manipulé par cette chose ? lui demanda Sephiroth, sceptique.

-Peu probable. J'ai entendu la déesse Minerva en parler à Aerith. Elle dit qu'il s'agit sans doute d'un dieu des temps anciens, un des plus puissants qui ait jamais existé. Les dieux sont incapables de manipuler l'esprit de quelqu'un comme le ferait Jenova.

-Un dieu des temps anciens ? répéta Cloud, stupéfait

-Ils étaient nombreux à protéger les planètes. Un peu comme les Armes, sauf qu'ils veillaient sur le bon équilibre de la Rivière de la Vie et se montraient rarement aux vivants. Mais l'un d'entre eux…

Zack chancela brusquement. Il vacilla comme la flamme d'une bougie qu'on aurait soufflée et son image parut disparaître, s'évaporer. Inquiète, je voulus l'aider d'une quelconque manière mais il secoua la tête.

-J'ai usé trop de mon énergie spirituelle à vous parler. Si je reste trop longtemps, je risque de ne plus pouvoir retourner dans la Rivière et d'errer ici pour l'éternité… Bon sang, vous devez savoir que la Planète a mis en garde ses enfants. Seuls les humains sont restés sourds à ses appels, comme d'habitude ; mais ça nous arrange de ne pas avoir à supporter une vague de panique. Vous imaginez le tableau ?

-C'est pour ça que les plantes…, commençai-je. Mais comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons rien ressenti, nous ? C'est parce que nous sommes à moitié humains ?

-Oh, je ne pense pas. Vous étiez peut-être trop distraits par tous les évènements qui se sont enchaînés, expliqua Zack avec un sourire. Bon, je dois y aller, maintenant.

-Merci de nous avoir prévenus, Zack, le remercia Sephiroth.

-T'en fais pas pour ça. Quant à toi, Cloud, excuse-moi de m'être emporté, mais tu dois tourner ta lame vers tes vrais ennemis…

L'interpellé hocha la tête. J'espérais qu'il avait bien compris que nous n'étions _pas _ses ennemis.

-_Adios_, les jeunes ! On se reverra bientôt !

Le vent souffla de nouveau, et Zack disparut en un clin d'œil, comme une bulle de savon qui éclate. Pendant un instant, personne ne dit rien. Puis Cloud rengaina son épée et enfourcha son véhicule.

-J'espère qu'il a raison à votre sujet…, commença-t-il. Et que vous n'êtes pas rongés par le mal… ne comptez pas sur moi pour me battre à vos côtés.

-Le mal… Il ne réside pas qu'en nous comme tu l'imagines. Il est en nous, dans chacun de nos peuples, comme si la haine que nous nous vouions autrefois nous avait tous contaminés. Tu sais qu'il y a des voleurs, des meurtriers et des monstres de cruauté parmi les tiens, et tu ne t'en étonnes pas. Mais c'est pareil chez tous les peuples. Nous n'avons pas oublié ce que certains humains nous ont fait et vous, vous n'avez pas oublié qu'il y a quelque temps, nous obéissions aveuglement à Jenova. Les ôkannis ne sont ni des êtres parfaits ni des monstres assoiffés de sang, comme on l'entend parfois. Nous sommes un peuple, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, comme pour vous. Est-ce que j'ai tort ?

Sephiroth parlait d'une voix claire et forte, qui obligea Cloud à le regarder sans l'interrompre. Je me demandai s'il avait un genre de pouvoir de persuasion ou si ses paroles cinglantes l'avaient encouragé à répliquer de cette manière.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Qu'il se batte ou non à nos côtés, ça m'était bien égal, Nous n'avions pas besoin de son aide. Et pourtant… en le regardant partir, je songeai au puissant allié qu'il aurait pu être, si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement. S'il ruminait la tirade de Sephiroth, il changerait peut-être d'avis, qui sait ?

--

Aux alentours de midi, lorsque nous rentrâmes enfin au village, Opale fut la première à nous accueillir. Son inquiétude redoubla à la vue de nos visages harassés et poussiéreux ; elle nous conduisit jusqu'à sa demeure sous prétexte que nous devions reprendre des forces avant de faire quoique ce soit.

-Buvez ça, dit-elle en nous fourrant dans les mains deux tasses bouillantes. Si vous saviez comme j'étais inquiète ! J'ai guetté votre retour depuis la cime des arbres jour et nuit…

Je lui adressai un regard d'excuse en humant le breuvage fumant. J'y trempais lentement les lèvres pour éviter de me brûler. Du miel et de la liqueur de pêche rose… Un vrai régal !

-J'avais peur que ce Vincent vous ait conduits on ne sait où, poursuivit-elle en ravivant les braises rougeoyantes du foyer de son abri -il avait beaucoup plu entre Junon et Ajiit, et nous étions trempés jusqu'aux os. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse encore partir sans bonne escorte.

-Opale…, la calmai-je. Nous avons tardé à revenir, c'est notre faute.

-Vincent n'y est pour rien, ajouta Sephiroth. Il est mon père, il ne nous aurait jamais vendus aux gens qui nous recherchent !

La jeune femme cessa soudain de remuer l'âtre et nous prêta une oreille attentive.

-Ton… père ? Et qui vous recherche ?

Nous lui racontâmes nos mésaventures du début à la fin. Lorsque nous terminâmes, Opale soupira en se massant les tempes. En temps normal, elle gardait constamment son sang-froid. La voir ainsi agitée me rappelait que son subconscient entendait probablement les avertissements de la Planète…

-Je vais dire aux autres chasseurs de quadriller la forêt de long en large, déclara-t-elle en clignant de son œil valide. Aucun étranger ne fera un seul pas dans Ajiit sans que j'en sois tout de suite avertie.

Après une pause, elle reprit :

-J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à nous battre contre ces humains… Aucun de nous n'est prêt à assumer une éventualité pareille et je ne veux pas que le sang coule dans la forêt.

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, la rassurai-je.

Mais elle avait raison. Même si nous repoussons parfois les braconniers qui s'aventurent dans la forêt pour y dénicher de rares fourrures, nous n'avions jamais livré de vraie bataille comme autrefois.

Et cette idée me répugnait. Ajiit, en deux mille ans, avait conservé une sérénité hors du commun ; cela ne devait changer sous aucun prétexte.

Tout à coup, le visage inquiet d'Opale se détendit.

-Je dois vous montrer quelque chose, dit-elle, si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués. Un endroit qui vous plaira.

Nous sortîmes de sa tente. Près du feu, sur un galet plat, reposait l'arc en bois-lune que Marduk confectionnait. Opale lui avait suggéré de s'initier au tir plutôt que de trop se reposer sur sa dague ensorcelée. Le jeune homme avait accepté, avec un semblant de joie selon Opale, ce que je considérai comme un grand pas en avant dans l'amélioration de ses relations sociales. Opale s'occupait vraiment de lui comme un mère. Voir comme une sœur aînée.

Quant à moi… J'aurai aussi voulu passer plus de temps avec lui, mais Marduk craignait que j'aie encore de la rancune à son endroit. Il en avait parlé à Opale, et j'avais promis à la jeune femme d'aller lui en parler bientôt ; mais les évènements s'enchaînaient sans que je les voie défiler.

Le garçon n'était pas là. Il s'était peut-être rendu au village pour y chercher de la corde, fine et résistante. Ou bien il était allé demander à Aïan, le forgeron –dont le père avait commencé de lui apprendre les rudiments du métier avant que l'enfant, alors âgé de huit ans, soit enlevé par la Shinra- de lui fabriquer des pièces métalliques. Comme Opale, il les fixerait à chaque extrémité de son arc pour le renforcer, voire se protéger si un ennemi venait à le menacer de près.

Opale nous fit faire le tour de sa modeste demeure, avant d'emprunter un sentier tracé par les animaux les plus entreprenants, ceux qui s'aventuraient près du village. Je n'étais jamais passée ici auparavant, mais je savais qu'on s'enfonçait dans une forêt de plus en plus dense…

-Au début, on ne s'imaginait pas tomber là-dessus aussi loin d'Ajiit, expliqua Opale en marchant. Pourtant, ça avait l'air important pour les Cetras…

Nous débouchâmes sur une clairière assez vaste. Environnée par une rangée d'arbres-lune resserrée, une petite cascade, à peine plus haute que nous, se jetait dans un grand étang. Ses eaux, aussi limpides que si elles sortaient d'une source, reflétaient l'image du feuillage des arbres, ce qui conférait à l'onde l'apparence du vif-argent. Tout autour de l'étendue d'eau se dressaient quatre colonnes rongées par les plantes grimpantes. L'une d'elles s'était effondrée sous son propre poids et celui des végétaux ; ses fragments s'éparpillaient dans l'herbe bleu sombre.

Intriguée par ce lieu à l'atmosphère mélancoliquement sereine, je m'approchai d'une des colonnes. On y avait gravé des runes cetras et des scènes historiques ou mythologiques sur toute sa surface. A mi-hauteur, un personnage en robe tendait un bâton orné d'un joyau vers un groupe de personnes allongées. Des morts, compris-je en voyant des volutes éthérées s'emparer de leurs âmes et les guider vers le centre de l'étang. Je remarquai que des petites sphères de roche lisse étaient incrustées dans la pierre à intervalles réguliers.

-C'est une sorte de cimetière ? demandai-je à Opale en me penchant vers la surface de l'étang.

-D'après ce que Marduk a déchiffré de ces inscriptions cetras, oui. Regarde…

Elle se pencha à son tour vers l'onde translucide. Au début, je ne vis rien, puis le soleil émergea d'entre deux nuages. De petites gemmes vertes et bleues se mirent à scintiller allégrement sur le lit de l'étang. Comme par miracle, ni vase, ni débris de quelque sorte n'étaient venus souiller cet endroit. J'observai un instant les petites pierres briller sous la surface. Que signifiaient-elles ?

-Ce sont des matérias, expliqua Opale en réponse à ma question muette. Selon les runes, chacune d'elle est sensée ancrer l'âme de leur propriétaire dans cette partie de la forêt. Apparemment, les Cetras venaient souvent ici pour parler à leurs ancêtres. Par contre, Marduk n'a pas compris le reste des inscriptions. Il a dit que cette forme d'écriture était antérieure à celle que les Yuu'Gure lui ont apprise.

-Cet endroit servait d'autel funéraire, en déduisit Sephiroth.

-En effet…

Je levai les yeux pour découvrir Kurokami, mon fidèle ami loup. Il est en fait l'esprit d'un Cetra, qui s'incarne de temps à autre sous cette forme pour me protéger de mes ennemis.

Il fit le tour de l'étang à pas silencieux et je m'accroupis pour le saluer. Comme à son habitude, il me laissa lui gratter l'arrière des oreilles avec joie. Puis il inclina la tête en guise de salut, cligna des paupières comme pour me sourire.

-Ca faisait longtemps, Kurokami, fis-je en caressant son encolure.

Opale considéra le loup avec un mélange de sympathie et de curiosité. L'esprit a toujours eu le don de surprendre les gens quand ils ne s'y attendaient pas, et Opale, même familière des créatures de la forêt, ne faisait pas encore exception à la règle.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes par ici ? lui demandai-je.

D'ordinaire, Kurokami s'était toujours montré lorsque j'étais en danger de mort ou qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire…

-Aurais-tu oublié qu'autrefois, j'étais un Cetra ? (je secouai la tête) J'ai longtemps vécu à Ajiit avant que la Calamité ne vienne et mon âme demeure attachée à cette belle forêt.

-Oh, je vois… Tu viens souvent ici ?

Il acquiesça en me murmurant que si j'avais besoin de lui parler, il me suffirait de venir ici.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, reprit-il à voix haute. La récente agitation de la Rivière de la Vie m'a poussé à venir me réfugier dans le monde des vivants. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé devoir quitter ainsi la quiétude du fleuve, mais même les coins les plus sereins connaissent des troubles… Alors vous voyez, pour un vieux loup solitaire comme moi…

Il s'allongea en soupirant, les pattes croisées devant lui. Tous les habitants de Gaiya, vivants ou morts, étaient troublés par cette mystérieuse entité dont nous avait parlé Zack…

-Lorsque j'étais encore un enfant, les anciens du village m'emmenaient souvent ici pour assister à leurs cérémonies, commença Kurokami devant notre silence attentif. Avec leur bâton orné d'une matéria aujourd'hui disparue, ils guidaient les âmes des défunts vers la Rivière de la Vie. Ainsi, aucune âme n'errait entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. En outre, les âmes qui ne se réincarnaient pas pouvaient revenir parler avec leurs enfants et leurs descendants par le biais de ces petites matérias.

-J'ignorais qu'il existait de telles coutumes chez les Cetras, dit Opale.

-Tout le monde les a oubliées depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, elles ont permis à un bon nombre d'entre nous de ne pas hanter les vivants. L'arrivée de la Calamité des Cieux sur cette Planète a fait plus de morts qu'on ne pourrait les compter. Ils ont péri de façon si atroce… leurs âmes n'auraient jamais trouvé toutes seules le repos.

Sephiroth proposa alors de poursuivre cette tradition. Bien sûr, personne ne nous avait quittés depuis quatre ans –nous étions jeunes et ne craignons pas la plupart des maladies- mais ce jour finirait bien par arriver.

-C'est une excellente idée ! m'exclamai-je, ravie qu'il ait eu une telle idée.

Kurokami se leva brusquement, se dirigea vers lui puis posa son museau tiède contre sa main.

-Tu es bien le fils de ta mère, murmura-t-il avec bienveillance.

-Tu la connais !?

L'esprit se contenta de lui adresser un sourire de loup. Il tourna la tête vers les trois colonnes encore debout et poussa un long hurlement modulé. Les plantes qui étouffaient la pierre blanche dans leur étau réagirent à son chant en frémissant, puis se résorbèrent lentement jusqu'au sol. Mais au lieu de mourir, de se dessécher, elles s'épanouirent en cercles autour des piliers.

Des dizaines, puis des centaines de petites gemmes se mirent à scintiller entre les sculptures et les gravures, à l'emplacement des sphères que j'avais remarqué peu de temps auparavant !

-Voici les dernières matérias dont Opale vous a parlé. Autrefois, elles portaient un nom bien à elle, mais avec le temps tout le monde l'a oublié. Lorsque l'un d'entre vous pressentira sa fin, il devra venir choisir une matéria parmi celles-ci. Mais je vous conseille d'en confier une à chacun d'entre eux, afin que la pierre s'imprègne de leur âme.

-Et pour la cérémonie ? lui demandai-je. Nous ne l'avons jamais pratiquée, nous…

-Je m'en chargerai, assura-t-il.

--

Suite à cela, nous allâmes tous nous reposer. Contrairement à ce que pensais, je dormis peu et restai des heures à contempler les arbres-lune, au-dehors. Plus j'y pensais, et plus j'avais le sentiment que la Planète me soufflait de prendre garde. A quoi ? Je l'ignorai. Elle ne s'adressait pas directement à mon esprit, comme l'aurait fait Jenova ; sa voix résonnait directement dans chacune de mes cellules, dans mon instinct, et m'inspirait une angoisse terrible. Si je m'endormais, je faisais des cauchemars terribles durant lesquels je voyais une ombre terrifiante semer la mort et la désolation autour d'elle. Genesis, ou autre chose, de pire encore ? Je crois bien que je passai la pire nuit depuis des années, même si ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui m'attendrait par la suite.

Une ombre se glissa tout à coup par la lucarne que j'observai. Je me redressai sans un bruit en m'emparant de la dague posée sur la table de chevet. J'étais prête à repousser tout intrus éventuel. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour venir m'importuner…

Je me détendis en reconnaissant la chevelure argentée de Kadaj qui brillait à la lueur des arbres. Je me levai doucement pour ne pas réveiller Sephiroth et le rejoignis.

-Tu m'as fait peur, chuchotai-je. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Rien de grave, en fait ; dès que j'ai appris que vous étiez revenus, j'ai voulu venir te voir. J'étais tellement inquiet… Je t'ai réveillée ?

-Non… Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Moi non plus, avoua-t-il. Opale m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé à Edge, mais je préfère que tu me le racontes toi-même.

Je me retournai, hésitante. Sephiroth avait l'air de dormir profondément ; de toute façon, il ne m'en voudrait pas de m'absenter quelques instant pour parler à Kadaj.

-Alors sortons, dis-je. Ca risque d'être long…

Nous nous installâmes sur une des branches les plus élevées d'un vieil arbre-lune. Kadaj et moi aimons discuter là pendant des heures, lorsque seul le chant des grillons trouble la quiétude de la forêt. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, mais nous évoquons souvent nos passés respectifs.

Cette nuit-là, les animaux nocturnes faisaient un boucan d'enfer. Agités, eux aussi. Pendant une bonne heure, je racontai nos péripéties à Kadaj, ce que nous avions vu et découvert. Par moments, je sentais qu'il voulait prendre la parole, mais il ne m'interrompit pas. A la fin de mon récit, il laissa l'inquiétude qu'il avait accumulée sous la forme de colère :

-On était tous morts d'inquiétude, ici ! Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de nous prévenir ? Comme ni Sephiroth ni toi ne répondiez à nos appels télépathiques, Opale et Yazoo voulaient partir vous retrouver, mais les autres ont dit qu'il fallait attendre encore un peu…

-A ton avis ? J'ai essayé, bien sûr, mais nous étions à des centaines de kilomètres d'Ajiit. Tu sais bien que c'est trop loin pour communiquer !

Kadaj soupira en regardant au loin, l'air irrité.

-C'est bien le problème. Vous deux, vous allez trop souvent à Edge. C'est trop dangereux ! Regarde ; on a découvert l'existence de Sephiroth et vous avez failli y rester !

-Mais que ferions-nous sans les toiles et le minerai qu'on rapporte de la ville ? Tu sais bien que sans ça, le village ne pourrait pas survivre ! Ce qu'il passé hier, ce n'était qu'une erreur d'inattention !

-Si ça se reproduit, ce sera vous et peut-être le village tout entier qui en subiront les conséquences. Tu veux te faire tuer par Genesis ? Finir tes jours à Corel !? Tu te souviens de ce que ça fait d'être enfermé sans chance de s'échapper ?

Je regardai le jeune homme sans comprendre la cause de ce débordement de violence.

-Enfin, Kadaj, tu me connais assez pour savoir que je me serai battue coûte que coûte pour sortir d'ici, rétorquai-je.

-Justement, j'ai l'impression que depuis quatre ans, tu as oublié l'art de combattre. Tu n'es plus la même, Isyl…

Je baissai les yeux, abasourdie. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Bien sûr que je savais combattre, je ne pouvais pas oublier ça ! Un coup d'œil en biais me permit de voir que le masque d'amertume et de déception qu'arborait Kadaj en lieu et place de son visage.

-Regarde-toi…, poursuivit-il dans un souffle. Tu n'oses même plus faire face à tes ennemis. Tu as peur de te battre, de ressembler aux Yuu'Gure si tu tues, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Je ne voulais pas de ce destin de machine à tuer que la Shinra, puis les Yuu'Gure, avaient voulu m'imposer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place, si tu t'étais retrouvé en face de ces soldats qui ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres ? m'exclamai-je en serrant les poings. Tu les aurais tués, en sachant pertinemment qu'il avaient une famille, des amis, une vie, tout comme nous !?

-Je me serais tout simplement défendu contre ceux qui en avaient après ma vie !

-Ah ! Bien sûr, j'avais oublié que toi, tu avais l'habitude de combattre des innocents !

Le jeune homme recula, frappé par la dureté de mes mots. Il l'avait bien mérité, après tout !

-Toi aussi tu as une famille et des amis ! Tu as oublié que nous sommes en danger de mort à tout moment depuis que nous sommes nés et que nous devons nous serrer les coudes face au danger !? Tu… tu n'es plus la grande sœur que j'ai connue, Isyl…

De surprise, d'indignation et de colère, je faillis tomber de ma branche. Je plantai mon regard dans celui de Kadaj. Il dut regretter amèrement ses paroles cars ses lèvres formèrent le mot « pardon » dans le prononcer, alors que je me laissais tomber au bas de l'arbre.

Aveuglée par ma fureur, je manquai l'entrée de mon coquillage. Je finis par me retrouver près de l'étang central d'Ajiit, devant lequel je m'assis en tordant une pauvre branche entre mes doigts fébriles.

Alors comme ça, je n'étais plus sa sœur ? J'aurais bien voulu le voir, lui, face à des hommes obligés de se battre en pleine nuit à cause d'une terrible méprise ! Il ne comprenait pas à quel point la situation était critique, à quel point Genesis était dangereux pour la Planète entière ! Chaque geste, chaque parole, même les plus infimes, pouvaient changer le cours des choses de façon irréversible. Si j'avais tué ces hommes, à Edge, Reeve aurait bien été obligé de nous accuser de meurtre et nous aurions été recherchés par tout Gaiya ! Nous devions nous montrer extrêmement prudent au risque de condamner Ajiit tout entier.

Mais ce n'était en aucun cas une raison pour rester les bras ballants. Distinguer nos ennemis de nos alliés et agir en conséquences, voilà quel le chemin à suivre. Je respirai lentement pour me calmer, tout en me disant qu'il était inutile de s'énerver pour si peu. Alors que je prenais conscience de mon manque de lucidité, je sentis une paire de bras m'enserrer étroitement la taille.

-Pardon ; j'aurais pas dû dire ça, Isyl, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…, murmura Kadaj avec précipitation.

Je cessai de ruminer mes sombres pensées et me tournai vers lui. Il m'avait énervée plus que je ne l'étais déjà, mais en voyant son visage crispé, ses yeux baignés de larmes, je fondis. Toute ma colère s'évapora dans l'air ambiant, au milieu des lucioles et des papillons. Comment avais-je pu lui dire des choses pareilles ?

-Eh, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil, soufflai-je en lui massant le dos. C'est rien, c'est pas grave… Là, du calme… Tu sais bien que je ne t'en voudrai jamais pour un truc pareil !

-J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi, pour vous deux… On a appris à se défendre ensemble, et ça m'a fait peur de te voir effrayée à l'idée de combattre !

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondis-je avec douceur. Je comprends que tout cette histoire t'ait inquiété ; moi aussi, j'ai bien cru que c'était fini, que je ne vous reverrai plus jamais…

Kadaj inspira profondément pour évacuer l'angoisse qu'il avait emmagasinée jusque là.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu disparaisses… pas encore une fois ! s'exclama-t-il, la voix tremblante.

-Ca n'arrivera plus jamais, je te l'ai promis, tu te rappelles ? Plus jamais… Je me battrai dorénavant, jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut pour toi et les autres même si je dois… même si je dois tuer pour cela. Mais tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas assassiner des innocents comme ça, alors qu'ils ne m'ont rien fait…

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Sûr ?

-Sûr ! lui assurai-je en souriant.

Il se laissa aller contre mon épaule en soupirant de soulagement, rassuré. Moi aussi, j'étais rassurée à propos de quelque chose : protéger mes amis et ma famille, que j'avais négligés pendant tant de temps, venait de redevenir ma raison de combattre. Voire de vivre.

--

Malgré la surveillance constante d'Opale et de quelques autres villageois tout autour d'Ajiit, on n'aperçut pas Genesis une seule fois. Soit il savait que nous l'attendions de pied ferme, soit il avait autre chose en tête. Et bien qu'au bout de quelques jours, personne ne l'ait ne serait-ce qu'entrevu, je continuais d'observer le ciel depuis la cime des arbres. C'était inutile, je le savais ; il aurait très bien pu se servir d'un de ses étranges dons, pour se rendre invisible, par exemple… mais inspecter la forêt me rassurait. Le peu du pouvoir de Genesis que j'avais vu laissait à penser qu'il en cachait bien d'autres.

Sephiroth m'avait dit qu'autrefois, Genesis enlevait des soldats de la Shinra pour les transformer en clones de lui-même… J'ignorai comment c'était possible, je n'en savais strictement rien mais si cela se produisait avec un des nôtres, ç'aurait été un vrai cauchemar…

J'alternais entre phases d'agitation durant lesquelles le sommeil me fuyait systématiquement et fatigues chroniques qui me clouaient au lit pendant des heures. Sephiroth, lui, se contentait de se lever tôt et de se coucher tard. Il semblait moins touché que moi par cette étrange affliction. Nous partions souvent pour de longues promenades dans la forêt –qui n'en étaient pas puisque nous parcourions chaque coin de la forêt à la recherche de Genesis ou de ses sbires. Nous ne revenions que le soir. La nuit, je partais m'entraîner au tir avec la gunblade de Loz ou de Yazoo. C'était la seule manière pour moi de libérer l'impétueux flot d'énergie qui me harcelait sans cesse.

Au bout d'un peu plus d'une semaine, je finis par croire que nous n'étions pas la cible de Genesis. Un matin, Vincent nous rendit visite et nous assura qu'il n'avait été vu nulle part. Mais Despise avait été furieux d'apprendre qu'il était mis à la porte. Finalement, les intentions de l'ancien militaire n'étaient peut-être pas si belliqueuses… Cependant, j'en doutais ; au quartier général de la W.R.O, il avait lâché ses étranges créatures sur nous, preuve qu'il ne nous voulait pas que du bien.

Marduk aussi en avait plus qu'assez de l'interminable attente d'une menace qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Les rondes incessantes dans les sous-bois, les arbres et le long des falaises l'ennuyaient à mourir. Il m'annonça à l'aube qu'il partait pour Wutai avec Nami. La jeune fille et lui s'étaient liés d'amitié depuis longtemps, et elle avait aussi besoin de s'échapper un peu de l'atmosphère pensante qui enserrait peu à peu la forêt dans son carcan.

-J'ai envie de prendre un peu l'air, tu comprends ? déclara-t-il. Je pourrais demander à Izumi si elle a eu vent des affaires de Genesis, en même temps. Elle est peut-être au courant de quelque chose.

-Si tu veux, répondis-je, enthousiasmée à l'idée que mon jeune frère rende visite de lui-même à quelqu'un. Mais… tu reviens vite, d'accord ?

-Ca ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une journée ou deux. Juste le temps de soutirer quelques informations aux gens. J'en ai parlé à Opale, elle est d'accord pour que je m'absente un moment… Et je voulais aussi te demander si tu voulais venir avec nous.

L'adolescent paraissait gênée ; en réalité, c'était la première fois qu'il me demandait de l'accompagner aussi loin d'Ajiit.

-Excuse-moi… J'aimerais vraiment t'accompagner, mais je dois surveiller la forêt. Avec Sephiroth, on a prévu d'explorer une partie dont on n'a pas fait le tour.

-Ah… D'accord, répondit-il, l'air déçu. Une prochaine fois, peut-être.

J'étais persuadée que Marduk voulait surtout qu'Izumi lui parle de nos parents. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, mais en ce qui me concernait, j'avais un peu peur d'en savoir plus sur eux. Je préférais qu'ils restent tels que je les imaginais dans mon cœur…

Mais plus Marduk s'ouvrait aux autres, et moins je m'inquiétais pour lui. J'étais soulagée de le voir aller au devant des gens plutôt que de les observer froidement de loin, comme à son arrivée à Ajiit. Depuis qu'on lui a retiré sa maudite armure étrangleuse que les Yuu'Gure ont conçue spécialement pour lui, le jeune garçon a perdu une bonne partie de sa rancœur d'antan. Pourtant, en ce moment précis, il lui restait un bout de chemin à parcourir…

* * *

_Primo : Je sais. Ca fait six semaines que je dois publier ce chapitre. Pardon, pardon, pardon ! J'y pensais tous les jours, en me disant "il faut que je le poste mais il n'est pas encore prêt". Ben oui, je préfère le peaufiner dans ses moinres détails plutôt que de vous fournir un travail bâclé ! Sauf qu'il y a deux semaines, ma connexion internet a décidé de faire grève (elle aussi est touchée par la crise, LOL). Depuis, rien. Silence radio. Et juste au moment où j'avais enfin décidé de le mettre en ligne, ce maudit chapitre ! _

_Bref, je vous parle depuis la salle d'Arts Plastique du lycée. Non, ce n'est pas interdit ! Et c'est bien plus convivial que le CDI ! Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je pourrai publier la suite ; pendant les vacances, j'espère ! Si c'est revenu d'ici-là... Sinon, dans un mois ou deux ! Ah, ah, ah..._

_Deuxio : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien corriger les diverses erreurs grammaticales et orthographiques. S'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude, c'est tout à fait normal !_

_Tercio : Melior, j'ai vu que tu as mis en ligne deux nouveaux chapitres récemment. Je ne t'oublie pas (je n'oublie personne !), j'irai les lire et les commenter dès que je pourrai !_


	13. Culpabilité

_Notes : J'ai honte. J'ai abandonné la rédaction de ce chapitre en plein milieu du mois de juin, parce que premièrement, je n'étais plus du tout motivée, et deuxièmement, à cause des épreuves de bac... Et puis j'ai passé le reste du mois entre le Seventh Heaven et Oblivion... Et puis en le reprenant, je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne me restait qu'une ridicule page à écrire ! *larmes de honte* J'ai tapé environ onze pages Word, et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien écrit ! Mais maintenant, j'ai un chapitre d'avance, au stade de brouillon. Ca va aller, oh oui, ça va aller ! _

_Résumé__ : Après être miraculeusement sortis de Edge et avoir rencontré amis et ennemis, Sephiroth et Isyl ont retrouvé la quiétude d'Ajiit. Mais l'ombre de Genesis plane toujours au-dessus des bois...  
_

* * *

**Culpabilité**

_« La culpabilité est un sentiment irrationnel, le sentiment d'être responsable de tout le mal du monde. Le remords, lui exprime une nostalgie, le regret de ce qui aurait pu être et n'a pas été. »_

_Antonio Tabucchi_

_Extrait __d'un Entretien avec Catherine Argand - Été 1995_

**--**

-Je n'avais jamais senti une telle bourrasque de pouvoir…

Pour l'énième fois, je relatais à mes amis nos aventures à Edge. Opale, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Sephiroth et moi nous étions installés en cercle autour d'un feu de camp. Après une longue après-midi de recherche, nous voulions nous restaurer et nous détendre un peu. Comme nous avions prévu de quadriller par petits groupes toute la partie nord de la forêt que nous connaissions, nous ne pourrions pas rentrer chez nous avant le lendemain.

-Et les Yuu'Gure ? Il ne peut pas être aussi puissant qu'eux, dit Opale.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose… , répondis-je. Il a vraiment quelque chose de spécial.

Amaria se précipita soudain au milieu de notre petit cercle. Comment nous avait-elle retrouvés en plein milieu de la forêt ? Les Cetras seuls savaient comment elle se repérait et s'orienter dans les bois sans ses yeux…

-Marduk et Nami ont des ennuis ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Que se passe-t-il ? dis-je en me levant brusquement.

-Je n'en sais rien… Il y a eu une grande vague de détresse. (elle désigna son cœur :) Je sais que ça venait d'eux.

Nul n'aurait osé mettre en doute les capacités de la jeune femme.

-Tu as pu sentir ça d'aussi loin ? lui demanda Loz en se levant à son tour.

Wutai se trouvant à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici –plus loin encore que Edge-, soit les dons psychiques d'Amaria étaient encore plus vastes qu'on ne le pensait, soit c'était une blague…

-Ils ont dû émettre une quantité d'émotions suffisamment grande pour te mettre en alerte, avança Yazoo. C'est possible, même à cette distance. Vous savez de quoi je parle.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, sauf moi. De quoi parlaient-ils, au juste ? Du lien télépathique qui unissait chacun d'entre nous ?

-Mais, je… même quand Isyl et Sephiroth étaient en danger, je n'ai pas ressenti une seule émotion en provenance d'eux ! Ils ont dû être attaqués !

-Calme toi, Amaria, lui dit doucement Opale. Ca ne sert à rien de s'affoler.

-Que veux-tu dire par « émotions » ? lui demandai-je.

-Il s'agit d'une sorte d'empathie qui nous permet de percevoir les émotions de nos semblables, m'expliqua-t-elle. Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression de connaître nos pensées ?

-Cela nous arrivait tout le temps, à Midgar, ajouta Kadaj, soucieux.

Je secouai la tête avec le sentiment d'être une étrangère.

-Je n'y ai pas vécu assez longtemps pour en faire l'expérience, avouai-je.

-Ne te sens pas mise à l'écart, dit Amaria, son agitation envolée. Tu sais, c'est dur de supporter un flot pareil d'émotions qui viennent de tous les côtés…

Je voulais bien la croire, mais il était encore plus difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils se comprenaient tous à demi-mot, tandis que moi, je devais faire usage de ma voix ou de mon esprit pour communiquer. _Ca viendra_, me dis-je. Je préférai changer de sujet.

-Qui a bien pu s'en prendre à eux ? me demandai-je. Ca ne peut pas être Genesis ; il ne peut pas savoir où ils sont !

Je parcourus la minuscule assemblée du regard. Leurs visages ne reflétaient que perplexité et hésitation.

-Et qui d'autre s'en prendrait à eux ? Des humains n'oseraient même pas les toucher !

-Genesis ou pas, moi, je pars au secours de Marduk et Nami, lança Kadaj en fronçant les sourcils.

En effet, il fallait agir. Et vite. Mon frère cadet ne perdait jamais son sang-froid. A en croire Amaria, la vague de panique qu'il avait émise indiquait qu'il était en grand danger.

-On ne peut pas partir comme ça ! fis-je en croisant les bras. On ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé !

-C'est ton frère ! rétorqua Kadaj. Et ton ami !

Notre conflit précédent s'atténuait avec le temps, mais il en restait encore des traces…

-Bien sûr, intervint Sephiroth. Mais as-tu seulement idée de ce à quoi nous devons nous attendre ?

-Il le ferait pour nous, si nous étions à sa place !

-Amaria, sens-tu toujours les émotions de Marduk et Nami ? demanda-t-il à la jeune aveugle en ignorant les protestations du plus jeune.

Elle se plaqua un doigt sur la tempe, soucieuse. Elle se concentrait. Il lui fallait probablement du temps pour percevoir certaines émotions…

-Je suis de l'avis de Kadaj, déclara Opale sans attendre la réponse d'Amaria. Partons sans attendre ! Marduk sait se débrouiller, mais je crains le pire.

Elle réajusta nerveusement ses bracelets de bois-lune.

-Ca va nous prendre des heures pour arriver à Wutai…, soupira Yazoo. Isyl, Sephiroth, vous devriez vous y rendre seuls. Vous iez plus vite en volant.

Son jeune frère serra les poings et lança :

-Alors j'y vais aussi !

-Kadaj…, commença son aîné sur un ton désapprobateur.

-On ose s'en prendre aux plus jeunes d'entre nous, et je devrais rester là sans rien faire !?

Il tourna les talons pour partir immédiatemment, mais Loz le rattrapa par la manche.

-Tu as pensé que ça pouvait être un piège ? Et si ce Genesis essayait de nous attirer vers lui pour se débarrasser de nous ?

-Possible…, hésitai-je.

-On s'en moque ! me coupa Kadaj. Si l'un des nôtres est en danger, on le protège.

Il marqua une pause, le temps d'un battement de cils.

-C'est ce que nous nous sommes tous promis il y a longtemps… Isyl, même toi, tu étais là !

-Tu as raison, approuva Opale. Depuis que nous sommes enfants, ça a toujours marché ainsi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les choses devraient changer aujourd'hui.

--

Isyl me lança un regard suppliant. Je la sentais partagée entre le besoin de porter secours à son frère cadet et celui d'examiner la situation en détail. Sauf que c'était de la vie de deux enfants dont il était question ; inutile de préciser que je n'aurais jamais pensé à les laisser se débrouiller seuls.

Mes amis, Isyl la première, comptaient sur moi pour prendre une décision cruciale, mais je ne voulais pas avoir à imposer mon choix à d'autres. Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous étions installés à Ajiit, je compris que l'on me considérait comme le plus réfléchi d'entre nous tous. Ce rôle de responsable ne m'enchantait guère. Pourquoi ne pas délibérer tous ensemble, comme d'habitude ?

J'allais finalement donner mon accord, quand Amaria releva vivement la tête, une main posée sur son cœur.

-Je ne perçois presque rien du côté de Marduk. Mais Nami… Elle est ici !

A la surprise générale, elle désigna d'un geste le sud de la forêt.

-Ici ? Comment est-ce possible ? demandai-je, étonné. Il y a une minute, tu disais qu'elle était à Wutai !

-J'en suis sûre ! assura-t-elle.

Tout à coup, nous entendîmes le bruit caractéristique de pas dans l'herbe. La silhouette d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns en émergea. Nami… Elle courut se réfugier dans les bras d'Isyl. Terrifiée, la respiration saccadée, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Isyl tenta de la consoler :

-Tout va bien, Nami, nous sommes là… Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

-Que t'est-il arrivé , lui demanda Opale en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Où est Marduk ?

La jeune fille, bouleversée, n'eut pas la force de répondre. Toutes ces paires d'yeux qui la fixaient l'intimidaient ; elle se cacha le visage dans les plis de la tunique d'Isyl.

-Nous avons été attaqués, fit-elle au bout d'un moment. Marduk et moi…

-Par qui ? insistai-je. Des gens de Wutai ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Un type aux cheveux roux… Genesis, je crois.

A l'évocation de ce nom, elle frissonna et se tut. Sa robe était brûlée par endroits et parfois même déchirée, comme par des griffes…

-Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? lui demanda Yazoo.

-Il y avait… des sortes de monstres. Pire que les Golems des Yuu'Gure. Ils étaient tellement nombreux… Marduk m'a dit de fuir et j'avais peur, alors j'ai couru sans me retourner…

-Mais par où es-tu passée pour revenir si vite à Ajiit ?

-Je… j'ai pris le Terminal de Wutai, par le mont Da Chao.

J'étouffais une exclamation de surprise. Depuis quand y avait-il un Terminal à Wutai, au mont Da Chao qui plus est ? En nous voyant médusés, Nami nous fournit quelques explications :

-On l'a découvert quand Genesis nous a coincés au fond d'une grotte. Il a lancé un sort, ça ressemblait à du feu mais c'était différent. Ca a détruit une des parois de la grotte ! Le Terminal était juste derrière, alors je suis montée dessus et j'ai crié le nom de ma destination, comme vous le faites. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai couru jusqu'ici.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait d'autre Terminaux sur Gaiya, fit Opale en jetant un coup d'œil à Isyl.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules. Bien entendu, elle n'en savait pas plus que nous autres.

-Les Cetras l'ont sûrement érigé en secret, puis caché, déclara Yazoo, Pour ne pas avoir à tous se rassembler en cas d'assaut des Yuu'Gure.

Cela me paraissait plausible. Un jour, j'avais entendu dire que les gigantesques statues qui ornaient un des versants du mont avaient été créées par les Anciens.

-On a encore le temps d'aller chercher Marduk, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit soudain Loz, nous rappelant l'urgence de la situation.

-Et si nous agissons vite, Genesis n'aura pas le temps de nous attirer dans son piège, s'il en a un, ajoutai-je. Amaria, Opale, restez ici et occupez-vous de Nami. Nous partons.

Les deux femmes allaient protester, quand la jeune fille s'écria :

-Non ! Laisse Isyl rester avec nous !

Amaria dut percevoir son état de panique, car elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Nami et lui parla doucement.

-Isyl va devoir aller sauver Marduk. C'est son frère, tu sais ; il est normal qu'elle parte à son secours.

-Je reviendrai vite, dit Isyl en s'arrachant de l'étreinte de Nami, qui tremblaient dans son giron.

-On prendra soin d'elle, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura Opale.

Nami accepta à contrecœur. Nous n'eûmes pas besoin de nous attarder au village car nous avions emporté nos armes. Nous n'aurions besoin de rien de plus. Nous traversâmes la bourgade à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller et alerter les habitants endormis. Heureusement que Nami avait découvert un autre Terminal… Je ne nous imaginais pas cheminer pendant des heures, l'angoisse au ventre.

--

-Wutai ! lança Isyl devant le Terminal.

L'étrange appareil s'activa. La pierre de l'édifice se mit à vibrer puis à bourdonner ; si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre une sorte de mélodie, comme une litanie, qui brouillait les sens. Une aveuglante lumière envahit notre champ de vision.

Une seconde plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les cinq dans une sombre caverne. Je lançai un sort de feu pour nous éclairer. La lumière nous révéla des traces de brûlures et de déflagrations sur les parois de la petite grotte. Un des pans rocheux s'était bel et bien effondré et de la poussière voilait encore la lumière du jour.

-Marduk ? appela Isyl. Marduk !

-Il n'est pas ici, dis-je en désignant le sol.

J'y vis de petites taches de sang qui s'étendaient à intervalles réguliers jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte. Catastrophée, Isyl s'élança vers l'extérieur, talonnée par Kadaj. Ces deux-là… Ils ne réfléchissaient jamais avant d'agir.

Loz et Yazoo empoignèrent leur gunblade en prenant les devants. Je les suivis à pas mesurés. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer Genesis.

-Lâche-moi, salaud ! hurla quelque part Marduk. Lâche-moi !

Près de la sortie de la grotte, l'adolescent, allongé à plat ventre sur la roche couleur ocre, se débattait violemment tandis que Despise le plaquait au sol de sa botte en lui tordant les bras dans le dos. Sa dague avait volé à plusieurs mètres de lui et malgré sa force démesurée, il était en grand désavantage. Ainsi, c'était vrai ; Despise et Genesis étaient alliés. Depuis quand le militaire espionnait-il les activité de la W.R.O. pour le compte du renégat ?

-Cesse de t'agiter ! Genesis va bientôt revenir.

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! répéta Marduk, furieux.

-Qui crois-tu être me donner des ordres, vermine ?

De sa main libre, il frappa le jeune homme au visage. Ce dernier poussa un râle de douleur qui fit bondir mon cœur d'indignation. Sans un mot, Isyl s'empara de la dague de son frère, grimaça sous sa morsure froide puis la tendit d'un geste menaçant en direction de Despise.

-Laisse-le tranquille, cracha-t-elle. Il ne t'a rien fait !

Le colonel toisa Isyl du regard, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Tu veux tenter ta chance, petite ? la dernière fois ne t'a pas servi de leçon ?

Il désigna son bras de main libre. La jeune femme serra les dents en raffermissant sa prise sur la dague de Marduk. Le souvenir de sa blessure par balle devait fournir une grande dose d'énergie à l'arme qui se nourrissait de la colère des gens.

-Laisse-le tranquille, répéta-t-elle, criant presque.

-Ose venir le chercher !

Il attrapa Marduk par les cheveux et le força à se relever pour exhiber l'ecchymose qui lui meurtrissait le visage. Isyl hésita. J'évaluai du regard l'environnement qui nous entourait. La grotte s'ouvrait sur l'avant-bras d'une statue dont le buste colossal nous surplombait. Despise et Marduk se trouvaient dans sa paume ouverte ; derrière eux, le vide prêt à les happer ouvrait sa gueule béante.

Marduk avait fini par se calmer. Il me lança un regard implorant. Il craignait peut-être que Despise le précipite en bas de la montagne, ce qui allait arrivait si Isyl et lui ne se montraient pas prudents…

-Fais attention à lui, tu sais à quel point il est susceptible, lui conseillai-je à voix basse.

Elle se mit en position de combat, dague au point. Kadaj vint alors se placer à ses côtés en dégainant son Souba.

-Comme au bon vieux temps ! lui dit-il avec un sourire confiant.

Isyl lui répondit par l'affirmative. Combattre à plusieurs s'avérait dangereux sur ce terrain escarpé, mais cela ne parut pas inquiéter Despise.

-Un autre ? Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il en lâchant Marduk pour écarter les bras.

J'eus soudain une idée. Il était dangereux de s'y mettre à plusieurs, c'est pourquoi je restais sur la défensive. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure tactique… Je murmurai quelques mots à Loz, qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en armant son Dual Hound.

Lorsque Kadaj et Isyl s'élancèrent d'un même bond vers Despise, celui-ci tendit calmement la main à sa ceinture, vers son revolver. Il détourna un court instant son attention de Marduk, qui en profité. Les mains enfin libres, il donna un coup de coude dans le genou de son agresseur, qui battit en retraite en grognant.

-Maintenant ! lançai-je.

Loz ne se fit pas prier ; il y eut un éclair de lumière bleue et il disparut de notre champ de vision. Entre temps, son frère aîné avait armé son fusil et désarmé Despise d'un seul tir. Loz réapparut en portant Marduk.

-Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il.

L'adolescent répondit par l'affirmative, puis il se plaqua une main sur le ventre en geignant. Un objet tranchant avait laissé une longue estafilade. Cela dit, elle était peu profonde et il n'avait pas perdu beaucoup de sang.

-Je vais te soigner, dis-je en activant ma matéria de guérison.

Tandis que la magie opérait, Marduk reporta son attention sur l'affrontement. Alors que Despise se jetait sur son arme, Isyl lui porta un coup qui le fit recouler tout près du vide. Sans le moindre remords, Kadaj le fit trébucher dans le vide. Heureusement – pour lui -, il se rattrapa à un des doigts de la statue.

-Tu vas bien, Marduk ? s'inquiéta Isyl en revenant près de lui.

Il récupéra sa dague pour la ranger à son côté avec d'infinies précautions.

-J'ai eu chaud. Mais Genesis va revenir, il…

-Il vous attendait avec impatience, fit l'intéressé en se posant sur le pouce de la statue, face à Despise.

Isyl se retourna en dégainant Usugurai. Elle lança un regard noir à Genesis, qui lui répondit par un rire moqueur.

-On dirait que vous êtes venus en nombre… Vous craigniez de ne pas faire le poids à deux, alors vous avez ramené vos Incarnés avec vous ?

-La ferme ! le coupa Kadaj, offensé.

Genesis esquissa une révérence ironique.

-Dis-nous plutôt pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Marduk et Nami, repris Isyl.

-Ne devrais-je pas « la fermer » ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton guindé. Soit… demande donc à mon cher ami, ici-présent, la raison pour laquelle il a tellement voulu d'en prendre à ces enfants.

Il regarda d'un air affecté le militaire qui se démenait pour remonter sur la statue.

-Mon cher colonel…, poursuivit-il. On dirait que vous êtes en mauvaise posture !

-Aide- moi ! s'écria-t-il en gesticulant. Sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Tu m'insulteras de « sale monstre » ? Comme si je ne l'avais pas assez entendu, depuis tout ce temps…

Je suivis l'échange avec curiosité. Genesis avait maintes fois remis son humanité en question de manière à ce que l'on pense qu'il se haïssait. Mais jamais je ne l'avais vu prendre un air si sombre, si tourmenté… Et ce n'était aucunement de l'ironie…

Il s'avança alors vers Despise, puis il appuya son pied sur ses doigts crispés et tremblants. L'homme étouffa un juron ; je crus entrevoir une lueur de panique dans ses yeux, en lieu et place de sa suffisance habituelle.

-N'oublie jamais que tu as affaire à un des monstres que tu hais tant, murmura Genesis, menaçant. Assume tes choix, car tu n'es pas en mesure de contester mes décisions…

D'un geste désinvolte, il empoigna Despise par le col de sa veste d'uniforme, le souleva sans effort apparent. Enfin, il le projeta sur la pierre dure de la statue. L'officier n'en menait pas large ; je le trouvais on ne peut plus ridicule dans cette situation. Il faut dire que Genesis était un peu plus… imposant.

-Pourquoi vous en être pris à des enfants ? (Marduk leva la tête pour protester) S'il te plaît, réponds-moi, dis-je calmement pour ne pas attiser la colère de mon ancien ami.

Genesis délaissa son «coéquipier » pour faire quelques pas dans ma direction. Les plumes d'ébène de son aile miroitaient dans la lumière du soleil couchant ; je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que, malgré son comportement indigne de lui, il dégageait une majestueuse et froide aura.

-Allons, lança-t-il d'un ton venimeux qui coupa court à mon étrange impression, tu t'imagines encore que suis à l'initiative de tout ça ?

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu es innocent, s'exclama Kadaj.

-Despise avait tellement envie de libérer sa haine sur deux de ces erreurs de la nature qu'il méprise tant… je n'allais tout de même pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il lui plaît ! Et deux de moins, ce n'est pas une énorme perte, si ?

-Alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, lâcha Isyl, le visage fermé.

Elle demanda directement à Despise s'il avait vraiment une seule bonne raison de s'être allié à Genesis.

-C'est simple, pourtant, répondit Genesis alors que l'autre l'ignorait. De son côté, Despise vous hait. Vous êtes un obstacle pour ma Déesse. Je suis un monstre tout comme vous mais il a conscience qu'en me servant, il sert aussi la Déesse et qu'ainsi, tous ses souhaits seront exaucés.

Encore cette histoire de Déesse… Je me demandais vraiment où il voulait en venir. Mais à quoi bon tenter de lui faire cracher le morceau ? Têtu comme une mule, Genesis ne nous dirait ce qu'il savait que s'il en avait envie.

-Pourquoi nous haïr autant ? lui demanda Yazoo avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix. Nous ne sommes pas responsables du fait que la Shinra ne sélectionnait que ses meilleurs candidats.

Despise se redressa péniblement. Il planta son regard haineux dans le mien et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Ma femme et ma fille… Le Météore les a tuées toutes les deux en s'écrasant sur Midgar… C'est votre faute si elles sont mortes !

L'air épuisé, le militaire sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même. Avec horreur, je réalisai que j'avais seul provoqué la folie désespérée de cet homme. Il menaçait les miens par ma faute, simplement parce que, dans ma rage aveugle, j'avais lâché des fléaux plus terribles les uns sur les autres sur des innocents ! Marduk, blessé humilié, Nami terrorisée, et tous les autres qui s'inquiétait pour leur avenir… Tout cela par ma faute.

Je mis ma rancœur envers Despise de côté pour observer cet homme éreinté par des années de peine. Mes origines n'étaient un secret pour personne dans les hautes sphères de la Shinra, et la vérité avait éclaté avec sa chute. Despise m'assimilait aux autres expériences de la compagnie et tournait sa haine vers eux, comme j'avais tourné la mienne vers l'humanité tout entière. A mon image, il ne distinguait plus les innocents des coupables.

Malgré nos différents, Despise et moi nous ressemblions beaucoup, beaucoup plus que je ne le désirais.

Genesis, désormais assis sur le pouce replié de la statue, son aile pendant mollement dans son dos, se pencha vers lui :

-Alors qu'attends-tu, Despise ? Vas-y, crache ta haine au visage de ces rats de laboratoire ! Tu rêves de le faire depuis sept ans. Explique-leur donc comment ta femme et ta fille ont périt sous des tonnes et des tonnes de gravats !

C'en fut trop pour Despise, qui se redressa gauchement. Genesis se jouait de son désespoir et s'en servait pour le garder à sa botte. Il était le prédateur et Despise était sa proie. Il prenait plaisir à le voir se tortiller entre ses griffes pour échapper à ses atroces souvenirs, comme la souris cherche en vain à échapper aux dents du chat qui joue avec elle. Avant de voir ça, jamais je n'aurais cru possible que Genesis se montre aussi odieux, même si on me l'avait juré.

-Il se moque de vous, lui assurai-je dans l'espoir de le raisonner.

-C'est ma faute… et la tienne, soupira-t-il faiblement.

-Vous n'êtes pas coupable de leur mort. Vos souffrances l'amusent et vous ne pourrez jamais y échapper en le servant !

-Je ne te savais pas si attentif à la douleur des autres, Sephiroth, railla Genesis.

-Tu as oublié qui j'étais quand nous étions jeunes, Genesis.

L'homme ne daigna même pas me répondre. Avec une expression indécise, Despise tourna la tête vers Genesis, qui croisa les bras avec grâce.

-Tu attendais cette occasion depuis longtemps. N'hésite pas, fit-il, puis, en plissant les yeux, il ajouta : va ; venge-les.

Un voilà de haine passa sur ses traits, et il ramassa son revolver. Mais, alors que j'armais une de mes matérias et que mes amis se préparaient à l'affrontement, Despise lâcha d'une voix brisée :

-Je n'y arriverais pas. Je n'ai pas de le pouvoir de…

-Lâche !

Genesis s'était redressé et tenait son épée à quelques centimètres de la gorge du militaire, l'obligeant à battre en retraite.

-Tu dois le faire, sinon ta femme et ta fille ne seront jamais vengées. N'oublie pas que je peux leur avouer tes crimes à tout moment !

-Mais… tu veux me tuer !?

-A ton avis, que penseront-elles de tous ces meurtres, toutes ces trahisons ? poursuivit Genesis.

-Je n'en sais rien…

-Si tu n'en es pas capable, je vais le faire à ta place. A moins que…

Un rictus éclaira son visage, et il murmura :

-Bien sûr… En voilà une idée…

Genesis baissa sa lame. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas empêché d'agir. Ce qu'il a fait était impardonnable. Mais je pense qu'à l'instar de mes compagnons, j'étais trop fasciné par l'aura du mystérieux revenant pour agir.

L'homme s'avança d'un pas sûr vers Despise. Il nous tournait le dos et je ne vis pas son expression mais d'après le tremblement convulsif de ses mains, il était terrorisé. De quoi Genesis était-il capable pour effrayer un ancien officier rompu à des épreuves insurmontables ? Comment pouvait-il briser la volonté d'un homme de sa trempe avec ces quelques mots ?

De sa main libre, Genesis empoigna Despise par le col et l'attira à lui ; de l'autre, il fit rayonner sa rapière.

-_Mon âme, rongée par le désir de vengeance, à vécu dans la tourmente mais s'éteindra avec mon salut… et ton sommeil éternel._

Cette phrase provenait de _Loveless_.

D'un geste brusque, il lui enfonça la lame rougeoyante dans le cœur. Tout le monde, même Marduk, laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, qui cependant ne couvrit pas le hurlement du colonel. J'entends encore sa souffrance résonner dans la montagne… C'est alors qu'une substance qui n'était ni gazeuse, ni liquide, ni même solide, s'échappa de la paume de Genesis et enveloppa Despise et sa blessure. Alors qu'il aurait dû mourir sur le coup, ce dernier gesticula tant et si bien que son « partenaire » extirpa sa lame de son corps. A terre, il fut pris de terribles convulsions alors que la substance noirâtre recouvrait son visage déformé par la douleur.

Que se passait-il ? Cela me rappelait l'énergie vitale corrompue dont Jenova, les autres Yuu'Gure et moi-même avions fait usage pour affaiblir la Planète. Par réflexe, je fis signe à mes amis de reculer et de se mettre à couvert de tout danger. Je comptais bien régler cette affaire seul, puisqu'elle me concernait exclusivement. Cependant, ils me regardèrent d'un air qui disait long sur leur volonté de faire face à cette menace, quelle qu'elle soit. Car c'était bien une nouvelle menace. Encore une…

Lorsque Despise tomba au sol, la substance prit l'apparence de filaments noirs et se jeta sur ce qui restait de son corps. Cette chose semblait douée d'une conscience propre et « dévorait » sa proie avec une avidité déconcertante. A cet instant, il devait être mort.

Genesis, toujours impassible, bondit sur l'un des doigts de la statue, puis nous désigna d'un geste ample.

-Excusez mon impolitesse, lança-t-il d'un ton théâtral, mais j'ai à faire. Amusez-vous bien.

Il déploya son aile et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Marduk me dépassa pour se précipiter à sa poursuite ; sa dague, sous le soleil couchant, brillait comme la serre d'un aigle.

-Reviens ici, lâche ! hurla-t-il, penché par dessus la sculpture.

Un mugissement d'outre-tombe jaillit de nulle part. Je regardai tout autour de moi, pensant que Genesis nous envoyait une des créatures éthérées qui nous avaient attaqués à Edge, mais ne vis rien. Yazoo me montra l'endroit où Despise s'était effondré quelques instants plus tôt.

-Regarde… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

* * *

_Et oui, je sais. Ne me frappez pas ! Ca n'aurait pas dû se terminer immédiatemment, normalement. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît ! Ca devrait me donner envie d'écrire la suite. :p_


	14. La clé de nos cauchemars

_Notes : Ce n'est pas si évident que ça de gérer deux fics en même temps. Mais j'ai fait mon choix, alors c'est à moi d'assurer, maintenant ! Et je suis montée sur Paris en début de semaine, alors ça a un peu retardé la publication de ce chapitre. Là-bas... il fait chaud et ça sent pas bon, je préfère les nuits froides et l'odeur de fumier *rires*  
D'autre part, j'ai eu les résultats de mes épreuves anticipées de bac. Je dois dire que j'ai eu plus que ce que j'espérais... 18 en français en ayant pris l'écriture d'invention, qui est souvent sous-notée, ça m'a on ne peut plus surprise ! Mais vous savez, c'est grâce à vous : si vous ne m'aviez pas encouragée sur ce site, je n'aurais jamais pu persévérer et m'améliorer. Merci ! _

_Notes (le retour) : C'est un chapitre un peu dur. M'enfin, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez... Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**La clé de nos cauchemars**

_« C'est dans l'absolue ignorance de notre raison d'être qu'est la racine de notre tristesse et de nos dégoûts »_

_Anatole France, extrait du __jardin d'Epicure_

_-- _

La masse informe que le corps de Despise était devenu se mit à bouger. Et ce n'était pas la substance noirâtre qui s'agitait ainsi. J'aurai dû me douter que Genesis ne l'avait pas tué. Pourquoi s'en débarrasser s'il avait besoin de lui ?

Marduk, vigilant, recula en le menaçant de son arme. Il avait peur mais n'aurait renoncé à un combat pour rien au monde. Son attitude opiniâtre me troublait par moments, mais après ce qu'il avait vécu, cela ne m'étonnait guère…

Despise était méconnaissable. Agité de convulsions, il releva la tête : ses yeux s'étaient changés en deux immenses gouffres noirs. Des prunelles sans âme… La substance allait et venait sur le reste de son visage, si bien qu'il changeait constamment d'apparence. Alors que l'ancien militaire se ramassait sur lui-même à l'image d'une bête sauvage, elle se mit à se tortiller puis se concentra au bout de ses doigts sous la forme de griffes anormalement longues et effilées. En dépit de leur aspect vaporeux, elles étaient à n'en pas douter aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir.

De grandes pointes de fumées percèrent le dos de la créature, et son corps tout entier fut secoué par le rugissement qu'elle exhala.

Malgré la menace non négligeable à laquelle nous étions désormais confrontés, Marduk tint bon face à son regard et son souffle brûlants. Kadaj, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, vint se placer à sa droite.

-C'est pas possible…, gémit Isyl, qui avait perdu tout aplomb. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

Saisie d'horreur, elle serrait ses mains contre son cœur sans détacher son regard de Despise –du moins, ce qu'il restait de lui.

-Je crois que cette chose a pris possession de lui en se nourrissant de son désespoir et de sa haine, lui répondit Yazoo.

-Tu as l'air bien informé, fit la jeune femme.

-On a tous déjà eu affaire à cette méthode de… persuasion…

Je regardai brièvement mon ami. Deux émotions se disputaient sur son visage : l'horreur et la pitié. Son frère Loz, lui, n'hésita pas :

-Alors il faut l'en libérer, avant qu'elle devienne surpuissante à force de le dévorer.

Nous ne pûmes en discuter plus longtemps. Avec un feulement rauque, la créature chargea Kadaj, lequel esquiva promptement avant que son sabre morde deux fois dans sa chair. Mais à la surprise du jeune homme, il ne lui laissa aucune égratignure.

-Son corps est un vrai écran de fumée ! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers nous.

Il se baissa pour éviter une patte griffue, puis s'éloigna. Sur ce terrain étroit, il était difficile pour des épéistes comme nous d'évoluer avec aisance. Isyl et moi tentâmes à plusieurs reprises de lui barrer le passage, mais nos lames ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

-Restez en arrière ! criai-je à Marduk et sa sœur.

Ils se mirent tous les deux à protester.

-Faites ce que je vous dis !

Une telle véhémence de ma part surprit Isyl, qui s'empara d'un bras de son frère et recula près de l'entrée de la caverne. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait : pourquoi les mettre à l'écart ? Etait-elle devenue si faible à mes yeux ? Non. Nous manquions seulement de place, et elle devait protéger son frère qui, plus vulnérable car moins réfléchi, risquait d'être blessé.

Je remarquai que la créature s'en prenait particulièrement à Yazoo. Ce dernier, bien plus rapide qu'elle, n'avait aucune mal à éviter ses offensives. Mais l'incompréhension se lisait sur ses traits, et je devais me poser la même question : pourquoi s'en prendre uniquement à lui ? A ses yeux, il passait peut-être pour le plus faible d'entre nous. Il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Mais les balles de son arme traversaient le corps du monstre sans jamais s'y loger…

-On y arrivera jamais comme ça ! lança-t-il en se réfugiant sur l'avant-bras de la statue.

-Loz, tu peux faire quelque chose pour ça ? lui demandai-je.

-On va voir ça…

Grâce à sa magie, il serait peut-être en mesure d'arrêter cette chose. Dans la précipitation, j'avais oublié de me munir de matérias…

Yazoo se baissa pour éviter un autre coup de patte, mais en s'évertuant à riposter, il se retrouva acculé à la paroi rocheuse. Alors que la bête se dressait sur ses pattes postérieures pour frapper, elle fut frappée par un éclair bleuté qui se répandit à travers toute la fumée de son corps. A côté de moi, il n'y avait plus personne. Loz s'était interposé entre son frère et la créature et serrait la gorge de cette dernière dans son poing d'acier. Il relâcha soudain sa pression, et elle fut projetée à l'autre bout du bras de la statue.

Sous le choc, un des doigts géants se fissura et s'écroula sur Despise avec un craquement sourd. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Cette fois-ci, il était définitivement mort.

--

_-PoV Isyl-_

Longtemps après ce jour, je devrais me souvenir de ce grondement qui me glaça les sangs, le dernier soupir de ce qui autrefois avait été un homme rongé par la douleur. Pourquoi Genesis se jouait-il des souffrances d'autrui ? Dans quel but, s'il en avait un ?

Je m'assis sur la roche froide. Je ne m'étais pas préparée à combattre, pas plus qu'à voir un homme, à priori innocent, mourir en ayant perdu le peu qu'il lui restait d'humanité. Je regardai le corps de Despise. Bien qu'il soit cette fois-ci mort pour de bon, l'ondulation des volutes ténébreuses créait un mouvement qui évoquait une respiration lente et régulière. Le pouvoir de Genesis me fascinait autant qu'il me dégoûtait.

Il n'avait rien en commun avec celui des Yuu'Gure, qui était animé par la froide corruption de la folie. Genesis, lui, savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait ; il était conscient de ses actes et de sa supériorité sur ses semblables. Je crois que c'est à cause de cela que je me mis à le haïr. Lui qui, selon toute vraisemblance, avait connu l'horreur d'être considéré comme un paquet de viande, tout juste bon à satisfaire l'appétit destructeur de tyrans, prenait un malin plaisir à semer la souffrance autour de lui. Simple désir de revanche ou bien conscience d'être plus qu'un « simple » homme ? Dans les deux cas, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant les autres approcher.

-Merci, mon frère, dit Yazoo de sa douce voix. Tu m'as sauvé…

-Tu sais que tu es capable de t'en sortir seul,

-Mais cet homme ne m'avait rien fait, et il avait l'air de tellement souffrir… comme nous…

Comme nous ? Voulait-il dire que quelque chose le tracassait encore, même quatre ans après être sorti de Midgar ?

-Je peux comprendre, mais ne laisse pas tes sentiments t'influencer.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur son étroite poitrine, le visage de marbre. Tel que je le connaissais, il faisait d'habitude preuve d'un calme impressionnant pour quelqu'un de son âge. Le voir à deux doigts de perdre son sang-froid était plus que perturbant, mais pas surprenant. Car avec la « mort » des cellules de Jenova, le caractère des uns et des autres s'était mis à changer, et même Marduk commençait à en ressentir les effets. Dans mon cas, c'était ma retenue qui disparaissait au fil du temps ; Yazoo, lui, perdait sa froideur et son impassibilité.

Alors que je me relevais, nos regards se croisèrent et je lui fis un sourire, qu'il me rendit timidement. Nous nous trouvions tous dans le même guêpier… et ce n'était pas près de changer.

-Que fait-on, maintenant ? demandai-je.

-Genesis a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Il se trouve peut-être encore en ville, répondit Sephiroth. Descendons.

--

Pendant que nous suivions la piste jusqu'au pied du mont, Marduk vint marcher à ma hauteur. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui poser la question pour deviner qu'il souhaitait me parler.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Pas de problème. J'ai simplement craint pour ma vie… et celle de Nami.

-Je regrette d'avoir refusé de t'accompagner, dis-je, sincère.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il allait arriver, répondit-il, l'air agacé.

Il m'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul face à Genesis…

-Mais ça aurait pu changer les choses…

-Ou pas, acheva-t-il, coupant court à toute contestation.

Je me tus un instant, puis repris :

-Tu as quand même pu voir Izumi ?

-Genesis nous a surpris avant que nous ayons pu entrer dans Wutai. C'est comme s'il nous attendait…Il voulait nous montrer quelque chose qui pourrait nous intéresser. C'était peut-être le Terminal… de toute façon, c'était un piège. Il nous a attirés en haut de la montagne et nous, nous avons mordu à l'hameçon. On devrait quand même aller la voir et lui dire de se méfier.

Je lui répondis que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire, malgré le fait que Genesis ne s'en prenait qu'aux habitants d'Ajiit… pour l'instant. Nous continuâmes de marcher, silencieux. Le soleil finissait de se coucher et en contrebas, la ville était déjà plongée dans le noir. Avions-nous vraiment une chance de tomber sur Genesis ?

-Tu trouves ça normal, toi, d'avoir peur de mourir ?

Je regardai Marduk ; il avait des yeux luisants d'espoir.

-Bien sûr, lui assurai-je, surprise par sa question. Je veux dire… quand tu es en danger, ton premier réflexe est de vouloir survivre à tout prix.

-Je vois… avant, je n'y avais jamais pensé et ça ne me faisait pas peur. Je peux même dire que… c'était mon but. A chaque combat, à chaque bataille, je voulais mourir pour que tout soit fini, enfin. Mais je me battais quand même, et je suis toujours sorti vainqueur avec rien de plus que quelques égratignures. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent… et ça m'a fait peur.

_Il veut vivre_, me dis-je. Voilà qui me faisait chaud au cœur ! En plus de se confier à moi, Marduk commençait à croire en la vie.

-Les choses ont beaucoup changé depuis ce temps là, hein ? dis-je. C'est agréable de se dire que la vie n'est plus un cauchemar.

Marduk hocha la tête, puis me fit l'honneur d'un sourire.

Une fois en bas, nous rejoignîmes la place principale de la ville. Il était étonnant qu'elle soit presque déserte ; en temps normal, Wutai ne dormait jamais. Là, seul le chant des insectes nocturnes brisait le silence.

-C'est trop calme, tu ne crois pas ? dis-je à Sephiroth.

-Il se fait tard. Les gens sont sûrement rentrés chez eux.

Je voyais bien qu'il n'en était pas plus convaincu que moi.

Un hurlement déchirant fit voler en éclat toutes nos interrogations. Frappée d'épouvante, je me tournai vers la montagne sacrée de Wutai, et je vis, sur la pente, la créature cauchemardesque qu'était devenue Despise. Il était censé être mort !

Et pourtant, il était bien en train de galoper le long de la pente, droit sur nous ; la fumée ténébreuse qui s'enroulait autour de ses membres flottait derrière lui, tel un sombre étendard.

Et sa cible semblait toute désignée. Yazoo, qui était resté en arrière et était le plus proche de la créature, tendit la main vers le sol pour invoquer ses fidèles Cauchemars rampants. Mais le monstre, bien que blessé, semblait avoir gagné en vitesse et en puissance. Il fut sur lui en quelques secondes, et le renversa en lui décochant au passage un terrible coup de griffe.

Pendant ce très bref laps de temps, je n'avais pu que courir les rejoindre et dégainer Usugurai.

-Yazoo ! m'écriai-je en voyant le jeune homme tomber.

De rage mais surtout de peur, je frappai deux fois la créature, en laissant la magie de mon sabre faire les reste. Puis, sans prêter plus attention au monstre, je m'agenouillai près de mon ami. Il avait l'air très mal en point ! Le cuir de sa veste était déchiré mais je ne vis pas sa blessure, étant donné qu'il serrait ses mains contre son cœur. Celui-ci le faisait atrocement souffrir…

-Tu peux te lever ? lui demandai-je en passant un bras sous sa nuque.

Il secoua la tête, puis plissa les yeux de douleur. D'une main tremblante, je repoussai quelques mèches de cheveux de son front. Il était brûlant. Les autres s'étaient précipités vers nous, inquiets. Kadaj s'accroupit devant son frère.

-Où est-ce qu'il l'a blessé ? me demanda-t-il, affolé.

Je désignai le col de son vêtement et l'empêchai de se débattre tandis que son cadet lui dénudai le torse. Apparemment, le moindre mouvement le mettait au supplice. Nous ne découvrîmes aucune blessure sur sa poitrine mais un amas de substance noire qui semblait traverser sa peau pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Je compris alors qu'elle était douée d'une forme de conscience…

-Elle va lui faire la même chose qu'à Despise ! m'exclamai-je.

Voir cette chose s'immiscer en lui par les pores de sa peau diaphane m'effraya au plus au point. Sans réfléchir, je tendis les doigts vers elle.

-Ne fais pas ça ! intervint Sephiroth.

Trop tard. A l'instant où mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec la fumée, qui était froide comme la glace, je me sentis inexorablement happée par sa volonté, et je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

--

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par une douleur aiguë, une douleur innommable que je croyais enfouie dans des souvenirs lointains, et qui s'insinua, telle un serpent, dans tous mes nerfs. Un soupir éraillé s'échappa du fond de ma gorge, aussi irritée que si j'avais hurlé à pleine voix durant des heures... Je ne reconnus pas cette voix trop fluette pour être la mienne.

_Où suis-je ? _me demandai-je. _Pourquoi le ciel est aussi clair ?_ Il était d'une blancheur immaculée…

_« Laissez-moi mourir… ! » _cria la voix.

Toutefois, aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres ankylosées. Ce n'était pas un cri, mais une pensée.

Et je ne me souvenais pas avoir pensé ces mots. Je clignai des yeux, une fois, deux fois. Je ne leur avais rien demandé.

La douleur s'estompant, je pus bientôt sentir mes muscles se détendre, laborieusement. Mon corps fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Indépendamment de ma volonté, ma tête pivota sur le côté et ma joue rencontra un sol froid et humide. Blanc. Ce n'était pas les pavés des gris, tièdes et rugueux de Wutai, loin de là. Où étais-je ? Où étaient passés les autres ?

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus. J'étais encore inconsciente… mais quand m'étais-je endormie ?

Je me relevai brusquement, sans pouvoir ménager mon corps. Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes. Les os saillaient sous ma peau. Depuis quand étais-je si maigre ?

Mes yeux errèrent pendant un instant sur le carrelage éblouissant. Mes cheveux –couleur de mercure- me chatouillèrent les joues et le menton. Je vis alors mon reflet dans une petite flaque d'eau, près de mes mains.

Je contemplai sans trop y croire le visage d'un enfant qui n'avait jamais souri, ou qui avait perdu l'habitude de le faire… Il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans. Mais ses traits tirés par l'épuisement le vieillissaient énormément. Des traces de larmes à moitié séchées sillonnaient ses joues pleines, pour se perdre aux commissures de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux coupés net au niveau des épaules n'étaient pas sales, mais négligés et, collés à ses tempes par les larmes et la sueur, ils voilaient ses yeux. Ces yeux étaient d'un vert profond, si clair qu'il en paraissait irréel. Ils reflétaient l'innocence et la candeur du garçon, mais ils ne possédaient pas l'habituel éclat insouciant des yeux d'un enfant.

Mais cette couleur, ces longs cils et ces pupilles félines… m'étaient si familier que je m'aperçus que je connaissais l'expression sérieuse du petit garçon. Mais je ne voulais pas y croire.

_Est-ce que c'est toi, Yazoo ? _me demandai-je.

Bien, il ne me répondit pas. Je doutai qu'il m'ait seulement entendue.

Ses larmes avaient coulé jusque sur le carrelage de la pièce. Une chambre exiguë, à en juger par les trois lits simples qui en occupaient presque toute la surface. A travers ses propres yeux, je le vis entrouvrir la bouche pour émettre un son, puis la refermer. Il effleura la surface liquide de sa petite main, et finit par lui donner une claque rageuse, les dents serrées.

_« Pourquoi ils font ça ? A quoi ça sert ? » _

Il n'avait même plus assez de larmes pour pleurer… Depuis combien de temps Yazoo était-il là, allongé sur ce sol inconfortable –et le mot était faible !- à pleurer de souffrance, sans personne pour le consoler ?

Par quelque magie dont j'ignorais le sens et le but, je partageai les pensées de et les sentiments de Yazoo. En lui, tout n'était qu'incompréhension, peur et désespoir. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours cru qu'un enfant si jeune n'avait pas conscience de la mort. Pourtant, il était capable de souhaiter mourir avec l'ardeur d'un adulte. J'aurais dû savoir, ayant vécu les sous-sols de la Shinra, quel genre de cauchemars il vivait là.

J'entendis une porte coulisser avec un bruit étouffé, mais le corps que j'avais « emprunté » ne me permit pas de tourner la tête pour regarder. Le claquement sec de talons aiguilles résonna dans la chambre. Leur rythme mécanique me martela les tempes… enfin, celles de Yazoo… Il leva les yeux ; une femme, brune, chignon serré et lunettes, l'air strict, passa en trombe sans prêter attention au petit garçon. Il voulait l'appeler, lui demander de l'aide, mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Dans chaque main, elle tenait le bras d'un enfant. Elle les fit s'allonger sur deux lits, face à l'entrée, et repartit sans piper mot.

Les deux nouveaux enfants sanglotaient. Alarmé, Yazoo se leva. Il chancela sur ses jambes chétives et dut se faire violence pour avancer jusqu'au lit le plus proche, sur lequel un petit garçon, encore plus jeune que lui, était allongé à plat dos. Il lui ressemblait trait pour trait, bien que ses yeux grands ouverts soient d'une nuance plus bleue…

Tel que Yazoo et moi le voyions, Kadaj devait être âgé d'environ quatre ans. Alors que son frère aîné s'accroupissait à son chevet, il se tourna vers en respirant péniblement. Ses cheveux, encore courts, encadraient son visage juvénile. On ne pouvait pas se tromper : c'était bien Kadaj, avec une dizaine d'années de moins. Néanmoins, je lui découvris à travers les yeux de Yazoo un air accablé qu'il avait perdu en grandissant. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais…

En sentant son frère lui caresser le front, le jeune Kadaj sanglota de plus belle.

-Chh…, lui murmura le garçonnet. C'est fini, calme-toi…

-Ils vont revenir, gémit l'autre d'une voix brisée.

-Pas maintenant. Où est Loz ?

Kadaj hésita un moment, comme s'il tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs.

-Ils l'ont emmené, dit-il finalement.

-Loin d'ici ?

Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Yazoo pensait qu'il avait été emmené avec les deux autres enfants. Il reviendrait bientôt, peut-être…

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers l'autre lit. Une fillette aux cheveux noirs striés d'argent et aux yeux bleus d'à peu près son âge était allongée sur le flanc. Son regard absent et ses pommettes couvertes de larmes en disaient long sur les sévices qu'on lui avait infligés.

Kadaj se mit tout à coup à gémir ; son frère reporta donc son attention sur lui, et il se roula en boule en serrant ses petits bras contre lui.

-J'ai froid… Ça… ça fait mal, grand frère…

Yazoo passa un bras sous sa nuque, l'autre sous ses cuisses. La peau de l'enfant était glacée. Ce n'était pas le drap en coton du lit qui allait le réchauffer ! L'aîné souleva son cadet et le transporta jusqu'au lit sur lequel reposait la fillette. Lorsqu'il déposa son « fardeau » à côté de cette dernière, elle releva la tête pour regarder Yazoo, qui lui offrit un sourire affectueux.

-Petite sœur…, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

_C'est moi_, me dis-je, ébahie. Si j'avais pu, je me serais pincée pour savoir si ce que je voyais était vrai. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, je ne pouvais pas me trouver à la fois enfant et adulte dans la même pièce !

La fillette, mon autre moi, aida Yazoo à installer le petit transi tout près d'elle, avec des gestes lents et hésitants. Les effets de la makô qu'elle avait récemment absorbée se dissipaient plus rapidement chez elle que chez Kadaj. D'après mes souvenirs, il y avait toujours été plus sensible que moi.

L'Isyl enfant renifla bruyamment en se pelotonnant contre Kadaj, en soufflant d'une voix éteinte :

-Opale… Ils l'ont… Opale !

Opale ? Ils l'avaient emmenée avec elle ? Yazoo savait que nous étions proches toutes les deux. Je n'en avais pas le moindre souvenir.

Son front était brûlant ; la fièvre, sans doute. C'était un des effets secondaires de la makô. Et malgré son jeune âge, Yazoo savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas laisser la fillette au frais. Il rabattit le drap sur eux trois puis se glissa à côté de Kadaj, dont les tremblements commencèrent à se calmer.

Une fois que les deux petits furent calmés, réchauffés et rassurés, l'aîné des trois sentit l'épuisement le gagner. Après une telle séance de torture, chaque seconde jouait un rôle important, et il devait en profiter avant qu'_ils_ reviennent. C'est avec le cœur plein de pitié pour ces pauvres enfants que je sentis les yeux de Yazoo se fermer, et que nous sombrâmes vers ce que je croyais être un monde moins dur.

--

C'est dans la solitude que la souffrance est la plus difficile à supporter. Mais c'est aussi dans la souffrance que l'on peut se rassembler.

C'est ce que nous avons tous appris en tentant de survivre dans les laboratoires de la Shinra. Aux sous-sols, la vie n'était pas rythmée par le cycle du jour et de la nuit. En réalité, la plupart d'entre nous n'avaient pas conscience du temps qui s'écoulait. Nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qui se passait au dehors et si quelques enfants n'avaient pas connu la vie à l'air libre, nous n'aurions jamais imaginé qu'il existait un autre monde au-delà des frontières des laboratoires. Les mots « jour », « nuit », et « heure » étaient des légendes que les plus grands racontaient pour endormir les plus jeunes.

C'est ce que se disait Yazoo en fixant son reflet dans un grand miroir. A vrai dire, il cherchait surtout à apercevoir à travers la vitre sans tain les silhouettes de ses bourreaux en blouse blanche. La salle d'observation, comme ils l'appelaient, était en fait une pièce exiguë –à peine un débarras- au centre de laquelle se trouvait une chaise.

Et cela faisait un temps fou qu'ils y avaient enfermé Loz et Yazoo, sans eau ni nourriture… Tous les deux avaient fini par se dire qu'ils attendaient que leurs nerfs lâchent ou qu'ils meurent de faim. Seul point positif : ils n'avaient pas à supporter les affreuses pulsations de la makô qu'on leur injectait pure dans les veines. Ils n'avaient pas eu non plus à entrer dans une des cuves, sans masque, à suffoquer jusqu'à la noyade pendant que l'oxygène et la makô s'infiltrait par leur peau.

Mais au bout d'un moment, ils finiraient par être en manque de makô, et la douleur serait pire que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer…

Avant de le conduire en salle d'observation, deux scientifiques l'avaient « accueilli » dans leur bureau –qui faisait évidemment office de labo- pour lui faire une étrange injection. Le liquide rougeâtre contenu dans la seringue lui avait brûlé les entrailles. Il n'avait pas bronché car il était habitué à ce genre d'expériences douteuses durant lesquelles on lui inoculait diverses substances chimiques. Les scientifiques semblaient prendre plaisir à observer leur réaction sur son organisme. Toutes n'étaient pas aussi inoffensives que celle-ci, loin de là… sa peau se souvenait encore des brûlures, son estomac des spasmes qui lui soulevaient le corps tout entier et son crâne des migraines interminables.

Yazoo n'était plus le petit garçon avec qui j'avais partagé quelques instants fugaces. En dépit de sa minceur non négligeable, son corps commençait à se transformer. Sa chemise trop étroite laissait entrevoir ses muscles d'adolescent. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines mais ses grands yeux verts, eux, n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce. Je remarquai toutefois qu'une certaine détermination avait pris place dans ses prunelles.

Depuis le temps qu'on l'enfermait ici en salle d'observation, Yazoo avait appris que hurler ou frapper la vitre ne menait à rien. C'est pourquoi il demeurait assis dans son coin, impassible. Son frère s'était allongé près de lui ; sa joue reposait sur l'épaule de son aîné mais il ne dormait pas. On ne pouvait pas dormir dans un endroit pareil…

On avait emmené Kadaj dans l'aire d'entraînement. Eux, on les avait mis ici, et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour rejoindre leur frère, sinon attendre.

-Ils m'ont mis là parce que ma faiblesse ne les intéresse pas, dit-il, songeur. Quand ils en auront fini avec Kadaj, ils viendront te chercher et…

-Dis pas ça…

-Kadaj est plus jeune et il est déjà plus doué que moi ! Moi, je suis à peine capable de tenir une épée correctement.

-Tu préférerais être à l'entraînement ? Ils… ils nous forcent à nous battre entre nous, Yazoo !

Les enfants les moins robustes, comme Amaria et lui, par exemple, n'avaient pas à combattre régulièrement dans l'aire d'entraînement. En contrepartie, on les conduisait ici. Et le vrai cauchemar commençait… Il est vrai qu'avec son petit gabarit et son visage de porcelaine, il faisait pâle figure à côté de son frère qui était déjà bien charpenté. Il n'avait pas le profil type du soldat de la Shinra. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences : pour son jeune âge, il recelait une grande force intérieure, et je l'entendais rugir de colère envers les hommes en blouse blanche.

Ils avaient compris depuis longtemps qu'ils ne menaient pas une vie normale. D'après les récits des enfants qui avaient connu l'extérieur, rien n'était normal, ici… Ils n'était pas normal qu'on épie leurs moindres faits et gestes, que les chambres soient sur écoute, et il était encore moins normal qu'on les réveille à n'importe quel moment pour les conduire dans les labos !

-Un jour, on sortira d'ici, murmura Yazoo pour ne pas être entendu.

-Fais attention, tu commences à parler comme Kadaj…

-Il a raison, non ? Tu ne penses pas ?

-Pour l'instant, je préfère penser à survivre plutôt qu'à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, répondit Loz.

Yazoo ne dit rien. Il ne cessait de penser à Kadaj, dont l'absence commencer à lui peser sur la conscience. Où était-il, en ce moment ? Quelles atrocités subissait-ils sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'aider ? Il aurait mieux fait de tenter de les empêcher de l'emmener…

Heureusement, il n'y avait rien de grave. Comme nous tous, il sentait sa présence, quelque part dans le complexe. C'était flou, il ne pouvait pas dire où il se trouvait. Il le… percevait. Kadaj, préoccupé mais déjà plein d'une fierté sauvage. Il ne souffrait pas- pas plus que d'habitude. C'était une bonne chose.

Les autres dormaient, ou bien étaient évanouis. J'en déduis qu'il faisait nuit car les scientifiques, pour la plupart, rentraient chez eux le soir, à la surface. Sans le vouloir, ils offraient un court répit aux enfants.

De temps à autre, le cœur de Yazoo l'élançait violemment. Il songea avec nonchalance que son organisme supportait mal ce nouveau produit. Ça passerait avec le temps. Mais, tout de même… Quand on lui inoculait des choses de ce genre, on l'attachait, normalement. Il souffrait régulièrement de convulsions ; les sangles de son lit ne suffisaient pas toujours à l'empêcher de se débattre…La sale d'observation venait après, quand lui injectait des sédatifs ou quand il finissait pas perdre conscience. Les réactions les plus perverses, sur sa peau ou dans son estomac, survenaient lorsqu'il était seul, dans cette salle glaciale. Il savait qu'on observait l'effet des produits sur son organisme, à son insu. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'on avait emmené Loz avec lui.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en revanche, c'est que nos organismes étaient idéals pour la Shinra, car ils étaient résistants et se régénéraient rapidement sans presque aucune cicatrice. La compagnie disposait ainsi de sujets parfaits pour tester leurs nouveaux médicaments et produits chimiques. Quelque chose clochait donc dans cette démarche trop innocente. Mais quoi ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit des voix derrière la porte que Yazoo comprit que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer.

-Pas assez… pour une réaction…violente…

-Risqué mais…

Quoi ? Que voulait-on de lui, cette fois ? Yazoo se recroquevilla lentement contre le mur.

-Non…, souffla-t-il. Ils viennent me chercher…

Son frère passa ses bras autour de lui.

-Ils ne te feront pas de mal, t'inquiète pas… ils viennent nous chercher pour nous ramener dans la chambre.

Une bien maigre consolation… Impuissante, je ne pouvais rien faire pour ces pauvres enfants et en plus ce cela, il m'était impossible de pouvoir dire ce qu'il allait leur arriver. La porte chuinta en coulissant ; Yazoo leva les yeux et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade à la vue des deux scientifiques qui étaient chargés de s'occuper de ses frères et lui.

L'un des deux tenaient un long bâton dont l'extrémité était chargée en électricité. Il s'en servit pour forcer Loz à s'écarter de son frère. Le second saisit le cadet par un bras. Choqué par ce geste brusque, l'autre tendit le bras pour l'attraper.

-Laissez-le ! s'écria-t-il en tentant d'empêcher l'homme de le toucher. Emmenez-moi à sa place !

-Non ! C'est moi qu'ils veulent…

-Yazoo ! Arrêtez ! Yazoo… !

Les portes se refermèrent sur eux. L'adolescent ferma les yeux. Que pouvaient-ils faire, de toute façon ? Qu'ils en tuent un et des dizaines d'autres accourraient aussitôt !

On le fit traverser un long corridor, puis il se retrouva dans le bureau des scientifiques. On lui fit retirer sa chemise et on l'attacha à plat ventre sur une table. _Ils ne veulent pas voir mon visage_, se dit Yazoo avec ironie.

Cela lui paraissait tellement banal qu'il ne tenta même pas de se débattre ; un vague dégoût s'empara de lui lorsqu'un des hommes lui prit les bras pour les lui attacher le long du corps.

Une seringue s'enfonça entre ses omoplates. Cette fois, la douleur fut si intense que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il avait envie de hurler, mais seul un faible gémissement eut le courage de sortir de sa gorge.

-Tiens-toi tranquille, grommela celui qui tenait la seringue.

Il serra les dents et entreprit de se détendre. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Plus on était crispé, plus la douleur devenait insoutenable, et plus il était compliqué de relâcher ses muscles.

La première injection lui vrilla les nerfs. Comme je partageais tout avec lui, l'expérience fut tout aussi atroce pour moi. Je crus défaillir ; comment Yazoo pouvait-il supporter une telle douleur ? A ce niveau, n'importe quel homme normalement constitué se serait évanoui. Alors un enfant d'à peine treize ans…

Comme il se calmait, on lui fit une deuxième injection. Les liens qui entravaient ses bras et ses jambes faillirent céder lorsque son corps fut pris de convulsions. Notre vue se troubla ; j'avais une furieuse envie de cracher ma colère, ma haine et mon désespoir à ces monstres. Ils se contentaient de l'observer en prenant des notes !

Je ne pouvais absolument rien faire, sinon prier pour que son supplice s'achève rapidement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me mis à envier Jenova : sa capacité à s'adresser à l'esprit des gens m'aurait été bien utile pour apaiser l'âme du jeune garçon qui criait à l'aide…

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, dit le scientifique qui prenait des notes.

Yazoo tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil au second. Il préparait une troisième seringue.

_« Pas encore… »_

_Tiens bon ! _l'encourageai-je en espérant qu'il m'entendait.

Chacune de ses respirations était ponctuée par un râle sourd. Lorsque la seringue perça une troisième fois son épine dorsale, il poussa un cri étranglé. Les scientifiques entamèrent une vive discussion, que je ne compris pas car les oreilles du jeune garçon s'étaient mises à siffler. A cause d'un soubresaut plus violent que les autres, il se cogna le crâne contre la table d'acier ; des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux, et il sentit qu'il perdait connaissance.

C'est alors qu'une troisième « présence » rejoignit les nôtres. Un esprit d'une puissance incommensurable, une véritable tornade, qui envahit jusqu'à envelopper l'âme de Yazoo. Il était incapable de lutter contre cette force écrasante. D'où venait ce mystérieux envahisseur ? Du liquide rouge ? Se pouvait-il que… les cellules de Jenova se soient réveillées en lui ?

-_Tu nous as appelés…_, souffla une voix rauque à son oreille.

Oh non, ce n'était pas Jenova… Saisi de peur, le garçon chercha à s'échapper de son emprise impérieuse. Mais en vain ; l'entité, quelle qu'elle soit, n'entendait pas lâcher prise aussi facilement. Par chance, elle ne savait pas que j'étais là, moi aussi.

-_Tu nous as appelés_, reprit-elle dans un grondement assourdissant.

-Non…, rétorqua-t-il.

-_Nous sommes un, maintenant. Ordonne et nous obéirons. _

Ce n'était pas Jenova ; elle ne se serait jamais exprimée de manière aussi directe, aussi… franche. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas qu'elle soit déjà capable de le manipuler. Je suppose qu'il était encore trop tôt…

-Je ne veux pas…, se lamenta l'enfant. Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Il délire, intervint un des scientifiques. Il faut augmenter les doses.

-Non, lança l'autre, c'est l'effet que nous attendions. Vous voyez, l'invocation lui parle !

Les sens de Yazoo revinrent à la normale, et il se débattit plus violemment pour se défaire de ses liens.

-_Ordonne et nous tuerons_, répéta la présence dans son esprit. _Laisse-nous nous en débarrasser… _

La volonté de Yazoo se brisa à cet instant. Il se laissa engloutir par celle de l'entité et je ressentis, tétanisée, l'incroyable bouffée de rage à laquelle s'abandonna le jeune garçon. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas ! Il tira sur ses liens avec la force du désespoir. Ils craquèrent plaintivement mais ne cédèrent pas pour autant.

-_Tu es faible_, railla la voix. _Nous sommes forts. Nous tuerons pour toi. _

Il poussa un hurlement déchirant, qui cependant n'inquiéta pas ses bourreaux. Je crus que j'allais aussi céder à la tentation de la voix quand l'un d'eux, fou de joie, s'exclama que tout était parfait. Quelle cruauté !

-_Libère-nous_ ! rugit l'invocation.

D'un coup sec, l'adolescent déchira les lanières de cuir qui l'entravaient. Il avait… changé. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'aurait pas eu la force de résister à la poigne d'un homme ! Il se retourna sans se lever ; ses jambes étaient toujours entravées. Notre regard croisa alors celui du scientifique le plus proche, qui prit peur et chercha du renfort auprès de son confrère.

-_Tuons-les_, fit la voix.

Yazoo tendit la main vers le sol en suppliant la créature de lui venir en aide.

La réponse de l'entité ne se fit pas attendre. Un disque de fumée noire se forma sur le carrelage. L'apparition d'une bête que je connaissais bien effraya un peu l'adolescent, qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que les scientifiques et les monstres de l'aire d'entraînement. Mais moi, je savais quelles étaient ces chimères, improbable croisement entre un fauve et un dragon. Nous avions l'habitude de les nommer « Cauchemars rampants ».

A la fois fascinée et horrifiée, je vis la créature sauter à la gorge du laborantin. L'autre, catastrophé, sortit un revolver de sa poche puis se mit à lui tirer dessus. C'était inutile…

Constatant que cela n'avait absolument aucun effet, il braqua son arme sur la tempe de Yazoo.

-Rappelle cette chose ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Il braqua son regard sur celui de l'homme. Un rictus qui n'avait rien à voir avec la physionomie habituelle de mon ami « nous » déforma le visage. Saisie, je vis sa main se lever de nouveau, en direction du survivant. Puis la volonté de l'entité refit surface dans l'esprit de Yazoo ; elle jubilait.

Pas lui. Lorsqu'une seconde créature surgit du sol, l'épuisement le gagna, et ses dernières forces le quittant, la rage à laquelle il avait cédé le quitta. Mais peu lui importait. Sa seule préoccupation était que ses tortionnaires soient en train de se faire dévorer vivants. Ni la sirène d'alerte, ni les cris des scientifiques qui accouraient ne le firent détourner les yeux du spectacle macabre qui s'offrait à lui. Comme j'aurais aimé lui ôter ce carnage de la vue !

C'est cette fascination insensée, je crois, qui me fit comprendre que Jenova se nourrissait des souffrances des enfants. Déjà, elle entretenait en Yazoo une sorte de manipulation qui le poussait à se délecter de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Encore attaché à la table, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux à demi-clos, il se contentait de regarder le sang et les entrailles qui maculaient le sol et les murs du laboratoire. Les Cauchemars rampants avaient disparu.

La voix qu'il entendait –que _nous_ entendions- n'avait rien à voir avec la Calamité. Non, il s'agissait de celle d'une invocation. Il l'entendait dans son esprit car la matéria avait été implantée dans son organisme. C'était de la makô, après tout. Je m'étais toujours demandée par quelle magie Yazoo faisait appel à ces chimères ; j'avais aujourd'hui ma réponse. Et je dois dire qu'elle ne me plaisait pas.

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle invocation, ce qui signifiait que la matéria, avant d'être liquéfiée et injectée dans son système sanguin, avait été trafiquée par les scientifiques de la Shinra. Mais pourquoi lui ? Il était le seul à savoir faire ça… L'expérience avait-elle été un échec ?

La vue du jeune garçon devint floue. Durant cet étrange rêve, je vis bien des choses, qui dépassaient parfois la limite du supportable. Je crus perdre la raison quand je vécus avec lui l'horreur des cuves et des injections de makô. Rien ne m'avait préparée à cela, surtout pas les fragments de souvenirs que je gardais de ma petite enfance.

Je vis les épreuves quotidiennes que Yazoo devait surmonter pour survivre. Et je ne partageais pas seulement sa vie, mais également celle de tous les enfants. Je vis la haine succéder au désespoir dans les yeux de ces pauvres petits, ce qui me fit comprendre que la vraie responsable de cette folie démesurée, c'était Jenova. Elle avait réussi à détruire les rares repères qu'ils avaient acquis en leur murmurant à l'esprit. Et au final, elle s'était appropriée non seulement le corps, le cœur et l'esprit de Yazoo et ses frères, mais aussi ceux de tous les autres.

Confusion : tel était le terme qui définirait le mieux le cœur de Yazoo à ce moment-là. Les images de son passé se succédaient à un rythme effréné, sans discontinuer, et j'étais perdue au milieu de souvenirs qui ne m'appartenaient pas. Selon moi, c'était un crime de lire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. Sa mémoire était à lui et je me sentais comme une intruse ; je n'avais rien à y faire !

_Faites-moi sortir de là ! _criai-je au vide.

Je me retrouvai dans un monde blanc et silencieux. Il n'y avait pas de limites visibles, rien que cette étendue immaculée. Où étais-je ? Je ne possédais plus de corps. Yazoo avait disparu. Mais je pouvais regarder autour de moi ; en outre, il me semblait pouvoir me mouvoir.

Une sphère de fumée poussiéreuse tourbillonnait au centre de cet univers. Curieuse, je décidai de m'en approcher. Le simple fait d'y penser me transporta en un clin d'œil devant elle. Cette étrange et sombre matière me rappelait quelque chose… Je rassemblais mes souvenirs -les miens.

C'était ce qui recouvrait Despise à l'heure de sa mort.

Maintenant, elle devait être en train de s'en prendre au cœur de Yazoo. L'adulte. Était-ce elle qui lui faisait revoir tous ces horribles fragments de souvenir ? Désireuse de libérer mon ami de cette abomination, j'effleurai la sphère par la pensée.

Elle me repoussa si violemment que j'eus l'impression d'avoir été blessée. C'était comme la morsure d'un serpent ou du froid…

Le simple fait de savoir que la substance allait le dévorer me rendit furieuse, à tel point que _je pensais _à la frapper. Mauvaise idée. Cette fois, je fus projetée à plusieurs mètres de là. Il devait y avoir un moyen d'en finir avec cette chose ! Mais se précipiter ne servirait à rien. Je réfléchis un instant. D'après Yazoo, elle s'était nourrie de la peine et de la colère de Despise pour en faire son pantin.

L'attaquer par la colère et la douleur de voir un être cher souffrir ne risquait pas de l'atteindre, au contraire ! Elle s'en abreuvait pour devenir plus puissante. Voyons… J'aimais mon ami. Depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés, nous étions aussi proches qu'un frère et une sœur. Je ressentais un élan de compassion indescriptible devant sa douleur et j'aurais donné ma vie pour qu'il cesse de supporter le poids du passé.

Si la colère et le désespoir étaient la chaîne et le verrou qui opprimaient le cœur de Yazoo, l'amour devait être la clé pouvant le libérer. Oui, la clé de nos cauchemars était l'amour que nous ressentions les uns envers les autres. Avec la pensée d'un sourire, je tendis la main vers la sphère tournoyante. Au début, quelques filaments de corruption vinrent tâter mes doigts pour sonder leurs intentions. Puis ils se rétractèrent brusquement, comme si je les avais offusqués.

_Disparaissez_, pensais-je, le cœur plein de miséricorde.

Pris de panique, la substance envahit mon champ de vision. Le monde passa du blanc d'albâtre au noir d'ébène. Néanmoins, je ne fus pas attaquée ; la chose cherchait à fuir loin de moi et du cœur de mon ami. Au centre de toute cette noirceur, j'entrevis une vive lueur… une autre sphère. Le cœur de Yazoo brillait de mille feux. Voilà donc ce qui se cachait sous cette tristesse… C'était si beau que j'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Éblouie par son rayonnement digne d'une étoile, je serrai les paupières.

Autour de moi, la substance noire se mit à hurler. Une piètre tentative de révolte ; elle fut littéralement happée et réduite en cendre par la lumière !

Je rouvris les yeux. Le ciel était paré de ses plus belles nuances, du rouge flamboyant au bleu nuit en passant par le jaune d'or.

_Nous sommes de retour…_

_

* * *

  
_


	15. Les héritiers du Dragon

_Notes : Rien à dire, pour une fois. Ah, si bien sûr, je remercie les habitués qui continuent de lire cette fanfiction. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de recevoir vos reviews ! _

* * *

**Les héritiers du Dragon **

_« On ne fuit jamais assez loin et on ne se fuit jamais assez longtemps ! Car toujours vous rejoint l'inadmissible. »_

_Victor-Lévy Beaulieu, extrait de __L'héritage_

_-- _

_-PoV Sephiroth- _

Lorsque les yeux d'Isyl s'ouvrirent, mon cœur manqua un battement.

-Tu es réveillée ! m'exclamai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague. A côté d'elle, Yazoo se redressa en grimaçant et ses frères se penchèrent sur lui, soulagés. L'ombre qui virevoltait sur sa poitrine s'était dissipée quelques secondes avant leur réveil. D'où revenaient-ils, et qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur sommeil ?

Isyl regarda autour d'elle, l'air un peu perdu. Elle ne devait pas se rappeler s'être évanouie et semblait étonnée d'être allongée sur le dallage de Wutai. Nous les avions couchés sur le dos dès que la jeune femme avait perdu connaissance, pour plus de sécurité. Marduk avait couru en ville. Et puis nous avions attendu, attendu…

J'avais eu peur de perdre un de mes meilleurs amis et mon épouse en même temps…

-Depuis combien de temps… je suis là ?

-Quelques minutes, répondis-je. Marduk est allé chercher Izumi, il pensait qu'elle saurait vous soigner.

-C'est tout ! ? J'ai l'impression d'être partie pendant plusieurs jours…

Je l'aidai à se relever. Elle épongea son front moite de sueur avec sa manche, puis elle croisa le regard de Yazoo.

-On a réussi, tu n'as rien ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. L'ombre est partie, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête. Ce qui restait de Despise avait littéralement disparu dans l'air ambiant lorsque la blessure du jeune homme s'était refermée.

-J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, fit Isyl en serrant son ami contre elle. Que tu disparaisses aussi…

-J'ai failli y rester, cette fois, admit Yazoo. Et quoique je fasse, je ne m'en serais jamais sorti sans toi.

-Tu… tu savais que j'étais là ?

Elle s'écarta en détournant le regard, gênée. Quand je lui demandai ce qu'il leur était arrivé, elle me répondit qu'elle s'était retrouvée, comme par magie, dans l'âme de notre ami, et qu'elle avait libéré son cœur des ténèbres qui le dévoraient. Mais en voyant son regard, je compris qu'elle ne me disait pas tout, qu'il s'était passé autre chose. Mais elle était tellement sous le choc que je préférais ne pas en tenir compte. Elle me révélerait ce qu'elle avait vécu quand elle serait prête.

-Il serait devenu comme Despise si je n'étais pas intervenue. Dire qu'on aurait pu le sauver, si on avait essayé de le comprendre…, soupira-t-elle.

-On ne pouvait pas le savoir, dis-je pour apaiser ses remords. De toute façon, il était rongé par sa haine. Tu crois vraiment qu'il nous aurait écouté, _nous _?

La jeune femme acquiesça. J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Marduk revenait, accompagné d'Izumi, qui transportait quelque chose dans ses bras.

-Ne bougez pas, dis-je à Isyl et Yazoo comme la jeune femme tentait de se relever. Reposez-vous.

Je me dirigeai vers les deux nouveaux venus en leur faisant signe que tout allait bien.

_--_

_-PoV Isyl-_

Comme Sephiroth allait parler à Marduk et Izumi, je me tournai vers Yazoo et ses frères. J'avais beaucoup à leur dire et à ce moment-là, je ne voulais pas inquiéter mon compagnon en lui parlant de ce que j'avais vu.

-Ce que j'ai vu…, commençais-je, c'était… vraiment tes souvenirs ?

-Dans les moindres détails, répondit Yazoo. Je savais que tu étais là et j'essayais de t'appeler, mais tu n'entendais pas. Et j'avais si mal…

-Pardonne-moi d'avoir fait ça.

D'après lui, ce n'était pas grave ; ça l'avait en quelque sorte soulagé de partager sa mémoire avec quelqu'un et en plus de cela, je lui avais sauvé la vie. Mais j'avais toujours la désagréable impression d'avoir fourré mon nez dans ce qui ne me regardait pas.

-Je m'en veux d'avoir oublié ce que j'ai vécu avec vous, murmurai-je.

-Non ! s'exclama Kadaj.

-J'ai oublié vos souffrances et je les ai ignorées… tout ça parce que j'ai moins souffert que vous.

-Ca ne va pas, ou quoi !? m'interrompit-il. Tu sais ce que c'est de vivre avec ça sur la conscience ?

Je lui répondis que j'avais eu un aperçu assez évoquant pour m'en faire une idée.

-C'est vrai… J'aurais pas dû m'emporter, s'excusa Kadaj et il se tut un instant puis reprit : je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à ta place en voyant ça, mais je n'aurais sûrement pas été à la hauteur…

-C'est du passé. Ca ne sert à rien de le ressasser, dit Loz.

-Tu as raison, fis-je avec un sourire.

Je ne saurais décrire le soulagement qui s'empara de moi. Revoir la lumière du soleil couchant, le plus beau cadeau que la nature nous ai fait, après tout ce temps sous l'éclairage malsain de notre prison… Je comprenais mieux pourquoi les enfants des sous-sols, devenus grands, avaient été tellement émerveillés par les ruines de Midgar lorsque j'étais venue les retrouver.

Yazoo passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'aider à marcher pour aller rejoindre les autres. Le sommeil durant lequel nous avions plongé n'avait duré que quelques instants, et pourtant… J'étais encore engourdie. Lui, apparemment, ne voulait pas qu'un de ses frères l'aide –peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de paraître faible. Ce qu'il avait vu avait réveillé de vieux troubles en lui. Nous nous supportâmes donc mutuellement jusqu'à la grand-place.

-Tu dois vraiment supporter tous les jours cette… présence ?

L'argenté hocha la tête.

-Il y a des fois où je ne l'entends plus pendant plusieurs jours, et d'autres où elle me harcèle pendant des heures, répondit-il.

-Ce doit être dur à vivre…

-On s'y fait. Même si parfois, j'aimerais chasser cette chose de mon esprit, je ne peux pas nier qu'elle m'est bien utile. Elle m'a sauvé la vie tellement de fois… C'est moins difficile à supporter depuis que Jenova a disparu, parce qu'elle voulait imposer sa volonté à l'invocation, qui refusait de partager la place avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il eut un rire amer. Dire que je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte de rien… Il faut dire que Yazoo n'était pas du genre à se confier à n'importe qui et que c'était la première fois que l'on discutait ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de moi ?

Le jeune homme eut l'air de réfléchir pendant un instant.

-Elle dit que tu as l'air faible, mais que tu fais une bonne guerrière. Oh, et elle est fière de combattre à tes côtés.

Je souris. L'invocation n'était pas si monstrueuse que cela !

_-- _

_-PoV Sephiroth- _

Lorsque j'eus achevé le récit de nos mésaventures à Izumi, celle-ci porta la main à son poignard, le front plissé. Elle n'avait rien dit pendant que je parlais, mais elle avait eut l'air troublé à chaque fois que je mentionnais Genesis. Il est vrai qu'il avait joué un rôle conséquent dans le destin de Wutai pendant la guerre. Mais il n'était pas le seul…

-Genesis était vraiment ici ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Et j'ai une bonne raison de croire que c'est lui qui a déposé la plume et le message dans votre malle à vêtements, il y a quelques jours, déclarai-je.

-Il a enlevé une amie d'Isyl le lendemain du mariage, ajouta Marduk. On a eu beau lui tirer les vers du nez, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il veut.

La wutaienne poussa un soupir.

-Alors ça signifie qu'il est vraiment en vie. Mon dieu, nous vivons des temps bien difficiles !

-Attendez… vous le connaissez ? m'étonnai-je.

Izumi ne répondit pas. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et semblait en proie à une colère indescriptible. Avait-elle quelque chose en particulier à lui reprocher ? J'étais bien conscient qu'avoir participé à la guerre de Wutai en tant que SOLDAT était une raison valable pour désirer lui ôter la vie.

-Que se passe-t-il ? nous demanda Isyl en voyant Izumi effondrée.

Elle s'approcha en se tenant au bras de Yazoo. Ses jambes tremblaient, signe que sans soin approprié, elle mettrait du temps à se remettre de son traumatisme. Nous devions vite rentrer à Ajiit pour s'occuper de ça et de Nami entre autres. En la voyant, Izumi posa la boîte en bois laqué qu'elle avait apportée.

-Isyl ! Dieu merci, tu vas bien ! J'ai cru qu'on allait te perdre.

-Tout va bien, c'est fini maintenant, la rassura-t-elle.

Izumi passa encore les doigts sur la garde de son arme. Elle portait un kimono bleu ciel qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux, et des sandales de cuir lacées sur ses mollets. Elle semblait prête à combattre. Mais serait-elle capable de faire face à Genesis ?

Elle regarda tour à tour les visages éreintés de Yazoo et Isyl, puis se pencha sur sa boîte, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle en sortit une matéria de Soin et l'inséra dans la poignée de sa dague.

-C'est Genesis qui vous a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? leur demanda-t-elle en les soignant.

-Plus ou moins, répondit Yazoo. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu, par hasard ? Il a les cheveux roux et porte un…

-Je sais qui est Genesis et à quoi il ressemble, malheureusement…

Une ombre voilà son regard. Elle qui avait toujours fait plus jeune que son âge parut gagner dix ans de plus. J'avais envie de lui demander ce qu'elle avait à voir avec Genesis, mais ç'aurait été impoli…

C'est alors qu'un battement d'aile résonna sur la place. Genesis se posa en douceur à quelques mètres de nous. Il avait l'air plus sûr de lui que jamais, et il sourit à Isyl et Yazoo quand il vit qu'ils se tenaient debout, frais et dispos. Il avait prévu ce qu'il leur arriverait…

-On parle de moi ? fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait surpris.

-Tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à mon frère et à ma sœur, lança Kadaj, à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge.

Izumi fut néanmoins la première à s'avancer vers lui.

-Alors, c'était vrai… dit-elle, tendue comme un fauve. Et en plus, tu as eu l'audace de revenir souiller notre terre !

-Que voulez-vous, le bon vieux temps me manque, répondit Genesis. Mais il me semble que nous n'avons pas été présentés. Je suis…

- Je pensais que les SOLDATs se souvenaient des visages de leurs victimes. N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu m'as oubliée, chien de la Shinra ! s'exclama Izumi, hors d'elle.

Genesis eut l'air sincèrement choqué. Il replia son aile et s'approcha de la femme pour mieux voir son visage dans la nuit tombante.

-Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir… (il la dévisagea, circonspect) Oui, ça me revient ! Tu es cette garde du corps, celle qui a tenté de défendre la famille royale… C'est drôle, je pensais que tu avais succombé à tes blessures.

-Je suis plus coriace qu'il y paraît, rétorqua-t-elle.

Intriguée, Isyl s'approcha de moi et me prit la main.

-Ils se connaissent ? souffla-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules, et lui répondit que Genesis et moi avions effectué des tas de missions ensemble à Wutai, avant qu'il ne déserte. Nous partions parfois pour plusieurs mois et il avait pu la rencontrer pendant une période de paix. Genesis était du genre charmeur, autrefois. Mais il ne m'avait jamais parlé d'une femme semblable à Izumi, alors que j'étais toujours le premier à connaître l'identité de ses nouvelles conquêtes. Au vu de la réaction d'Izumi, il l'avait certainement déçue. Mais visiblement, il l'avait crue morte…

-Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle, poursuivit Genesis. J'étais encore à la botte de la Shinra à cette époque. J'avais reçu l'ordre de capturer les membres de la famille royale de Wutai et de les ramener vivants à Midgar. Ils devaient servir d'otages et ne seraient libérés que si Wutai s'engageait à cesser ses persécutions contre Midgar et la Shinra.

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle mission. Enfin, la Shinra s'était toujours arrangée pour que les informations confidentielles le restent.

-Je me fichais que ça reste entre les dirigeants et moi, répondit-il lorsque je lui posait la question. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je savais que tu m'en empêcherais. Toi et ton sens de l'honneur…

Je faillis lui dire qu'il avait bien apprécié mon « sens de l'honneur » dans certaines situations, autrefois. Mais ça n'aurait fait qu'envenimer notre conflit.

-Je me suis donc infiltré dans le palais royal, pendant la nuit. C'était une mission qui s'annonçait délicate, mais le bâtiment ne disposait pas d'une bonne défense. Presque tous étaient partis sur le front. Un vrai jeu d'enfant.

-Mais tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu, fit Izumi.

-Non, en effet…

-Dis-leur ce qu'il s'est passé ! lança-t-elle. Dis-leur ce que tu as osé faire à la famille sacrée de Wutai !

Avec un éclat de rire, Genesis expliqua que les gardes du corps de la famille étaient parvenus à l'intercepter près des appartements privés. Il en avait tué un mais l'autre, une femme, avait réussi à donner l'alerte. Il me semblait qu'Izumi nous avait dit qu'elle était militaire, autrefois…

-C'est mon époux que tu as tué cette nuit-là ! cracha-t-elle.

Genesis haussa les épaules, ce qui eut le don de m'exaspérer, et poursuivit son récit sous le regard furibond d'Izumi. Malgré que le seigneur, son épouse et sa fille se soient enfuis, il n'avait pas totalement échoué car il avait pu capturer un autre couple, de la même lignée.

-Elle était enceinte, et ils allaient se marier ! Tu t'en es pris à eux parce qu'ils étaient les plus faibles, mais, rien d'étonnant ! Les laquais de la Shinra ont toujours été des lâches.

-Je ne crois pas que m'injurier t'aideras à faire abstraction de ton triste passé, contra Genesis.

Leur histoire m'en rappelait une autre… J'avais déjà entendu parler d'un tel couple quelque part. Mais où était-ce ?

-J'étais leur garde du corps, mais aussi leur amie ! Tu as vendu la sœur de notre seigneur en sachant que la Shinra la torturerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Et même en vous harcelant, nous ne les avons jamais revus, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ont fini leurs jours comme cobayes pour vos expériences !

-Cesse de te lamenter, fit Genesis. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers. Ni les derniers, d'ailleurs.

La wutaienne serra les poings de rage. Et moi, j'étais à deux doigts de le faire taire à coup de Masamune. Quelle insensibilité…

-Izumi…, souffla Isyl, estomaquée.

Je retins mon souffle. Aucun doute… cette histoire était celle des parents d'Isyl. Mais la jeune femme n'avait aucun lien avec la famille royale de Wutai. Elle s'entendait à merveille avec leur héritière directe, Yuffie, rien de plus…

-Tu as condamné la sœur aînée de notre seigneur et son mari à une éternité de souffrances… et avec eux, leurs enfants, Isyl et Marduk ! Ils auraient dû vivre au palais avec nous, être élevés en tant que cousins du prochain seigneur, et au lieu de ça…

Sa voix se brisa. Abasourdis, Isyl et Marduk s'approchèrent d'elle. Le cadet serrait la main de sa sœur, incrédule ; il en tremblait tant cette nouvelle l'avait retourné.

-Izumi… pourquoi nous avoir caché cela ? lui demanda Isyl en lui posant la main sur son épaule.

-Elle a honte de son incompétence, répondit Genesis. Elle sait qu'elle est à l'origine de sa ruine et de celle de son peuple.

Isyl lui cria de se taire, le regard noir. Mais la femme la calma d'un geste.

-C'est vrai, c'est ma faute… tout est de ma faute ! Toutes ces vies brisées car j'ai manqué à mon devoir ! J'ai réussi à vivre avec ça sur la conscience mais comment aurais-je pu vous le dire ?

Elle éclata en sanglots. Supporter une réalité aussi dure pendant toutes ces longues années avait dû être effroyable, et cacher la vérité à Isyl et son frère devait la désespérer. Quelle avait été sa vie après cette tragédie ?

-Privée d'une branche entière, la famille royale était comme amputée… et le pays courait à la ruine. Mon seigneur m'a chassée du palais, hoqueta-t-elle. J'avais déshonoré Wutai tout entière !

-Alors ça veut dire… que Yuffie est notre cousine ? Je suis une… une sorte de princesse !?

Izumi hocha la tête en ravalant ses larmes. Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira un instant, et je sus immédiatement ce à quoi elle pensait : il lui restait encore de la famille, quelqu'un qui pouvait lui parler de ses parents et de ses ancêtres… Mais moi, cette nouvelle m'anéantissait : j'avais combattu en duel de jeunes officiers, fils de nobles et certainement parents d'Isyl. J'avais participé à la chute de Wutai et de sa famille. J'étais très jeune à cette époque-là, et je n'avais pas encore conscience des enjeux que tous ces combats impliquaient. Mais avec du recul, les faits m'apparaissaient plus sombres encore. Car indirectement, j'étais le responsable du cauchemar que son frère et elle avaient vécu quelques années plus tard. S'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les sous-sols de la Shinra puis exilés de leur planète natale, c'était en partie ma faute…

Me le reprocheraient-ils, à l'avenir ? Je n'étais pas prêt à supporter leurs regards accusateurs…

-Normalement, un cousin du seigneur, fille ou garçon, doit être nommé oracle à l'âge de dix ans pour recevoir la parole divine du Léviathan et être le gardien de sa matéria. Comme Yuffie est fille unique, c'est elle qui prendra le pouvoir à la mort de son père. Par conséquent, l'un de vous deux devra hériter du rôle de gardien.

-Mais… et le gardien actuel ? demanda Marduk.

-Il a été tué par Fubuki il y a quatre ans, répondit Izumi. Dieu merci, il reste encore quelque uns de ses prêtres qui s'efforcent de transmettre la parole du Léviathan au seigneur Godo. Mais le dieu est mécontent… Si la situation ne change pas rapidement, il pourrait bien cesser de veiller sur nous.

-Vos dieux sont tous les mêmes, lança Genesis. Ils ne font rien pour vous, quant à vous protéger... Ils se contentent de vous regarder depuis la Rivière de la Vie, et interviennent quand bon leur semble.

Izumi lui jeta ce qui semblait être des imprécations, dans sa langue maternelle.

-Comment peux-tu oser parler ainsi des dieux !? Ils répondent à nos prières en nous apportant force et prospérité ou maudissent ceux qui offensent la volonté de la Rivière de la Vie !

-Bénir et maudire… Tu vois, que ce soit Léviathan ou Minerva, ils ne font que jouer avec la vie des humains ! s'exclama Genesis.

Je ne comprenais pas. Minerva avait toujours été la déesse fétiche de Genesis. Lorsque nous vivions ensemble, il passait son temps libre à effectuer des recherches sur l'emplacement légendaire de sa matéria. Même _Loveless_, sa chère pièce de théâtre, parlait d'elle.

Alors pourquoi se montrait-il aussi agressif envers elle ?

-Bon, si vous avez fini de laver votre linge sale, vous feriez mieux d'aller voir du côté d'Ajiit, déclara Genesis, l'air impatient. Le spectacle vaut le détour, croyez-moi !

-Tu as tué nos parents et tu espères t'en tirer aussi facilement ! ? fit Marduk.

-Nous n'en avons pas fini avec toi, ajouta Kadaj, sabre au clair.

-Un autre jour, peut-être…

Et il s'envola. Izumi était à deux doigts de se lancer à sa poursuite, mais il avait déjà disparu derrière les montagnes. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire, à elle seule ? Je comprenais qu'elle le haïsse et désire se venger ; plus j'en apprenais, plus l'ex-militaire me révulsait. Il avait envoyé les parents d'Isyl à la mort, dans un enfer qu'il avait vécu lui-même. Et il n'en éprouvait pas l'once d'un remords.

Il semblait même s'en réjouir… Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il était pire qu'après sa désertion ; les mots qu'il m'avait jetés à la figure des années plus tôt n'étaient rien à côté de ceux qu'il employait aujourd'hui. Il était odieux, voire détestable.

Mais c'était comme s'il voulait qu'on le haïsse. Et je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Quelque chose, une intuition sans doute, me disait qu'il ne se rendait pas tout à fait compte de la gravité de ses actes.

En attendant, ses dernières paroles me laissaient perplexe. Il fallait que je mette ça au clair.

-Je… je ne veux pas être une princesse, un oracle ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, déclara Isyl, le visage penché vers le sol.

-Rien ne nous dit qu'ils nous accepteront, dit Marduk. Tout ce qu'ils savent de nous, c'est que nous sommes différents d'eux.

-Mais Yuffie vous acceptera, elle, déclara Izumi. Je la connais depuis le berceau. Elle est la seule à ne pas m'avoir rejetée et à m'avoir rendu visite après… C'est même elle qui m'a apporté en douce les kimonos de vos parents. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait de vous avoir à vos côtés.

Isyl répondit qu'elle devrait y réfléchir. Je ne savais quoi penser. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun lien avec la famille royale, si ce n'est son amitié avec Yuffie. Elle savait que sa place n'était pas ici, à Wutai, mais dans la cité d'Ajiit. Toutefois, quel que soit son devoir, elle s'y plierait ; c'était dans sa nature.

Alors que nous allions remonter jusqu'au Terminal, Izumi me retint par la manche.

-Maintenant que je sais qu'il sillonne la surface de la Planète, je ne m'endormirai plus l'esprit tranquille. Vous m'avez prouvé que malgré votre passé, vous étiez digne de confiance, alors…Vengez les parents d'Isyl, mon mari et l'honneur de Wutai, s'il vous plait.

Conscient d'avoir une dette envers elle et tout le peuple de Wutai mais incapable de promettre quoi que ce soit, je me contentai de hocher la tête.

-On devrait le suivre, tu ne crois pas ? me demanda Isyl. Opale et Amaria s'occupent de tout, au village.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondis-je. Ce n'est pas que je ne leur fasse pas confiance, mais…

-Genesis est parti vers le nord, dit Izumi, droit vers la Forêt Endormie. Il y a un ferry de nuit qui partira du port de Wutai dans quelques instants. Vous ferez un léger détour, mais vous pouvez espérer le suivre à la trace…

-Et voir ce qu'il compte faire, acheva Marduk.

Je finissais par acquiescer. Nous n'avions rien à perdre, du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.

_--_

Je savais que Genesis nous avait plus ou moins attirés dans un piège. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir ce que nous avions découvert en rentrant. En longeant un sentier près d'une falaise qui surplombait toute la forêt, nous aperçûmes de grands panaches de fumée aux alentours du centre du village. Sauf en cas d'occasion particulière, la fumée de nos feux ne dépassait pas la cime des arbres. Là, ils étaient visibles dans le ciel étoilé à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Sous le couvert des arbres, il planait une odeur acre de fumée et de sang, et ce n'était pas celle du gibier en train de rôtir.

Aux abord du village, c'était pire encore. Des traces de brûlure et de sang sur le sol et la végétation aux tentes effondrées, tout indiquait qu'une bataille avait eu lieu ici. Près d'un énorme tronc, une tente finissait de se consumer.

Il n'y avait personne dans les environs, mais j'entendais les pleurs d'un enfant un peu plus loin.

-On va voir ce qu'il se passe, lança Kadaj en se détournant.

Et il entraîna ses frères avec lui jusqu'à un abri. _Il ne veut pas y aller seul_, songeai-je, certainement aussi anxieux que lui. Je le comprenais. Qu'allait-il découvrir ?

Isyl, Marduk et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le cœur de la cité, sur nos gardes. Nous ne trouvâmes aucun cadavre, humain ou pas, malgré l'odeur persistante du sang, ce qui me troubla. Isyl n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ; elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'elle. Marduk se tenait prêt à se défendre. Moi non plus, je ne me sentais pas à mon aise. Et si tout le monde avait été tué, ou emmené quelque part ?

Au détour d'un sentier, nous aperçûmes un premier signe de vie.

Assise sur une souche d'arbre-lune, Opale se tenait le visage entre les mains, effondrée. Du sang maculait ses vêtements clairs et ses cheveux. Elle était blessée à plusieurs endroits, mais ce n'étaient que de simples égratignures.

-Vous voilà enfin !s'exclama-t-elle en nous voyant approcher.

-Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda Isyl en s'accroupissant devant elle.

-C'est horrible…, lâcha Opale. On a été attaqués par une horde de… de monstres ! Ils ne venaient pas des montagnes ou alors, ils ne s'étaient jamais approchés du village.

Je lui demandai à quoi ressemblaient ces monstres.

-J'en sais rien… Je n'ai jamais vu des choses pareilles ! Ils étaient si rapides qu'on avait du mal à les voir. Ils ressemblaient à des lézards géants, noirs, avec une sorte de fumée autour des pattes et de la queue. Et leurs yeux… ils étaient noirs comme la nuit !

-C'est Genesis ! fis-je.

Bien qu'ils lui ressemblent, ces monstres n'étaient pas les mêmes que celui que Despise était devenu. Ils étaient liés à Genesis, bien sûr –nous en avions combattu quelques-uns uns à Edge- mais ils étaient différents. Ils n'avaient rien d'humain. La fumée qui s'échappait de leur corps n'était pas plus dangereuse que celle d'un feu de bois ; en attestaient les balafres déjà à moitié cicatrisées sur les bras d'Opale.

-Nous nous sommes défendus comme nous le pouvions mais il y a eu de nombreux blessés. Amaria et Wabun sont en train de les soigner. Mais le pire, c'est que… il y a eu des morts !

-Quoi !? s'exclama Isyl. Non…

-Ils sont dans le grand coquillage, dit simplement Opale. Et puis ce n'est pas tout… Nami a été blessée et a perdu conscience. On a essayé de la réveiller par tous les moyens, mais rien à faire…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Isyl et Marduk s'étaient déjà précipités vers le centre de la forêt. Incapable de trouver la force de les suivre, je restai seul avec Opale.

-Ce type… Genesis ? est venu aussi. J'ai lutté contre lui comme j'ai pu, mais je n'étais pas de taille… et au lieu de m'achever, il m'a dit qu'il avait un message pour vous.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? lui demandai-je.

-Quelque chose comme : « Je vous attends à Sensô-ji. » De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?

Je n'en savais rien. Ce nom ne m'évoquait rien, à part peut-être certains mots wutaiens. Je devrais me renseigner plus tard, mais à ce moment, j'avais des soucis plus important en tête que les énigmes de Genesis.

Il nous avait attirés dans un piège, s'était joué de nous et avait frappé par derrière. Il jouait avec les vies d'innocents, pour une raison, s'il en avait une, qui nous échappait complètement. Je ne pouvais pas le tolérer.

C'est à ce moment là que je décidai pour de bon que nous devions agir, au lieu de se terrer au fond de notre forêt et d'attendre ses assauts. Je partirai à la recherche de Genesis, je le traquerai tout autour du monde s'il le fallait, pour lui soutirer des réponses et tenter de comprendre ce qui le motivait. Isyl et nos amis ne me suivraient que s'ils le désiraient, car j'estimais qu'ils avaient déjà trop souffert à cause de lui. De plus, cette affaire me concernait prioritairement. Je n'ignorai pas que désormais, Isyl et Marduk avaient un prétexte pour lui en vouloir, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient impliqués dans nos querelles.

Mais il était trop tard. Le village entier en avait déjà pâti. Par ma faute, plusieurs d'entre nous avaient rejoint la Rivière de la Vie…

Le découragement m'envahit. J'avais fait la promesse, en tant que Séraphin, de prendre soin des miens, et je n'étais pas capable de les protéger de Genesis !

-C'est ma faute, se lamenta Opale, je n'ai pas su les protéger.

-Tu as fait de ton mieux, dis-je pour la réconforter. On a… tous notre part de responsabilité là-dedans.

-Va voir Isyl. Elle a besoin de toi. Et moi, je vais aller m'occuper des blessés… pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

J'allais suivre son conseil, quand un grondement sourd retentit autour de nous.

-Une machine !? s'exclama Opale en grimpant au sommet d'un arbre. C'est un hélicoptère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?

Je la rejoignis en quatrième vitesse. L'engin était en vol stationnaire au-dessus des bois, probablement à la recherche d'un endroit où se poser. Sur son flanc, je reconnus l'emblème de la Shinra. Suspicieux, nous redescendîmes pour nous mettre à couvert. Les gens, ceux de la Shinra en particulier, ont un don pour ce qui est d'assimiler les erreurs d'un individu à une communauté tout entière… Si le pilote me reconnaissait, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau… et de celle des autres.

-La Shinra… ils ne sont pas là par hasard, lâcha Opale avec du mépris dans la voix. Tu crois qu'ils veulent récupérer leurs cobayes ?

-Il faudrait nous tuer d'abord, répondis-je. On doit savoir ce qu'ils nous veulent. Va prévenir les autres, je vais chercher Isyl.

* * *


End file.
